The Cruise of a Lifetime (TCoaL)
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: Ocelott, Cartooncookie, Whistler, the Order of the Stone and some others take a holiday. There will be sweet romance when a few couples acknowledge their mutual feelings for each other. But will there also be strife when their personalities clash? A 15yo girl obsessed with shipping balances their romance on the tip of her finger. It's gonna be a wild ride! Reviews appreciated! :D
1. Weirdo-Cupidon?

**Author's Note:**

 **I told everyone I'd do this, so now I will. I present to you my second fanfiction (the first one is dead and gone, but if you want I can rerun it...) The Cruise of a Lifetime. How many people can you ship in one cruise ship in a ship in which the shipees are going on a cruise ship? And yes, there will be a MagnusXEllegaard pairing, the first one of its kind, actually. This first chapter begins with a girl named Weirdo-Cupidon (if you know about that fifteen year old girl from The Checkpoint Adventure before it got taken down, good for you, because she is Weirdo-Cupidon (KYU-pi-dun), weirdo meaning weird and Cupidon meaning desire. So the name basically means weird romance desire. ha!). Time to see a weird girl in her lair.**

* * *

Many parents told Weirdo-Cupidon's parents that she needed help and lots of it. Her parents were kind, and did want to help her, but how could they afford mental-therapy when Weirdo-Cupidon was spending every last penny of their hard-earned income paying the press to stalk any celebrity whom she suspected to be in a romance with someone else? Ah, Weirdo-Cupidon was a weird cupidon.

Far from angelic, her ways of exposing romances and shipping possibilities (even when they weren't there) really did make everyone see her like a cherub holding an arrow and waiting to strike. Heck, some even theorized that she WAS in fact a cupid, but got kicked out of heaven because she was finding even the romances between insignificant things like snails and bugs! Maybe this was true.

Nevertheless, Weirdo-Cupidon was a force to be reckoned with. No! She was a force to be avoided at all costs!

She sat in her room on her supercore military-tested and approved computer, looking up the names of every Minecrafter in the blocky world of Minecraftia. Her fingers drummed anxiously against her desk before there was a frightening knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked in her angelic voice.

"It's me, your mom. What are you doing?" Her mother didn't open the door.

"Playing with my Barbie." She lied, though she was far too old to play with Barbie, as well as the fact that Barbie did not exist in Minecraftia. Sadly, her mother, who was far too tired to pry or do anything else save breathing, eating and whatever it is tired, desperate mothers of fallen cupids do on weekends, bought the lie for a million bucks and left the issue alone forever.

Weirdo-Cupidon went back to her stalkings, which she preferred to call studies. Studying players' home adresses, their social-security numbers, their families' social security numbers, their Internet sites, and anything else a police man in his right mind would arrest you for looking at unauthorized.

"Let's see... hmmm..." She skimmed through her list before stopping on lots of names. How would she ship all these people in one day? She thought and she thought and she thought... before she got a grand idea that would change the world for the better, or maybe the wetter.

POV Switch to Ocelotticus

Ocelott enjoyed to dig through the Internet like it was a dirty park. She scrolled through the government's secrets, frolicked across the FBI's files, and sizzled in the statements of the CSI. But on that particular day, she decided to do something a bit different.

"Celebrity Files?" She pondered the name before shrugging and clicking the link.

 _Hey, celebs! My name is PrettyGirl667, and I'd like to invite you to a celeb-only cruise for celebs! On this cruise, we will voyage around many beautiful islands, through caves galore, and end our trip on the scenic route of the Ice Spikes Plains Biome, the only one in the next million worlds to be created. Come! It's mostly free!_

Her mouth dropped wide open before she rushed out of her house in Boomtown. Across the dusty roads she ran, dodging bomb and arrow and angry griefer until she arrived at the house of her good friend Itscartooncookie. She banged on the door and would've broken it hadn't Itscarooncookie opened.

"Itscartoon, guess what? We're going on a cruise together!" She bellowed.

"W-we are?" Asked Itscartooncookie as he rubbed his sore eyes. She nodded vigorously.

"Pack your bags! There will be celebrities!" She shouted impatiently as the excitement brewed within her.

POV Switch

Itscartooncookie couldn't believe his ears. He and his best friend Ocelott were going on a cruise for the first time in their lives. It would be an unforgettable experience, he thought. He had never been sailing before, and within the luxury of a cruise ship, they would do so much more than simply sailing!

"Let's go." He stated epically as his heart swelled massively.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, chapter one. How'd I do? Chapter two is coming very soon, but don't forget to review this one and post ships you'd like to see, though I already have a few in mind if you know what I mean. Wouldn't mind a couple of extras! ;D PM me if you want to know about the discontinued fanfiction. Leave a review!**

 **UPDATE: This sucks kind of, but it turns out that I'm not the first person who's believed in MagnusXEllegaard. That's not stopping me though, but it still is a bit upsetting to have had my hopes all up and stuff. ;C**


	2. Get Ship

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow! I was getting really excited when I saw that people were reading my fiction. That makes me happy! Well, you're reading, so I'm posting! I give you chapter two, which I wrote for you regardless of my writer's block!**

* * *

It had been three days since the invite was posted, and Weirdo-Cupidon was up to no good. Of course, to this bright little angel with bright little dreams, everything was good. But her victims thought her a six-year-old madwoman with nothing to do but plot 24/7. But this was of no avail to the little dreamer.

She had drained the monetary accounts of her parents, her teachers, her therapists and even the doggone President of the Minecraftian States for one simple purpose: shipping.

Her newest plan was a work of true cupid powers. Not only would she ship her newest victims; she would ship them. Like, literally. On a ship.

Who wouldn't fall in love on a romantic cruise? And the wordplay was fantastic by the way!

Now, she only needed to wait for her victims to get onboard her lovely trip of awkward doom. As she waited impatiently, she decided to amuse herself with the maniacal laughter that her parents dreaded. All day, all night, no end until her plan went full-steam ahead. It would be a time of great romance and she would be sure to bring plenty of limes with her. Limes were her favorite fruit and many appreciated limes until the bitter taste was in their mouth for the world to witness and possibly mock. On the other hand, sometimes she had legitimate limes. But that's the other hand, not the usual hand.

POV Switch

Ocelott and Itscartooncookie waited patiently at the door of one of their friends, LonelyWhistler, or Whistle for short. He got his name from standing idly on buildings, wind blowing his long scarf, whistling for the loneliness in the world. With Ocelott and Itscartooncookie by his side, he didn't really stand any for his name besides the whistling part of it.

Meanwhile, Ocelott couldn't stop shrieking about her greatest find on the Internet. Her site-hacking was finally beginning to pay off and now she and her friends had something to do on the weekend, AND with a bunch of celebrities from the Internet!

Itscartooncookie however was beginning to feel more and more like the find was only an Internet hoax, but decided to tag along just in case the trip was to be had in its random actuality.

The door slowly opened, revealing Whistler in his Sunday's best: black-jeans, black hoodie, and red scarf.

"Are you ready?" Ocelott beamed. Whistler wistfully looked up at her, nodding slowly causing Ocelott to shriek with joy like she usually did when she was anywhere within ten feet of a celebrity from YouTube. "Let's go! Take my hand." She held out either hand.

"What are we? Gonna skip to the dock or something?"

"No! We'll use the /tp command!"

"We don't have a command block, Ocelott."

"We don't, but I do!" She replied as she pointed to her head. Very few people know Ocelott's tale, but long story short she is a failed lab-expirement conducted by the Nyan Cat and Tac Nayn working alongside each other with great strife. The genetic codes were against each other and the result was a cat that was so deformed that it looked just like a human. Before sending her to her new hospice realm of Minecraftia, they implanted a command-block in the center of her brain so that she could have whatever she wanted before she passed. Little did they know that Ocelott would never pass. Ever. A great blessing, but a horrible curse!

She took their hands and at once they were standing at a dock loaded with celebrities! The two boys' eyes widened, while Ocelott acted as if teleporting using command blocks in survival mode was something everyone did. There they were, surrounded by celebrities. Before they could even begin to question their luck, something amazing happened.

"Hey! Hey, over here! Look at the camera!" A photographer tried to get Ocelott's attention and before the cat-girl knew it, she was surrounded by papparazzi.

"So, how does it feel being part cat?" One female reported asked. Ocelott glanced around frantically, feeling overrun with happiness and shock.

"Oh, I uh... meow?" The crowd went wild with approval.

"Ocelott... you're famous?!" Itscartooncookie couldn't believe his ears, and there was no crumbs about it! Ocelott smiled contentedly. Finally her unique cattishness was finally paying off big bucks.

Minutes passed and the trio found themselves on a ship surrounded by celebs including, but not limited to:

Slamacowcreations

Bart the Enderman

Eddy the Villager

Dave the Zombie

The Order of the Stone

The New Order of the Stone

Lukas and the Ocelots

The Nyan Cat

Tac Nayn

And many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore!

Their proud host trotted to a pedastal and gave her grand speech as the large boat slowly sailed off.

"Hello, everyone! I am PrettyGirl667, and I would like to welcome you to my grand cruise!" She glanced at a blank sheet of paper, her face growing red with unpreparedness. "Uh... have a nice trip...?"

The small crowd went wild with excitement. Oh if only they knew what lay ahead for them. If only...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, whaddya think? Don't forget to leave a review and tell me how I can better my writing skills. The spirit is willing, but the skills might be weak. Ha! Try to submit some OCs soon so that I'll be able to review them before writing a chapter starring them. I don't want to post about a character that I don't know about and leave you as an audience just as confused as I am, so send me something and if it doesn't show up in the following chapter, it might come around later when I've had some research time. :D Next chapter has a large chance of showcasing the first ship, the new one that I seem to be so into, so buckle up! It's gonna be titanic!**


	3. Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, here's chapter three, where things start getting heated up. The very first ship to be mentioned in the entire story. I've been itching to get to this part, and now I finally have. After this author's note of course. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate your feedback on this! Without further aeidou, chapter three. (BTW, Magnus, Ellegaard, Reuben and whoever else just might have died in Story Mode is alive and well.)**

* * *

Weirdo-Cupidon's speech was very short and no one quite knew why, but the fresh squeezed refreshments and chef-prepped snacks made up for every sin in the world. It was just like old times as a club. Friends, snacks, drinks and 90 degree weather. Well, it would've been just like old times if everyone hadn't been kidnapped and drugged before awakening on a random cruise. In its strange actuality, however, besides the fact that land was far away and the swim was treacherous, the only reason the attendees hadn't called for help was solely because of the snacks and refreshments and 90 degree weather. In other words, Weirod-Cupidon's plan was going just as planned.

Onto phase two: Singling Out.

Actually, the singling out phase took some time because to single out only one pair would've been... boring... Singling out actually was a sort of back-and-forth thing. One day she'd be in phase Single Out, another phase Romance. It was very complicated cupid-stuff that we on this website would only understand, right fellas? Nevertheless, the plan was complicated, even more so since she would be dealing with so many expirimentals all in one place. Not everyone on that ship would get shipped, however, because if everyone on the ship got shipped, someone would suspect a shipping, so the shipper had to scatter the shippees in a pseudo non-shipping enviroment so that the shipees wouldn't suspect the shipper shipping them. Stay with me now, we're almost done. Now, with the shippees scattered on the ship, the shipper was free to ship whomever she selected without getting spotted by the shipees or the non-shipees. As a famous shipper once said 'Shipping sucks if the shipper gets shut down'. Weirdo-Cupidon was a professional.

She had her eye on two shipees on the ship, and knew that to ship them would see to her savory satisfaction...sss... enough with the hissing already. Onto the show!

Those two shipees were none other than Magnus and Ellegaard. (milestone moment for me)

Ah, where was I? Ah yes. Friends, snacks, drinks, 90 degree weather...

The Order of the Stone had nothing else to do but get flocked by reporters and paparazzi, so to hide themselves away in a small dorm was a sad solution yes, but it was highly effective as they were all but unnoticed by the hungry cameramen. Soren stared out of the lockhole anxiously.

"Are they gone?" He heard Gabriel yell behind him.

"Shh! You have to whisper." He warned.

"I am whispering." Soren smacked himself in the forehead. Gabriel's voice only had one volume: Majestic. Also known as loud. It was a benificial thing to have when one was onstage, calling out to a large crowd of desperate fans, but who would really want it if you were hiding in a public restroom from a crowd of revenge-hungry Creepers? Truth, Gabriel loved his voice, but sometimes he wished he had that trait everyone else seemed to possess: The volume called 'whisper'.

"Are they gone?" Ellegaard whispered, only driving Gabriel into silent hysterics. Soren took one last peek through the lock and nodded. They all let out sighs of relief before the door burst into bangs and bellows, getting flinches even out of Gabriel the Warrior him-freakin' self, as Axel liked to call him. Soren didn't dare open the door due to his fear of paparazzi, but Magnus's anger got the best of the rogue. The griefer walked to the door, a block of TNT in his hand. He swung the door open, shocked at whose face he met with.

"I-Ivor?!"

"LET ME IN! I BEG YOUUUU!" Magnus let Ivor into the room, the man panting heavily as if he had been running.

"Ivor, what happened to you?" Soren asked.

"I... was under... attack..." He gasped before toppling over.

"By who?"

"Paparazzi!" He howled pathetically, his spirits flicky. The Order of the Stone was soon overrun with silence in reverence for Ivor... until they remembered who Ivor really was.

"Well, you ain't gonna get any sympathy from us!" Soren shouted before thrusting him back out the door and slamming said door shut. A loud cry of pain followed by flashing snaps was heard, and ended with silence.

"Well... that serves him." Soren added, and the rest of the Order mumbled in agreeance. "So, do you think we should do someting about this?"

"Well, it's not like he's died of camera-flashes." Ellegaard suggested.

"Not Ivor. The cruise. We woke up in sackloth bags in a storage room and it was fifteen minutes before we were allowed to go upstair, onto the deck and all. Doesn't that sound kind of kidnap-ish-y?" He asked gesturing with his hand.

"Well... they _did_ give us snacks." Gabriel reminded them, and they agreed. The snacks were good.

"Yeah, and this _is_ an expensive cruise." Magnus added, and they knew he was right. The cruise-liner looked expensive, even without the snacks.

"And they haven't _killed_ us any." Ellegaard told them, and she couldn't have been more true. On the expensive cruise-liner with good snacks, no one had been threatened.

"But they _did_ beat us on the head and kidnap us." Soren remembered solemnly, and he was correct. Despite their sudden luxury, they _had_ been bashed on the head by cloaked strangers and hauled off like fresh deer.

"Well," Gabriel decided, "If anything gets out of hand, then we'll have a problem. Meanwhile, I could really go for a milkshake." And with that, the Order of the Stone was off.

Outside, the weather was perfect and the sun just overhead. There was no fear of mob-spawning at night because of the many lamps that illuminated the ship. The Order of the Stone actually didn't need to be wary of obsessed fans because the cruise was celeb only, and what celeb had time to drool over someone else's heels if they wanted to outrun crazy paparazzi?

They sat underneath an umbrella in front of the bar when they were met by a bartender. They ordered milkshakes and were served almost immediately. Almost, because something extra happened.

"Would any of you like fortune cookies?" The tender asked before he walked to the back.

"Nah. I don't believe in that fortune stuff." Soren replied.

"You never know. See, one day I got a fortune cookie that said 'Duck now!'. When I ducked, an anvil swung over where my head was." Gabriel advised as if that was the kind of thing that happened to everyone those days.

"Well then, I'll take it." Magnus answered, mostly because he just wanted the cookie. The fortune part of it didn't gain any meaning even after Gabriel's story, but even so, he wondered... The bartender gave Magnus the cookie and was off. He opened it.

"What does it say?" Soren asked.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in that 'fortune stuff'." Gabriel smarted. Soren shrugged easily.

"Doesn't mean I'm not interested." Magnus studied the note and then looked to the right where sat Ellegaard. He instantly looked away, his face going red.

"What? Now I _know_ it was something interesting! I've never seen him do THAT before!" Soren shouted amusedly.

"I-It's nothing, guys. Nada, nein... nothing..." He quickly crumbled the sheet of paper up and shoved it into his pocket. He glanced around nervously while at the same time trying to avoid Ellegaard's gaze.

"Are you about to die? Because if that's what was on the fortune cookie, it can't be true." Soren advised. "Besides, you can't judge a single cookie by a single event, _Gabriel_."

"Single event? You realize that wasn't the only time a fortune cookie came true, Soren."

"It... wasn't?" Magnus looked as if he was about to have a heart-attack. Gabriel shook his head.

"Once, a fortune cookie read 'Smelly fish await'. When I got to our fortress, you remember this day, Ellegaard was making fish. The fresh scent of fish was smelly. Another time, one read 'Danger will find you'. After I had finished reading the note, a Creeper found me. Would you like to hear more?"

"N-no thanks... I... I need to take a breather." He slid out of his chair and simply walked away, leaving everyone else in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

"Well, kind of... but I think it's something on that fortune cookie that bothered him." Ellegaard replied to Gabriel who was just opening another fortune cookie. His eyes went wide with shock.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" He screamed, everyone obeying him solely because he was Gabriel the Warrior. Ten seconds passed before one person stood in defiance.

"Seriously? Like what the heck, man! Why do we need to duck? Nothing's gonna ha-" Before he could finish, a giant toothbrush whacked him into the ocean. Never to be seen again. Everyone slowly lifted their heads.

"Is it gone?" Soren asked. Gabriel nodded and everyone resumed their lives. Except for that guy who just lost his.

"What _was_ that?"

"The Giant Toothbrush of the Sky." He replied.

POV Switch

It was the most frightening thing he had ever read. As he hid in the public-restroom of the cruise-liner (which just might need a name) he opened the note once more to see wether or not his eyes had deceived him.

 _To your right sits your soulmate._

It can't have been right! He sighed in an ill dismay, glancing around to make sure he was completely alone. He heard no other sounds.

"It can't be... It can't be true..." He wrung his fingers nervously. "Come on, Magnus. Pull yourself together..."

He cringed, remembering how Ellegaard looked when he glanced at her. If the note wasn't true, how come he felt he couldn't look at her for even ten seconds? It was as if she was in charge of his feelings, and to make matters worse for himself, he realized that he enjoyed that. It was like a new sense of normalcy that he couldn't and wouldn't live without. He had lived long trying to deny the facts, but this cookie only seemed to confirm it.

It couldn't have been true! He was a griefer, a destroyer. She was a Redstone engineer, a builder. If anything, they were complete opposites! Heck, even their hairstyles were against each other! But didn't one man say that opposites attract?

"You're just overreacting... that's all..." He tried to reassure himself, and he succeeded a small bit. Maybe he _was_ simply building a mountain out of a molehill. Straightening himself up, he walked out of the restroom and back onto the upper deck before he cried out in shock. Looking up, the liner's top was stripped off and white flimsy poles stuck up here and there. He could smell mint-toothpaste in the atmosphere.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?!" He screamed.

"Oh, uh... let's just say that whatever is on that fortune cookie you had there..." Soren gulped. "Well... it was nice knowing you, Magnus."

POV Switch

It was totally believable for one. Weirdo-Cupidon had always known her expirimentals to be unwilling at first, but as she stroked her chainsaw, she remembered that she had her own way of doing things. She turned toward the wall where her newest victim sat tied to a chair. A horrific smile spread across her face as she powered up the chainsaw, amused by the look of fear on the man's face.

"No, please, don't!" He wailed as she approached him.

"Too late!" She grinned. She lifted the saw high over his head and BROUGHT IT DOWN!

On a cucumber sandwich.

"NAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWEEEE! I WAS GONNA EAT THAT!" He yelled before passing out from overexertion.

Weirdo-Cupidon's first name wasn't Weirdo for no reason.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, how did I do? Don't worry, this isn't the end of the MagnusXEllegaard, or any other ships to be mentioned. Bummed me out a bit to see that I'm not the creator of the MagnusXEllegaard ship. Long story short, hasty generalization, haha! Anywho, it's no big deal. Don't forget to R &R, and I'll see you next chapter! Don't forget to suggest OCs and other things. Anyone up for [Jesse v. Lukas]XPetra? Leave a review and tell me!**


	4. Ocelott's Problem

**Author's Note:**

 **I needed a not-so-cheesy way for Ocelott, Itscartooncookie and TheLonelyWhistler to get in touch with the Order of the Stone and the New Order of the Stone. Why, you ask? Don't quite know. But here you are:**

* * *

Ocelott could not stop smiling. Everything about her day only seemed to get better and, being Ocelott, that only made things better, which in turn confirmed the fact that things were only getting better, thus making the day better for her. A constant loophole of joy that would fry a computer with even the highest of highest of processors. It was a cycle that would send quartz digits leaping for the heavens only to exceed higher without a stop.

She pranced down the hall of the SS Cupidon (yeahp. just thought of that name for the liner) without a care in the world before she bumped into a tall man, a bit... er... wider than she was... but that didn't stop the joy spree!

She looked up at him, a smile plastered nonmovingly to her face.

"Hi..." The man spoke, his baritone voice ringing in her ears. She could only stare back at him in awe, her big, sparkling cat eyes widening with curiosity. "Uh... I'm Axel... who're you?" Now, Ocelott had two choices:

Remain silent and possibly scare one of her heroes into thinking she was mental.

Talk, and scare one of her heroes into thinking she was mental.

No matter how she went, she would either be thought of as a looney, or her voice would bug the living daylights out of them (her voice is, like, really high, like a soprano talking. just wait for me to post some animations, you'll see.) So she spoke. Where there is voice, there can be reason.

"I'm Ocelott." She replied proudly, holding out her hand for him to shake. She decided to tell him everything, from her half-cat condition to the command-block in her head's center. Er... he didn't take her command-block issue too well. Nor did the cops that happened to be making their way down the hall. Nor did anyone. At all.

She was screened, revealing that she indeed had a command block in her head, and she wasn't just seasick or delusional.

"Well, she's got it alright." The chief stated as he walked past the still smiling girl. He looked at Axel solemnly. "I can't say it looks so good for you, though."

"What? What do you mean? What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Well, you remember what happened the last time someone had a command-block unsupervised, right?" Axel shuddered as he remembered the horrific course of events after Ivor's horrid mistake, nodding quickly afterword. "Well, we need someone to supervise this... cat-girl and I was hoping you'd be up to it."

"Well why me?! I'm here on vacation! Not babysitting!"

"I'm 24." Ocelott gave her input calmly, a bit annoyed when she was overlooked as if she was one eigth her age: three years old.

"Well, you found her, didn't you?" The officer asked.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers! You're the finder, so you're keeping her. Everyone else on this ship is a loser, so we'll be weeping for you!" The chief smarted immaturely. Axel scoffed, rolling his eyes. Ocelott sat patiently.

"You know... I can watch myself."

"No you can't! You're a danger to society, commando-blocko!" The officer yelled insensitively.

"Hey! Stop calling her names, Snappy-Pantso!"

"See? Look at that, you're already standing up for her. Goodbye!" With that he rushed the two out of the room where stood the New Order of the Stone, awaiting Axel's return.

"So, how did it go?" Olivia asked. Axel sighed loudly.

"Looks like I've got some babysitting to do."

"I said 'I'm 24'!" Ocelott repeated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jesse.

"He says I've got to watch her because she's a threat to society." As he spoke, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler rushed onto the scene, worrying over their lost friend.

"Ocelott! There you are!" Itscartooncookie shouted before embracing her in a hug, Whistler somberly joining a few seconds later. "We've been looking all over for you! You can't just walk off!"

"I didn't just walk off! I told you guys where I was going!"

"Oh, Ocelott. You and your imagination." Whistler spoke in a motherly tone, patting Ocelott on the head as if she was a young girl of three. Ocelott's confused face transformed into an angry scowl.

"What?"

"Alright fellas, we can take it from here." Itscartooncookie inputted as he took Ocelott by the arm.

"As much as I'd like to accept that offer, she can't go with you." Axel interrupted to his and Itscartooncookie's dismay. "Well... I was assigned to be her supervisor."

"Oh... I understand." Itscartooncookie thought for a few moments before responding. "Well, who assigned you? Maybe we can work something out?"

"Yeah, maybe we could!" Axel cheered just as the chief walked out of his room.

"If you're thinking about giving that command-block baby to someone else, you can't."

"I SAID 'I'M 24'!"

"Why not?!" Axel protested, and Ocelott's cry went unnoticed. "Is it that you WANT me to not have any fun on my vacation?!"

"Yes." Everyone stared back at the officer in stunned silence having not had expected such a response. But this security officer would not be wavered from his harsh ways. "But if you all want to share this girl, be my guest. Because I'm forcing each and every one of you to watching her."

 _BUM, BUM, BUUUUMMM!_

"In... time... intervals..."

 _DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!_

Ocelott seemed to always find trouble with her command-block. It worked like a charm: It did contrary works than expected. Now she would not only be one's burden. She would also miss out on her first cruise. But maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she thought. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to get babysat by her heroes. Would it be fun? Would she possibly make friends with someone? Would she eat peanut butter toast?... oh, scratch that last one. That's just me getting hungry. What? Narrators aren't supposed to get hungry, let alone speak to their readers? Well then... Ah well... poor, poor Ocelott.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Kind of short because I had to break it off of what is now chapter five. Meanwhile, chapter six is featuring a not-previously-mentioned ship so I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **To** **Forty Virgins:** **About your character with the robotic arm, could you PM me with your idea? Also, it's not a fruit lime. It's, erm... the other thing.**

 **To** **Krockergater** **: Alright! Look for the ship in chapter six and above!**

 **PS: Sorry about my switching up of writing styles. I guess I need to learn how to control that. This story features my trance-y style, you know, when everything is happy and rainbows? Next chapter features my "normal" mode of writing. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! It means A LOT to me! ;D Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Ellagnus

**Author's Note:**

 **Still kind of focusing on MagnusXEllegaard here, but don't worry. Next chapter will be** _ **mostly**_ **different, but not entirely focused on MagnusXEllegaard. In the same token, should I leave a certain ship don't worry. Just think of it as taking a break to get good ideas. I'll always return after a short while! This chapter takes place ten or so minutes after Magnus walks out of the bathroom and witnesses the Giant Toothbrush of the Sky's accident.**

* * *

The task of fixing the wrecked SS Cupidon was an overwhelming one. It took them days, months, years. They were all relieved after the ten or so minutes spent on repairs was done. What? Ten minutes _is_ a long time... in Minecraftia anyways. Of course, Soren was up to the task, but there wasn't too much nudging of the others to consider getting the job done. Ellegaard however noticed that whenever he could get the chance Magnus lost himself to another daydream and avoided her as well. Was something really up? She thought she'd go ask but didn't want to make whatever the problem was worse since it was _her_ he was avoiding. Had she done anything to hurt him? Anything at all?

She calmly took a seat under an umbrella, enjoying the cool comfort the shade brought as the sun beat down. It was still midday, though all knew that night time was on its steady way. She was unsure of what she wanted to do the next minute, let alone the next day. Yes, she was supposed to relax. No, she wasn't supposed to be bored. She knew that there were many activities that could've been done on such a large ship. There were art-classes, cooking-classes, swimming, wakeboarding, massages and even dancing. Maybe she would do one of those the following day to help keep her mind off of the people around her, and a certain someone who was acting a bit odd around her especially. She sat there planning her day mentally before she realized that she just couldn't stand the issue anymore. It was like an elephant sitting in a cramped room. There was just no getting around it. She stood and started walking to that person.

POV Switch

Magnus still couldn't believe what was happening to him, if anything was happening at all. One part of him wanted so desperately to believe that the fortune cookies were lies, like the cake. But another part couldn't deny that he had felt _some_ attraction to Ellegaard. Truthfully, he thought she was beautiful. He just didn't care to say anything about it before because that was just the way it was. They were nothing more than the Order of the Stone. They were individuals. Two different people. But could they ever become one? There were two ways to find this out, but Magnus decided to take things very, very slowly by testing the fortune of the cookie itself. He had asked for another and opened it.

 _You'd better not be lying..._ He sighed loudly. He had never been a fan of making deals with him conscious. But now was another one of those times for him. _Okay, if the fortune cookies are telling the truth... I'll at least_ try _to start something... if not... I get to go blow something up...?_ It wasn't the best reward, but it was all he could think about with the butterflies in his stomach as he opened the cookie.

 _'Someone will alarm you and you will scream.'_ The cookie read. Magnus scoffed in his head.

 _Seriously, when was the last time I had-_

"Magnus," The voice was so unexpected, his mind not prepared for even the slightest of unnerving moments, and a short yelp escaped him. He tried to hold back his tears as he realized that he wouldn't be blowing anything up for months to come. He slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Ellegaard apologized, trying to hold back her laughter.

"You didn't scare me." _You alarmed me._

"Okay." She replied, her tone of voice letting Magnus know that she wasn't even 1% convinced. "I was just wondering... what was on that fortune cookie?" She asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, avoiding eye contact. He tried to sound intimidating with his voice, trying to ward her off. She looked at him and he was glad the sun was setting rendering the sky as dark; then she wouldn't notice him blushing furiously.

"... if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." She replied, not waiting around for his response.

"Ellegaard, wait." She turned around.

POV Switch

She wasn't sure what to expect at all. For the past few months, all they had ever done was fight. It was actually a miracle they hadn't started another one of their famous tiffs. Maybe it was because they were in public, they needed to be decent. Or maybe it was something else...

"I... I want to tell you... but..." She awaited his answer. She appeared calm on the outside, but inwardly she was burning to a crisp with suspense. She hadn't known Magnus to be so calm, so insecure about something scribbled on a strip of paper in a cookie. He wouldn't have cried if primed TNT was raining from the sky, or someone had broken into his fortress to take his crown for the twelve thousandth time, or... well... you get the idea. "I don't think I can..." Normally, one would reply with 'You can tell me anything', but it was true. Ellegaard didn't think he could tell her. She was normally a nice person, but their fighting had made them unsure about each other. Could he trust her? Could she trust him? Whatever it was that he was hiding, Ellegaard knew that to respond in the wrong way would've crushed him. Again, she had never seen him so solemn in her life. What was it? Could've she handled it without killing him? Crushing his heart to the point of suffocation that would end with white stars against the black sky of death?

He sighed once more and Ellegaard didn't know what do think. Was it something she had done to him? Was it something so much worse? By the way he looked, she knew the news was not good at all. She didn't feel comfortable at all. Though she didn't know it, for about the first time since the Witherstorm they were both sharing the same basic emotion.

POV Switch

He looked up at her, then quickly away, his eyes troubled. How would she react? Firstly, besides their apparent opposition in lifestyle, their character was the same story. She was calm, patient, sweet. He was rowdy, short-tempered, maybe even a bit sour. If he spilled the news to her, he would be guranteed a sound slap to the face and a 'No-Hope' lecture from her. Why did he care? Was he worried for his dignity as a griefer? King of Boomtown? Or was he worried about _her_ response? What was happening to him? And why was it happening so quickly?

Was he scared?

He remembered that he forgot exactly how fear felt. He was a rough survivor, strong in the mind and he was fearful over something he read in a fortune cookie?

Even if any of this was true, he was more afraid of the things yet to come. Say they did get together, held hands, fell in love... he knew they'd end up slashing at each other, him more than her. He'd probably kill her, something he realized he couldn't live doing. Sure they had fought, but deep down if her life was on the line, he wouldn't let it go down without a heck of a fight that would probably leave him dead as well.

So he _did_ have some feeling for her... but was it mutual?

Even more so, would she understand?

More than that. Did _he_ understand what he'd be getting into if she in the end _did_ understand?

Weighing his options no more and deciding that he would've rather have the burden off his chest, he calmly gestured her to sit down next to him, still avoiding eye contact. He heard and felt her sit down next to him and he sighed once more. He could sense that she was looking at him from behind with those beautiful, intelligent, curious, caring brown eyes that he had somehow ignored all those years. Now to have her in his presence was a sensation so new, so frightening.

"So... this is what's been... on my mind..." He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled mite of paper. Nervously, he unfolded the sheet just enough so that the words could be read and handed it to Ellegaard.

 _Please don't be mad_ , he thought once more. He turned around as not to face her, giving up any to hide his fear. It was written all over him, for the world to see, not just Ellegaard.

How would he ever be the same again after tonight, even if he was just overreacting. Then he got it.

He would never be the same!

POV Switch

 _To your right sits your soulmate_

Ellegaard studied the note over and over again. Was Magnus ill or something? Normally something like that wouldn't have even caused him to turn a shade. She herself didn't know what do think about this. What was he saying?

And speaking of saying, what would _she_ say?

She wasn't sure if he was afraid, anticipated... how _would_ she respond. She needed to know what he was thinking on this.

"Magnus... what are you saying?" She asked straightforwardly, looking away as well. She didn't hear him turn around, they both couldn't bear to look into each other's eyes. She knew exactly what she was feeling: oddity. What was on his mind she had yet to figure out.

"I'm saying..."

POV Switch

 _'What_ am _I saying?'_ He thought to himself. He knew he should've probably planned for this turn of events, but hadn't even expected to get as far as having her sit down. But hasty thinking was more than a skill he had learned as a griefer. It was second-nature. "Well, at first I was just..." _'Scared? Freaking out? About to have a stroke or something?'_ "I was..." He sighed. No words were coming. At least no polished words. He would have to be honest. "I was pretty scared." He said in a hushed tone so that only she would hear.

POV Switch

What was going on? Did Magnus just admit to being... scared? That was a big step for him, she thought. It wasn't _being_ scared that was a milestone. Truth, he was scared all the time and she knew it. It was the fact that he humbly admitted it. Her main concern was why he was humbly admitting to his weakness.

"I didn't want to tell anyone about the note because..." She turned around to face him, a small smile on her face. She was listening to him speak. Magnus seemed to have noticed, stopping suddenly then having to recollect his thoughts. Was she making him uncomfortable? Why was he acting this way?

"Go on." She encouraged him, letting him know that she was all ears. Magnus was being... vulnerable for once. And with her... Why? Was there something that he saw in her? Did he trust her to protect his feelings? To protect _him_? He sighed. He still hadn't moved once to look at her, but for some reason that was okay. Just the very fact that Magnus and Ellegaard weren't fighting was good enough for them on that beautiful Friday's evening.

"Well... I didn't want to tell anyone about it because I was afraid of what they-" He barely glanced over to her out of the corner of his eye, quickly averting his gaze, "- _You_ would think... I've been thinking about it... as you can probably tell... but... now I don't know what to think..." Silence escaped both of them. Ellegaard's eyes were unmoving, awaiting his response but still patiently. No need to kill such a suddenly endearing mood. No need to rush such a suddenly endearing man. He turned around to face her for the first time that night. "What do _you_ think?"

POV Switch

 _'Did I really just ask that?'_ Magnus knew there was no time for taking back words. Whatever was coming would be set in stone, no erasing involved. And that was what scared him. He watched her face, staring right into her eyes. Why was he just realizing how beautiful she was? How could've he been so blind? When he was hiding in that bathroom, he wasn't only recollecting himself. He allowed his mind to travel back to the first day the Order of the Stone was born into existence. They were much younger then. He remembered entertaining countless possibilities before the rush of being a king changed his mind for the worst. Now he couldn't help but admire to entertain his old thoughts that night. Who knew what they would've become if they just tried?

"Magnus..."

"I know... I know... it all sounds so crazy." He sounded a bit more like himself as he spoke, but Ellegaard hadn't meant to come off like that. He didn't know this of course. He sighed, sliding his hand across his face trying to refresh himself. This wasn't going the way he hoped at all. He chuckled dismally. "Well, it's just a fortune cookie." He was about to stand to leave when he felt something shocking, something new. His cheeks grew warm and he slowly looked down at his hand, seeing that Ellegaard's was on top of it.

"I want it to be more than that, Magnus." She replied sincerely.

"E-Ellegaard..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there you have it. Magnus and Ellegaard are officially shipped. But that's not the end of their adventure and there's much more to follow! Now, onto another ship (*cough* Krockergator *cough*). I'll try my best and I hope y'all enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Jestra

**Author's Note:**

 **Ah! This is getting fun already! To have you guys out there not only reading my stuff, but also reviewing it makes me so happy! It just makes me want to keep on writing. Keep suggesting those ships and OCs, guys! I've got plently of freetime so I type and upload almost daily! Krockergater, here you go! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this! I give you Jestra, or Petresse, or... well, you get the idea! Roll film! This chapter takes place a day since last chappie (you know, Ellagnus) and is in the POV of Petra. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The redhead awoke to another sunrise. Okay, maybe the sun still had yet to rise, but the red digits on her alarm clock told her that the day was a new one.

 _'I'm supposed to be on vacation and I still manage to wake up at seven...'_ She thought to herself. She didn't even try to return to a sleep that would never come, and instead put on her usual clothes of dark blue and black and headed out the door.

If there was a set time period to be on deck, no one had mentioned it, and she didn't mind herself one bit. The ocean rolled against the SS Cupidon and the sky was pale blue. She rested her hands on the rail and stared off into the ocean, becoming bored witless. There were very few reasons she had decided to tag along on this cruise-endeavor:

For one, Jesse was there.

Secondly... her friends were going.

Thirdly... she wanted to keep them safe from anything that could've happened.

Fourthly... she would be bored without them...

She frowned to herself thoughtfully, realizing that every reason she decided to come somehow gravitated back to Jesse's and her wellfare. She wanted to be with Jesse, she wanted to be with her friends which included Jesse (meaning she wanted to be with Jesse times two), she wanted to keep them safe (Jesse times three), and she would simply not have been able to function without them (Jesse four times). Her frown became a weak smile.

She knew it wasn't the first morning she had woken up thinking about Jesse. Apart from her friends' protection, she also came because she thought it'd be fun to be able to spend some time with Jesse.

Alone...

It was an idea that nagged her to near insanity at times. She never could seem to have time alone with Jesse, not since as early as her trade with Ivor... of all people. Everything they did involved some sort of accompaniment from one of Jesse's old friends. Not at all that she had anything against them, but who wouldn't be tired of countless tries for romance? He wasn't blind to their obvious attraction, which was a bonus. Actually, she had been a bit more blind than he ever had been. But now that they both realized it, it seemed there was never a time of intimacy for the two. There was only a realization that they wanted one.

She tried to focus on better, happier thoughts of Jesse rather than how little time they spent together as a couple. His white shirt, red suspenders, green eyes, cute hair... loving personality. At times he was so nervous it made him look cute. She just didn't ever get a chance to say it.

A sigh escaped her.

"Are you sad?"

Flinching, she spun around and was met with the face of a girl who seemed to be just about her age. Her shocked expression dampened into her relatively cool one that everyone enjoyed.

"No, just... thinking..." She recognized the girl from the previous day, the incident with the chief of security. She instantly went back to her thoughts, leaving Ocelott alone.

"Uh... about what?"

"It's nothing..."

"Okay." A few moments passed, and the cat girl showed no signs of moving. Petra bravely tried to endure it, but she wasn't exactly known for her great patience. She turned around, not surprised to see Ocelott still sitting there, staring off into the sky.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all." Ocelott replied offhandedly, not even guessing at what Petra might have meant. Petra scoffed, rolling her eyes and beginning to walk off, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you even doing out here?"

"Basking in the freedom."

"What?"

"It's seven o'clock. That leaves me about three hours to enjoy myself while I still can." She replied sadly. Petra stopped to listen. "I'm under supervision, remember? A twenty four year old getting babysat by another adult... creepy, right?" She sighed in dismay.

"But you're not doing anything. You're just sitting there..." Petra glanced around, seeing that all shops and activities were still in their shut down mode. A bit of compassion settled at the bottom of her heart and she looked back at the brown-haired girl. "Are you sure that 'security-guy' was even authorized?" She asked. Ocelott's eyes widened. "You don't know, do you?"

"No! No I don't!" Ocelott grinned wildly. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Yeah... I know _exactly_ what this means." Petra replied, thinking deeply. After a short moment, she gave her command. "Okay, so here's what you need to do: First, you ask Axel to walk you to the chief's office. Then, you ask him wether or not he's authorized. If he says yes, then... uh... s-stare at him with your cat eyes until he spills his beans." Ocelott nodded. Petra thought some more. "No, that... no, it's hopeless."

"What?! Why?!" Ocelott almost wailed. Petra grinned inwardly. She had Ocelott under her thumb and that was all that she needed.

"Well without witnesses, who would believe your case?" Ocelott pondered that for a short moment. "It's alright, just bring Olivia with you... oh, and Lukas."

"Olivia and Lukas."

"And you can't go on leaving Reuben out of the fun." She replied, getting risky with her style. Ocelott smiled back and nodded.

"And Reuben." She smiled, the cogs turning in her head. "Er... what about Jesse? And won't you be coming along?"

"Oh no. Jesse's got stagefright, and I have to... help him get over it." She smiled innocently at Ocelott.

"Or else you just want some alone time with Jesse."

"How did you-" Ocelott silenced her with the raise of a hand and a cute chuckle.

"This voice makes people think I'm MR, but that's a lie. And, come on! You told me to take Reuben with me to talk to a police." Petra stared back in shock. Was it really that obvious that she had something for Jesse. Ocelott smiled again. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. But I still wanna put that chief to the test." She smiled once more. "Well, thanks for the plan, and good luck with Jesse." Ocelott replied happily before trotting off. Petra couldn't help but to frown. Was it really that obvious?

Hours passed and the sun steadily awakened itself and the enviroment, warming Petra's face as if her own nervousy hadn't already contributed enough heat. After a montage or so, she watched contentedly as Ocelott finally rushed out of Olivia's bedroom, having had visited Olivia's and Axel's. Luckily, Reuben had stayed over with Axel that night which meant Ocelott didn't have to go through anything short than a truth-table when it came to borrowing the pig. Then Petra set off to work.

She nervously walked to Jesse's room, knocking softly. It was midday and she guessed that Jesse was already awake. Within seconds the door opened, revealing a half-dressed Jesse.

"Oh, hi Petra." He greeted as he finished adjusting those adorable suspenders Petra liked him to wear. "You need me?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could go and have a little fun?" She suggested. Smiling, he nodded. "There's this volleyball court I heard about and I was thinking, maybe we can play and talk about stuff?"

"Sure. Hang on, let me get my hair done. Oh, you can come in if you want." He left the door open and she entered in.

Glancing around, she was amused to see that Jesse's room looked mostly new. It was as if he hadn't even unpacked anything from the double-chest that sat in the corner of the room. His bed was unmade but no one would care. A few excused their own behavior by claiming that not making up one's bed would eliminate tip-money for room-service, and she counted him and herself in.

"So, what did you do this morning? Enjoying yourself, Petra?" He asked as he swiftly combed his hair with a black styler. She nodded.

"I didn't do much, except talk to Ocelott." She replied just before he put the comb down on the dresser. "How about you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just slept in for another ten minutes... well, you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

POV Switch

Jesse allowed Petra out the door, following closely behind. He felt heat radiating off of him as if he was a hot potato. Like a hot potato, he felt untouchable, like nothing could stand in his way. Like a hot potato, he felt energetic, like he was full of starch! Like a hot potato, his skin was peeling off from the nervousy.

He felt awkward silence closing in on him from somewhere far off and decided to start up a conversation with Petra.

"So... uh... you seen any birds out here?" He asked coolly, as if that was the hottest topic of the ages. Petra playfully glared out of the corner of his eyes at his silly statement.

"I don't know. Have you?"

"Yup. I'm lookin' at a pretty hot one right now, and she is fly!" He winked at her, causing her to blush lightly. He blushed as well, partially because had he not thought quickly enough, his question would've become the laughingstock of conversationalists.

"You think I'm fly?" She asked curiously, smiling directly at him.

"I know it, Petra." He reassured her, his own face growing redder by the second. So that was the end of the conversation. He quickly tried to bring up another, one side of him wanting to handle the problem on his own, the other begging for Petra to say something, anything!

"Are you hungry?" He asked her just before the silence reached an ear-demolishing peak.

"Starving. How about you?"

"Take a wild guess... so, where do you think we should go eat before we go and play volleyball?" He asked.

"Don't know." She replied as they walked across the boarded floors of the SS Cupidon. "What were you thinking?" She asked him.

"Hmmm... how about some birds?" He asked, deciding to play around a bit more with his previous compliment. No need to play it safe and be a bore, he thought. After all they'd been through, what with the Witherstorm and all, he didn't feel _too_ uncomfortable saying such things about her. While his limits were yet to be reached, he felt that he had established a bit of ground with her.

"Wouldn't that include me?" She asked, causing Jesse to chuckle.

 _'Right where I wanted.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I guess at times I could just eat you up." He told her, enjoying how well he seemed to land that. She laughed out loud, unintentionally drawing a bit of attention to themselves.

In the end, they finally settled on some waffles and eggs. They even sneaked a few strips of bacon since Reuben wasn't around to see. After this, they headed to the volleyball court for a game.

They spent most of their time from then on making memories, rather than talking about the ones they had already in their minds. They laughed as they frolicked like young children, though they were adults. It was the child in their heart being brought out by the romance in the air. For a while they thought they were good friends. Lately, however, they realized that their "good friendship" was merely the starting phase of "good couple". They played long and hard that sunny morning, coincidentally uninterrupted by friends or strangers alike. It was as if fate wanted them to be together that day for they had never even went two minutes without something major stopping the lovers in their tracks, be it Reuben's sudden hunger for carrots, or another zombie-seige on the village. But now they were together overseas like it was always meant to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that, Krockergator! Look for more of it in the future! Meanwhile, next up I have the impossible. The downright unthinkable. A ship so potentially dangerous it could be sin. Stay tuned, and don't forget to wear a seatbelt! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!**


	7. I Call it Ivorama

**Author's Note:**

 **I. Warned. You. This chapter contains content not suitable for the mentally intact. It will scare you. No, it will frighten you. It may even HORRIFY YOU! Or if you really appreciate these kinds of things you'll follow this story? This is what I live for! The absurd! The obscure! The downright cockamamie!**

 **I give you from the most multi-colored, starry, Nyan-Cattish, wildest part of my mind:**

 **The Impossible Ship.**

 **So give it a try, if you dare.**

* * *

Everyone enjoyed a good ship. There was nothing wrong with shipping. It was an innocent practice to be enjoyed by millions of the world... in itself. But, like everything in this fallen world, shipping has a dark side. A very dark, twisted, sexually explicit side. It was a monster so graphic and horrific that everyone was informed of it. But it was all simply a fascade. A grand fascade. Ever wonder why one only finds good or bad fanfiction? It's because no one wants you to see it. The impossible side.

Weirdo-Cupidon was obsessed with this impossible side of the literary world. She enjoyed everything about it and swore to live her adoration to the fullest. And that was just what she did.

"Everybody deserves a little bit of love." She thought to herself as she leaned in her chair in the captain's lodge. "Even a teeny, tiny tidbit of it." She watched the man closely as he went about his sad day. "Maybe..."

POV Switch

Happiness was just another one of the many things Ivor didn't seem entitled to like everyone else. What had he done to deserve such misery? Okay, maybe he unleashed the Witherstorm which devoured Boomtown, gave Petra wither, and caused Gabriel some amnesia problems, but before that. What had he done but threatened to do the right thing? To tell the truth about the Order.

Well, that was what honesty got him. He lost all of his friends, gained a new enemy called general public. What more could've went wrong? Oh yes... the Witherstorm. Even though he had somehow helped them destroy it, everyone always rubbed it in his face that he had only showed Jesse how to enchant a sword. Nothing more. So much less. He was always shunned from the limelight somehow.

He was very much glad that the Witherstorm was dead and gone, but the burn still remained. _He_ wanted to be the hero. _He_ wanted to save the day. It should've been _him_ giving the final blow to the monster he had created to show the world. But everyone saw him for something else: A madman. A witch. Evil. Ugly. Cruel. A cheat. A loser.

Ivor.

And for what? He was brave enough to tell the world the truth?

As he sat alone in his room, away from all society, he didn't want to fight his tears which wanted to strongly to invade the silence.

He wasn't _all_ that bad... right? In fact, it _was_ him who from the instant the Witherstorm went rampant searched desperately for a way to resolve his mess. He even created a failsafe to destroy the Wither should've things been blown out of hand. But no one cared a lick about that. The point was that he had destroyed chunks of homeland, taken billions of lives and for what?

He knew everyone probably thought it would be for world-domination, like what every villian wanted. But they all had it so wrong.

He wasn't a villian to begin with.

Only burying himself deeper into the ground of his sore heart, he decided that maybe a walk would do him some good.

Once outside, he stuck to the sidelines hoping no one would notice him.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make life's treacherous battle on his own, what with so many foes against him. He needed someone to stick around with him when times like these came, and those times came so many times and so strong each time. Where would he find someone like that? Who would stay by his side, though the world was his constant antagonist?

A person like that, he figured, would be hard to find, and he was right. But the obscure thing about that was the reason. _Why_ would a person like that be so hidden? Was it that this person was far away, a blink in the galaxy? Even nonexistent? Or was she right up under his nose?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, audience, now is the time for a review! How do YOU think this should go? Should I ship the impossible, or not at all? It all depends on YOU, so leave a review, PM me, even tell me on my Google+ if you have to! If you guys believe in Ivor, I'll update the ship sporadically. They'll be as common as my ideas. But if you say no, besides me asking another time, we'll act as if this chapter never existed. But remember, the point of this ship is obscurity and absurdity, so don't say 'no' just because you feel weird about this. May the reviews run wild!**

 **Update: I'll wait about a week before reuploading so that you guys have time to review. (1/26/16 is the next upload)**

 **Update: If you want to vote, go check out the poll on my profile page!**


	8. Dating 101

**Author's Note:**

 **It's good to see that I'm attracting some crowds and people actually like this! It's a real blessing to see that some people like what I'm doing and getting PM'd by them with their opinions. Thanks for it all! Well, as said, you're reading so I'm posting! Here's another chapter starring my favorite Ellagnus ship! This one takes place on the morning of Jetra (also Ivorama).**

* * *

Magnus opened his eyes on a beautiful Monday morning. A few seconds passed and he lay there pondering why he felt butterflies in his stomach. There was something different about waking up. It wasn't the fact that he had no work, or that he was on a boat. Ah, yes.

It marked the first day of his life with Ellegaard.

He quickly sat up, his heart skipping a beat or two before it hit him. How was he going to do this?! He didn't know the first thing about romance, at all. He and Ellegaard already weren't the best of friends either. What had he done to himself?! Their night felt real. _She_ felt real. But he knew where it would all head: Downhill. It was amazing what one could say if he were on the edge enough. But what was that feeling? The one he was experiencing that morning?

Guilt.

What if he decided to throw it all away? Their sweet moment? Their budding companionship? Their tolerance for each other. Sure, they had their fights, but he somehow felt that he couldn't do something like that to her. To totally disregard her as if she were nothing. And he had promised... to himself, anyways... but he would never let himself live it down, no matter how he felt about Ellegaard _or_ himself.

But he still couldn't rush into it like the romantic hotshot he wasn't. Imagine that.

 _Who here knows anything about romance?_ He thought to himself. He mentally laughed at himself in scorn. _What's wrong with me? I've never had these thoughts before._ He tore the covers off himself and... was about to rush out of his room and go get help... but then he realized that the only other person he could've asked about romance was Ellegaard... or Olivia. Olivia's loyalty to Ellegaard pestered him, but now he started to wish that he had gotten to known her a little. She would've been his last resort.

But he still had other better options for proper training on how to treat women with respect. I mean, there was Axel...

He reluctantly walked out of the door in search of Olivia.

POV Switch

"I don't believe it."

"Neither do I." Ocelott, Olivia, Axel, Lukas and Reuben watched amazedly as official officers led the fake security guard into a cell. "So, he was playing us this entire time?!" Lukas asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes and no." Chief Burton replied as he glanced over at Ocelott. "While it was a good idea to keep a close eye on your... friend, here, it wasn't required."

"I'm SO mad that you played me, and called me a threat to society!" Ocelott bellowed, disappointment filling her as she realized that she truly did miss some good hours of casino for no good reason.

"Besides, isn't she a bit too old to be babysat?"

"Exactly! Eggzactly!"

"So, we don't have to watch her?" Axel asked, his excitement building. The officer shook his head. With excitement, the group jumped in midair, punching the awesome nothingness, and Chief Burton's eyes widened in surprise when they all froze in midair.

"Crazy kids." He muttered to himself as he walked out of the room to get some fresh, sane air.

About ten minutes passed before the yougn adults finally fell out of their midair freeze.

"Well... I guess that's the end." Axel stated, the others muttering in agreeance.

"That was crazy. But despite all of it, any chance we could, I dunno, hang out, play some pool?" Ocelott suggested as they left the small office.

"I don't see why not." Olivia replied. Ocelott was relieved when she realized that someone wasn't rejecting her for her condition like so many others had. Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler were two of her few friends who hadn't been barricaded by her strange set of perks and, while she was grateful for them, she still wanted more friends and it was always made her happy when she made a new friend. It was something special.

"Well, _you_ guys do as you please. _I'm_ going swimming." Axel replied as he walked off, followed by an eager Reuben. They watched him leave and then turned to face Lukas.

"So, you coming with us or going with him?" Olivia asked as Ocelott waited in silence.

"Nah, I think I'll just tag along with you guys." Lukas decided with ease.

"You don't mind if a few of my old friends come along, do you?" Ocelott asked.

"Not at all." Olivia answered. Ocelott rushed off quickly, returning with Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler by her side.

"So we're gonna play pool or something?" Itscartooncookie asked as he finished what was supposed to have been a nice and relaxed breakfast. Ocelott nodded. As usual, LonelyWhister remained silent and still.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Lukas, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Itscartooncookie, but you can just call me Cartooncookie, or Cookie." The two shook hands. "That's LonelyWhistler. He doesn't talk much." All attention was averted to Whistler, who stood idle as an Enderman, taking in the view. He always had a calm outlook on life. Most confused him as being a depressed man, a "veteran emo" as he was deemed by other bullies, but he simply didn't like to be the center of attention. And that wasn't a bad thing.

"Oh, how about you?" Olivia asked Ocelott.

"I'm Ocelott."

"Okay, we've all met. Now let's go play some pool!" Itscartooncookie shouted before Magnus rushed onto the scene. His eyes seemed worried and they realized that as long as you had eyes a mask wouldn't be able to hide all of your emotions.

"Olivia, can we... talk?" He asked warily. Of course, this only caused Ocelott to start beaming. Another side-effect of being part Nyan Cat was that laughter was overly abundant. It was just another reason people didn't like Ocelott unless they got to know (and forgive) her. With a heart too big for life, she ended up chuckling at sometimes even the most somber of moments. Let's also say that to laugh in the face of danger was no big accomplishment in her eyes. Even at restaurants, should a waiter ask her what she would like to eat, she would have to get over the laughing hill before anyone could even begin to understand her mangled english. And afterwords was the worst. After having such a ridiculous fit of joy she would end up crying about it and wishing she wasn't such a weirdo. (seriously though, in reality this happens to me. a lot. it's only fun while it lasts.)

In the depths of her mind, she could hear her heart pumping as if life was a suspense-film, a loud clock ticking to the beat. She felt Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler glancing at her cautiously out of the corners of their eyes, the three of them begging Notch to spare her this embarrassment. She felt a smile tugging at her lips, combined with the overjoyment of making not only a new friend, but five new friends in one day, and with the New Order of the Stone. It was all too much for her.

"Sure, is everything alright?" Olivia asked him.

"Well, that all depends." He replied, his eye catching on Ocelott every now and then. She had this ridiculous look plastered onto her face that he felt he wouldn't be able to stand if there was any noise going to accompany it.

She hadn't meant to cause any annoyance. Nor was she going to, or so she thought.

Totally giving up on herself and placing her priorities in others' feelings and her own decency, she rushed off, snickering (And maybe or maybe not snorting) loudly.

"What's so funny?" Magnus asked after a few seconds. Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler slowly exchanged glances.

"Uh... we don't know...?" Itscartooncookie replied slowly.

"Well, that aside, are you able to talk for a few minutes?" He asked Olivia as they all delicately put Ocelott's reaction into a box in a dark corner, never to be assessed again.

"Sure." Olivia replied. "I'll be back soon, guys." She and Magnus walked off, leaving Itscartooncookie, LonelyWhistler and Lukas to themselves.

"So, are you going to go find your friend?" Lukas asked them.

"Uh, yeah... but, just so you know, she's not retarded or-"

"It's alright, I totally understand." Lukas interrupted. "She's got that command block about her." He whispered to Itscartooncookie. "Well, let's go look for her."

POV Switch

Magnus and Olivia were a few minutes into their walk.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him. She looked at Magnus and saw this his face was mostly uneasy. Was something wrong? She mentally scoffed at her 'Captian Obvious' question. Of course something was wrong! The real question was _what_ was wrong.

"Well... I know that you and I haven't gotten along so well in the past, but... I..."

POV Switch

"I need your help." He never thought he'd say such words to any girl, but much less Olivia. She stopped and he did as well, but only because of her action.

"What would you need _my_ help for?" She asked, her face displaying feelings of curiosity as she squinted her black eyes, grinning at him. He glared at her annoyedly. They stood there, just staring at each other, each intensifying his death-stare a bit more before Magnus finally gave in with a loud sigh.

"You have to swear to me you won't tell anyone." He commanded, his face hardening to show that he meant business and it wouldn't be anyone's cup of tea had she told. He held out his hand gruffly. She smiled at him in a more friendly way, less her 'I've got the upper-hand and you're hiding something outrageous' face. She shook his hand firmly. "Alright..." He glared at her again.

"What now?" She asked smugly.

"How do I know you won't go ratting about this to your "girlfriends"?" He sneered suspiciously. Olivia shrugged easily.

"I won't. You're just gonna have to trust me on this one." She had a way of making him think she was gonna tell the world, wether or not she was trying to make that impression or not. He sighed loudly.

"Don't screw this up. I warned you..." He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. He gestured her to come closer to him so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "I, uh... just realized that I might have a particular... uh..." The difference between his 'don't mess with me voice' and whatever voice he was using then was as if his vocal cords had been touched by some strange magic. He _sounded_ like he was out in the open and didn't want to be. "A particular..." He was seeming to have a hard time saying whatever it was he was trying to tell her.

POV Switch

Somehow, it was amusing to see Magnus like that, stammering, in such a tizzy. It was probably because they hadn't gotten along very well in the past if at all since they hadn't really met. Point was, though, that Magnus wasn't entirely becoming when he acted that way.

"I, uh... have this certain particular..."

 _Enough beating around the bush! Just tell me for Notch's sake!_

"I have this...-" He suddenly jerked away from her, his face agitated. "Promise me you won't tell anyone!" He told her once more.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She replied deadpanly. He sighed, still ill at ease.

"Alright... alright... I... I realized that I have this certain... crush... on someone..."

At the word crush, Olivia's lips spread into a wide smile. "Really?" She asked as he slowly backed away. He nodded, not wanting to make another peep. "On who?"

"Well you've gotten this far, aren't you happy enough?" He sneered defensively.

"Okay, okay. So, what about this crush? Why'd you come to me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry I had to break off at this point. Just didn't want a super-long chapter right here. And if this was posted on 1-26-16, then I'm probably taking the Ivorama poll into consideration. Apart from that, the next part of this will be coming next chapter. Actually, this was posted on the 22nd, but don't worry. Ivorama voting is still in effect until 1-26-16!**


	9. Dating 102

**Author's Note:**

 **Part two of the whole dating advice seminar. Our good instructor Olivia is here to give Magnus some tips that will (hopefully) allow him to leave his first date not in shambles.**

* * *

"Okay, okay. So what about this crush? Why'd you come to me?" Olivia asked, not sparing Magnus a glance as he recollected himself from his draining encounter with her.

"Well, I wanted to ask you some questions about... dating..." He replied as he shoved his hands into his pocket and dug his foot into the ground. Olivia pretended not to see the pink color coming to his cheeks and complied.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Everything." He replied. She nodded.

"Alright, so first thing's first: Asking her out. Okay, so you need to make sure that you look and smell nice-"

"But I _do_ look and smell nice." He argued. She sent him a cut-eyed glare.

"Well, make sure you look and smell nic _er_." She correcter herself. _There. Now we're_ both _happy._ She thought to herself a bit annoyedly before moving on. "And by the way, why don't you try wearing on a different shirt?"

"What's wrong with _this_ shirt?"

"You wore it yesterday... and the day before that. You need to... freshen up, you know?"

"Right, got it. Freshen up."

"Finally you're starting to be agreeable." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Onto the next part'. When you ask her out, don't try to come up with something flashy or smart. Just say 'hi'." She glanced at him to make sure that he was paying attention. She smiled. He seemed to have been soaking in every word. "After that, try to start a bit of small talk... like... ask her about her hobbies or something." He nodded calmly. She continued on steadily. "Remember to keep it cool, realax. When the time is right, pop the question."

POV Switch

It all seemed so easy. Take a shower, say 'hi', ask about her hobbies, pop a question. Four easy, simple steps. His eyes began to wander and he found himself lost in his own thoughts of what if.

 _What if this turns on me and sucks? What is_ she _turns on me? What if I don't smell or look fresh? What if I leave the oven on? What if the ship burns?! What- what if-_

"Magnus, are you still here?" Olivia asked firmly. Magnus quickly recollected himself and looked back at her.

"Uh, yeah... why?" Olivia sighed.

"It's a good thing you came to me." She muttered to herself. He didn't question any and she knew that he didn't hear her remark. "Okay, another rule: You can't do _that_."

"Do 'what'?"

"That! That zoning off! That'd only tell this date that you have more important things than her on your mind and that you want to get home to watch Sunday Night Footblock! And while I was talking? Were you even listening?"

"Uh... maybe...?" She sighed in dismay before looking him over. "Okay, so you should go to your room and get a shower, put on some cologne and... if you find her, do everything that I told you, okay?"

"Got it." He nervously spun on his heels in an attempt to leave.

"Oh and, Magnus,"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"When you ask her... look at her eyes. Not... anything else." She warned him, her face twisted as she realized the awkwardness of such a statement. The two of them locked eyes for that unpleasant moment.

"Uhhh... yeah... well, nice talking to yah." He waved as he walked off. Olivia watched him leave. "Oh, and, uh, one more thing: thanks for... you know... teaching me how to date and all."

"Sure thing, Magnus." She replied. Nodding once more he was off into the wonderful world of romance. And Olivia would be so too. In a matter of minutes.

POV Switch

At long last, the three boys finally found their lost cat Ocelott. She was sitting in a corner, alone, her eyes bloodshot red from her silent, catlike crying.

"Ocelott!" Itscartooncookie rushed up to her. "Ocelott, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied with a sniffle.

"Really, Ocelott. Tell us what's wrong so that we can fix it." Lukas suggested. No one really expected LonelyWhistler to say anything to the girl, though his face showed compassion. "We're friends now. We'll help you."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm serious." She replied.

"But your eyes, you've been crying!" Itscartooncookie suggested. Ocelott looked up at them with a confused look on her face.

"What makes you think that?"

"They're so red." Ocelott thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, that's because I've been staring at those guys for the past hour. I really like their jackets." Ocelott replied, pointing at three young adults who lingered in the shade enjoying a conversation that to Itscartooncookie, LonelyWhistler and Lukas was inaudible. "Oh hey, they've got the same jacket as you." Ocelott pointed out as she stared in awe at Lukas's ocelot jacket. "How nice."

"Those are my friends. There's Maya, Gill and Aiden."

"Oh... are they friendly?"

"Well, um... you could say so...?... well, once you get to know them, that is." He replied, looking directly at Ocelott. They stood there locked in each other's gaze. Lukas watched awkwardly as Ocelott's pursed lips spread like wings into the most ridiculously large smile he had ever seen plastered onto any one being's face. "Uh... what're you doing?"

They stared for one second more before Ocelott stormed quite quickly towards his friends.

"Ocelott! Wait!" But it was too late.

POV Switch

If anyone knew anything about great first-impressions, it was Ocelotticus Nyayn. It was simple: Smile big, talk loud, happy-go-lucky and all that fun rainbow gogo stuff! Of course, she only really had one scenario planned out that was intended for one breed of human: happy-go-lucky super. As if all those years of rejection didn't stop her from beaming on like the sun. It was another thing about herself: She was stubborn as an... donkey... Ahem, well, to tell her to give up would be an act of true futility. Of course, this would find her in a paradox at times, for if one told her to give up on giving up, well... things are complicated from then, so let's just get back to Ocelott's adventure.

"Hi!" Ocelott began happily. The three slowly turned around to face her.

"Uh, who's this nut-job with the squeaky voice?" One with black hair asked loudly enough for Ocelott to hear. Ocelott stopped in her tracks.

Ah, there isn't much good that comes from being sensitive _and_ part Tac Nayn.

Who _was_ this idiot to say something so mean? Suddenly, her outlook on friendship took a drastic change for the ugly.

She glanced around at the three who sneered at her in disgust.

"What did you, breathe helium for ten years?" Another with a black beard asked stepping up to her and towering over her.

"Hey! Look at me 'Hiiii! I eat, breathe and sleep helium! AND I'm a nut-job!'" The girl piped in, acting like a total mental-case to mock the cat-girl.

"That's. Not. Nice." She warned them, her voice still at its original pitch. This only caused the three of them to laugh.

"So what're you gonna do? Sing about it?" The first boy asked her, once again rubbing the fact about her high-pitched voice into her raw wounds. Ocelott gave a loud cry, actually in a much higher and pathetic tone, only drawing attention to herself, before she whipped out an iron shovel, holding it high above his head and not hesitating to bring it down.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ocelott, calm down!" Itscartooncookie yelled before Ocelott could do any damage at all. Ocelott... boy she looked so furious it was almost cute. Holding that shovel high like it was the sword of Excalibur and her newest victim was a hyper-horrific rat. Slowly, she sized down, dropping the shovel to her side as Lukas rushed onto the scene.

"What's going on over here?" He asked them. Ocelott was still glaring furiously at the three.

"Ocelott, what happened?" Itscartooncookie asked. Ocelott took a deep breath and exhaled. And then went Tac Nayn.

"Well, I came over here trying to be nice and whatever, then these big-" A plate happened to hit the floor, shattering loudly "-called me a nut-job with a squeaky voice! Then, -" She pointed to the one with the beard, "-this -" A glass cup collided vehemently with a wooden table, "-came and asked me wether or not I had smoked helium for ten years! Then, this little-" A bottle of beer met with the wooden boards of the SS Cupidon "-started mocking me." She turned on the three to face them. "Y'all are all a bunch of-" Whistler tossed a large salad dish to the floor. The remaining players slowly looked at him as he stood neutrally.

"What? They ran out of glasses and plates." Their attention was quickly averted to the three in question.

"Aiden, Gill, Maya, you can't just be mean to random people. It's not nice."

"Well, would you tell this thing to stop cussing us out?" Gill snarled angrily.

"I wasn't cussing you out! I was cussing _about_ you out!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" He shouted before Ocelott pulled a soft-drink from behind her back. Glaring at him, she made loud slurping noises in order to offend him... somehow. "Well what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" He shouted at Ocelott who slowly stopped sucking and pondered his question herself.

"Oh! _That_ means... uh... I don't know, actually."

"Okay, Ocelott, stop cussing. It's not becoming." Lukas told Ocelott who nodded upsettedly. "And the rest of you, stop being mean to people. She just wanted to say 'hi' because she liked your jackets."

"Yeah, whatever. We're gonna go play some pool." And with that, the three left.

"But _we_ were gonna go play some pool." Ocelott whispered nervously to Lukas.

Once again, Ocelott's issues found her another great pool of trouble!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, audience! SethBling h- I mean... well, that was strange. It's me, Gamerwhogames, and I just want to let you know that I'm posting again, regardless of the poll. I can't not press that upload button, you know? Leave a review about the story, as well as wether or not the Ocelots should become friends or foes. Meanwhile, Ivorama is still being voted on. Vote before the deadline! Regardless, expect uploads! Leave a review, favorite and follow!**

 **PS: Which would you rather? Olixel (OliviaXAxel) or Olikas (OliviaXLukas)?**


	10. The Montage

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Next chapter will be focused on the first date of Ellagnus and it will be really funny with your help!**

* * *

Here's what I'd like for you to do:

In the reviews if you don't have an account, post funny things that might happen to someone on his first date (e.g. spilling drinks, saying all the wrong things).

The same goes for people _with_ accounts, only I'd rather you to PM me instead. But if you don't want to PM, just leave something in the reviews.

I'll try to include as much as I can and I'll mention you and your idea in the end Author's Note.

Thanks, everyone! Now enjoy this montage of Magnus's preparations for his first date! I'm kind of doing this so that I can learn how to write montages. Here goes! PS: Just imagine something jazzy/ragtime playing to this montage.

Part One: Shower

 _Magnus is seen glancing at the shower. He shrugs and walks away._

Part Two: Grooming

 _Magnus is seen standing in front of a mirror in a fancy green bathrobe. He picks up a comb with a smile on his face before he looks up at the mirror. Seeing that he is bald, he slowly puts said comb on countertop and awkwardly walks away._

Part Three: Wardrobe

 _Magnus is seen throwing open a closet. He then stares at rows of clothing that are all identical except for one which is yellow. His face forms a smile and he reaches for the yellow outfit... and throws it into the trash only to grab a green one._

Part Four: Cologne

 _Magnus is seen holding a bottle of cologne, staring at it curiously before he accidentally sprays himself in the face, from which he topples over with a loud thud. The shockwave jiggles the counter a bit and its few contents fall onto him_

Part Five: Finale

 _Magnus is seen looking at himself in the mirror, admiring what he is seeing._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **How did I do? Don't forget to review and send in some funny dating situations! Please support me, and thank you for reading! :D**

 **PS: Alongside this, don't forget about the Ivorama poll! Please vote by 1-26-16!**


	11. Reuben's Turn

**Author's Note:**

 **I got a request from Springmango101 to add some more humor into the story, so I'm taking a bit of a break from the shipping. Ever wonder what the world is like through the eyes of Reuben?**

 **PS: Unlike other chapters, this one was written in first-person POV, or should it be called first-pig?**

* * *

The sun was hot among Axel and I, and I was glad to be getting into some nice, cool water. Nothing like the cold wet happiness of H20 on a scorching day, right?

Oh, and I'm Reuben, in case if you already don't know. I'm that adorable little pig who helped Jesse defeat the Witherstorm. They _thought_ I was dead, but luckily I was just tired... to death, maybe?

Then one day, Jesse came storming into the bedroom and stuffed all his clothes and things into this moving chest-thingy. And then I wind up here on this huge boat-house mashup. I'm happy, though. I've come to like this place a lot even though it's only been one day. I just wished there were other pigs around.

So there we were, just chilling in the pool. Actually, Axel was more so wading around, I was the one doing the swimming action. I was a naturally great swimmer, by the way. But what was the point of swimming if there was no one to go swimming with?

A few minutes passed before I walked back over to Axel and sat next to him. Where was Jesse, anyways? I hadn't seen him all morning, so, being me, I asked Axel.

"Axel, have you seen Jesse anywhere?" I asked clearly and slowly so that he'd hear me.

"Hey, Reuben. Did you have fun swimming?" He asked, completely oblivious to my question. I patiently tried again.

"Axel, now's not the time to discuss wether or not I had a good time swimming, which I kind of didn't." I told him.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat, buddy?" He asked as he patted me on the head.

"What?! Are you not even listening to me?!" I shouted loudly, scowling at him.

"Whoa, Reuben. What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Where. Is. Jes. Se? Ax. El. What. Don't. You. Get?" I spaced out my words so that he'd be able to hear me. He sighed upsettedly. Oh, so _he_ gets to be upset?!

"Sometimes, I don't know how Jesse can understand you." He told himself. AS IF I COULDN'T HEAR HIM! He looked around, his unibrow arching up in concern. "Speaking of Jesse, where _is_ he?" His voice. It sounded... so... so oblivious! As if HE had come up with that question entirely on his own! I facepalmed and then glared up at him.

"Well, aren't we going to-"

"Maybe we should go find him, you know, just in case." He suggested, stealing my idea out of the blue. I sighed, er, oinked in frustration before reluctantly following him. Well, at least he understood me. A little bit of hope entered me. Maybe he was catching on! Improving even!

"Axel, I was thinking maybe you and I could go get some carrots? I like carrots."

"Hey, Reuben. You think you could try to sniff Jesse out?"

Maybe he was slowing down. Devolving even. I stopped in my tracks and shook my head in dismay. Then I started to work, sniffing my way to Jesse.

POV Switch

Amidst all the clatter of humans, I felt that I could hear someone's voice. It was a soft voice, but it sounded frustrated, but bottom line was that I heard it!

I was so bored, bored to a crispy carrot. I sniffed the air and realized that my ears weren't fooling me!

I had finally found another pig somewhere on this blasted ship!

I quickly got to my feet and hopped out of my plush piggy-bed, walking over to the human bed. I hopped up and used my front legs to support me as I checked and made sure Daddy was asleep.

He seemed to be enjoying this vacation very well, because whenever we were at home, we was constantly getting into trouble with the government. First, he had sent a pig into outer-space and killed an astronaut. No one knew about that until he rushed out of his office and people started having suspicions. Then, he accidentally unleashed a giant pig into the city. We called Slamacow to help, but it wasn't very successful. Anyways, we were glad to be away.

"Daddy, Daddy..." I tapped him with my hoof and he barely awoke.

"Hey, Sally." He spoke softly, but in a slurred tone so I couldn't really understand him. Maybe he was tired... or maybe his big nose was stuffy again... I don't know. My nose never gave me any problems.

"I'm going outside." I told him. He snored softly and I decided to give up.

I padded softly to the door and opened it (Daddy taught me how to stand up on two legs sometimes). Checking him one last time the way he always did me whenever he had to go apologize to the President of Minecraftia, I shut the door and was gone.

Oh, Sally's my name. People know me as the Jetpack Pig. My daddy's real name is Eddy. When we went on this vacation with Slamacow, we had lots of fun. Of course, we were able to excercise by running. You know, from... what's it called... pizza... no! Paparazzi! That's it. Those creeps sure can be annoying! They even fly little helicopters over me sometimes.

Well, I was on an adventure to find that other pig. I started out by listening, and I heard his voice again! So I followed it and found the pig!

He was walking next to a stocky boy. The boy was wearing green swim-trunks... not much else actually... erm... besides that, he looked like he was really strong, and he was the tallest person I had ever seen in my life!

I quickly ran up to the pig, hoping that his dad wouldn't be mad.

"Hi!" I shouted. He turned to me for a brief second before padding up to where I stood.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Sally. Who're you?"

"I'm Reuben." He replied with a smile. I couldn't help but notice that he had these little marks on his back. They looked cool! And in case if you're so shocked as to our formal meeting, us pigs are of high standard and unlike most dogs, we don't sniff each other's butts! Who in heck came up with such a stupid idea anyways?! Whatever happened to 'Hi, I'm so-and-so! What's your name?'. Society is like crap with those animals. But us pigs, we've got it together, eh?

"Is he your dad?" I asked, looking at what I had assumed to be so. He turned around and faced Axel before looking back at me with confuse.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, 'dad'! You know, the person who's with you a lot, takes care of you, feeds you... or are you a stray?"

"Oh! Well in that case, no. That's my dad's friend, Axel. _Jesse's_ my dad. I'm looking for him right now, actually." He replied.

"Oh... okay. I guess I shouldn't stand in your way. But before you go, any chance we could play afterwords?"

POV Switch

I looked at Sally for a splitsecond before replying. "Of course! Why don't you come with us? If your dad doesn't mind." I replied. Sally shrugged easily.

"I'm sure he doesn't." She replied and we both walked on. Axel noticed, commenting on how cute he was, even though 'he' was a 'she', but otherwise didn't seem to mind her accompaniment. Meanwhile, I found that strange silver box attatched to her back quite interesting.

"Hey, what's that on your back?" I asked her.

"Oh, this? It's something my dad gave me for Christmas! He calls it a jetpack." She replied intelligently.

"Really? What's it do?"

"Well, he presses a button on a remote and then I'm granted the power to fly!"

"Wow! Flying? That sounds amazing, but... what's a remote?"

"I'm not quite sure... the only thing I really know is that it's got buttons on it." She explained before I picked up a familiar scent that made me run wild with excitement.

"Jesse's near!" I shouted. Honestly, I kind of forget myself and ran off. It was a short trip to a seemingly secluded part of the ship. I could also smell Petra. I continued to run like the world depended on it until I finally found the two of them leaning relaxedly on one of the fences that kept people from swimming in the big pool (the ocean). Jesse was close, like, really close to Petra, almost like they were hugging or something!

I had heard about this before, but never got to see it. All I really knew was that whenever I saw people doing this on the TV, when they got interrupted no one was happy. I think the interruptor was called a third wheel. I didn't want to find out what happened when there were three third wheels.

Oh my Notch! That would've been nine wheels! I had to do something!

Being as silent as possible, I tried to pad silently away, but I was too late.

"Reuben! Reuben, where are you!" I quickly looked back to where Jesse and Petra were and after a short flinch, they turned around to face the noise, seeing me, Sally and Axel.

"Oh! I am _so_ sorry!" Axel shouted, smirking wildly. How could anyone smirk at a time like this?!

"No, it's fine, Axel." Petra replied in a disappointed tone as Jesse walked up to me.

"Hey there, buddy. What's wrong?" He asked softly, sporting a weak smile as he noticed by sad face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." I replied, hanging my head.

"It's alright, buddy." He scrubbed my head a bit and that cheered me up somewhat. I decided to tell him about my day.

"Jesse! I found this other girl! Her name's Sally!" If you're wondering why I said 'girl' instead of 'pig', imagine if your new friend went to his dad and said 'Hey, dad's name! I found another human!'. Just imagine. Sure, we'd say pig from time to time, but in our language, if you had just met the person, you'd refer to him by gender or name. By the way, we speak Pig Latin. You've guessed it! Cows speak Cow-Latin, but skeletons speak Spaak-lank. It's so complicated even _I_ can't understand what they're saying.

"Hey, I see your friend over there." He agreed as he looked at her. "Hey there, girl." He slowly reached out to pat her on he head. She returned the favor with a cheeky smile. Hey, it kind of reminded me of _my_ smile.

POV Switch

So far, Reuben's dad was very nice. I kind of wanted him to meet my dad so that they could let Reuben and I play together while they talked about boyish things, like rolling in the mud, and eating carrots. Meanwhile, I was also really beginning to like Reuben. He was fun to hang around with so far, but we didn't get to play around "officially", something I hoped we'd be able to do.

I looked up and saw Reuben's dad, Jesse, start talking to Axel, mostly asking him questions about why had he come. As Axel explained, I quietly beckoned Reuben to myself with a jutt of the head. He got the idea and softly walked over to where I was.

"Hey, you wanna go swimming and talk about pig-stuff?" I asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Sure, let me go tell Jesse." He replied before walking back to Jesse and nudging him on the legs a bit. Jesse looked down at him.

"Yeah, Reuben?"

"I'm going with my new friend to the pool."

"Alright, Reuben. But watch out for butchers, okay?" Reuben gave a cheeky smile that said 'Come on, Jesse. This is Reuben the pig you're talking to. I can handle anything!' After this, he walked back over to where I was and we were off.

I didn't know where this was going, but somehow I knew that he and I were definately on the path to becoming great friends!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it! Either when I just want to or when I'm writing lots of romance and need to take a break, you will be presented with another mob adventure! Think of these as little subplots that might be crucial to the story. If they do begin to hold some sort of significance, I'll be sure to let you know, but for now it's just a cute, playful subplot thing!**

 **Reuben's Turn... hmm, just might make a fanfic solely starring Reuben and his friends someday... just might. Leave a review!**

 **Update: Oops! Forgot about the dating chapter. Even though I'll be taking a break from shipping, it doesn't mean I'm stopping forever, so stay tuned!**

 **Update: Gonna have to take a break for at least three weeks. Tragically hilarious story, really, but my mom wants me to look for a sweater that I can not find. Until then, for at least three weeks, I won't be able to use any of my electronics. Not to rant or anything, but it's kind of like being punished for being too short or something. I didn't lose the sweater yet I'm responsible. Strange, really. Oh well, hopefully this lets up soon, or else Murphy's law will find me...**

 **Yet Another Update: Screw that. Found sweater. Ditto.**


	12. I Am You

**Author's Note:**

 **Alrighty! Time for another adventure in the Cruise of a Lifetime! It's good to see that you're all enjoying this, so I'd like to thank you for the 776 views! You're such a great crowd! I'd also like to namely thank the following because they were kind enough to help a n00b on ! Thanks to:**

 ** _Wyrden_ for helping me out when I didn't know how to get reviews on my stories**

 ** _PikaLoverNYA_ for encouraging me to continue with the newer ships that I was unsure about**

 ** _Springmango101_ for reminding me to add humor (the reason this chapter is going to knock your red sox off)**

 **And thanks to my followers: _DarkWolf133_ , _ThePlayTheorist_ and _HyperViper12_.**

 **I'm really lucky to have you guys and I wouldn't be writing without you!**

 **This chapter takes place the day after "Reuben's Turn", meaning that it's probably Tuesday on the cruise...**

* * *

It was once or twice said that a look in the mirror could change everything... or maybe no one has ever said that... nevertheless, as Olivia woke up in the morning and prepared for her day, she would never look at herself in the mirror the way she would when she walked out of her room.

The sun was shining overhead and vacationers freely walked about, enjoying the summery weather. A smile crossed her face as she too enjoyed the afternoon. But then all of that changed for, not the worst, but the weirdest.

She turned around and was about to make her way to the ice-cream stand to do what every person who's been on a vacation wanted to do: eat something unorthodox for breakfast. And by 'something unorthodox', they meant 'ice-cream'. She bumped into someone.

This would've been another harmless everyday experience had she been unable to see who this person was. She stared back in shock, her mouth gaping as her "assailant's" was. They both stared at each other for the longest time, their eyes thouroughly inspecting their lookalike counterpart. There was simply one thing about Olivia's lookalike that stood out to her, though.

What in a world of mirrors would've been referred to as 'she' was a 'he'.

It was no coincidence, either. This dude wasn't just _dressed_ like Olivia. It was as if they both shared the same kind of soul, like they were twinned or something!

"Uh... this is... awkward." He even spoke in a masculine version of Olivia's voice (don't ask. I don't quite know what that would sound like :D)!

"What's your name?" Olivia asked curiously, quite amazed that she had found a male version of herself, but not exactly enjoying it.

"I'm Oliver. And you?" He asked with equal emotion.

"Oliver..."

"Oh, your name's Oliver?"

"N-no. It's Olivia." She stammered shockedly. "So... I know, this is probably weird because we just met, and-"

"We _just_ met?"

"Excuse me?"

"We didn't _just_ meet. I've known you for a long time, actually."

"Y-you do?!" Olivia felt as if she was meeting her stalker. He glanced around before looking at her.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but... I am You."

"WHAT?!"

"I am You."

"You are me? Isn't that impossible? I mean, h-how can you be... oh... I feel lightheaded." With that, she swooned, leaving Oliver standing over her as if that was the kind of thing that happened to everyone. And then he simply walked away as if nothing had happened.

POV Switch

It was like any other day for Axel. Wake up, get some clothes on, walk outside, hide from paparazzi, same thing the next day. His life was by far waaay simpler than before his well-deserved vacation and he enjoyed it that way.

He would just stand outside and stare at the ocean, looking as calm as a sheep without a care in the world. But all sheep knew that it would be merely seconds before that rude guy called Steve would come and rip off their clothes, er... wool...

At first, he thought he'd get some ice-cream, coincidentally walking in the same route Olivia was... _had_ been walking... Conveniently however, while he didn't get his ice-cream, he got something equally chilling.

He caught a glimpse of Olivia lying across the ground, eyes shut, unmoving.

"Olivia?!" In an instant he was at her side before he began to shake her awake. After a few seconds of calling her name and shaking her, she came to. "Olivia! What happened?!"

"I... I've only fainted once... this is bad..."

"Wait... when else have you fainted?" Axel asked curiously before Olivia sent him a cut-eyed glare. "Okay, okay... but what happened right now, though?"

"I... I saw... me..." Axel stared back at her in confuse and disbelief.

"... wut?"

"It's hard to explain, Axel, but I saw someone who looked like- no, _was_ me. Except... he was a boy." She sounded as if she was having an epiphany.

"Olivia, I don't know what that means... at all."

"It was so creepy. He was me." She commented, mostly oblivious to Axel who could only stare at her worriedly. She started to stand up before she was suddenly swept off her feet by Axel. "Axel? What are you doing?" She asked, unsure of wether or not to laugh or be creeped out. But then again what was creepy if it wasn't as creepy as Mr. I Am You?

"I'm taking you somewhere were you can get some help."

"But Axel, I'm fine." He looked at her in the eyes. The way she looked back at him was something reassuring to Axel, because it let him know that she actually wasn't offended as she knew his intentions weren't to inflict harm on her, but to remove any of it. But he wasn't about to let her off easy and end up regretting it if she showed to be worse than her current state.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm positive." She replied reassuringly.

"Okay." He replied. A few seconds passed before he realized that he was still holding her. "Oh! I'll just, um, put you down right there..." He set her down gently as if she was a fragile vase never meant to be broken which, to him, was factual. Entirely factual.

"Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?" Olivia asked.

"Sure! That sounds great." He replied and the two walked off into the sunset, happily ever after.

NOT! And for two reasons: One, it was still midday! Two, this ordeal's far from over!

POV Switch

Jesse slowly awoke to the sound of pigs chirping. A smile crossed his face as he was met with the sight of Reuben staring back at him with that cheeky smile of his.

"Hey, buddy." He greeted, sitting up further in bed. "Ready to start another day?" He asked before his iBlock buzzed on the countertop.

 **Olivia: Hey, Jesse! Axel and I are getting ice-cream, you want to come?**

 _Ice-cream for breakfast?_

 **Jesse: Sure! Be right there!**

"Well, Reuben. Looks like you and I are going on a little ice-cream trip." He told his friend who squealed in adoration.

After putting on some clothes, Jesse and Reuben walked out of their room before stopping at quite stunning a sight. Having had opened the door at the same time as Jesse, his twin stared back at him with an equal level of stun.

It was almost like looking into a mirror, at a duplicate of oneself. Jesse and his twin from across the room stared at each other. He ran his hand through his hair nervously as he noticed the alternate pig whose eyes had also caught with Reuben's. It was very far from any feeling of oddity he had ever felt come over him and as he stared at his female faternal twin from somewhere far off.

"Oh, uh... hi...?" She spoke like he would've with that same nervous but friendly air.

"Hey... I'm... Jesse." He felt some kind of connection to her, but wouldn't have ever admitted it to anyone. Not even himself.

"My name's Jessica." She looked at him. "So he's your friend, huh?" She asked pointing Reuben out.

"Yeah, his name's Reuben." Stunned silence fell across Jessica.

"So is his." She replied shockedly, pointing at her own pig who eyed Reuben with a certain disdain.

"Oh gosh." Jesse glanced around nervously before finding a random cowboy hat lying on his floor. "There. Now you keep that on, okay, Reuben? We-" he chuckled softly, adjusting himself so that he was once again looking at and speaking to Jessica, "We wouldn't want a mix up, now would we?" She smiled at him, pushing a bit of her black hair out of her face. For a few seconds, that was probably one of the few things besides her clothing that kept them apart. But at times, they felt they weren't individuals. They felt like they were one person.

 _My Notch this is getting so weird..._ Jesse thought to himself. _I need to do something to lighten the mood... something cold... soft... sweet..._

"Hey, would you like to come to eat some ice-cream with me? A few of my friends will be there, but... they shouldn't... mind." He was having a hard time cranking out the words without the nagging thoughts about how he couldn't help but feel like he was her and she was him and they were one and there were two Reubens and one of them had a cowboy hat and how did the cowboy hat end up in his room and... phew! Goin' a bit too fast there... let's take this one word at a time, shall we? Ice. Cream. Go.

POV Switch

"Don't you think we should wait for Jesse and Reuben to get here before we start eating, Axel? I mean, I feel so guilty." Olivia finished her second round of ice-cream.

"Why? No one would mind if we got thirds." Axel replied freely.

"Yeah, you're right..." Just then, Olivia's iBlock buzzed in her back pocket (what? they've got toasters and everything. why not phones?). She glanced over the text before finding a selfie of herself and Ellegaard which finally finished downloading from her e-mail. "Oh! My picture finished downloading. Wanna see?" She asked.

"Sure!" Axel replied. Olivia showed him the picture. Axel took one look at her phone and let her know exactly how she felt about it.

"What the heck?! That's messed up!" He punched, beginning to freak out.

"Well THAT'S sure a nice thing to say, Axel!" She replied.

"No, not your picture! _That_!" He jutted his head in another direction as not to poke fingers, and Olivia turned in the direction he was pointing before her eyes were met with Jesse and... Jesse?! There were even two Reubens. She smiled and waved at them before turning around to face Axel with a horrified face.

"There's two of them!" Axel whispered to her, and loudly enough for her to hear.

" _Now_ do you believe me?"

"Wait... you mean... the whole 'I Am You'... oh no."

"Oh yes!"

"Hey guys!" The two turned around to face Jesse who wore an uneasy face, but they all knew that it wasn't because he thought they were being rude.

"Hey, Jesse. Who's this?" Olivia asked, trying to seem more friendly than bedwetting horrified.

"This is... uhm... this is..."

"You guys look exactly like... my other... friends..."

"Really?" Olivia piped up. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh... uh... there's Oliver, Alexis, Lucille, Rock..."

Olivia hit the floor again.

"Talk about bad vibe." Axel muttered to himself as he knelt beside Olivia.

POV Switch

Ocelott snapped awake at the hint of a nightmare, a short yelp escaping her lips. She looked around, seeing Itscartooncookie asleep on the second bed, with LonelyWhistler standing idly in the middle of the room, resting as if he was an Enderman.

 _Eh, why not?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"(loud, somber, Western-movie whistling)."

"Ocelott, what happened?!" Itscartooncookie asked, feeling his heart-rate slowing the slightest bit.

"Well, first I had this nightmare that the Nyan Cat's rainbows turned all grey and everything... but then I got bored." She replied. Itscartooncookie groaned, and LonelyWhistler stopped whistling.

"Fine then, alright? Just fine." He muttered frustratedly, leaving Ocelott in her happy-go-lucky trance as usual. Much the same could've been said about LonelyWhistler, though he would've been better off as Ender-go-quiet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for breaking off at such a weird point. Once again, wouldn't want super long chapters, would we? Well, I hope you enjoyed! Get ready for some more space-time paradoxes in the near future! Or... would that be the past?**

 **PS: When I noticed that I forgot about the anticipated game of pool, it was almost too late. Let me know in the reviews if you want to see that and if the Ocelots should be friendly instead of jerkish. :D**


	13. Reuben Times Two!

**Author's Note:**

 **What did I tell you? Another one was coming soon! Think of it as Part Two of "I Am You", just with a different title and everything! It's Reuben's turn again! (this one takes place the same day of "I Am You" and continues where that chappie left off)**

* * *

I could not believe my eyes. It was like looking into a TV. This pig looked so... good, actually. I heard a running clip-clop and turned around to see my friend Sally rushing up to me. I wanted to say 'hi', but I couldn't stop staring at my lookalike.

"Uh... hi... I'm Reuben."

"Hey, Reuben. I'm Reuben as well." I walked up to Reuben and sniffed him over, giving a sigh of relief afterword.

"I thought you were a girl or something! That would've been creepy!" I shouted as Sally trotted up beside me.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing... it's just that... well, I-"

"Oh look. You never told me you had a twin brother!" She looked Reuben over.

"That's because I don't have a twin brother!... or at least I didn't a day ago..." I looked at Reuben with a confused face.

"Wow, Reuben. This is so weird. My dad said that weird things that happen are probably because of where we are in the ocean."

"Oh, well where are we?" Reuben asked. I frowned at him a bit. It was _my_ job to be curious about these kinds of things. Not his.

"He says it's called the Bermuda Triangle." She replied proudly, her jetpack glinting with her self-esteem.

"Oh... so... how do we tell Jesse?" I asked. Reuben scoffed loudly.

"No way we're telling whatever _that_ guy is! He wouldn't be able to handle anything the way Jessica could! Heck, she destroyed the Witherstorm!"

Everything stopped for that moment. I stared at this Reuben character like he was crazy, which he apparently was.

"No! Wrong!" I shouted. " _Jesse_ killed the Witherstorm, and we're telling _him_ about this Bermuda Square because _he'll_ know what to do about it!" I shouted before running up to Jesse wildly. Maybe I ran too quickly and launched myself at him. Maybe I hit him really hard between the legs?

"Reuben!" He shouted before he toppled backwards. I stared confusedly at Jesse before I was filled to the brim with remorse. "Reuben, what's... gotten into you?" He panted heavily.

POV Switch

What pig _this_ guy is turning out to be. I would never hurt Jessica like that. I decided that it was time to take matters into the right hands: my own. I calmly trotted over to Jessica and told her what was on my mind.

"Jessica, this girl pig right here said that something was wrong. That we were in the Bermuda Triangle. That's why these copies of ourselves keep showing up. Here what we need to do: You go to the captain and-

Jessica's POV

"Oink, oink, oink, oink, oink, oink, oink,-"

Reuben's POV

"-And that's how we're going to solve this mess!" I finished happily. She patted me on the head and got back to her conversation with the so-called Jesse about his friend who had fallen over. Could anyone be more ignorant at a time?! Usually she was so attentive... oh well... "Looks like it's up to you and me, uh... what's your name?"

"I'm Sally." She replied gingerly. I smiled, my grin lessening ever so slightly as that Reuben walked back up to me, his head hung low. "Aww... poor Reuben. It's alright. He knows it was an accident."

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied, his face unchanging. Honestly, I kinda felt bad for him this time. I walked up to him.

"It's alright, Reuben. Once we get you back up to whatever strange dimension you and your friends came from, you'll be as happy as a pig in a field of daisies."

Reuben's POV

Those words hit me. Hard. Letting out a battle squeal, I launched at Reuben, biting him hard on the neck. I could barely hear Sally and Jesse calling me in the background, but I could've cared much, much less about that. Besides, wasn't what I was doing right? I was fighting so hard, I had knocked my cowboy hat off. But still I didn't care, at all.

Then, strong hands grabbed me from behind and I was so angry that I was shaking all over.

"Listen here. I don't know what problem your pig has with mine, but you keep your pig away from him." I heard Jessica shouting at Jesse. Hearing her getting so mad at him made me only glare at the fake Reuben from the Bermuda Square or whatever it was, so I just stared at him with indifference. Then I realized it. I was being carried away.

"Wait! This is wrong! There's been a mistake!" I shouted to Jessica who was cuddling me and speaking softly to me. I watched wistfully as Jesse picked up that Reuben character and placed the cowboy hat back on him. "Jesse! Jesse!" I started kicking and squealing, not speaking Pig-Latin, just straight up squealing. Crying out for Jesse to hear me, but it was no good. He couldn't hear me.

POV Switch Reuben

I stared back in shock as that other pig went off with _my_ Jessica. MY Jessica! Before I could protest, I felt someone lift me up and I was hoisted onto Jesse's shoulders.

"Stop! I'm not Reuben! Oh wait, yes I am... but I'm not YOUR Reuben!" I shouted. I started screaming and kicking.

"Reuben! What's gotten into you?! First you pushed me over, and now this?! What's wrong?!" I was kicking and squalling so loudly and strongly that I started to feel tired, forcing me to slow down and eventually stop. "I don't know what's up with you Reuben, but you've gotta stop!" I couldn't believe this! I could only pant and worry as Jesse carried me off.

POV Switch Sally

What was going on?! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"SALLY! SALLY, HELP! Reuben screamed to me from Jessica's arms. I stared frozenly as she carried him off. I knew deep down that I'd have to do something, something fast, something explosive... something Jetpackish.

I ran towards this random stick that was sticking out of this random block of pink cotton. How great that was to me! I pushed my jetpack against the stick which pressed one of the buttons. I listened with satisfaction as the jetpack rumbled to life, but then a sick pang of fear entered my guts.

I hadn't flied in a good six months.

The jetpack whirred to life and I found myself trying to hold my small pink body in place with my hooves, but the push was too strong and I started lightly skidding across the ground.

 _O-okay. Slow and steady, right? Good thing I didn't start on level 5._ I thought, remembering the twisty-knob on the side of the pack. Then a short man walked up beside me. His smile kind of reminded me of the first time Daddy and I watched this movie about a guy who had an obsession with bats. There was this really creepy clown with green hair. I tried to forget about him, but this guy brought back all the memories.

But what he did next was far worse!

"Cranky, cranky, cranky!" He sung as he turned the twist-knob up to, not five, but ten!

"Oh dear." I thought to myself before the speed jumped from one to ten in one tenths of a second! I lifted my burning hooves off the ground, squealing in a mixture of horror and delight. I climbed higher and higher into the sky when the inevitable happened: I hit someone in the back of the head.

"Sorry!" I shouted behind myself, hoping he also spoke Pig-Latin. "I've gotta find Jessica!" I shouted before aiming downwards, a bit of my flying experience coming back to me. I was right above Jessica within a few minutes, and I knew what I had to do.

What?! Of course I wasn't going to hit her! That would've been rude!

POV Switch

I saw Sally shot past Jessica and I, only leaving behind a white contrail. Jessica stopped, distracted by it, and that gave me just enough time to jump out of her loosened arms.

"Reuben!" I heard her shout behind me as I ran wildly. No time for her at the moment. I needed to find Jesse.

POV Switch

"Look at her! She's comedian material! You can't possibly deny that!" Itscartooncookie pleaded with an unmoving talent-agent who sat with him outside in the beautiful weather.

"She's good and all, that's true." He glanced at Ocelott. "But her voice. I'm not hiring a comedian with a voice that'll make the audience's ears bleed."

"Ouch." Ocelott snarled.

"That _was_ kind of harsh."

"Harsh or not, she's not going to stand on my stage until a pig flies."

Sally breezed directly across their table, causing papers to fly around everywhere. The baffled talent-agent slowly glanced back at Itscartooncookie, LonelyWhister and Ocelotticus.

"You've got the job." He rapidly recollected the sheets of paper.

POV Switch

I continued running and found Axel sitting next to Olivia who was rubbing her sore head, a paramedic standing nearby, and Jesse holding a tired out Reuben. Now was my time. Recollecting my strength, I launched at Jesse, knocking him over a second time. This time he dropped the other Reuben and I leapt to where he landed, shoving him out of the way. He muttered a quick thanks and started to run off.

"Jesse! I'm so glad to see you!" I shouted, licking his face.

"Okay, Reuben, what is it? Are you mad at me, or glad at me?" He chuckled as I licked him, I knew he was glad to see me.

"Your friend should be fine." I heard the paramedic say. "Just stay out of the sun and drink lots of water, okay?"

"Alright." I heard Olivia reply. Things were starting to get back to a crippled form of normal, and I saw Jessica picking up Reuben before sending Jesse and I a scowl. But I could've cared less.

I had Jesse back.

Meanwhile, I couldn't help but wonder what became of Sally.

POV Switch

I was actually enjoying myself flying. It was fun until I ran out of gas. I first noticed myself falling when I caught a glimpse of Daddy, so I veered over to him and landed right in his arms.

"Sally?!" He sounded surprised to see me. "What were you doing flying?! You could've gotten hurt, killed even!" I saw an officer walking up to Daddy and I immediately felt bad about what I had done. At least Reuben and Reuben were back with their respective owners.

"Hey, is that your pig?" He asked Daddy. He sighed and gave his answer solemnly.

"Yes... yes she is." He looked the cop right in the eye, expecting the punishment to be harsh. Instantly, the cop changed his tune. For the better this time.

"Well boy howdy! You stopped a crime spree!" He shouted with glee as he slapped Dad on the back.

"I... did?"

"Yeah! He was making off with a bag of money, a lot of it, when your jetpack pig slammed him in the back of the head!" He informed heartily. "What's your name, son?"

"Eddy... Eddy Barnes." He replied nervously.

"Well, Eddy, here's the reward, and it looks like you've got a few fans," He motioned over to an area where a few girls waved at him mischievously. Completely slapped silly by his sudden fame, he returned the wave, blushing slightly.

Looks like, for us at least, this wasn't going to be such a bad vacation after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For any Jessica fans, fear not! This isn't how Jessica will be throughout this ordeal. Not to spoil anything, but if any feelings _were_ hurt, I've got a pretty darn silly fix for everything! It'll be as if none of it ever happened! But Jessica fans, fear not again! Jessica will remain a part of this fanfiction till the end! Leave a review!**


	14. It'll Bring a Tear to Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

 **And it is another installment of the time-space paradox! Introducing a few more doubles today, so I hope you took a shower!... oh wait... that's not right... what I meant to say was to go eat your grits!... oh stupid keyboard! It's making me type in all the wrong things!**

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door, causing Aiden to jerk awake. Angrily, he stormed to the door and flew it open, expecting to see some lousy maintenance worker who wasn't smart enough to read the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his front door. But, like everyone else, he was met with himself in the she-flesh.

The two Aidens screamed before instinctively slapping each other to the floor. They landed on their sides, both facing each other as the horror raged on.

"AAAHH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" They both shouted at the same time. "STOP THAT! SHUT UP!" They were both growing annoyed and more afraid of eachother. As much as I'd love to review the horrifying mirror-feeling, you're probably fed up about that. Besides that, I've already taken up this paragraph breaking the fourth wall...

"Stop it... let's just... calm down..." Aiden advised.

"Yeah..." The she Aiden replied as they both looked away. After a few seconds, their eyes met again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The door to Lukas's room swung open, revealing the blonde boy shaping his hair with his hand.

"What's the big idea, Aiden?! You can't just..." He suddenly fell silent when the she-Aiden turned around to face him. He formed his lips to speak, but only manage to get one thing out. "There's two of you."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"What's your name? Is it Aiden?" Aiden asked numbly, desperately wanting to hear his own voice because it gave him comfort, and pride, and other blockhead emotions stereotypic jockeys feel when they see their reflections. The she-Aiden spun around on her heels.

"Aiden is a boy's name. My name's Aidrienne." She replied smartly with an annoyed air.

"Well, Aidrienne... why'd you come banging on my door?!" Aiden shouted furiously.

"Because I thought it was my room, you dump!" She screamed back.

"Well if it was your room, how come you didn't use your key like everyone else, dork?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DORK, DUMP?!" With that, Aidrienne launched herself at Aiden with such force that it knocked him to the floor. The two wrestled around while Lukas only stared back in pure shock.

"Aiden! Stop fighting with yourself!" Lukas shouted as Maya and Gill opened their doors.

"Hey! I'm tryna sleep! What's the issue with you guys?!" Gill shouted annoyedly.

"Yeah! Me too! How else am I supposed to get a good night's sleep if no one will let me get a good night's sleep?!"

"It's morning time, Maya." Gill retorted.

"Yeah, but still. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept hearing these weird noises..."

Silence fell over them for a few seconds.

"Uh... did, um..." Lukas brushed his hair back. "Did anyone else hear any noises?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Gill replied. As if on que, the door right next to him swung open and out of said door slid the head of the Enderdragon.

"Guyzzz! I'm trying to get some shuteye! Shut up!" With that he shut his door with a harrumph.

"That was him." Maya concluded shockedly. Aiden looked at Aidrienne who still remained on top of him.

"Even that's not weirder than this..." He muttered under his breath.

"Ewe! Aiden! What are you..." Aidrienne turned around before Gill could finish his sentence and he would never bring up that *ahem* subject again. "There's two of you." Maya stepped out of her room to get a glance at whatever caused Gill to stop in the middle of one of his famous taunts. Her jaw dropped.

"There's two of you." She whimpered, not even sure why she had repeated Gill. She thought it had just slipped out. It was the only thing anyone could've said without losing his mind.

"Well... at least there's not two of me or you or Lukas, right?" Gill asked just as a female lookalike version of himself appeared from around the corner. Maya slapped him on the shoulder, walloped him hard! "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Why is your name Gill? They should've called you Jinx!" She muttered to herself in a harsh tone. Gill spun around before crying out in surprise.

"MY NOTCH!" He disappeared into his room and Maya could hear him sliding down his closed door, whimpering desperately. She slowly looked back at Lukas who shrugged uneasily.

"Why are there two of me? Why are there two of me?" Gill droned continuously behind the wooden door.

"This is crazy!" Maya suddenly blurted before running into a boy who was only a bit taller than her. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"What?! _I'm_ kidding _you_?!" He asked just as shockedly.

"Lemme guess: Your name's Micah?" Lukas asked as he rubbed his forehead from the stress.

"No. It's Mayo."

"Like a sandwich with Mayo?"

"Did someone say sandwich with Mayo?" Asked Axel who had just woken up and was sticking his head out of the door. His smile was frozen on his face, lessening the slightest bit when he saw two Maya's glaring, two Aidens wrestling, Gill opening the door for his best friend Gill, and a confused Lukas who didn't see his faternal twin walking up the hall. They all just stood there staring at each other, begging for some form of relief from this hopefully not eternal mess they were stuck in the middle of. "Owkay... I think I'll just... let you hash this one out..." With that, he slowly ducked back into his room shutting the door. Lukas was the first to speak.

"Okay, I don't know what's-"

"OH MA NOTCH!" Axel screamed from behind his shut door with no idea that the walls weren't soundproof. After letting it settle, Lukas continued.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, I'm sure there's a perfectly sound explanation for this, alright?" That was the first time Lukas noticed it. Everyone was staring at him like he had just cursed an old lady out. He looked at every one of them with confused eyes before finally deciphering their body language. He groaned miserably. "My lookalike's standing right behind me, isn't she?" They all slowly nodded in unison. A cheesy smile crossed his face and they all saw a pink tint coming to his cheeks. Trying his best to keep his decency, Lukas turned around ever so slowly like the gentleman his mother taugh him to be! "Hi, my name is Lukas. Who are you?" He spoke through clenched teeth and his tone was rigid. His facial emotions looked ridiculously fake but no one pointed that out when they decided fake-Lukas was far better and socially acceptable than screaming-Lukas.

"I'm Lucille." She replied softly, twirling her golden hair nervously. His teeth still clenched, Lukas turned around, chuckling.

"Her name's Lucille." He whispered loudly to them, jutting his thumb at her and still wearing that plastic smile. The way he spoke... you would've thought he was a paid comedian, which isn't to judge him. He would've been fantastic had he actually been hired to do so. But he was really just a scared silly Lukas who wanted to go home and cry over a frosty bowl of ice-cream. He turned around to her with the prettiest face you'd ever seen. "You wanna go get some ice-cream, _Lucille_?" She lifted her finger to respond, but was cut off by a silently hysterical Lukas. "You know what?! Let's ALL get some ice-cream! Together!" He gripped Gill's double's shoulder. "Me, and you, and Aiden, and Aidrienne, and Maya and Mayo, and Lucille and... what's your name?" He asked to Gill's twin.

"I'm Fin." She replied, totally weirded out by Lukas's sudden behavior.

"Ah! Fin!" He sang freely. "Let's just go eat ice-cream today!" He shouted, doing some sort of jazz-hands just to let everyone know how jazzed out he was about everything.

"Lukas, are you alright?" Aiden asked concernedly, still not having stood up for Aidrienne still pinned him to the ground. Lukas dropped his dollface and shot him a cut-eyed glare.

"Gimme a sec." With that he marched solidly into his room and slammed the door shut. They all flinched at the sudden loud wailing and Lucille jerked out of the way of the stream of tears that slid from underneath the door. For a while it seemed as if Lukas would never come out and he continued wailing loudly. The water was now a block high and flowed through the halls and out to the deck.

Momentarily, a few maintenance workers showed up with buckets and mops. They said that the salt would help get some stains out of the carpet and used Lukas's tears to their advantage. After that, an archaeologist walked into the hall thinking that he had found the Red Sea, which he hadn't. Disappointedly, he left, only to be followed up by Moses and the Israelite children who also thought they had found the Red Sea, which they hadn't. They too left, only to be followed up by a doctor in search of a saline solution, which he technically hadn't found. After this, a little girl in a yellow dress holding an umbrella appeared asking wether or not she could collect the water and boil it for its salt. Unsure of what else to say, the Ocelots and (shudders) the Ocelots allowed her to collect. After what seemed like hours, Lukas finally walked out of his room, shocking everyone else.

"Let's go eat ice-cream!" He replied plastically (if that's even a word), a smile on his pale face as he blinked his bloodshot eyes. Slowly, everyone regained their sanity and slowly left the hallway, which was caked with salt.

POV Switch

It was the strangest thing. Weirdo-Cupidon stared confuzzledly at the number of attendees to her celebrity ship cruise ship. Specifically on her To-Ship-Today list, there was about twenty people, but it was as if the numbers literally doubled overnight! Shocking, right?

"This is odd..." She told herself before typing a few things into her master-keyboard. A few numbers came up on the screen which she stared at carefully before drawing a conclusion. She quickly checked her map and compared the coordinates to the live location of this ship. Sure enough, they were right in the center of the Bermuda Triangle.

"Yep... things are about to get Cra-Z-8." She muttered as she shook her head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **THANKS FOR OVER 900 VIEWS!**

 **So, what do you think? If you have any ideas for anything humorous to happen, PM me! I'm also open to ideas starring some of our less mentioned characters (Soren, Gabriel, etc...) Also, though I won't accept ALL ideas for OCs, I will consider! Leave a review!**


	15. The Order of the Doubles

**Author's Note:**

 **This was kind of hard for me to write. It's supposed to be really funny and (because I'm typing this note around the middle of the writing process) I can tell you that in the middle it gets all crack-ish. The only problem is that crack is usually violent and crazy, and I'm a fan of all the characters. Oh well! Brace yourselves, though there shouldn't be anything too bad! ;)**

* * *

Ice cream. It was the one agent in the world capable of solving all of man's day to day struggles. You break your iBlock? Eat ice cream. You break your foot? Eat ice cream. Cops break into your house? Ur goin' ta jail, man! But before you do, stop by Baskin-Robbins and get yourself some ice cream!

Lukas's idea to eat ice cream was a great one. In order to eliminate bad feelings, he suggested that they'd all sit side by side so that they wouldn't all be staring each other in the face.

"Gee, Fin, you sure have amazing hair." Gill told Fin, who completely ignored the compliment. "No really. It's... really nice... I'll bet there are lots of people who are just dying to have such awesome locks, huh?" There was no response. "I'll bet people are out there sayin' 'Gee! I sure wish I had Fin's hair! It's amazing!" Finally Fin looked up at Gill with angered eyes.

"Stop complimenting me just because I'm an extension of you." She sneered causing Gill to shrug his shoulders. He looked away, catching his eyes on an interesting sight.

"Lukas, look!" He whispered, grabbing Lukas's attention. Lukas looked up, his eyes landing on Jesse. He quickly looked away, feeling a bit angry.

"Not now, Gill. They're not even bothering us right now."

"No! Not that! Look again!" He prodded. Lukas noticed that his entire team was staring at Jesse, so he looked again, his jaw dropping.

"The Order of the Doubles." Maya gaped, Mayo nodding in agreement.

POV Switch

Doubles are like shadows. Everyone has them. And as Jesse and Jessica ate ice-cream, Reuben and Reuben caught up on the times while Axel and Alexis tried not to freak out. Meanwhile, Olivia and Oliver seemed to be getting back onto some good ground. Actually it looked like they were going to be good friends! But of course, that's because Olivia was Oliver. And Oliver, well, he was Olivia.

Jesse quickly glanced up, his eyes meeting with those of a furious Aiden and... a furious Aiden?!

"Uh... I guess this doubles-thing is spreading to everyone?" He muttered, causing his own friends and their doubles to look up.

"Oh boy..." Olivia gaped. Axel eyed Gill before leaning over to Alexis.

"Alexis, I'd be careful around Gill if I were you."

"But Axel, you _are_ me!" She whispered back and caused Axel to shudder at the mind-racking thought. He turned back to Olivia and Oliver who shrugged simultaneously. One glance back and he was met with Gill's angry face.

"What are you doing over here?" Axel sneered. Gill took one glance at Alexis, then looked back at Axel.

"Same as you. Trying not to freak out." He replied. Axel scoffed.

"I'll bet we're doing a better job."

"Yeah right, Axel. How much ice-cream have you had, huh?"

"How much ice-cream have _you_ had?"

"Probably not as much as you."

"Shut up."

"Guys," Jesse interrupted. All attention was on him. "Can we just sit down and," He suddenly groaned very loudly as he looked over all of the Ocelots. "There's frikkin' two of you!" He wept upsettedly.

"Calm down, Jesse." Olivia vouched, and Jesse nodded as he wiped away a few tears. He stood up and walked up to Lukas, holding out his hand crisply.

"Lukas."

"Jesse." The two shook hands, and everyone slowly, stunnedly took a seat. Olivia and Maya glared at each other, while Oliver and Mayo made faces. You can easily guess at what Axel and Alexis were doing.

"So... how was your morning, Lukas?" Jesse asked, completely ignoring the fact that he was sitting right next to his interdimensional twin.

"Ah, interesting." Lukas replied nonchalantly. He looked at the doubled Order of the Stone. "Who are your friends?"

"Well, this is Jessica, Reuben, Oliver and Alexis... and yours?"

"Lucille, Mayo, Fin, Aidrienne."

"Oh, that's nice."

"You know, every time I talk to you I feel like I'm talking to myself." Olivia told Oliver who nodded in agreeance. "So... what's it like being... me?"

"It's interesting. I get to go on a lot of adventures with Jessica, Alexis is lots of fun... but I think my favorite part about life is Redstone."

"Really? I was thinking the same thing!"

"Of course you were." Axel sighed to himself, still processing the fact that he was sitting next to himself. "Hey, has anyone seen Petra?" He asked. Everyone slowly turned to face him, glaring with eyes like fire. "... what?"

"You just HAD to bring it up, didn't you Axel?!" Jesse shouted.

"NOW THERE'S GONNA-"

"SHHHHHH!" The others quickly hushed an almost weeping Oliver who obviously didn't have a lid on himself at that moment.

"As long as she doesn't show up, we're all fine." Jesse reassured them. At that point, Oliver lost it and burst into tears. Jesse turned around and came face to face with Petra who was staring at him with her usual cool face.

"Hey guys." She looked around. "Fan club?"

"Worse than that." Petra gave a double take, her eyes widening.

"Why is there two of everyone? I can see eighteen of you, but I feel like only half of that is present. It's like... the couples are one person." She looked around again before flinching wildly. "Now there are twenty people in the room." She shuddered, pointing numbly at another version of herself on the other side of the table.

Jesse stared at the male Petra, a smile crossing his face. The smile became a heavy grin, and finally he was wearing the trademark Grin of Ridiculousness by Ocelott.

"What's so funny?" Petra asked confusedly.

"Well," Jesse chuckled, "Now that we're all here, why don't we have a party?"

"What?"

"Face it, everyone. There's nothing we can do to make this any better, right?" Everyone muttered their agreeance. "So, why not just celebrate where we are?" He asked glancing around the room. Everyone looked away, thinking about their situation. Axel seemed to have gotten the grand revelation and was the first to respond.

"Jesse, I don't know what you're saying, but I wanna put it on a T-shirt and sell it!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Me too!" Joined Alexis, and before Jesse knew it, everyone wanted to put what he had said on a T-shirt and sell the T-shirts to the world!

"Then let's! Have! A! Paaaaartaaaayy!"

In about ten or so minutes, the teams and their doubles had blown forty balloons in half the original time. They also were able to set Jesse's bedroom up to look like it was the life of the party itself. Finally, two times the maximum amount of rounds of Cheetos was ordered to their room so that they could all go cheese-crazy!

The party boomed on throughout the night.

As the music raged on and the doubles enjoyed themselves, they, erm... well... you know what happens when you eat junk food and stay up too late.

"Jesse!" Lukas shouted, walking up to Jesse before randomly collapsing to the floor.

"What, Lukie?" Jesse replied with a dopey smile. Lukas quickly regained his footing before snatching Reuben off the floor.

"Wooben ate too much cheese and now he won't stop smiling!" He held Reuben in Jesse's face to make his point really stand out. Sure enough, Reuben _had_ eaten too much cheese and would be stuck smiling for the rest of the night.

"Ha! Silly Wooben!" Jesse replied, taking Reuben from Lukas who looked like he was about to cry.

" _I_ wanted to play with Wooben!" Lukas wailed like a four-year old baby.

"But he's MY pig! Awen't you, Wooben?"

"No! Wooben is MY best fwiend!" Lukas grabbed Reuben by the hind legs, and the two boys were ensnared in a hot round of Tug-o-Pig. Meanwhile, Petra and Petro were getting into the beginnings of a major fight!

"So, Petra, I really like your haaaaiirrrr..." Petro (male Petra) insulted. Somehow, that got to Petra. Maybe it was the cheese...

"Oh yeah? Well, I luuuv those boots. They really FIT you!" She countered with a smug grin that only made Petro grow in anger.

"Take. That. Back."

"Couldn't. Wouldn't."

"Oh! That is IT!" Petro grabbed a wad of ice-cream and hurled it at Petra who unfortunately ducked, meaning that it hit Aiden in the face. The boy stood up, making a show of it by creating as much noise with his chair as he could've, and spun around to face Petro.

"You. Will. Regret that." With that, Aiden picked up a large chopping knife and aimed it right at Petro's face and THREW IT!

To the floor beside him so that he could pick up a random pie and hurl it at him. The pie.

The pie hit Petro's face with a sputter, causing Petra to laugh sardonically. Petro then erupted into a great cry of pain.

"Uhhh... Petro?"

"THIS PIE... HAS... STRAWBERRIES!"

"Delish, right?" Aiden asked with a cheesy smile.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO STRAWBERRIES!"

"Oh no! He's allewgic to stwawbewwies!" Jesse shouted frantically, accidentally letting go of Reuben whom Lukas was still tugging furiously at. The force sent Lukas flying backwards before he knocked Axel over. Into Reuben's litterbox. Boyy! The look on his angry face!

"Hey, Lukas! You ever hear about that one achievement? RETURN TO SENDER?!"

"Oh deaw..." With that, Axel grabbed Lukas, turned him upside down, shook all the lunch-money out of him and threw him across the room... lucky for him they were so cheese-crazy in the past that security officials were required to line the floor, ceiling and walls with Slime-blocks. Of course this only caused Lukas to ricochet off the wall and hit Axel a second time.

/Lukas has just earned the achievement **Return to Sender**

"Aw come on! How come _he_ gets the achievement?!"

A few minutes later, in a corner not so far away Olivia and Oliver were, well, being nerds... until Axel fell onto Oliver that is. Of course, his and Aiden's and Lukas's violent behavior had gotten to the entire room and everyone was beginning to feel the sudden urge to... punch someone... really hard...

This only made things worse.

Alexis stood up suddenly, running, no, charging at Lucille before pulling out two blocks of wool, jamming them onto her own hands and swinging fiercely at Lucille like a pro-boxer. After a few seconds of seeing Alexis chase Lucille around, Olivia started to get a bit, say, aggressive?

Wearing the Lukas-Grin (y'know, that dollface plastic WTH face?), she calmly skipped to the refreshments table, tra-la-la-ing all the way. She delicately grabbed the bowl of punch and walked over to an oblivious Jesse who was smiling that movie-star smile.

"Hey, Jesse. You know the worst time to visit Boomtown?" She asked happily.

"The fall?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Olivia nodded. "You know the worst time to visit the WWE?"

"Uh... the fall?"

"The punch!" With that she poured said bowl of punch onto Jesse. Ten seconds or so passed and the punch just kept pouring out in its infinite stream. After a short while, Jesse fell to his knees clutching his neck, but the bowl still had yet to empty its contents. Olivia noticed and pulled the bowl away hoping to give her friend sweet oxygen, but to everyone's amused horror, though there was no bowl above Jesse's head, the stream of punch continued to pour evilly. Finally Axel got the idea and moved Jesse out of the way and placed a block of dirt where the stream was, thus ending it.

"Well that was odd." He stated and was satisfied when everyone nodded in agreement. "Finally, everyone's stopped."

"You jinxed it Axel!" Alexis screamed before picking up a chair and holding it high in the air...

Only to put it down somewhere else and grab a handful of cookies and throwing them like ninja-stars. The friends dodged her attacks... miserably that is.

"You really jinxed it THIS time, Axel!" Petra shouted as she dove behind a couch, still getting pelted by the awesome cookies.

"I love a squirrell in my car because I'm AWESOME!" Jessica shouted at random, causing all the commotion to stop. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh really? Well! I jumped on a stuffed animal on your car because I like getting wet!" Aidrienne counterattacked.

"FUNNY SENTENCE FIGHT!" Gill screamed.

"I jumped on a pickle in my car because I'm cool like that!" Fin cheered.

"You have no idea! Did you ever wonder why the tart earth coaches the cough? Huh?!" Axel asked defensively.

"No! No! And NOOOO! I'm so on fire like a hot tamale! I burn in your mouth and you scream 'Boy golly!'" Petro fired.

"So we're rhyming now?" Petra asked.

"Well that's just wow." Petro replied, sticking his answer to her in a poetic style.

"I stare at my pig as I'm walking because my pig is talking!" Jesse shouted.

"I am?" Reuben asked. All attention was on Reuben and they all stared shockedly at the suddenly vocal pig. He chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I am..."

"Ah! You can't rhyme two words!" Petro shouted obliviously.

"That's the only thing that's BOTHERING you?!" Olivia cried. Petro glared at her for a few seconds before he sighed, his angry face softening into a frown.

"No... it's just... so much has happened today and I don't want to point anything else out... it's all getting to my head..." All around him, everyone frowned in empathy.

"It's alright, buddy." Axel began, "We're here for you." With that, he hugged Petro. After a few seconds, Alexis joined in, followed by Oliver and Olivia, and soon everyone had joined in on the bear-hug.

Aiden sniffed the air.

"Ewe. What's that horrible smell?" He inquired, trying to turn his head but failing because he was in the middle of the bear-hug sandwich.

"Somebody cut the cheezzz!" Lukas screamed pathetically. "Who did it? I demand a refund!" Everyone stared at Lukas deadpanly. "I meant to say reprimand..."

"..."

"Reincarnation?"

"..."

"Rennovation!"

"..."

"It's not rennovation?"

"..."

"How about razzmatazz?... rectalgia?... reciprocornous?... regeneratoryregeneratress?"

"What kind of bug is _that_?" Fin asked loudly.

"Yeah. And what's a rectalgia? I really want one." Gill asked with an anticipated smile.

"Well, I'm not sure what regeneratoryregeneratress is... but a rectalgia is a pain in the butt." Gill's smile lessened the slightest bit.

"I think I already have one of those." Aiden sniffed the air again.

"Someone did it again! Someone cracked again!"

"WHO DID IT?!" Lukas screamed. No one answered. "Well! I guess we're just going to have to see my lawyer!"

"About cheese?"

"This isn't cheese, my good friend Aiden."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"This... this is crime." (the word 'crime' echoes throughout the room).

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **!THANKS FOR THE 1,036 VIEWS EVERYONE!**

 **Well! Next episode's gonna be amazing! Hope you enjoyed this one! After a few more chapters, though, I'm gonna go back to "romance-mode", but don't worry! There will still be funnies!... if I'm about to take a break from humor, that means I'm gonna have to make you laugh really hard before then, doesn't it? Leave a review!**


	16. Your Honorable Griefer

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey! Glad to see that you guys are reading my stories and it brings a smile to my face when I see people reading through the chapters and coming to read whenever I add new chapters! Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

This chapter takes place immediately after the previous chapter. Njoy!

Lukas stormed out of the room with an angry air, leaving everyone else in confuse.

"Owkay..." Aiden mumbled to himself. "Where is he going?"

"I'm going to get my lawyer!" He shouted from outside the door.

"Huh?" Jesse walked over to the door, peeking out. Sure enough, Lukas was going _somewhere_. He returned to the room where stood his friends.

"Well, what now?" Gill asked.

"I guess we just wait..." Olivia suggested. So they waited. And waited. And waited patiently. And waited. And waited. And-

There was a loud knock at the door. Jesse opened the door and was met with Lukas.

"Did you get your lawyer?" Jesse asked. Lukas nodded as Magnus appeared behind him.

"Magnus is your lawyer?!"

"YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, SON?!" Magnus boomed, fire appearing in his eyes. Jesse shuddered as flashbacks of his day in Boomtown tackled his inner being.

"N-no." He stammered sheepishly.

"Well it's settled then. Anyways, we can't just have a court session in _this_ messed up place!" He exclaimed, gesturing at the mess of slime-blocks, cookie-ninja-stars, spilled punch and more traces of hullabaloo. "We're going to..."

-Timeskip-

"Why do you guys have to do this in _my_ room?" Asked a half-awake Soren who was in Enderman PJs.

"Because my room's equally as messy as Jesse's."

"Haha! That rhymed!" A pathetically high voice laughed. They all turned to see Ocelott smiling vividly.

"Okay, what's _she_ doing here?" Magnus asked as he glared at her annoyedly.

"Didn't I tell you?" Soren yawned. "I had visitors over tonight." All movement stopped.

"You... invited Ocelott?" Petra asked. Soren nodded.

"JUST Ocelott?!" Petro freaked out. Soren suddenly got their message, his face going red.

"OF COURSE NOT!" He screamed, causing everyone to instantly melt back in fear. "I said visi _tors_. Not visitor." At that, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler appeared from behind a couch, chewing on something.

"Uh... what were you two doing over there?" Soren asked suspiciously. The two exchanged glances before Itscartooncookie gulped and smiled with guilt.

"Maybe eating your cake." Itscartooncookie grinned as LonelyWhistler chewed idly. Soren groaned loudly, looking back at Magnus with a disappointed face.

"I'll let you stay here on two conditions: One, be quiet. Two, keep an eye on these three."

"Deal!" With that, Soren disappeared into another room, reappearing only once to give Ocelott, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler the death stare of eternity. And with that he was gone.

"Alright. Before we begin, we need to set some ground rules." Magnus began quietly, though no one (save Axel and Alexis) was really paying attention. "RULE NUMBER ONE!" All attention quickly shifted to the loud griefer. That was the first time Magnus really looked at everyone. "There's two of you?!"

"Don't mention it." Jesse answered nonchalantly.

"Owkay then... Rule number one: I'm in charge, so everyone has to listen to me! Rule number two: Everyone has to call me 'Your Honorable Griefer'."

"But-"

"What's rule number one?!" Magnus interrupted.

"Everyone has to listen to Magnus." Everyone groaned, but as expected, Axel, Alexis and Ocelott were happier than bunnies about it.

"Why does everyone have to listen to Magnus?" He asked proudly.

"Because Magnus is in charge." Was the grudging response.

"Rule number three: Ocelott, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler have to report to me every five minutes so that I'll know wether or not you're doing something hanky-panky. Rule number four: No griefing until I give you the thumbs up. Rule number five: No eye poking."

"Aww..." Was Ocelott's saddened reply. LonelyWhistler placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let the court begin!" With that, each member took a seat wherever they could find one. "Axel, uh... what's your name?" He pointed to Axel's female counterpart.

"I'm Alexis."

"Well, Axel, Alexis. You two come sit with me. You're my personal assistants." The two proudly took a seat next to their hero. "Who around here is good with restraining folks?" Olivia and Petra raised her hand. "Ah, Olivia, Petra. You'll be my personal manhandler. You can keep sitting there if you want."

 _Why would we need a manhandler?_ Olivia thought to herself, and she guessed that Petra was probably wondering the same thing.

"Now... I think we're all set..."

"I'm baard." Ocelott moaned.

"Then go make lemonade."

"Okay!" And off Ocelott went to make lemonade. A smile crossed Magnus's face and he looked at Lukas. "Now, Lukas. You're here because someone cut some wind and you're upset about it?"

"Yes. Someone cut wind and I am upset about it." He replied mechanically. Magnus nodded.

"So, who cut the cheese?" He asked.

"I OBJECT!" Jesse screamed randomly. Magnus eyed him.

"Manhandlers, manhandle." He commanded. Jesse flinched when he saw Petra and Olivia stand to their feet and approach him.

"N-now, ladies. Let's not be rash about this." He stuttered as Olivia and Petra stood over him facing each other.

"So, how you wanna do this? Chokehold or nelson?" Petra asked wearing a mischievous smile.

"Isn't the nelson _already_ a chokehold?" Olivia asked popping her knuckles.

"You make a fine point." She replied before diving down and putting Jesse into a nelson while Olivia bound his feet with a lead.

"Thank you, manhandlers. Now, back to our case." He glanced around the room. "Lukas, come and testify, will yah?" Lukas proudly stood in his place and spoke in a loud, strong voice.

"We were hugging Petro because he was feeling sad about all the crazy stuff that was happening, and then Aiden smelled something stinky. When he pointed it out, I realized it. Someone. Cut. The cheese." The group made a low rumbling noise as they wondered who this horrible culprit was. "Well... then..." He sniffled dramatically, as if he was testifying something just awful.

"Go on," Olivia vouched comfortingly. Lukas continued, signaling her with a heartfelt nod.

"Then someone did it again." He was crying then.

"Be seated, Lukas." Magnus commanded softly. Lukas took his seat, wiping tears from his eyes. Magnus faced the oven in the kitchen where a clock was. 1:19 it read.

 _That explains it..._ Magnus thought to himself cleverly. "Alright... there isn't exactly much I can do for you, Lukas... but I will certainly try for justice."

"JUSTICE!" All of them yelled triumphantly.

"Woo! I'm parched! Ocelott! How's that lemonade coming?" Magnus yelled into the kitchen, the sound of the blender slowly becoming more and more audible.

"I'm almost... AAAAAAHH!" The girl's cries were drowned out by blender-noises. Suddenly, the room smelled of rotting fish, dying birds and (shudders) homework.

"What is she _doing_?!"

"Whatever she wants... don't worry, though. We'll have some lemonade before this is over with." Itscartooncookie replied.

"Alright, then." Magnus looked his audience over. "Okay..." He leaned in to Axel. "How should we do this?" He whispered. The audience of players watched anxiously as Axel whispered into Magnus's ear, the experienced griefer nodding a few times before Alexis tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes... very nice..." He said as she spoke. He cleared his throat when the whispering was over. "Who first noticed the smell?"

"I did." Aiden answered, raising his hand as well.

"Do you have anything to say, Aiden?"

"Well, yes... I think it was Axel!" All attention shifted to Axel, who glared angrily at Aiden.

"How do we know it wasn't you, Aiden? Guilty dog barks first."

"I _noticed_ it! That doesn't mean I created it!" Aiden countered. Magnus tossed a stone block at the window which shattered loudly, thus catching everyone's attention.

"Order in the court!" He shouted furiously.

"What was that?!" Soren called from his bedroom.

"Nothing! Go back to bed, Soren! You're dreaming!" Was Magnus's annoyed reply. "Alexis, go get me a hammer."

"Yes, Your Honorable Griefer." She disappeared out of the room and rushed into the kitchen. A loud thud was heard, but after a few seconds she hobbled back to the "court session", rubbing her back. "I slipped on the wet floor." She explained. "Sorry, Your Honorable Griefer, but I couldn't find a hammer. Perhaps this will do?" She presented him with a chopping knife. After staring at it for a few seconds, he looked back up to her with a confused face. She gave the chopper a double take. "Oops! Here we are!" She swapped the blade out for a wooden spatula. Magnus took it in his hands.

"Hmmm..." He gave Aiden a nice slap on the back, satisfied to hear him cry out. "Well, it'll have to do. Rule number six: Whoever starts acting up gets thwacked."

"Geez. Since when are you my father?" Gill muttered to himself.

-THWACK!-

"Ow! That hurt!" Gill shouted with angry anime eyes, and an angry anime forehead!

"Well I warned you. _I'm_ the judge here, so _you_ have to listen to _me_." Gill groaned, but Magnus decided to give him a bit of mercy. "Now, we all know that it wasn't Aiden or Axel, which means everyone else, besides myself of course, is a suspect. So now I have to test the suspects: Jesse, was it you?"

"No." Jesse replied crisply.

"Alternate Jesse?"

"My name's Jessica, and no."

"Lukas? Of course not. Gill? Alternate Gill?"

"No." Was their response. Magnus had gone around the entire room, questioning each suspect once, but the answers were all the same. He hummed to himself, rapping his fingers on the floor in front of him.

"Someone's in here lying." He sneered, squinting at everyone as he scanned the room for the first most noticable liar. "Aha! You! With the face!" At his shout, Lukas, Fin and Jessica flinched. First batch of suspects acquired. "Lukas, Fin, Jessica! Stand, now!" The three stood, nervously exchanging glances and wondering about Magnus's suddenly unnerving behavior. "Now... what happens when you ride a pig off of a cliff and the cliff that you're riding the pig off of is too tall for the pig you're riding off of the cilff to ride off of the cliff with you on top of the pig you're riding off the cliff which is too tall for the pig you're riding off the cliff to ride off of the cliff?"

"You said cliff more than once..." Jessica noted sheepishly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Go stand in that corner." She walked away.

"Uh..." Fin glanced at Lukas. "What was the question?"

"Oblivious. That's not a good sign. Lukas, go stand in that corner." Lukas promptly left, trying to ignore Fin's frightened stare. "Now... uh, what's your name?"

"Fin."

"Now, Fin. You seem to be an oblivious person."

"But I didn't hear all of your question."

"See what I mean? You're still so focused on the question that you're oblivious to my previous statement! How do we know you weren't oblivious enough to not notice yourself cutting the wind?"

"It wasn't me!"

"That wasn't my question! GUUUUUIIILLLLTTTYYYYY!"

"What's gonna happen to me?!" Fin shouted horrifiedly.

"Nothing. Lukas just wanted to know who cut the cheese. You're not gonna go to jail or anything." Lukas stood.

"Well in that case, it was me all along."

"YOU MEAN I HAD TO HUMILIATE MYSELF ASKING PEOPLE QUESTIONS ABOUT THEIR BEEFING ISSUES WHEN IT WAS REALLY _YOU_ WHO CUT THE CHEESE?!" Magnus screamed, fire showing up in his eyes. Lukas gulped. Magnus sighed. "Why did I even let you _ask_ me to be your lawyer?" After a few seconds of silence, he stood up. "Well! Case closed! You can all go home now!" And with that, everyone walked away from the Case of the Beefy Cheese, which had been solved. Apart from the facts that everyone forgot about and left Jesse lying in the middle of the floor still bound and suffering from his nelson, added Lukas owed Magnus a couple thousand emeralds for his work, and that Ocelott was still doing who-knows-what, it had been a great night.

But there was still more strangeness to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed that little story! I wanted to go on, but started to get writer's block. But don't worry! This next chapter is going to be much, much more ridiculous, so be sure to backup your funnybone, because these downloads might break it. Leave a review!**


	17. I Am Also You

**Author's Note:**

 **As if alternate doubles weren't enough... Credit goes to PikaLoverNYA for this outrageously hilarious suggestion. We've made it this far, so let's go higher!**

* * *

Magnus was slow to awaken that morning. The days had been very strange so far, but for some reason it didn't matter to him.

"Well, at least nothing crazy's happened to me." He thought aloud and turned over in bed. And screamed.

"Hey! I'm tryna get some shut eye!" An almost lookalike version of himself grumbled. Magnus quickly stopped screaming.

"Who are you?!" He asked as he jerked out of his bed and onto the floor.

"I'm you from the future. Ten years, actually." He replied as Magnus slowly approached him, an unsettled but curious frown on his face. Magnus slowly reached out and touched his future-self's face.

"... wait a second! If you're me from the future, tell me something about myself that only I know." Magnus challenged. His future-self gave an annoyed scoff.

"You're afraid of pregnant women and babies."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Magnus-From-The-Future sent Magnus a deadpan face. "... oh..." Magnus gasped a second time. "You really ARE me from the future!"

"Of course I am."

"Well... what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you about the mistake of your life." He replied gravely. Magnus stared back in shock.

"Hang on, lemme go get some tea. I'm kind of-"

"NO, YOU FOOOOL!" Magnus suddenly froze in his footsteps, staring back shockedly as the word 'Fool' echoed throughout his bedroom. "The tea has poison in it! That's why I have so many illnesses in ten years!"

"What?! Who poisoned the tea?!"

"No one. That was a joke. I'm perfectly fine." Magnus-from-the-Future shrugged easily. Magnus glared back and started to walk outside, grumbling, before Magnus-from-the-Future grabbed his shoulder. "There is... one thing, though..."

"What is this? Another impractical joke?" Magnus sneered annoyedly.

"Actually no. If you decide to go outside, duck."

"Why?" Magnus-from-the-Future sighed... geez, that's becoming a mouthful...

"Ah, I still remember it from ten years... well, if you walk outside an anvil is going to swing into your head."

"Oh please! Then what? Darth Vader will stab me with a lightsaber?" Magnus scoffed as he walked outside.

-PIING!-

"Ah! Where arm I- What am I-"

"Magnus, calm down." Magnus looked to his right to see Soren sitting on the couch next to him.

"What happened?"

"I found you lying on the floor in front of your door... then I found this-" He pointed at an anvil which sat pseudo-innocently in a corner of Soren's room. Magnus looked around the room before his black eyes rested on... himself I guess... but from the _futuuure_.

"How long have I been out?"

"About seven hours... Oh, your friend here says he's from the future."

"He's from the future." Magnus implied, pointing a thumb at him. Soren gave Magnus-from-the-future a double take before chuckling loudly.

"I'll believe that when a pig-" He was interrupted by a calm knock on the door. He arose and opened it, meeting with, of course, himself... but from the _futuuure_. "Flies..." He turned back to face Magnus. "And this doesn't faze you at all?" The griefer shook his head easily. Soren slowly nodded before facing his future-self. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ow! Stop screaming, that hurts my head!" Magnus groaned from the couch. "What's the big deal, anyways?"

"What happened the heck to your face?!" Soren screamed at his future-self. He couldn't take his eyes off the missing eye. You could say he was being nosy, but Future-Soren's mangled nose was business he couldn't have stayed out of. He gaped at Future-Soren's gaps where missing teeth should've been.

"That's what I'm here to warn you about, Soren! The anvil is cursed!" He pointed to the anvil in Soren's room.

"What?"

"First it was Magnus, you're next! You've gotta get rid of that thing before the clock strikes-"

"Twelve?" Magnus asked.

"No, six forty-two, actually... HUUUURRYYY!" Soren looked at the clock. It was six thirty-nine.

"What'll I do? What'll I do? What'll I- What'll I do?!" (see Dumbo). Future-Soren delivered Past-Soren a sound slap to the face.

"That was the problem with me. I always had to sing about something." He muttered to himself. "You have to take the anvil and throw it off the ship!"

"And that will get rid of the problem?" Soren begged for an answer.

"I sure hope so. Now come on! Let's go!" The two Sorens walked to the anvil, picked it up, and rushed out of the room. Magnus groaned loudly.

"Life is such a headache at times..."

POV Switch Ocelott

Some of life's decisions were fairly easy: Stay up late and be late for school, or get a good night's sleep and resume with your life. Some of life's _other_ decisions... not so much.

"Hmm... think, think, think..." The cat-girl stared indecisively at the flavors of ice-cream while the seller stared at her impatiently.

"We don't have all day." He reminded her for the four-thousandth time.

"You know what? I'll have your rocky-road, please."

"No! Get the cappuccino flavor!" Another Ocelott shouted. Ocelott looked at the duplicate with a smile.

"Yeah! We'll have both of those!" She shouted happily before turning and giving her buddy a fist-pump. The seller's eyes widened the slightest bit before he shrugged and gave the two Ocelotts their flavors. This really didn't bother him at all because he had seen much stranger sights in the past few days.

Ocelott walked off, Ocelott following closely behind.

"So," Ocelott began, "Where do you come from?"

"Oh. I'm you from the future. Ten years to be exact." The Past Ocelott stopped in her tracks, her grin widening.

"What did you learn?" She asked with anticipation.

"Well, in ten years you die. But don't worry, you come back after ten seconds."

"What's my life like in ten years? Did I find love?" Future Ocelott shook her head.

"Oh thank goodness! That means I still have a chance!" Past Ocelott wiled. Future Ocelott stopped and stared at her.

"A chance to what?"

"... I don't know..." Past Ocelott said this with a smile as usual. They heard two people with the exact same voice yelling something, followed by a loud splash. Then triumphant shouts rang through the air. The two Ocelotts wasted no time in rushing to the hullabaloo. There celebrating were two Sorens, hugging and cheering. The two Ocelotts looked at eachother, grinning, and ran over to the two doubles and joined in on the celebration.

"Yay! You did it!" Future Ocelott cheered. "So, tell me, what _did_ you do?" The group-hug broke, and the more recent looking Soren exchanged glances and confuzzled faces with the two girls.

"I know what's going on, but... which one of you is from the past?"

"I am." Soren looked at the girls again.

"You both look exactly the same." He noted.

"Oh, it's... uh..." She hadn't told anyone else about her command-block half-cat problems, but for some reason Soren looked like a trustworthy guy, so she let it out. "My genetic engineering prevents visible aging."

"Well bless your soul! Does it hurt?"

"What? No. Why would that hurt?"

"Well, you must be so old that your bones, your muscles, your-"

"I'm only twenty four." She interrupted frustratedly, causing Soren to back down. _'What is it? Am I too young to handle myself, or too old to exist? Please! Make up your mindzz!'_ She thought to herself.

"Well... who's up for ice cream?" Future Ocelott asked with a smile.

"WE ARE!" They all yelled, jumping in midair and freezing there.

POV Switch Axel

Axel decided to take the rest of the night easily and was in his bedroom watching TV. His favorite show was on: Blowing Things Up and Burning Stuff Down. It was also Magnus's favorite show. Strangely enough, it was also Ocelott's favorite show, besides the overly-repetitive Pop Tart Cats and Rainbow Streaks.

He glanced at the clock on the stove. 6:58 it read. He figured he would probably go to sleep during the next minute, his life had gone so awry in a matter of days and he needed the rest. Stretching his long arms, he yawned and lay down on his side, only to find himself leaning into someone's chest.

He quickly jerked back up and found himself looking at an older version of himself. With a beard.

"AAAAHH! SANTA CLAUS!" He shouted before falling off the couch. The older man sighed.

"Why do people keep on saying that?" He asked before looking right at Axel.

"Who are you?! How'd you get into here?" Axel shouted, glancing around the room for a wooden sword.

"I'm you from the future, and I came through the chimney."

"What chimney?!"

" _That_ chimney!" Axel of the past looked behind himself, his eyes meeting with a chimney that truly wasn't there before.

"O-oh... uh... sorry for calling you Santa Claus, me from the future." Axel apologized.

"Don't feel sorry for me, because then you're just feeling sorry for yourself."

"... wha?" Axel from the future leaned over, mumbling something. Little did he know that this only gave Axel the perfect view of the bald-spot he was trying to hide. Axel's pupils dilated in shock, even after his future-self sat up straight again.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"...I'm not looking..."

"Yes you were."

"Noiwuzn." Was Axel's stunned reply. Axel from the future sighed, shaking his head in dismay. Axel from the past cleared his throat. "So... uh... what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"The future."

"You mean the hellish mess of crap, fire and Netherrack they call 2026?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm messing with you!... it's horrible. People cryin' all over the place."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, that was also a joke. Well, it's not _so_ bad... but I sure miss all my friends."

"What happened to them?" Axel asked, becoming nervous.

"I don't know! We were just partying together and now I'm here in the past... some ghost said I was supposed to teach you a lesson. What do you struggle with?" Axel stopped completely. But then he remembered Alexis and suddenly this wasn't so bad at all. In fact, it was the perfect advantage to help himself improve in ten years! It was a win-win!

"Well..." He tried to remember something that he didn't like about himself in ten years. "I'm not really good with hair... keeping it. And I'd hate to get a bald spot... another thing, I joke too much about people dying, 2026 being hell on earth... things like that." Axel from the future gave Axel a hearty slap on the face and suddenly was gone.

"... I'M CURED!"

POV Switch Petra

Petra decided to go to bed early that night. Her back, her head, her soul, her being, her sanity, her intact mind, all of it was sore. Very sore. Quite sore. Soren... wait, why'd I say that?

Petra collapsed onto her bed and instantly fell asleep and had dreams about trading, beating people up, killing zombies and eating cake with Axel. Why not look into it?

DREAMTIME

"Alright! I think that was the last of them!" Petra told herself as she gave a zombie one last poke with her diamond sword. She stood majestically on the sunset cliff, wielding her sword in her hand.

"Hey, Petra! You want to eat some cake?" She heard Axel shout from below.

"Heck yeah!" She shouted before jumping off the cliff. "Weeeeee!" Just as she was halfway down the treacherous fall, two rainbow unicorns with Ocelott heads flew below her and she landed on one of their backs. On the other one rode Aiden.

"Come on, Petra! All we have to do is run away together!" He called to her, holding out his hand. But then the Ocelottcorn he was riding on got distracted by some jellybeans and rode into the forest, where Aiden was knocked off her back by a branch that might have loomed a bit too close to his head.

Petra's attention was brought back to Axel whom she landed right next to. She hopped off her horse and they both walked to a random perfectly pink table, with perfectly pink chairs, and a perfectly pink tablecloth with perfectly pink napkins to match. There were also perfectly pink teacups with perfectly pink plates, and perfectly pink plasticware to go along with them. But the perfectly pink chairs were so high that she and Axel had to climb their way up the perfectly pink ladder. After an hour or so, they finally made it to the top and sat on the perfectly pink cushions on the pefectly pink chairs.

And then Axel was Ivor.

BACK TO REALITY

Petra jerked awake with a short yelp.

"Why am I always having the weird dreams? And why isn't Jesse in any of them?" She pouted, glancing around her dark room nervously.

"Oh, you think _that_ dream was weird... just wait ten years." Petra jerked into a sitting up position, a stone sword in her hand.

"Who's there?" She shouted into the darkness.

"Chill, Petra. It's just me, you from the future." Petra quickly turned on her lamplight, surprised to see an older version of herself. She gasped in horror at the ten-inch wide gash on her future-self's face.

"What happened to my face in the future?!" She shouted horrificly. Future Petra shot her a confused glance before walking to a mirror and seeing the gash itself. She also flinched before giving an relieved sigh.

"It's alright. It's just random makeup." After getting herself cleaned up, she returned to Petra's bedside, her face looking more like Petra's.

"So... what's the future like?"

"Wait. You're just going to accept the fact that I'm from the future and not question me any about it?"

"Eh. The past few days have been crazy. Trust me, this is nothing new." Petra shrugged.

"Okay then. Ask me what you like."

"Um... what do you dream about?"

"Funny question, but last night I had this dream that I was running away from a bunch of angry Creepers riding dogs. I jumped into a bowl of soup and hid there. After this, a cup of apple-juice tended to my wounds with mushroom-flavored gum."

"Oh... so I see the weird dreams haven't stopped?"

"Nope. Maybe you should do less things during the day, and maybe your nights won't be so bad."

"Tried that, but then all I could dream about was boring stuff." Petra from the future nodded because she too had experienced the same problems. "Well... how're the guys?"

"Well... they're guys... Jesse's really nice though." Those words made Past-Petra's eyes widen, a grin playing across her face.

"Really? How so? Are we married in the future?"

"Well... the answer to that is-"

BACK TO REALITY

Jessica jerked awake, panting heavily. She instantly turned to turn on her lamp, her heartbeat racing. She took only a few minutes to recompose herself before she revisited her strange nightmare:

There were doubles of everyone.

There was a food fight with cookie ninja stars.

They went to court over Lukas's cutting of the wind.

There were ten-year older doubles of most of her friends.

Petra had a dream inside of Jessica's dream.

She sighed. While people often made myths about herself being Jesse's alternate self, she was well aware that these weren't true.

She didn't have a pig. She didn't have too many friends. She didn't defeat the Witherstorm and she had yet to meet the Order of the Stone. But she did know Jesse, Lukas, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Reuben.

"It was all just a dream." She thought aloud to herself. She looked out the window and saw the sun slowly rising.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that's the end of the Space Time Paradox series. Honestly, I got writers block around Petra's part and decided to end there. Now the story's gonna be more focused on romance and make sense, but there will be plenty of laughs to be had so stay tuned! Also, because I ended this due to writer's block, I will revisit Jessica's dream. It'll be kind of like the "Reuben's Turn" chapters. Leave a comments, like and subscribe!... wait a sec... that's YouTube talk, isn't it?**

 **PS: If you're not sure what's going on, everything after "I Am You" was a dream, meaning that none of it is vital to the storyline.**


	18. Ocelot Encounter

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, it's time for another ship! Please, no flame! I racked my brain and almost ran out of shippees! It's kind of going to hurt a few fans of certain characters because there were insults... but nevertheless, 3... 2... 1... !t'$ 0n!**

* * *

PS: Just so you know, everything after chapter "I Am You" was all a dream had by Jessica. Jessica has woken up and this chapter is in the real world. Every other chapter is in the real world, unless I say so in the beginning Author's Note. Jessica also is no longer a double: She is an individual. Speaking of doubles, there are none. Remember, it was all just a dream. Just thought I'd tell you that to avoid confusion.

Roll film!

It was a grand discovery! A marvel of science! A work of Weirdo-Cupidon's strange skill. It required much brain-power, but at last the deed was done.

"This is going to be amazing!" She chuckled to herself, squealing in delight. "After I hook these two up, nothing will tear them apart!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too confident in that, Weirdo." A dark voice spoke behind her. She spun around, her angelic face meeting with one that... wasn't so angelic.

"Odd-Abhor!" She shouted with anger, causing him to chuckle.

"I see you're back to your little games."

"These aren't games, Odd, it's LUUUUVVV!"

"Stop... saying such stupid things." He sneered. "Love is my enemy... I won't stop until everyone feels the same way about it that I do."

"Is that a challenge?" Weirdo-Cupidon stood, sticking her chest out in defiance. Odd-Abhor only laughed at this, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Yes it is." He snickered, patting her firmly. He leaned into her face, so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "May the weirdest wile win." He whispered darkly.

POV Switch

"Stop poking me." Itscartooncookie pushed Ocelott's hands away from his cheeks, but the cat girl wouldn't stop her game.

"It's not a poke-war if you don't poke back!" She laughed before poking him again. Reluctantly, Itscartooncookie poked her in the middle of the forehead.

"There, I poked you brain. Now you're dead."

"Aww man..." After a few more minutes of walking, they met up with Axel and Olivia who had been waiting for their arrival. "Hi, Olivia! Hi, Axel!"

"Hey, Ocelott!" Was their warm reply.

"So, ready for that game of pool we've been putting off?" Itscartooncookie asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Axel agreed in his lovely baritone voice. (seriously doh, I can't help but enjoy Axel's voice. It's... amazing...) And the four were off.

It only took them about ten or so minutes before they arrived at the pool bar. The lights of course were dimmed, people sat at tables, a woman glanced seductively here and there... it was a traditional pool bar. Heck, you could even see a cowboy leaning on a wall with a strand of wheat in his mouth!

"Alrighty! Let's play some pool!" Itscartooncookie said before grabbing a cue stick. Ocelott rushed off before returning with the other game pieces.

"I've got the balls!" She shouted loudly. Then everything stopped. The world slowly looked at the completely oblivious Ocelott who still had yet to learn about the sad, sad world of jargon. "What?" Slowly, everyone went back to his own business while Ocelott wondered in confusion. "Why did they all look at me? Why are the rest of you blushing so badly?"

"N-nothing, Ocelott. Just... give me those." Itscartooncookie quickly took the balls from Ocelott and put them into that triangle on the pool table's green felt. "Who wants to go first?" He asked. Axel raised his hand, and Itscartooncookie handed him the cue stick. So Axel took his aim, but hit the balls so hardly they all shot off the table, knocking glasses onto the floor, getting stuck in people's mouths. All that fun stuff. As Axel stared back in shock, Olivia facepalmed.

"This is going to be a long day..."

(Author's Note: Has anyone else noticed the balls in the world made out of cubes?)

POV Switch

Jessica awoke with a yawn before stepping out of bed and stretching. In her kitchen, a cup of tea steeped on the stovetop and she could feel its warmth. The sun shone through the blinds, noting another beautiful day. She pushed her black hair behind her ears before walking outside with a cup of hot tea.

The weather was warm and as she glanced around, she felt the cool breeze playing with her locks, and a smile spread across her face. She pulled out her iBlock and started texting.

 **Jessica: Hey, Jesse. What's up?**

 **Jesse: Not much. Gonna go play pool with some friends. Coming?**

 **Jessica: Sure.**

'Well, looks like I'm off to play some pool.' She thought to herself happily before walking off.

Luckily, her dorm wasn't too far from the pool-bar and she didn't need to take very much time in getting there. The instant she walked into the dimly-lit area, she saw Olivia, Axel and two others enjoying a game of pool. She walked up to them, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh! Hi, Jessica!" The three friends hugged for a moment.

"So, how are you today?" Olivia asked cheerfully.

"Oh, the usual: Great. Who are your friends?" She looked at Ocelott and her buddies.

"That's Ocelott, Itscartooncookie, and LonelyWhistler." Axel informed her.

"Okay, so we've met. Now let's play some pool!" Jessica cheered happily.

POV Switch

It would be another day spent in darkness for Ivor. Literally. He preferred to stick to the shadows. Then no one would see him and remind him of who he was.

He didn't feel like drinking, it wasn't like him. Besides, even the waitresses despised him. He glanced up at the sound of Jessica's voice, though he didn't know who she was. Nothing about her attracted him at all and he quickly looked away. Until he heard more voices.

POV Switch

(Author's Note: This is definitely hurting me a lot more than it's hurting you right now...)

It was amazing! It was fun! It was strangely embarrassing! Ocelott was horrible at pool, and so was everyone else. In other words, they were having the time of their lives.

"Alright, try to get the 3 ball into the hole." Itscartooncookie instructed Ocelott who kept on rubbing the cue stick on that little green box to gurantee herself a perfect shot.

"I'm going for number six." She stated surely as she took her aim.

"You can't get six yet! You haven't even gotten two!" Olivia shouted at both Ocelott and Itscartooncookie.

"But I like six. And nine... but mostly fifteen!"

"Fifteen?!" All of a sudden, there was a fifteen ball on the table, which Ocelott happily knocked into one of the pockets.

"Yay! I won!" She shouted triumphantly before dancing to the Swedish Nyan Cat theme song which was suddenly booming out of the speakers. After about ten or so seconds, the annoyingly repetitive song finally faded to an end and the game resumed. Or at least would've.

"Hey look, guys! It's the nut-job!" Ocelott's smile lessened the darndest slightest bit. She slowly turned around to see Aiden.

"My Notch, Aiden! Seriously?" Axel shouted across the room. "Don't you have anything else to do? Oh wait, you don't. You don't have ANYTHING good to do with your life!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

It was a coincidence that Lukas wasn't around. For some it was an advantage, for others it was quite the opposite. While a few of the boys were beginning to feel edgy and wanted to throw each other around, Ocelott decided to step back a bit before she did anything uncanny. Which was probably inevitable.

"I could take you any day." Aiden sneered. Axel laughed out loud in scoff.

"Last time I checked, you can't." He countered.

"Why don't you prove it, fat guy?" Axel's eyes widened, and then squinted in a steaming glare.

"Take. That. Back." He growled, towering over Aiden. Aiden looked back at Maya and Gill who were smirking with approval. He slowly faced Axel again.

"Can't, fat guy." He replied with a smug, arrogant smile.

"Hey, guys! Stop!" Jessica shouted, getting their attention.

"Oh look, Axel, it's your mom." He smiled feigning innocency.

"Hi, Axel's Mom!" Maya shouted loudly, waving wildly. This only caused Gill to chuckle.

"Shut up, you jerks!" Olivia shouted angrily, just about fed up with their meaningless behavior.

"Or what? Your momma here's gonna straighten me out?" Maya asked looking directly at Jessica.

"Hey, where's Jesse?" Gill asked as he glanced around. "Usually he's up here losing. What? Got too scared and backed down?"

"Shut up, Gill! Aiden, Maya, would you leave us alone?" Jessica asked politely.

"Would you make us?" Aiden asked with a smile. Then Ocelott decided she had just about had it. Smiling, she walked up beside Jessica who was only inches away from Aiden's face.

"You're all gonna die!" She smiled innocently.

"Wh-what?!" Aiden seemed taken-aback by the sudden change of air. Even Gill and Maya seemed suddenly nervous.

"You're all gonna die one day, and me and my friends will still be alive." She looked at Jessica with the Plastic Lukas Face. "Right, Jessica?"

"I-I..." The shocked girl stood speechless in the presence of Ocelott. After a few seconds, she shook the stars from her head and looked Aiden in the eye. "Leave. Us. Alone." Her voice was angered, but composed. Polite, yet firm. But it did nothing to faze Aiden or the Ocelots. At all.

"Since when are you my mother?" His eyes were cold, harsh. Not like shark eyes. He had plenty of life in them, but something was choking it back, inall of the Ocelots, save Lukas who had been lucky somehow.

"Never. Since when are you such a worry wart, getting into business that isn't yours?" Aiden stared back at her, blinking with vexation. Jessica's glare didn't soften. "What happened to you? What happened to _any_ of you?!" She was no longer just talking to Aiden and she glanced around at the other Ocelots. "Everywhere you go, everyone you see is scum to you. Why? Do you have a problem with society? Do you have a problem with coexistence?" She was beginning to corner Aiden, walking towards him as he cautiously stepped backwards. "Do you ever take breaks from this?! When you get old, it's gonna take its toll on you; I'm talkin' you'll have wrinkles like avacados! But please do tell, WHAT. THE HECK. HAPPENED TO YOU?! Whyyy are you so mean to folks?!"

Aiden slowly realized that his back was against a wall. He glanced over to Maya and Gill who stared back in shock. He shot his glance back to Jessica, who glared at him furiously. Aiden groaned in dismay, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, guys." He demanded, stepping out from behind Jessica and leaving.

POV Switch

It was the most interesting thing he had seen in his life. She literally moved an unmovable object with an irresistable force. In other words, she aced him. No fists, vulgarity or Witherstorms involved.

Ivor quickly looked away to not be caught staring at her.

He wanted to be like that. Not controlling, but still in control. He could only stand so much before his temper got the best of him, but he wanted to change at least that about himself. He wanted whatever it was she had.

But how could he just walk up to her? What would he, just stroll towards her and say 'Hey, I'm Ivor, the guy who unleashed the Witherstorm. How do you get people to shut up like that?'. No, he'd have to be more subtle than that. He quickly left the table and rushed to his room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, how'd you like that one? And now for the long author's note part of things:**

 **If you're still confused about Jessica, here you are: Jessica is her own person. Everything from chapter "I Am You" to chapter "I Am Also You" is part of Jessica's dream, meaning that none of it happened. There is no doubled Axel, no doubled Ocelots, no ten-year-add Magnus, etc. Also, there is only one Reuben, and he belongs to Jesse. Jessica is female Jesse, by the way.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **PS: Totally forgot to add this, but the whole 'You're all gonna die' I got that from some fanart on Welcome to Endercon. Go look at it!**


	19. Any Ocelot's Nice if You're Brave Enough

**Author's Note:**

 **Chapter nineteen! Woo! New stuff, new friends. Read it! This one takes place right after Jessica owns Aiden, btw.**

* * *

"Aiden! Aiden, wait up!" Gill and Maya had to run to keep up with their friend. He just wouldn't stop running. It seemed like he would never drop his pace and they began to lag behind him. On the other hand, it was amazing how spacious the ship had become... maybe it was required for this scene?

A few minutes passed and Aiden glanced over his shoulder. None of his friends were behind him. Good... If he had been looking where he was going.

After a hard thud, he found himself quickly sitting up, shaking the stars from his head.

"Aiden?" The voice was painfully familiar. He looked up and saw Jesse sitting a block away from him, recovering from the fall. His face seemed to ask Aiden one question: 'Was that on purpose?'. But then his face changed. "Are you... crying?" Aiden quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No! I wasn't." He stammered as he stood to his feet and was off, leaving behind a confused Jesse. After what felt like hours, he finally made it to his room. At that moment, he was panting heavily, exhausted from the running. His head pounded from the crying and he tried to stop himself.

Strange as it was, those words really struck deep. Under normal circumstances, he would've given his enemy the backlash of a lifetime, followed up by constant reminders, courtesy of his smart mouth. But deep down, he truly wondered. How did he become the way he was?

It had been eating him up to that point, and now it was finally beginning to show. He dreaded the day it would manifest in his eyes, and that day was finally here.

He sighed, holding his hands in his head. He glanced up quickly at the door's soft knocking.

"Aiden, you in here?" The voice was familiar and, after further recollecting himself, he walked to the door and answered its call. "Oh, hey Lukas."

"Hey... you alright?" He asked thoughtfully. Aiden hesitated.

"Yeah, sure..." One look at Lukas and he knew his friend wasn't at all convinced.

"What's up?"

Aiden hesitated, not wanting to tell Lukas how he really felt. What would that do to his image he had spent so long building up? No one builds up a fortress to tear it down again, even if they dread every single day spent within its gloomy interior. His eyes swam, his nervousy growing to a climax. He was sure Lukas could see right through his eyes. He shook his head quickly.

"It's nothing... really..." He muttered softly, avoiding eye contact. Lukas planted a firm hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Well, if anything's up, just let me know, okay?"

"Yeah... right..." Aiden tried to chuckle, failing miserably and ending on a sour note. Lukas, after giving him one more look, began to walk off. "Lukas," Lukas turned around.

"Yeah, Aiden?"

"Uh... maybe something _is_ up..." Better now than never he thought. Lukas stared at Aiden with understanding eyes, preparing himself for the needed empathy. "It's... uh..."

 _How do I say this? I got aced by a girl and now I hate myself as usual?_

"Well... it's... it's just that..." Aiden sighed. "Come in here..." Lukas followed Aiden in, shutting the door behind himself.

"What's wrong, Aiden?" Lukas's voice was calm, like it usually was.

"Well... I was..." It wasn't the first time he had felt shame for his actions. It probably wouldn't be the last, in his opinion. "I was bullying Jesse's friends... again. And... I feel... bad about it..." Lukas waited patiently for his friend to continue. "I don't just feel bad about what happened today, though... I feel... _horrible_... for everything I've done. It doesn't make sense anymore." He stopped. He was going way too fast, telling far too much... or was he?

"Go on."

"I mean, I did it because of... you know... the way people used to treat me, but... I don't want to do this anymore. They don't even bother me, and I just walk up to them and...!" He was beginning to sound frustrated and Lukas knew that he was venting from his heart.

"It's okay, Aiden. I'm sure they'll forgive you for everything." Lukas tried to reassure his friend.

"They'll hate me. They already do."

"No, they don't." It was all falling together now. That was why Aiden was so mean to them. It was a defense mechanism to keep him safe from others' harshness, even if it wasn't already there! He rubbed Aiden's back. "It's alright, Aiden. It's gonna be alright. We'll take this one step at a time." Aiden slowly looked at Lukas.

"How?" He asked, a bit of his old self coming back at the thought of taking Jesse one step at a time.

"Okay, so we can do this slowly. Why don't you start by talking things over with... Olivia?"

"Olivia? Sure, sure. Little Ms. Sassy Pants."

"She's not sassy... she's just hurt, okay? She's actually really nice once you get to know her for who she really is." Lukas reassured Aiden who seemed only a bit convinced, but that was progress, wasn't it? Aiden sighed.

"What if Axel's there?"

That _was_ a tough question. With a bit of a tougher outcome.

"Well... maybe you should apologize to both of them." Well, there was no compromising from that point. Realizing that he had mostly brought this upon himself, he nodded reluctantly.

POV Switch

"Well, you showed them." Axel praised Jessica for her most recent pow-wow.

"If they come back, at least it won't be today." Olivia stated as she took aim with her cue-stick. The door opened slowly, the ringing bell noting someone's entrance, and Jessica was the first to notice.

"Oh no. You jinxed it." She whispered to Olivia. There at the door were Aiden and Lukas. But she noticed something about the both of them: They were... solemn...

Lukas and Aiden slowly walked up to them, Lukas being the more confident of the group speaking first.

"Hey, guys." He greeted without a smile, though he didn't wear a frown either. Jessica could see the empathy in his eyes. He faced Aiden and said something she couldn't quite make out, Aiden returning a small nod. For that moment, they all just stood there, no one protesting anyone's presence, not even Axel.

Even Ocelott, in all her oblivion, figured that something was up and didn't dare break the silence.

"Um..." Aiden dug his foot into the ground, avoiding eye contact. All was silent, save the usual ambience in the atmosphere. He sighed loudly and continued. "I'm... I'm really..." He glanced at Axel once, quickly looking away to avoid his harsh glare. While he seemed angry, everyone else stared at him confusedly, not knowing what to expect from the skittish Ocelot.

'It's now or never...' he thought to hiimself inhaling once more. "I'm really sorry for what happened... what I did to you today, and..." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling himself growing hot. "I'm just sorry for everything... and bein' a jerk, and..." He sighed, barely looking at any of those whom he had called enemies. "Will you forgive me?" Olivia and Axel exchanged glances, and Ocelott, Its and Whister did so as well.

"Uh... sure we will." Ocelott replied cheerfully, a bit knocked by the sudden change of emotion, but mostly okay. That brought a bit of a smile to his face, but he was really pining for the forgiveness of those whom he had hurt the most: Axel, Olivia, Jesse and Jessica, who all stared at him with wary faces. Like him, they didn't have each other's trust. After waiting around for a few seconds, Jessica piped in.

"I forgive you." Those words caused the smile on Aiden's face to grow a bit more.

"It's alright, Aiden." Olivia added, though she wanted to add 'But don't do it again', but then she thought why kill the mood? Aiden glanced at Axel very quickly before looking away.

POV Switch

It was the strangest day of his life.

'Okay, first you bully the heck out of us, and now you're weeping at our feet?' Something wasn't normal. I say 'normal' because it was the right thing to do, to apologize... but definitely not normal Aiden-behavior. Axel sighed, completely giving up on the situation's strangeness.

"I forgive you, Aiden." He replied stiffly, but he meant it. He would warm up to him, someday...

Jesse stormed through the doors.

"Who wants to play... pool..." He stared in shock at the two Ocelots, who slowly looked back at him, their glances followed by those of his own friends. "Uhh... did I... miss something?" He asked, noticing Aiden about to break into tears. Aiden quickly ran up to Jesse, locking him in a tearful embrace.

"I'm so sorry... for everything..." He wept almost bitterly. Jesse slowly started to pat him on the back, staring at Lukas in confusion.

"It's a long story." Lukas mouthed from where he stood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow! That was far more emotional than intended. Don't worry, though. I won't have 'make amends' scenes for every Ocelot. In fact, just imagine that later that day they all had the same revelation. Sorry for rushing it though. Me and another wanted nice Ocelots, but I couldn't do a ten-years later span if I wanted the rest of this story to make sense. Well, there you have it! Nice Ocelots!**

 **PS: Whoever got offended when Aiden called Axel fat, before flaming me in the reviews, just ask yourself how hard it was for ME to have to type that... *sniffles*... sorry, Axel...**

 **Reviews are appreciated! *remembers Axel and bursts into tears***


	20. Ingeressica?

**Author's Note:**

 **The results are in! After my Ivorama poll closed on 1/26/16, Ivorama survived on one PM giving me a thumbs up. Since then, no one voted otherwise... actually, no one voted at all... the result: Ivorama is real.**

 **Well, it's time for another sunny day on the SS Cupidon! Things are looking up, eh? Well, I said I was going to be getting into romance, so here's a new ship. It's the day after the previous chapter and begins in the POV of Ivor. Enjoy, and try to refrain from the flame.**

 **PS: I kind of imagine Ivor to be at least in his late 20s... I mean, come on! He was runnin' all over the place in Story Mode, he can't be _that_ old! Trust me on this one... in one fanfic, he was in his sixties and proposed to your OC.**

* * *

For once, things seemed to have a little bit of brightness in them. Just a little bit. Ivor knew that he'd find that girl walking across the boardwalk, he just knew it. Anyone who knew who he was, he hoped wouldn't quite recognize him. How would he accomplish this? Well, it's amazing what new clothes and a hairdo could do to someone. He wore his hair back in a hippie-looking braid. His clothes were a red and white plaid jacked over a plain white shirt, with blue jeans and black shoes. In other words, he dressed like a happy person, maybe a bit weird, but at least happier than his usual garb. To hide his eyes, he wore black sunglasses.

After waiting outside for a few minutes, he finally caught glance of Jessica and walked up to her. He had remembered her from the day prior and knew he wasn't mistakening her for someone. He was a very observant person.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, young lady." He called after her, she turned around. Her eyes made him feel a bit uneasy. Though they were polite, he could see that she was wary around him. Was it because he was Ivor, or a stranger?

"Yes?" She asked, a neat smile on her face.

"I... I saw how well you handled those bullies yesterday, and..." He paused. How was he supposed to ask this? "I have some friends who are... not so kind to me..." While there were plenty of harsh words he could've used to describe the Order of the Stone, he didn't want to scare this girl away at all.

"You want me to talk to them?" She asked.

"Um... no." He replied, hoping not to sound smart-mouthed. "I want you to teach me..."

"So... you want to learn people-skills?" She asked. Ivor nodded. At first she hesitated, eyeing him cautiously. Ivor completely understood her. He _was_ the man who unleashed the Witherstorm, the outcast of the Order. Most assumed that he was a truly despisable man, in most of his ways, and there was no getting around that.

"Okay... it won't be an easy overnight process, though." She warned him. "It'll take a couple of days, you know..."

"When can we get started? I mean, if it's not taking up any of your time."

"We can have a short lesson right now... it should only take five or ten minutes." She told him. He nodded. He was quite surprised at how much ease she used when speaking with him, Ivor. "So... I'm Jessica. What's your name?"

Bangarang.

'She doesn't know who I am?!' It was like finding a diamond, this moment. When you find a diamond, there are certain precautionary practices that must be observed. You must first mine around the diamond to check for lava rivers that could be lying within the wall. Next, you must scan the area for the occasional deadly Creeper, menacing zombie or skilled skeleton. Finally, you must mine it with the correct tools; one wrong move and the diamond would be gone forever.

Ivor knew he needed to take such care with this person.

"My name is... Ingersol." He lied. She nodded, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ingersol." They shook hands, and Ivor, er... Ingersol smiled.

?'s POV

He stared at the two with a smug grin on his face, chuckling to himself silently as he hid behind a trash-can.

"I'll have them practically falling over each other in a few days... then, I'll rip them apart." He swore, chuckling evilly. After a few seconds, his chuckling became laughter, then his laughter grew to be smooth hacking, then this smooth hacking became the despicable cry of a-

"Why're you hidin' behind that trash can?" A high-pitched voice asked curiously.

"Aah!" He flinched out of hiding, his eyes meeting with a girl wearing a yellow shirt and white and blue swim-shorts. "That's none of your business, you fool!" He shouted back, causing the girl's eyes to widen. "And while you're at it, do something about your annoying voice!"

"Shut up!" The girl screamed before kicking the unknown man in the shin and running off as he doubled over in pain.

POV Switch

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ocelott continued to scream until she ran into Itscartooncookie, who was calmly peeling a banana.

"Ocelott! Why are you screaming?!"

"WHY _AREN'T_ YOU?!" She screamed back. Itscartooncookie intensified his annoyed glare and Ocelott gradually stopped her hullubaloo. And took his banana. Itscartooncookie rolled his eyes before pulling another from behind his back while LonelyWhistler stared off into the sky, whistling a lonely cowboy tune. "Did I tell you about the Trash Can Man?" Ocelott asked as Whistler's tune became more mysterious and solemn. The skies began to darken, clouds swirled horrificly.

"Yes." Itscartooncookie replied with slight irritation. The clouds began to move backwards as the sky reverted to its normal condition.

"Oh, okay..." Ocelott was a bit bummed that she didn't get to show Itscartooncookie her awesome weather tricks. "Oh, uh... your banana tasted happy." With that, she left the scene. Itscartooncookie shook his head in dismay.

POV Switch

Soren lay half asleep on a bench in the sun. The rays warmed his bearded face, causing him to smile pleasantly. Suddenly, said rays were blocked. He opened his eyes the slightest bit before instantly looking away from the purple eyes his orbs met with.

He felt a small hand touch his chin, slowly turning his head until he was facing the Enderman with shut eyes. After a few wary minutes, Soren slowly opened his eyes, trembling with fear and unsurety. And then he stopped. He was gazing into the eyes of an Enderman, but not getting killed for it.

"Why, you're a strange one." He marveled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a lady." The Enderman, er... Enderwoman told him in a soft tone. Soren's mouth dropped wide open. "Oh nevermind. I understand you couldn't have helped it." His mouth hung in a perfect 'o'. "Aren't you that man who brought your world to ours as you lived among us? The man of music who sang only to us sweet tones? The architect?" She asked. Soren stared back, eyes still wide with unsettlement. "Hmm... not very responsive today, are you?" She asked, squinting as she inspected Soren. "Are you sick today?" There was still no response. "Okay, then... I'll come back later tonight to see how you're faring then." And with that, she was gone, leaving Soren in a purple shower of Ender-magic.

Magnus and Gabriel rushed up to him just after the event was over.

"Hey, Gabriel and I were gonna go get ice-cream. You comin'?" Magnus asked. Stiffly, joints locked in every place, Soren toppled out of his chair. "Uh, Soren?... Gabriel, go get help."

"Who's... Gabriel?" Magnus groaned in dismay.

"I seriously thought you got your memory back, Gabe."

"Who's... Gabe?"

"You've gotta be pulling on my leg!" Magnus shouted before walking off to get help himself while Gabriel stared confusedly at Soren, who was as stiff as the face of the Plastic Lukas.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short? Yes. I kind of ran out of inspiration near the end, but I hope that you enjoy what I plan on doing with Soren and the Enderwoman. This is just an intro to the stuff since the ending went kind of dry. Anyways, leave a review!**


	21. Fancy Restaurant Without a Name

**Author's Note:**

 **Okiedokieartichokie! Here's chapter twenty-one!... (shudders). This one takes place sometime after Gabriel and Magnus help Soren off to bed, and then the two have their ice cream. Whaddya say? I miss writing Dating 100s and Magnegaard mush. Hit it, Crisper! Also, since I probably gave off the wrong message with chapter 5 ("Ellagnus"), pay careful attention to this chapter that was written consciously. What's a romance fic without cute angry couples that were just meant to be?**

* * *

After having some ice-cream with Gabriel to get himself some well needed confidence, Magnus decided that it was time. Time to pop the question. Time to hope that said popped question would get the thumbs up.

He was wearing his usual garb, green vest, green pants, contrasted by red bowtie. The sun was just overhead, which would've given Ellegaard some time to get prepared for their... activity... had things gone as planned.

He walked aimlessly, still unsure of wether or not he wanted to approach her at all. His plan wasn't to rush head on into things, but to stroll pointlessly. Should've they met, he would've asked. If not, well there are plenty of opporitunities for a next time. He wasn't exactly prepared for what to do if she would've rolled up on him unexpectedly, and was quite glad when it was Olivia whom he had bumped into.

"Oh, uh... Hi, Olivia." He greeted with a smile, rubbing his neck.

"Hey... you look nice. Got something _special_ planned for tonight?" She asked, though by the way she emphasized the word 'special' anyone would've been able to tell that she knew Magnus's intentions. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah... uh... since I've, uh, bumped into you and all... you got any last words you wanna tell me so that I don't screw this thing up?" She giggled lightly.

"Okay, so... um..." She took a few moments to think of some last minute dating tips. "Okay, so be playful, try to be funny, be yourself and remember what I said about not zoning off and keeping eye contact."

"Alright. Thank you." He said extravagantly, causing Olivia to smile. He was such a goofball at times.

"Just out of curiosity, though... where're you planning on taking her?"

"The Death Bowl." He replied as if that was the greatest place to take a calm, peaceable woman on one's first date. Olivia sent him a narrow-eyed glare. He laughed out loud. "I'm just messing with you. We're going to that really fancy restaurant I've had my eyes on." Olivia's mouth dropped wide open.

A novice dater taking his new girlfriend to the fanciest restaurant in town, er... seas... that could only be one thing: The makings of one of the world's greatest suicide missions.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" She asked cautiously. Magnus shrugged.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

It had been about ten minutes (Minecraft time) but the sun hadn't begun the process of sinking into the horizon. Magnus had finally found Ellegaard, who was leaning on the surrounding bar of the SS Cupidon, staring at a sky that was beautiful, but not as beautiful as she was.

Feeling nervousy beginning to overwhelm him, he plucked up a flower from a nearby pot, holding it tightly in his hand. He just stood there, staring at her from behind and thanking Notch that she didn't see him. He wasn't ready. He wouldn't be ready to come, a low griefer, to the intelligible, wonderful, amazing, beauti-

"Oh, did you need something Magnus?" He flinched the slightest bit at Ellegaard interrupting his thoughts about her.

"Oh, I, uh..." He noticed the flower in his hands, it was a red one, not a rose, however. "I got you this." He held out the flower before realizing that he was about five or so blocks away from her. She began to walk up to him, before he raised his hand and cut her off as if she was about to walk into a pit of lava. "Don't move! _I'll_ come to _you_." With that he began to walk over to her before falling over and landing on his back. Ellegaard smirked as he confusedly picked up a banana peel with a note attatched to it.

'Ocelott says I taste happy...' He glared up at Ellegaard who had decided that she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"It's not funny." He told her, a small grin appearing on his face as well.

"Yes it is." She giggled before helping him up. He reached out to hand her the flower, sighing in dismay when they both saw that the fall had crushed the delicate plant.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay." She smiled at him sincerely. "So, did you need anything?" She asked.

"Um... well... I was just wondering..." Olivia's words replayed in his head like a record-tape. A life-saving record-tape.

 _Keep it cool, relax._

Magnus sighed. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Ellegaard looked him in the eye, and he quickly looked away. His black bandana was useless with hiding the color on his face. A grin crossed her lips.

"Yes."

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to because, you like to build things and I like to blow them up, and-"

"Magnus, I said 'yes'."

"... oh..." He looked at her for a splitsecond, his face growing redder with each passing second. "I guess I'll see you at sunset?" In earth terms, sunset was seven o'clock post meridian. Perfect for a date.

"I guess you will." She looked at him in a way that made him feel lightheaded and was instantly off. Smiling to himself, Magnus turned around and froze, after flinching of course.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" He shouted at Ocelott once Ellegaard was out of earshot. The girl didn't give a reply. "You didn't see anything did you?" Ocelott still didn't say anything, her mouth wide open in a perfect 'o'. He groaned in dismay. "You sure have a way of popping up at all the wrong times, kid. Maybe I'll use that some day... but for now, you didn't see anything. Got it?" He didn't sound friendly at all, but that's when he realized that he was talking to himself. Ocelott was gone. "What a strange girl..." He muttered to himself before he walked off.

POV Switch

'She said that she'd be back tonight...' Soren thought to himself as the sun dipped into the ocean, steam rising from it as it broke the laws of science and sunk into the sea. On the other side, the moon rose, drying itself off some with a towel before it tossed the towel into the ocean and grew a face. 'Stuff and nonsense... stuff and nonsense...' He thought to himself, trying to ignore the shenanigans of the heavens.

He was alone, no other people about him, as he awaited the Enderwoman's return. He spent some time making sure he had all the necessary tools for the night: pencil, pad, glasses. Minutes became... longer minutes and Soren was already fast asleep.

He quickly awoke, being surrounded by Ender-magic before he looked up, his eyes meeting with those of the mysterious Enderwoman.

"Oh, hello." He greeted nervously. She stared down at him.

"Feeling any better?" She asked. Soren pushed himself to speak.

"Oh, yes... m-much better."

"You stammered, are you cold?" She bent down so that they were face to face as she checked him over.

"N-no... I'm not c-cold." He tried to keep the stuttering under control as not to worry her.

"Here, I'll be right back." She was off, then quickly reappeared with a chair and a blanket. She sat down in the chair, which was fitting for her lankiness. After finding himself wrapped in the very warm purple-and-black checkered blanket, Soren found himself lying face up in the Enderwoman's arms. "Better?" She asked. Soren slowly nodded, not wanting to seem rude in any way at all. "So, tell me. Are you the architect who came to our world?" Well, there were no other architects that had moved to the End, built an artifical Overworld and lived among Endermen, so it _had_ to be him whom she was speaking of.

"Yes... why?" He asked cautiously. The Enderwoman screamed, and he feared he had upset her.

"I've learned SO much about you!" She shouted, surprising Soren with her sudden happiness as she held him closely. "Do you like the End? Isn't it pretty?" She overwhelmed him with questions, holding him tightly as if she would never let go. To most of the questions, which were mostly 'yes' and 'no' questions, 'yes' being the positive answer, he answered 'yes' without hesitation. This only made her more excited and she held him even more tightly.

'Note: Enderman arms are extremely strong...' Soren thought as he struggled to breathe. She heard his forced huffs, instantly loosening her grip on him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that would hurt you." She held him more loosely, but she held him nevertheless. "So... what's your name? Is it Architect? How about Music Man?" She held him closely, awaiting his answer.

"I'm Soren." He replied. Her purple eyes widened in surprise and she let out another famous Enderman cry before squeezing him to her chest.

"I love that name!" She cried, hugging him almost fiercely. She lay him across her lap again. "I like your face, too." She said as she played with his hair. "What is it? Dyed wool?" She asked, tugging curiously at it.

"No, its called hair." Soren explained kindly. Though he felt a bit uncomfortable as the Enderwoman didn't seem to know human boundaries or etiquette, he was ultimately glad to be teaching an Enderwoman about these kinds of things.

"Oh... It's very orange." She continued to frolick around with the rich curls. She paused. "Oh, my name is * _speaking Endertongue*_." Soren stared at her confusedly. She chuckled. "That's probably too complex for you; I've learned that you don't speak our language, but you can call me... Pamela. I like that."

"Endermen have names?" Soren asked curiously.

"Yes. We all have names." She replied.

"Well, then... nice to meet you, Pamela." She looked away, seeing that the moon was high overhead.

"You must be tired." She set him on the couch, standing up. "Goodbye, Soren. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she was gone. Soren heard footsteps and looked up to see Jesse staring at him confusedly.

"Why are you sitting in that chair?" He asked, but Soren was far too dazed to reply, only being able to look at his friend with a happy smile.

"Success, Jesse, success." He answered once he found the strength to speak.

"Oh... owkaay...?" Jesse replied, slowly nodding before he turned away and left.

POV Switch

'Okay... so, what was that advice again?' Magnus thought one last time as they approached... Fancy Restaurant Without a Name...?

 _1\. Hygiene_

 _2\. Say 'hi'._

'Onto part two.' Magnus thought to himself. "Hi, Ellegaard." He spoke without thinking. His face went red when he realized how silly his previous statement was. He had already said 'hi'... multiple times, in fact.

"Hi, Magnus." Ellegaard replied for about the fifth time. He quickly came up with away to patch up his failed attempt at ending the awkward silence.

"Uh... did I mention how nice the weather is?" He asked as a chilling wind swept across the boardwalk.

"Only thirteen times." Ellegaard responed, causing Magnus to blush and look away.

"Oh... it's nice, though..." He would've said something more intelligent, but nothing was coming to his mind.

'Come on, Magnus! Think! You're smarter than this. The only way to get her is to say something that will, I don't know, get her! Jeez, Olivia made this seem so easy...'

"... but what do _you_ think, Magnus?" Ellegaard seemed to have been saying something, but Magnus knew that he wouldn't hear it again without looking like a total fool.

"Uh... I don't know..." He answered. One part of him was upset that he wasn't listening, but the other side of him was kind of glad she didn't further question him.

"Come on, Magnus. I know you feel something about it."

So much for counting one's eggs before they hatched.

"I, uh..." He slowly brought his hand to his warm neck.

"It's alright, Magnus. It's not such a huge issue anyways." She told him. He was relieved that she didn't sound too beat about the situation, whatever it was. Now to ask more questions while he formed new ones in his head.

"So, Ellegaard, isn't the weather great tonight?" He asked as another cold breeze tickled them uncomfortably.

"Not really..."

"MY NOTCH! HE WASN'T JOKING!" They barely heard an all too familiar voice yell. Magnus barely caught a glimpse of Ocelott as he held the door open for Ellegaard. He was relieved when they got inside, away from the cat-girl. Why he was so wary around her he would never know. Maybe it was her constant chit-chat. Maybe because he assumed she didn't know how to keep a secret long enough. Maybe it was because she was a bit... off...?

With a scoff, he dismissed the thought of her and decided to move on with his life... dare I say 'love-life'.

After finding a place to sit, Magnus made sure to pull out a chair for Ellegaard. Usually, he'd be stealing people's chairs, but tonight he wanted to go about a different way of thought.

POV Switch

Once they were seated, Ellegaard decided that she would start them off with a nice conversation.

"Don't you like redstone?" She asked after a few short seconds of silence, trying not to let any awkward silence manifest.

"No." Magnus replied insensitively, remembering Olivia's instruction to look Ellegaard right in the eyes.

"Well that's a kind way of putting it." She replied a bit stiffly.

"Oh, uh... sorry." She playfully rolled her eyes. They both flinched at the sound of glass shattering and, like the rest of the attendance of Fancy Restaurant Without a Name, turned to face the noise. A girl wearing a jacket stood scaredly in front of it, then mumbled something that no one could hear before taking hold of some indescribable object before someone close to her led her to a seat. While Magnus thought that something about the girl was vaguely familiar he decided to push that out of his mind for now.

"So... uh... how was your day?" Ellegaard wasn't trying to be so cliche, but failed miserably. And what was worse than that was that Magnus had a horrible day!

"Well, it was boring because there was no TNT, my clothes caught fire, I fell into the ocean and..." He stopped to think. "Oh yeah! Gabriel has amnesia again."

"Who's... Gabriel?" The couple barely heard the voice of their friend from somewhere else.

"How did you fall into the ocean?!" Ellegaard shouted.

"Someone pushed me in."

"Who?! Why did someone push you into the ocean?"

"It was Gabriel and he pushed me because my clothes were on fire."

"Well, why were your clothes on fire?"

"... there was no TNT." Ellegaard glared impatiently at Magnus who was obviously telling a white-lie about something.

"Magnus, what did you do?"

"... well, I, uh-" Coughing a bit, he spoke something that not even the finest listener would be able to hear.

"What?" Magnus repeated himself in a voice that was a bit louder, but in words quite more indistinguishable. But that was all Ellegaard needed.

"Did you take another dare?!"

"No! It wasn't a _huge_ dare anyways..." Ellegaard rolled her eyes.

"What was it this time?"

"Well, there was no TNT, so I was bored. Then, I got this wonderful idea..."

IN-DEPTH FLASHBACK

"Hey, Gabriel, I've got this wonderful idea." Magnus spoke as he sat up, having some sort of epiphany.

"I'm listening." Replied Gabriel who lay on the floor sporting a pair of black sunglasses.

"Okay, so why don't we have a dare to see who can juggle the most fire-charges blindfolded?"

"Do you even know _how_ to juggle?" Gabriel asked, lifting his head a bit. Magnus snorted.

"Of course not. Then it'd be boring! So, you in?" He asked, giving Gabriel a nudge with his foot. Gabriel chuckled.

"Yes, I'm in."

It only took them a few minutes to get the fire-charges (don't ask how) and after a total of about ten minutes, their fire-charge juggling with blindfolds challenge had all but began.

Because he was quite confident that he would emerge victorious, Magnus kindly suggested that Gabriel should go first, to which he replied 'yes'. Gabriel was slow at first, juggling only one to make sure things were safe. Being blindfolded made it into a challenge, and he dropped the first fire-charge onto the deck before it fizzled out with a fire-extinguisher.

Magnus slow-clapped as Gabriel took off his blindfold.

"How did I do?" He asked. Magnus, grinning smugly, gave his reply.

"Not as good as what I'm about to do." He replied taking the blindfold from Gabriel. He put it on, standing with his hands out. "I'm going to start out with two." Gabriel blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"Eh, what's the worst thing that could happen?" He shrugged. Gabriel sighed before quickly tossing the first one into Magnus's right hand, followed by a second for the left.

"Shoot! These things are hot!" He screamed before throwing them into the sky on instinct. He sheepishly lifted the blindfold off his head. Gabriel was smiling wildly.

"You're right, Magnus! You _are_ doing better than me! This is far more interesting!" He cheered just before the fire-charge slammed onto his head, the other one landing in the back of Magnus's shirt, quickly catching fire as well.

After standing stunnedly for a few seconds, he started flailing his arms, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SWEET JESUS THERE'S A FIRE!" He cried. Gabriel slowly stood up, rubbing the knot on his head. He slowly looked up and saw Magnus running around.

'Who is this man and why is he screaming?' He thought to himself. His hero instincts quickly went to work and he rushed up to Magnus, grabbing him by the hips and rushing him to a bucket of water. Sadly, he tripped on the bucket of water and accidentally tossed him into the ocean.

BACK TO REALITY

"... and that's what happened." Magnus explained proudly.

"And you're proud of this?! That was CRAZY!"

"Oh puh-leez! It's not as whacked up as some of your nerd inventions, so who're you to judge?"

"They're not crazy, they're creative. And at least I don't do crazy stuff for no good reason!" Ellegaard smarted.

"At least I don't do crazy stuff for boring nerd reasons!" Was Magnus's riposte.

"At least... at least..."

"Ha! Ran out of good comebacks, huh?"

"At least I've got a head of hair!" She shouted with a frenzied elation. Magnus stared back at her, his vexation only growing.

"At least I don't wear goofy-goggles 24/7."

"At least I don't wear a mask 24/7." They both stared at each other with annoyed eyes. Magnus felt that he was running out of things to say, but decided that he would never see that defeat as he spoke something that he knew would win the fight.

"WELL, AT LEAST MY ACCOUNT PIONEERS MY OPINIONS!" Okay... maybe that _wasn't_ the war-stopping phrase he had hoped for... heck. No more sugarcoating: That was 102% entirely uncalled for!

The attendance slowly turned and stared at Magnus who was heaving as he stood in his chair, towering over Ellegaard who gaped at Magnus in unsettlement. There was fire in his eyes and, well, he must've been really angry. After a few short seconds, the fire faded down and they both just stared at eachother, glaring.

Ellegaard felt a small grin tugging at her lips and started snickering. Seeing her giggling only reaped the same result in Magnus, and before anyone knew it the two were belting out laughing. Soon, the full attendance found reasons to be of good humor.

"You wanna go get some ice-cream?" Magnus asked after a few minutes of laughter. She barely mouthed the word 'yes' between hysterical laughter. He held out his hand which she took and the two were off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ah... Ellagnus. I really like this ship, and I hope you like how this turned out as well. But yeah, they're gonna play as our cute angry couple in this fic. I hope that this isn't gonna be too cheesy, but it's my first try at this angry couple romance. I'll get better soon! Anyways, people who are fans of Ocelott and her friends, you're gonna enjoy the next chapter! How'd you like the Sorenderwoman ship? Leave a review!**


	22. It's a Game!

**Author's Note:**

 **Ever wonder who was the person behind the few distractions on Magnus and Ellegaard's first date? Curious as to what Ocelott did after her encounter with Magnus? Well, here you are!**

* * *

It took a while, but Ocelott had finally returned to her group of old and new friends, which now included the Ocelots. They had all decided that they were going out to dinner together, but had made some remarks about Ellegaard and Magnus's disappearance, which had bothered Ocelott a bit.

"So, Ocelott, where'd you disappear to earlier today?" Gill asked as they walked.

"Wh-what?! Nowhere, of course! I-I mean, I didn't see anything. No! Nothing at all." She stammered skittishly and loudly as if she had just been accused of stealing the Nobel Prize. They all stopped and slowly faced her as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Oowwkaay...? It was just a question."

"For Notch's sake, then, stop asking!" She snapped back on the defensive-side. The friends sent her a confuzzled stare and she shoved her hands into her pockets nervously.

"Ocelott, is there something you're not telling us?" Itscartooncookie asked slowly.

"O-of course not! I'm not hiding anything." they all sent her cut-eyed glares.

"Okay, what's up?" Axel asked. Ocelott's eyes swam nervously before she gulped and answered.

"I, uh..." She caught a glimspe of Magnus and Ellegaard walking into the Fancy Restaurant Without a Name, just a chunk ahead of them. "MY NOTCH, HE WASN'T JOKING!" She blurted uncontrolledly, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"What?! What is it?! Who wasn't joking?! Who?! Do tell!" Whistler cried uncontrollably, causing everyone to quickly face him.

"Wow, Whistles. That was just about the most you've ever said in one sentence. What drove you to say that?" Itscartooncookie asked curiously. Whistler, once again abiding in his usual silence gave no answer, only sufferring to stare idly. Itscartooncookie rolled his eyes and scoffed, unaware of Ocelott's sigh of relief.

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry... when are we going out to eat like we said?" Lukas asked as Jesse rounded over to the group.

"Hey guys, where we headin'?" He asked with his usual smile, accompanied by Reuben's cheeky grin.

"Hmm... how about that?" Axel asked pointing to the same place that Ocelott had just seen Magnus enter..

"Oh Notch! No!" Ocelott sniffed under her breath.

"Sure, looks nice." Maya commented.

"Well, let's go, friends!" Jesse announced.

Right before they entered to restaurant, Ocelott made a strange suggestion.

"Hey, Lukas, can I borrow your jacket?" She asked. "It's kind of cold..." She added, hoping to make him feel for her somehow. He hesitated, he really liked his jacket.

"Sure, take it." He finally replied, handing his jacket to Ocelott who then proceeded to wrap it around her head a couple of times. "Uh, why're you doing that?"

"My head... it's... really cold..." Her loud speaking was muffled by the leather. They all exchanged glances before proceeding to walk... until Ocelott bumped into a piece of art and knocking it onto the floor, shattering it. All attention was on her, she felt it though she couldn't see it. "Uh... someone broke that... whatever it is." She dug her foot into the ground as she tried to shift the blame from herself. "Uh... I'm also blind."

"Ocelott, why are you acting this way?" Itscartooncookie whispered to her.

"What?! I can't hear you under this thick jacket!" She shouted loudly, loudly enough so that it could've been heard by everyone. "Hey, could you be my seeing eye dog?"

"I-"

"Thanks... now, where's your arm?" She gripped around, quite literally blindly, before grasping someone's shoulder. "Thanks, now... uh..."

"That's not my arm." Itscartooncookie stated blatantly, causing Ocelott to instantly jerk away.

"Oops... sorry, whoever you might be."

"That wasn't an arm, Ocelott."

"Then what was it?"

"It was... uh..."

"Ewe! Gross!"

"No! It wasn't that! I'm literally having a hard time describing what you grabbed, that's all... get over here!" He snatched her away and they were off with their friends. After a bit of stumbling around, Itscartooncookie finally managed to get Ocelott seated somewhere safe for half-cat people wearing jackets over their eyes.

"Now, let's see what's on the menu." Olivia said as she picked up a menu, her actions being followed by everyone else... except for poor Ocelott who had managed to grab something far less innocent than a menu.

Though she couldn't tell, all eyes were on her as she flipped through a magazine filled with... (shudders) adult content.

"Ooh... those look tasty." She lied as she pretended to read the menu. Only the fact that she literally couldn't see lessened the pain of the blow. Olivia and Jesse exchanged glances before they both shuddered and pretended to read their menus as well. Ocelott flipped another page. "Oh! Would you look at that?" She asked, turning the magazine around for everyone at her table to see. The boys all yelped and turned their heads around before Olivia snatched the magazine from the cat-girl before shoving it into a nearby trashcan. "Hey! You took my menu!"

"It wasn't a menu." Olivia replied numbly, wondering who put that... book... there in the first place. "Maybe you should take that off..." She took the jacket off of Ocelott's face before replacing it with her own lime beanie. "Here's your jacket, Lukas."

"I am unclean."

"Lukas..."

"Oh! Wha?... oh, thanks." He quickly put on his jacket while Ocelott stared back confusedly at the boys who were still looking away. "You can look now, guys." With a deafening silence, the boys slowly turned around, their eyes sullen with distraught.

"What happened?" Ocelott asked. A single tear flowed down Axel's face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Ocelott. It's over..."

"What's over?" Ocelott looked around, her eyes catching with Magnus's fiery gaze. Like, literally. His eyes had fire in them. "AAAHH! BOOMTOWN GLARE!" She shouted before covering her eyes with her hands. Luckily, this was Minecraftia, and most things were socially acceptable, but to break the peace of a fancy-restaurant setting is never really socially acceptable.

"Why don't we play the quiet-game?" Petra quickly suggested. "I'll start us off. Three, two, one don't talk." Silence broke out like chickenpox. It was the most sanity they had experienced since walking into the doors of the Fancy Restaurant Without a Name. Ocelott was shutting her eyes tightly, but no one seemed to care, just as long as that girl wasn't crying out for something imaginary or... reading books...

"What do we win?" Ocelott asked after five seconds. Petra sent her an annoyed glare.

"You win... something nice." She replied stiffly, sporting the Plastic Lukas face. A smile spread across Ocelott's face.

"Oh goodie! Restart! Onetwothreenotalking!" She shut her eyes again.

"Okay, I can't help but ask, but why're you shutting your eyes like that?" Gill asked.

"I can't stare without laughing." Ocelott replied.

"Guys, it's not a quiet game if we're not being quiet." Petra inserted a bit angrily.

"Quiet down, Petra, I can't hear." Jesse told her obliviously. Petra rolled her eyes.

"We'll just... start again." She replied with the Plastic Lukas, her eyes twitching a bit. "No talking." She shouted.

"You didn't count down from three!" Ocelott reminded her.

"WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?!" Petra shouted, causing everyone at the table to flinch. She stood up. "I'll be right back." She left to the women's room.

"I'm twenty-four." Just as she spoke those words, 'Twenty-Four' by Switchfoot began to play, not through the restaurant's speakers, but through the individuals' ears!

"What the heck?!" Maya shouted, clamping her ears shut to no avail. Slowly, everyone lost his composure and began to freak out, especially Ocelott who for the first time in months didn't have anything to do with the strange new predicament. Now that I mention it, _everyone_ in the restaurant seemed to hear the music and a few people were even standing up and leaving, screaming as well. After about thirty seconds of torture, the music finally stopped, everyone calmed down gradually.

"Well... that was odd." Lukas muttered.

"No it wasn't." Jessica replied, remembering her strange nightmare.

Petra walked out of the bathroom, her face flushed as she wore the Plastic Lukas face. "Alright, I'm baaaaack." She sung politely. (by this point in time, you should probably know what the Plastic Lukas is)

"Alrighty! So, uh... what now?" Jesse asked, handing a breadstick to Reuben who hid underneath the fancy table. Petra hummed, tapping her chin. Then, she had a wonderful idea!

"Well, since nobody here knows how to play the quiet game, why don't we play three truths one lie?"

"Isn't that called 'one truth three lies'?" Jesse asked confusedly. Petra slowly turned to face him.

"Are you _trying_ to confuse me?" She sneered annoyedly. Delicately, he looked away and Petra continued. "So, here's how we play: One of us will make up three truths and one lie, and we all have to guess which one is a lie. I'll start: I don't like dogs. I live underground. My favorite person is myself. I'm a great swimmer."

"You're a really weird person." Itscartooncookie commented, marveling at Petra's strange qualities.

"Um... the fact that your favorite person is yourself is a lie." Olivia replied.

"Olivia won! Who wants to go next?" She asked.

"I'll go!" Ocelott cheered. "Alright, alright, here we go." She stopped and thought about what she would say. "Aha! I've been to the moon. I don't care about physics. My hair is brown. On night five, I got mad and killed Freddy." She smiled with her eyes shut, unable to see the shocked faces of those around her, save Whistler and Cartooncookie, to whom these feats were only small accomplishments.

"Uh... you haven't been to the moon...?" Was Aiden's unsure reply, to which Ocelott shook her head. "You've been to the moon?!"

"Eh, I go there once or twice every Friday... anyone else gonna guess?"

"The fact that you don't care about physics isn't true?" Petra asked slowly.

"Nope. Come on, guys! This should be chicken-scratch for you all!"

"What's chicken-scratch?"

"Oh, it means that something's really, really easy... like one plus one is three!"

"One plus one isn't three." Olivia inserted. "Come on! That's... oh... now I get it."

"Okay, so if those were all lies..." Jesse thought about his deduction before answering with a firm voice. "The fact that you got mad and killed Freddy on the fifth night is a lie!" Ocelott sighed loudly, shaking her head in dismay. "But your hair _is_ brown!"

"No it isn't. It's _reddish_ brown! Reddish brown isn't brown!" She smarted.

"WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?!" Petra screamed again. She glanced around, seeing all eyes were on her. "Excuse me." She stood again, walking to the women's room.

"... yeah... uh, now I'll go next... I got my first sword when I was ten. I almost drowned one day. When I found Reuben, I was..." He leaned in and spoke in a whisper. "Eating ham."

*DUH-DUH-DUUUUHH!*

"The fact that when you found Reuben you were... eating ham-"

*DUH-DUH-DUUUUHH!*

"... is a lie."

"Bingo, Lukas, bingo, if you were trying to lose. He _was_ eating ham!" Axel shouted proudly. There was a small thud underneath the table as Reuben heard one of history's greatest secrets being dragged into the sunlight.

"Reuben! No! Quiet down!" Jesse reached down to grab his shrieking pig. "That was _before_ I met you! That was _before_ I met you!" He cried in a whisper, trying to console his freaking-out friend. But Reuben wasn't the only person that needed consolation, unless if you discounted Aidne, Maya, Gill, Lukas, Olivia, Ocelott, Itscartooncookie, LonelyWhistler, heck, even Petra was shocked to wordlessness by this dark secret!

After a few minutes, Reuben finally calmed down, and everyone was brought back to his senses. Jesse stared numbly into nowhere.

"Who wants to go next?" Petra asked after a short moment of silence.

"Why don't we play something else?" Jesse asked. Petra nodded, thinking of something to play.

"How about 'I Spy'?"

"You mean that rude game where you point at people and laugh? In that case, I'd love to! I'm so bored!"

"Okay... uh... Axel, why don't you go first?"

"Alright then. I spy with my little eye... something-"

"My face!" Ocelott suddenly screamed.

"I didn't even tell you what I'm seeing!"

"Oh... is it my face?"

"... y-yes. It's your face. I'll do another. I sp-"

"Your nose!" LonelyWhistler interrupted.

"Well _that's_ out of character for him." Itscartooncookie commented. Axel sighed.

"Well... why don't we just go get cake?" He asked. Everyone nodded and muttered their agreeance as Petra walked onto the scene. "Hey, Petra, we're all just gonna get cake. You coming?"

"I'm stayin'. I'm not really one for cake." Jesse inserted before Petra could answer. He turned around, facing her, and winked.

"Well... I guess I'll stay too, then."

"Alrighty, then. You two enjoy! Let's eat some cake!" With that, they were gone, leaving Jesse and Petra to themselves.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's what happened. Another thing...**

 **THANKS FOR ALMOST 2,000 VIEWS!**

 **Not exactly sure where to go with the next chapter, but I'm always open to suggestions, romantic OR humorous! Leave reviews, PMs and whatsits! Thanks for the support!**

 **PS: If you're wondering how I managed to so well line up this chapter with the previous one, it's because they were originally one chapter before I got the idea of splitting them up. Pretty cool, huh?**


	23. Mellohi Hall

**Author's Note:**

 **Who's up for some more Ingeressica? Who wants more Ocelott humor? Who needs to eat that stinky-cheese sandwich? If you answered yes to any of these questions, then this chapter is for you!**

 **This goes out to you, PikaLoverNYA! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the suggestion!**

 **PS: On chapter 20, when I said that Ivor's hair was in a braid, I meant to say pony-tail... heh...**

* * *

The sun was rising on a new day, and Ivor felt that today was going to be a great day! It was day two of his people-skills learning seminar, and he felt that nothing could get in his way. He wasn't going to have to put up with anyone else's comments about himself and he was glad for that.

He stretched upon awakening, glancing over at his alarm clock. The red quartz digits read 9:21. At the end of their previous "lesson", Jessica told Ivor to meet her at the ice-cream shoppe at nine forty-five, and he had no intentions on messing up on that.

He looked at his yellow-clothing that he had worn during his adventure to help save the world from the monster he had created. Cringing, he shoved them into a drawer and closed it quickly. He had better things to do with his life, he thought. And he also had better clothes, frankly.

After a few minutes, he was fully dressed, groomed and what not. After a short trip to the shoppe, he sat at a chair by the edge of the ship where he could see a few small islands sprinkles with red roses.

He thought they looked beautiful, but wouldn't dare admit it to anyone. As he admired the simple picture a soft sound beckoned his ears. At first it didn't bother him, but soon he just couldn't ignore it. It was loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to be easily ignored, but it was close enough to him to worry about it.

He turned around and met the face of a young tot, sitting a few tables away from him. The child's face was reddest around his small nose and blue eyes, and his cheeks were wet with tears.

'Okay, _now_ I'm intrigued...' Ivor thought to himself. Who was this child? Why was he crying? Why not ask?

Ivor instantly stopped himself, looking away quickly. What would people think if they saw him, "Ivor the Evil", approaching a young, crying child? He'd go to jail for sure with no explanation, and to make things worse, no one would change a shade. At all. Not Jesse and his friends. Not the Order. No one. As usual, they'd assume that he was "up to no good" as usual and the problem would be solved, on their ends anyways.

But then he remembered: No one knew who he was! It was amazing what blue jeans, a plaid, brightly colored shirt, black sunglasses and a hairdo could do to someone who wore yellow all his life. Though for him it was hard to admit, his looks weren't quite appealing in the past, but considering that he hadn't scared Jessica away, he was doing a heck of a job! So why not?

Battling his fear of the many possible outcomes, he slowly began to approach the child, softening his voice.

"... hi..." He decided to start out very, very slowly, trying to seem more friendly than intimidating by crouching so that he was level with this kid. He still kept his distance, though. The child stopped crying and turned to face him, sniffling, eyes still full of tears. Ivor slowly continued. "Why are you crying?" He asked, forcing his voice to be quiet. He thanked Notch that no one, not even little kids, could recognize his voice. The child stared for a few seconds before frowning more intensely, his eyes darkening.

"I can't find my mommy." He replied, his voice cracking. He blinked his eyes, a new shipment of tears being delivered to his blue shorts. Ivor glanced around the area for a few seconds before he laid eyes on a woman with blue eyes, brown hair just like the child's. She seemed kind of distraught, and spun around in all directions, obviously looking for something.

"Is that her?" Ivor asked pointing at her. The child turned his head around and one look at the woman and he gasped.

"Mommy!" He shouted, leaping from the chair and running to her. Of course, he was met with her strong embrace. The mother looked up at Ivor, who stared back at her with an unsure face. She smiled, waving and mouthing the words 'thank you'. Ivor forced a smile before waving back and she was off.

"Well, that was sweet." He heard a familiar voice behind himself. Ivor spun around, his dark eyes meeting with Jessica's black gaze.

"Uh... how long were you standing there?" He asked nervously. She smiled.

"Long enough... turns out you're great with kids. You watch any?" She asked as they both took a seat.

"Of course not! Why would I watch children?" He asked defensively, fearing to imagine himself helplessly holding two bawling twins while three toddlers played barbershop with shears, only being able to reinact a horror movie. He shuddered at the thought, only causing her to laugh. "It's not funny. They'd probably get hurt." He warned her with a considerable amount of guilt in his heart. Her laughter died a bit, but the loving smile remained on her face, giving him a bit of comfort.

"You'll never know if you don't find out." She advised him. Ivor rolled his eyes.

"Everyone says that..." He muttered quietly, avoiding her eye contact. He shook his head in dismay. "Enough about that... shouldn't we be getting onto this lesson?" He asked impatiently.

"Okay." They began their lesson.

POV Switch

"Okay, so we've called this meeting in the daytime because... well... the last time we told spooky stories at night, Olivia-"

"Jesse!" Axel quickly cut Jesse off while Olivia nervously wrung her fingers. "We said that we'd never bring that up again in our lives. It's... dangerous..."

"Right. That's true... well, just know that something... h-happened..." Jesse then had a muscle spasm, continuing his story after the violent jerk. "Okay, so... who's got a scary story?" He asked. Ocelott raised her hand. "You're up!" He tossed her the flashlight, which she turned on.

"Uh... this is the story... about... a girl..." She quickly glanced at Magnus, then in lightspeed looked away. "Who was haunted... she had... a d-dark secret... and if she told... there would be great grief... endofstory!" She quickly threw the flashlight back at Jesse before pulling her hoodie over her head, shivering uncontrollably.

"That wasn't even scary." Soren noted. "Give me the flashlight. I've got a story that will knock your pants off!" Jesse tossed Soren the flashlight. "This is the story of Smile. So, there was a woman living all alone in her house. People thought she was crazy because she kept having seizures and horrid nightmares. Well, this caught the attention of a young journalist who decided to interview her. Well, the woman told of a file that she had found on her computer's floppy-drive-" Magnus let out a horrified scream, causing everyone around him to start freaking out as well. "Magnus! Wh-why did you sc-scream?" Soren stammered, his body trembling with fear.

"What... the heck... is a floppy-drive?" He panted, trying to make up for the loss of oxygen due to his loud scream. They all stared at him with disbelief.

"Stuff and nonsense." Soren muttered, shaking his head. "Well, a floppy-drive is... hmm... I don't know. Only old people have them, whatever they are?"

"I used to have a floppy-drive." Ocelott said numbly.

"...owkay... anyways, the file that she found is a picture of a siberian husky with very large, very white and very sharp human teeth. Well, if you don't reshare the picture, you'll have vivid nightmares and seizures about the dog and... erm... pass, if you will. Well, the next day, the woman sent the picture to the rookie reporter saying that she needed to 'spread the word' per se... and... well, the reporter passed." Silence spilled throughout the dark room. Finally, Olivia couldn't take it.

"HIT THE LIGHTZZZ!" She shouted, galvanizing Lukas into slapping a nearby switch, activating the redstone lights. "Get to a happy place, get to a happy place, get to a happy place."

"Ha! That wasn't scary!" Magnus scoffed.

"Yeah... not at all." Axel added, trying to look good in the eyes of his hero.

"Like the floppy drive?" Ellegaard smarted, causing Jesse to start chuckling wildly, and she joined in on the crazed laughter as well.

"That wasn't even that funny." Magnus stated numbly, staring at her with confused eyes as she laughed her head off.

"Hey! Who wants a cup of water?" Ocelott suggested. Before anyone could answer, she darted off to the kitchen and filled a basin with water, shot back to the living room and placed it in the center of the activity, then rushed to the freezer and returned with a bucket of ice. After this, she finally decided that they'd need some cups. After trotting back to the center with the cups, she then realized that they'd need a knife to cut the ice with and a measuring cup to measure the water with. Finally, she sat down.

"Uh... why're you running around so much all of a sudden?" Itscartooncookie asked slowly.

"I'm excited!" She replied with a flinch. "Has anyone seen my mom?"

"Okay, now it's time for a _real_ scary story." Gabriel held out his hand, which Soren put the microphone into. "Has anyone ever heard the story of the boss and the revenant employee?" He glanced around almost evilly, satisfied to see that no one had heard of the malicious tale. "Good. Hold onto someone." Everyone snickered when Olivia grabbed a hold of Petra, who returned the trade with equal horrified passion. "Well, there was a boss who had hired someone to run around his businessplace to deliver trifle things like coffee and sugar-packets. He hired Billy. Billy loved his job a whole lot. In addition to the decent pay, he loved to dart here and there, imagining wonderful things..." He glanced knowingly at Ocelott who was a perfect example of Billy. She gulped. He continued. "After working with the boss for about three months, he had grown very attatched to the job... maybe even a bit _too_ attatched... but one day, he accidentally gave his boss peanut-butter instead of regular butter on a slice of toast. His boss was highly allergic to tree-nuts and had Billy fired. Distraught, Billy took a potion of harming and died. The world, or most of it, moved on." He glanced around, seeing that he had glued his friends to their seats. He continued.

"One night at the hospital, the boss looked out the window and saw someone running down the street holding a cup of coffee and a packet of sugar, but that didn't matter to him... at least not for then... After making a full recovery, the boss returned to the workplace. After getting cozy, he requested a cup of coffee brought to his office. A man brought him his coffee. To the boss's horror, it was Billy." Shock befell most of the friends' faces.

"Okay... m-my turn..." Aiden took the flashlight. "This is the story of my great aunt Anabelle. She's... no longer with us... but, the last day I saw her, she had a watermelon. It came out the horribly wrong end."

"So she died of crap?" Lukas asked. He had never heard this tale before. Aiden shook his hand.

"It didn't come out of that end, Lukas. In fact, it didn't come out of _any_ end. The watermelon made it's _own_ way out... with its teeth."

"Oooh! I'm SOOO scared! Fruit with teeth!" Axel scoffed. "Mellohi Hall, has anyone heard of it?"

"Yes." Axel glared at Jesse. "... no..."

"Well then, I'll tell it to you. So, a few years ago, there was this janitor who had the job of cleaning a dirty school. Sometimes, the school got so dirty that he was up to his knees in trash and didn't finish cleaning until five. One day, the mess was really bad. It took him all day to clean, and when he was finished it was 2:36 in the morning. When he was finished, he remembered that he had uncovered a chest with a jukebox next to it. So he went back to a hall and turned on the lights. The lights flickered in the dark morning, and he slowly made his way to the chest. He opened it. In it were two CDs. The CD's names were 'blocks' and 'mellohi'. He decided to try both of them out, starting with 'blocks'. He really liked 'blocks'. It was a pretty song. So he decided to give 'mellohi' a try. About thirteen seconds into the creepy song, the lights flickered out and he was engulfed in darkness. The sound was getting really spooky, and he tried to take the CD out, but he couldn't find the jukebox. He grabbed a hold of something and, thinking it was the jukebox, he started punching it like a tree! But it was no jukebox. It was the spirit of Mellohi, in the flesh. No one ever saw that janitor again. They say that should you ever find a jukebox next to a chest in a well lit hallway, run. Run for your life!" By the time he had finished, everyone was shivering, even Magnus who had tried so proudly to stand. "Wow, was I really that scary?" Axel asked smugly. Olivia numbly raised her finger. "What?"

"B-b-behind you..." She stammered wildly, tears spilling down her cheeks. Axel slowly turned around, fear filling him to the brinks. "Ha! Made yah look!" Olivia cheered, and everyone burst out laughing. Blushing slightly, Axel quickly sat down, looking at the ground. "Eh, well. It was _kind_ of scary...?" She shrugged, and Axel smiled weakly.

"Well, I've uh... gotta go." Aiden stood up and went to the window, lifting the blinds. "Oh shoot."

"What?" Lukas asked.

"It's nighttime."

"So what?" Aiden looked at Lukas who's face seemed to say 'Keep it cool, Crisper!'.

"I'm just sayin', I mean... wow! Look at how much time passed, y'know?" He smiled strongly. He slapped Lukas a bit too hard on the shoulder with a hearty laugh. "Well, let's go, Ocelots! We play together, we stay together!" He walked over to Gill and Maya who were staring off into space, drool dripping from the sides of their mouths. Lukas and Aiden each picked up one of their friends and were off.

"Well, we're going to go hit the sack too." Itscartooncookie added, taking Ocelott and Whistler by the hands and quickly departing. To be quicker in my time, after letting each other know how boring and non-horrific these tales of terror were, the friends each departed, Magnus and Axel being the last to leave.

(I know I pick on these two a bit, but they're my favorites!)

The two decided to walk a while together because their rooms were close to each other. As they strolled the boardwalk, they both remembered their day before Magnus caught sight of something interesting. He stopped Axel.

"Hey, you see that?" He asked, pointing to the well-lit hall. It seemed to have been a long hall, but one could barely see the end of it.

"A long hall, so what?"

"Say we do a little exploring?"

"What? No! You don't actually believe in that story, do you?"

"Course not!... just wanna see what's at the end of that hall, that's all. You game?" He nudged Axel a bit on the shoulder. Axel blinked at Magnus. "Or are you scared?"

"Heck no! Let's see what's at the end!" With that the two boys set off running down the torchlit hall. It was about ten seconds before they reached the end of the tunnel and what they found was quite shocking.

"Would you look at that?" Magnus ran his hand along the jukebox, his gaze shifting to the adjacent chest.

"This is weird." Axel noted as Magnus opened the chest. He heard the griefer laugh loudly, pulling out two CDs: 'blocks' and 'mellohi'.

"I'll bet Ellegaard and Olivia rigged this up to prank us." He spoke to no one in particular. "Well you can't fool me!" He shouted. He turned around, smiling wildy at Axel. "I'm gonna put it in." He spoke like the toddler who was going to drink soda against his parent's instruction. Axel gave a snort, and Magnus put the disc in. For a few minutes, they just stood there and listened to 'blocks' playing happily. After the five long minutes, the disc popped out of the jukebox, spinning slowly on its axis. Magnus was quick to take the disc and put it back into his inventory before turning up with a purple and white spotted disc. He turned to Axel. "You do the honors."

"Gladly!" Axel put the disc into the jukebox and 'mellohi' droned through the hall, its notes walking slowly like a monster, the atmosphere gaining its own sinister character. After thirteen seconds, a torch fell from the wall, decreasing the light-level. The two flinched.

"Did you do that?" Magnus asked as they stared at the torch as its item-sprite floated around.

"Uh-uh... did _you_ do that?" Axel nervously glanced at Magnus out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nope." Magnus replied, the pitch in his voice increasing with his fear. Another torch popped from the wall. "I don't think the girls are behind this at all." He noted as a third torch took a topple.

"Should we run?" Axel asked, sounding quite nervous. A fourth torch dropped and the two boys were engulfed in the darkness while 'mellohi' continued to play. Magnus lunged for the jukebox, trying to jerk the CD out, but what he grabbed wasn't hard like the jukebox should've been. It was soft, fleshy, ice-cold.

"RUUUUUNNN!" Magnus screamed and the two boys took off, trying to keep up with the light before the torches fell from the walls, knocked off by an unknown force.

They felt like they were in heaven after they made it out of the hall. The two stopped by a nearby lamp-post to catch their breaths.

"Who... told you... that... story?" Magnus gasped, looking up at Axel.

"My... history teacher..." Then it hit Axel.

"Your HISTORY TEACHER?! AXEL DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANZ?!" Magnus shouted, grabbing Axel by the shirt collar. But Axel wasn't paying attention. He slowly raised his hand, gesturing to something staring at them from afar. Magnus slowly turned around. A dark man, spackled with purple and white, glared at them with white eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Magnus jumped onto Axel's back, the two freaking out.

"GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" Magnus shouted, glancing behind himself to see Mellohi slowly approaching them. Finally getting his bearings, Axel rushed off, Magnus riding piggyback.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like I'll be gravitating back towards humor a bit sooner than I thought... oh well. There** _ **will**_ **be hints of romance here and there, and by the end of this ordeal we'll be presented with another ship.**

 **I learned about Smile Dog on Creepypasta wiki, my sister made up the watermelon creepypasta, and I made up Billy and Mellohi Hall. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! ;D**

 **PS: This isn't the farthest that I'll get with Ingeressica. Think of these as preludes. Trust me, you'll understand when the time comes, so hang in there, baby!**


	24. Sleepover at Your Place?

**Author's Note:**

 **Alrighty! Hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter, because the fun is just beginning! This chapter takes place the same night of (shudders) Mellohi Hall. For now, just assume that Magnus and Axel safely made it to each of their rooms. This one begins in the POV of Magnus. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus shut the door firmly behind him, being sure to check all the locks. He turned around and faced his room which was not only dark. It was also lonely. But was it really? Or had Mellohi followed them?

Magnus took a quick peep out of the doorhole, seeing nothing. He chuckled nervously before pacing back to his bed.

"Wh-what a night, huh?" He usually didn't talk to himself, but now it only made sense to as he took off his shoes. "Well, I guess it's time for a g-good night's rest, huh Magnus?" He placed his shoes on his bedside and lay down, shutting his eyes.

A few seconds later, he opened them. He had this horrifying feeling that something was watching him and quickly sat up, his sword drawn. With a fierce battle cry, he lunged at the dark figure standing in a corner of the room, slashing at it with fear and fury. He gradually softened the blows before driving to a complete stop, panting heavily before he realized that the 'man in the corner' was really just a coat-hanger.

He slowly stood, looking at the sword in his hand. "Why does this all of a sudden feel like the Christmas Carol?" He muttered to himself before turning around. He cried out, coming into contact with the same dark figure that had in fact followed him home.

BACK TO REALITY

Magnus quickly jerked awake for the twenty-fifth time in six minutes. He glanced frantically around his well-lit room, seeing that the coat-hanger was unscathed and no one else was in the room with him. He let out a frustrated sigh before he thrust himself out of bed. He shakily made his way to the telephone and called Axel.

"Axel? Axel, pick up." He heard a muffled click and a tired yawn.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"It's me, Magnus... you, uh... you sleep well?" There was silence.

"Okay," Axel began after the short pause had ended, "You have to admit, that was pretty freaky what just happened."

"You're tellin' me." Magnus half-chuckled. "So... uh... you know that saying, 'there's safety in numbers'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Say we have a sleepover at Gabe's?"

"Why Gabriel? I mean, not that I have anything against him." Magnus was quick to answer Axel's curious question.

"Well, should anything happen, Gabriel'll be sure to hack its head off... not that I'm a bad fighter myself... point is, though, there're safety in numbers. How much _more_ safer would we be if we were with an official guy who was hired to kill baddies, huh?" Magnus's deal was tempting enough at first, but now Axel was definite that he wouldn't say 'no'.

"I'll grab my stuff. I'll meet you there."

"Be careful, Axel!" With that, Axel hung up. Magnus groaned again. "This is gonna take a while."

After a splitsecond, he had harvested his bed down to an item.

"Phew! That was tiring!" He put the bed into his inventory and pulled out a sword. Just before he left, the phone rang again. He picked up the phone and spoke instantly. "What's up, Axel?" He asked coolly.

"Oh, uh... this isn't Axel." Magnus stifled a gasp and felt he was about to, like, pass out on the frikkin' floor.

"Oh... uh... hey, Ellegaard." He stammered.

'Why am I blushing so much?!' He brought a hand to his heated cheek. 'I'm not even talking to her in person! What's WRONG with me?!'

"Uh... is, uh, everything alright?"

"Sure... fine... just, you know, wondering... um... sleep well?"

"O-of course! I just, uh... got bored, that's all. I'm bored, so I can't sleep. At..." He glanced at his clock. "One thirteen in the morning, yep! Just me down here, bored. How about you?"

"Um..." She chuckled nervously. "Just... dandy! Yeah, that's it! Dan-dee! Just checking to make sure you were okay and everything." Magnus felt a pang of compassion for her. She was probably just as freaked-out about Mellohi as he was himself! He had to do something for her, at least one thing.

"Uh... Axel and I are having a sleepover with Gabriel... wanna come?"

"Yes! Okay, I'll get my stuff!" She replied almost instantly and hung up no later. A smile crossed Magnus's face as he put the phone back on the receiver.

'That Ellegaard. So eager it's almost cu- wait... why am I having these thoughts?!' He shook his head in dismay before walking out the door.

POV Switch

Axel had just left his room before he found himself staring Olivia, Jesse and Reuben down. "Uh... hey."

"Hey, Axel... where are you headin'?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Gabriel's. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh! We were going there, too! Had some sleepover business to tend to." Olivia told him with a smile.

"Funny, I was doing the same thing. Magnus will be there." He commented.

"How about Ellegaard?"

"I don't know."

"I'll invite her." Olivia quickly pulled out her iBlock and called the redstone engineer. "Hey... oh, yeah, we slept well... just going to Gabriel's for a sleepover, wanna come?... what?! Was he nervous?..." Putting the phone to her heart, she let out a fangirlish squeal. "Okay!... uh-huh... uh-huh... alright, see you there!" Olivia hung up, not surprised to see Jesse and Axel staring at her curiously.

"What's up?" Jesse asked while Axel kept his anticipated silence.

"Oh, you know... just... stuff." Olivia replied, doing her best to keep her word to Magnus. Just at that moment, Ocelott rushed up to them.

"I heard the cry and came as quick as I could! Where're the waffle-cats?" She asked as a panting Itscartooncookie arrived, followed by a silent Whistler.

"... wut?" Axel asked confusedly.

"Don't... bother..." Itscartooncookie replied before Ocelott could say anything. He took one final gasp of sweet air before continuing. "She heard you squeal, Olivia. Actually, we all heard it... anyways, where Ocelott's from, a high pitched-squeal is either really good or really bad... which is it?"

"What?" Olivia was a bit lost.

"Is it good news or bad news?"

"Oh... it's good- no! Great news! Magnificent news!"

"Super happy pop-tarts falling down the mountain into a sea of rainbows with burnt waffles and ice-cream sandwiches frolicking Nyan-Cat with happy starry fireworks against a blue sky with cotton-candy clouds and sugar-crystal stars sweet-water magnificent?" Ocelott asked beamingly.

"Uh... sssuuuure... why not?" Was Olivia's scattered reply. Olivia sighed dreamily. "I can't believe this is happening... oh... I feel lightheaded..." With that, she took the classic topple.

"Uh... so much for super happy burnt pop-tart waffle... er... whatever it was you just said, Ocelott."

POV Switch

After ten or so minutes, a sleepy but happy Gabriel had finished preparing for his guests. There would be more than ten of them, so he was glad that his room was more spacious than the others. He smiled as he admired his finished product, a clean, spacious room.

A knock at the door caught his attention and he stolled over and opened it. His first guests, Jesse and his friends, had arrived.

"Jesse, you've arrived." He allowed them in. He tried to ignore Ocelott's amazingly high-pitched meowing which... heh, sounded a bit like this: Nyanyanyanyanyan!

"Please, make yourselves at home." He told them. At that moment, they had all placed their beds and were sitting calmly. Another knock caught all of their attention, and Gabriel kindly heeded its call. Within minutes, the entire party had arrived for the greatest purpose a party of people could gather for: sleep.

"Goodnight, my friends." Gabriel yawned as he pulled the light-switch, engulfing the room with darkness.

"It's dark." Axel whispered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Aiden smarted. Axel slapped something in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Olivia yelped.

"Oops! Sorry."

"You're going to be... someone turn on the lights."

"I've got it!" A happy-go-lucky-even-if-you're-scared-to-death Ocelott volunteered immediately. After a series of loud thuds, yelps from victims of her heavy-footedness and general disorder, she had finally grabbed something that felt like a lamp-switch. She gave it a... well, _confident_ jerk.

"Ow! Who's pulling my hair?!" Petra shouted angrily before giving her assailant a lecture from her fist.

"Ouch! Who punched me?!" Soren shouted.

"Ewe..."

"What?"

"You're... sleeping right next to me." Petra noted.

"I am?" Soren reached out and touched something soft. "I a-" He was cut off by another lecture from Petra's fists.

"Watch it!" She warned angrily.

"Sorry." Ocelott gripped her way around before she found something that felt warm and cool at the same time, and was kind of sweaty. It was also soft and felt like skin. She decided to continue to explore the strange new block.

"Hey! Watch this! La-la-la-la! La-la-la-laaaa! Tra-la-la!" Ocelott continued to play with the smooth new toy, patting it like a drum.

"Leave. My head. Alone." Magnus growled. Ocelott gasped.

"That's _your_ head?!... It's so bald... smooth and what not..." She ran her finger along it before patting it with dismissal. "I'll bet it shines in the sun and everything!... do bald guys wash their scalps?"

"... yes...?" Silence broke out. Ocelott, who still hadn't removed her hands from Magnus's head, pondered his answer.

"Are you in any way related to Caillou?"

"What kind of a question IS that?!"

"Just sayin'... geez... hmm... where's that light-switch?"

"You know what, Ocelott? _I'll_ get the lights." Axel stood up before a loud cry of pain was heard.

"Seriously, Axel?!" Lukas groaned from underneath Axel's foot.

"Sorry, Lukas." Axel quickly sat back down. Aiden sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh not THIS again!" Magnus groaned.

"It's alright. I'll get the lights, everyone." Ellegaard stood up and walked to the switch and turned it on. They all listened and tried not to laugh at the sound of the toilet flushing.

"Ha! I can see _so_ much better now." Magnus contested.

"As if you can do any better?"

"Hey! I found it!" Ocelott cheered before giving another confident jerk to the object in question.

"Ow! Twice, Ocelott?! Twice?!" Petra nearly screamed. Ocelott gave a frenzied yelp before darting back to bed, of course stepping on a few unfortunate people before Gabriel heard the hullabaloo, waking up and turning on the lights.

"What is going on in here?" He asked, sitting up as he spoke. Petra turned over to face Soren who was still right next to her... or at least _should've_ been.

"Soren?!" She called to the other side of the room. "How'd you get all the way over there?!"

"Oh!... I moved..."

"Good."

Axel looked down at his bedside and, seeing Lukas lying half-dead with blood all over his face, screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Jesse shouted.

"LUKAS! LUKAS! OH MY NOTCH! LUKAS!"

"What?!" Lukas shouted, waking up enfuriated.

"BLOOD! MY NOTCH, LUKAS! THE BLOOD!" The stocky boy collapsed. Lukas slowly sat up, not sure what was going on. He licked his lips, tasting cherry syrup on his face.

"Uh... guys?"

"Yes! Finally, someone's fainted and it wasn't me!" Olivia shouted triumphantly, standing with one foot on her bed and with a sword in hand while a beam of light shone down on her. Everyone stared back at her in shock and even Axel twitched as if he subconsciously felt her action. Olivia slowly shied down.

"Does he faint often?" Magnus asked.

"I know!" Ellegaard agreed. "Everyone's prone to fainting these days! My teacher, my nurse-"

"My airplane pilot." Stunned silence raged on like a storm of bulls.

"Your airplane pilot fainted? While he was flying?"

"Yeah, ended up crashing me someplace weeeiird..." (just imagine him saying that)

"That's insane!" Petra shouted. "I demand a refund!" She pulled out her sword, which turned out to be a toilet wand. "What the..."

"My friends, we came here to rest. May you please quiet yourselves?" He asked kindly. After hearing everyone mutter their agreeances, Gabriel let a small smile cross his face before turning the light out.

"It's dark... again..." Axel whispered, probably having had awakened sometime in the near past. Aiden groaned.

"We can't do this twice." He swore to himself. After a few seconds, he started twitching, jerking, his body trembling with discomfort. "N... no... not... t-twiiiice... OH I CAN'T HELP IT!" Aiden shot up from his bed, throwing the covers off of him and singing at the top of his lungs, "THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"

"YOUR WELCOME, SASSY PANTS!" Axel replied in chorus.

"ANYTIME, ADVERSARY!" Aiden cheered.

"Go. To. Sleep." Gabriel groaned, his eyes reddened from the morning's events. Silence finally befell them... for a limited time.

"Guys, I think we should do something about this... don't think me crazy but, uh..." Magnus cleared his throat. "This ship has a haunted hallway."

"Uh... so?"

"Gabriel, the whole reason I asked to sleep over here was because there was this black cold Mellohi Man who's stalking Axel and I... in fact, he could be staring down on me from skies above with ears of a musician."

"What? This is insane!"

"Don't believe me? Ask Axel, he'll tell you ALL about it... won't you, Axel?... Axel?" Soft snoring could be heard from the budding griefer. He sighed. "We'll chat over breakfast tomorrow... goodnight."

"G'night!" Ocelott shouted loudly, waking up anyone who had previously been asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alrighty, had to cut once again to avoid a long chapter. Anyways, yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this and stuff. Meanwhile, I've got some important business to tend to (bites a ham sandwich). Ah! Now that** _ **that's**_ **out of the way, don't forget to leave a review! I'm always open for suggestions, as you can probably tell. While all won't be used, they will be considered! Peace of pie out!**


	25. Leafy Greens!

**Author's Note:**

 **Another one... meh... these beginning author's notes are starting to become drab... Well, this one takes place the following morning of Mellohi Hall.**

* * *

The morning was grey and cloudy, unusual, but factual. Weirdo-Cupidon was up to her own wiles, with Odd-Abhor doing the opposite likewise... opposite likewise? An interesting concept, huh? Kind of like almost never.

Occasionally, Odd-Abhor would chuckle to himself, which kind of got on Weirdo's nerves, but she didn't complain. She was too busy plotting romance. But Odd had just come up with a devish plot that would put a certain couple at their throats. The plan was almost in full motion, and he wanted to let Weirdo know about it so that the blow wouldn't be so hard.

"Weirdo, I've got a little trick up my sleeve." He whispered into her ear. She looked up, rolling her eyes. He laughed. "Those two, always bickering..." He spoke loudly enough for her to hear. "Then, they just laugh and make up... cute couple, right?" He nudged her; she glanced at him, her face a confused one. "Not for long!" He held up a toothbrush in her face so she could see. She gasped in shock, her surprised expression quickly becoming one of anger.

"You sick monster!"

"Oh, yes! Me, sick monster!" He cheered. She shook her head in dismay and frustration.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would! I would and I will and I am!" He shouted as if he was a man rising to power, which he was at that moment. "They'll never get over this one! Not for a crippling while, they won't!" He laughed evilly. Weirdo felt like she was about to faint, and then quickly set to work creating some sort of a counter-plot that would be the agent of healing for this horrendous act of hatred to be commited.

POV Switch

It had been fifteen minutes.

'She said it'd only be five.' Magnus thought to himself as he waited outside of Gabriel's bathroom for Ellegaard to finish showering. He heard the door click and finally she emerged, wearing nothing but an undershirt and some shorts. She smelled of soap and it tickled his nose... he can't have been _that_ ticked off, though, because he couldn't stop looking at her for the first few seconds.

After she left, he shook himself out of the trance and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he found the works of a master of annoyed hatred.

The tube of toothpaste. It was... t-twisted...

He grabbed the tube, glaring at it for a few seconds.

'How the heck am I supposed to get any paste out of THIS thing?!' He looked up from the sink before rushing into the main room where the friends were still recovering from their horrific yesterday.

"Ellegaard, did you do this?!" He shouted angrily. Ellegaard looked at him with a face of disbelief. Was he getting ballistic about... this?

"Yes...?"

"WHYYY?!"

"I don't know."

"WHO TWISTS THE TUBES THESE DAYS?! I MEAN, COME ON! CAN'T YOU JUST HAVE ROLLED IT INSTEAD? OR SQUEEZED IT FROM THE BOTTOM UP LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!"

"Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Ellegaard sneered annoyedly.

"OH! SO _I_ WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED TODAY?! WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T TWIST THE TUBE!"

"Uh... Magnus?" Soren tried to interject as calmly and quietly as possible. Ellegaard stopped him with knowing eyes filled with compassion.

"It's alright, Soren. I've got this." She told him softly. She looked back at Magnus. "WHAT ARE YOU, THREE?! WHO GIVES A CRAP WETHER OR NOT THE TUBE IS TWISTED?!"

"I DO, BECAUSE NOW I CAN'T GET THE TOOTHPASTE OUT OF THE FRIKKIN' TUBE OF PASTE!"

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO GRUMPY TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU TWIST THE TUBES TOO TIGHT, WHICH _MAKES_ ME TO GRUMPY TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"THAT WAS THE MOST LOGICAL THING YOU'VE SAID AT ALL TODAY, MAGNUS!"

"LOGIC?! YOU WANT LOGIC?!"

"NO! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO CONCERNED ABOUT TWISTED TUBES OF TOOTHPASTE!" Ellegaard screamed back. The friends stared shockedly at the two people arguing with each over a twisted tube of toothpaste.

"WELL MAYBE I'M CONCERNED BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE GETTING MUSCLE CRAMPS IN MY HANDS BECAUSE YOU TWIST TUBES!"

"WELL THANKS. THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTION, MAGNUS!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME, ELLEGAARD!"

"FINE!"

"DOUBLE FINE!" With that, the two forced their way out of the door, of course bumping into each other as they fought to be the first person to leave the room, leaving a confused and shocked audience behind.

"... uh... what just happened?" Itscartooncookie asked slowly.

"I think it's called crabbiness?"

"Anger-issues?"

"Fiery vibrating coals, burning red as cherries, in the core of an Enderchest, hugged by the arms of the devil himself?" Ocelott guessed. Everyone slowly stared at Ocelott in disbelief. "What? That's what anger looks like to _me_."

"... sssuuure... why not?" Was Olivia's reply. Soren rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... why don't we go get breakfast?"

"I hate it." Ocelott numbly inserted.

"What?!"

"I said I ate it."

"... owkaaayy...?" Silence ruled for five straight seconds.

"Uhm... do they do that all the time?" Lukas asked slowly.

"Eating breakfast, or hating it?" Ocelott asked with a happy-go-lucky face.

"'Ateing' isn't a word, Ocelott." Axel told her.

"I didn't say that."

"No, not that. Magnus and Ellegaard."

"Well, that's not at all what I just said!" Ocelott pointed out with a confused face.

"No, not you. I wasn't asking about you."

"This freak's playin' mind-games! Cover your butts!" Ocelott shouted before rushing into the kitchen. A loud clatter of pots and pans was heard, following by very soft metallic clings, and Ocelott rushed back into the main room with discs made of tin-foil. "I made mind-game-playing freak proof hats for everyone!" She announced as she passed them all out.

"Uh... go ahead, Lukas. We're listening." Soren advised an unsettled Ocelot.

"You're actually going to LISTEN to him?!"

"Magnus and Ellegaard, do they fight often?" Lukas asked again.

"Yes!" Soren, Gabriel, Axel, Petra, Jesse and Olivia shouted in unison. Shockedly, Lukas silently backed down. "Okay... let's go, everyone."

POV Switch

Odd-Abhor laughed maniacally while Weirdo-Cupidon rocked back and forth in a corner, sucking her thumb of course.

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IZZ THAT?!" She wept. Odd gave a loud 'ha'.

"Like my father once said, 'Nothing splits 'em faster than twisted tubes'! So, what did _your_ father teach you, huh? Who's?! Yo?! Daddy?!" He was seeming less like his dark-self, more like a proud toddler with the mind of an early-teen on caffeine and thug-videos. Weirdo slowly looked up, her eyes wide with shock. Then, her face twisted into a proud smile.

"My daddy is better than yo' daddy! And he's got toenail fungus like you wouldn't believe!" She shouted proudly. Odd stared at her with a shocked face for a few seconds. "Oops... I meant to say he's got skills like you wouldn't believe."

"How'd you manage to mess _that_ line up?!"

"Shut up, Odd, and watch the master at work!" She demanded while popping her fingers. Odd scoffed, rolling his eyes at her drama.

"So what're you gonna do? Just _put_ them back together? That's gonna..." He quickly shut his mouth as not to give away his new vantage point. Weirdo smiled, her skin literally brightening as if she was having some sort of divine revelation in the form of bioluminescence.

"That's it!" She rushed into another room in the captain's lodge. Odd cringed at the assortment of ghast-wails, followed by cats singing. His eyes widened in shock at the unbelievable noise of pots and pans talking to each other, and much more sensibility left him at the cry of the wood block. Finally, Weirdo emerged from the closet with a black suitcase. She plopped it onto the table where the steering-wheel was located and opened it. Odd stared at the object within, it would've been an amazing looking gun, hadn't it been hot pink and decorated with hearts, but it was still a gun in the least.

"What _is_ that?" Odd asked curiously as Weirdo took the gun out of its suitcase with an almost sinister grin.

"I call her Kiss."

"Hey! It rhymes with-" Weirdo headbutted him in the face with amazing force.

"Shut up and pay attention!" She demanded. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I call her 'Kiss'."

"What does it do?" Odd moaned as he hugged his throbbing head.

"Glad you asked. Kiss is a type of phsyco-gun created in the 80s by a mad scientist who couldn't get the chimpanzees of the Byzantine empire to fall in love with the birds."

"Wait. What?! Why would he want a chimp to make love to a bird?!"

"He wanted them to have flying chimpanzee babies so that he could prove to people that the Wizard of Oz was real at some point in time." She explained as if that was entirely normal everyday stuff. Odd blinked.

"Why?"

"Well, when he proved that Oz was real, his mother would let him out of the toilet."

"I'm not even going to ask. Just... what do you need that for?"

"Well, I'm going to shoot Magnus and Ellegaard with it."

"But why?"

"Well, after I hit them with this baby, nothing will be able to seperate them!... for a limited time, anyhow... say... thirty-minutes?" Odd groaned.

"So... it's a gush-gun?"

"No. It's a gun that makes people realize things, romantic things, about each other... then comes the gush."

"This is gonna be so weird..." He groaned as she grabbed the weapon and took aim. She scoffed.

"My first name is Weird." She replied as she pulled the trigger. The pink beam was so bright that it almost appeared to be fully white in color. After a few seconds, the path of light was cut off. Weirdo stared back in shock. "Uh... I was so focused on sounding like a kick-butt hitman-woman to make you doubt yourself... and I wasn't looking where I was aiming."

POV Switch

"Okay, so... Magnus said that we were gonna talk about what he and Axel saw, but he's nowhere to be found." Jesse stated as they all had a breakfast of eggs and bacon. Yep. Eggs and bacon. Couldn't be more cliche.

"Well... what should we do while we wait for Magnus to turn up?" Petra asked.

"Well... we could play charades." Olivia suggested. Once again, we couldn't be more cliche.

"Why would we play charades?" Aiden asked, poking his fork at his eggs. Olivia shrugged, realizing that it was just something random that had come to her mind.

"Why don't we-"

"No, Ocelott." Itscartooncookie interrupted before she could further horrify someone. Reuben walked up to Ocelott, a smile on his face.

"Aww, you want some breakfast?" She asked kindly. She looked at Jesse. "Can I feed him?"

"Sure, go ahead." Jesse replied with a grin. Ocelott's smile grew wider and she reached for some eggs and ate them herself. She looked at Reuben once more, seeing that he was still waiting for her to feed him.

"Here yah go!" She handed him a piece of bacon, which he promptly devoured.

"You did not..." Itscartooncookie gaped shockedly.

"He... ate it." Whistler added, equally unsettled. Ocelott continued to stare happily at Reuben while he enjoyed his breakfast snack. Oh, Ocelott. So oblivious it's cannibalistic.

"You want some more?" She asked, picking up another piece of bacon.

"No!" Jesse shouted from across the table.

"But he likes it!"

"And that's the scary part. Why don't you feed..." Olivia glanced around frantically for a pet to replace Reuben with. Her eyes landed on a chicken. "Clucky the Chicken?" She passed the chicken around the entire table to Ocelott who was sitting right next to her. Don't blame her! It's not like she was going to pass it to the right! That's bad table manners. *poutey face*.

Ocelott looked at Clucky for a few seconds before Soren started sneezing wildy, an action which was ignored by most.

"You want some breakfast, Clucky?" She asked happily, putting the bacon down and grabbing some eggs. "Here yah go!" Before the chicken could eat her cooked child, she was snatched up by a gracious Gabriel. What is WRONG with that cat-girl?!

"Uh... why don't you just feed... uh..." Olivia started to look around for another animal that, hopefully, didn't have its own cooked version of itself on the table. As she searched, she lay eyes of Magnus who was walking, fire in his eyes. "Oh, there's Magnus." She pointed out.

"Oh goody!" Ocelott shouted before grabbing a plate of green veggies and leaping across the entire length of the table.

"Oh shoot!" Axel yelled. The cat wasn't through. She rushed up to Magnus and, using advanced martial-arts, knocked him to the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted before realizing that Ocelott was on top of him with the plate of food.

"EAT YOUR LEAFY GREENS, MAGNUS! THEY'RE GOOD FOR YOU, _AND_ GREEN IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR!" She screamed as she started stuffing his face. Back at the table, the Orders of the Stones... weird... the two Orders stared in shock as he screamed while she crammed green-beans, salad and other green things into his mouth, wasting no time in shoving them down his throat.

"This is... not the weirdest thing that's happened to me all week." Soren noted.

"Yeah..." For that short instance, they all just sat there, trying their best to ignore the insensitive eat-all-your-veggies commands of Ocelott who was yelling over a choking, gagging Magnus. After a few minutes, the noise got unbearable, and Axel was about to make a notice about it before a pink, almost white beam of light zapped the living codes out of him and he hit the floor.

"Uh..." They slowly looked at Ocelott, who had only turned around at the sound of the beam.

"What're you starin' at me for?! I didn't do it!... at least not this time!" She replied, sounding more like she was from the ghetto than happy-go-lucky. the group delicately looked away. Ocelott glared down at Magnus. "Oh! You ate all your veggies! Good for you!" She got off of his chest, pulling him to his feet in one swift motion. After dusting the torn veggies off of him, she walked off as if there weren't bits of spinach in his ears and nostrils. After she left, he collapsed like a fresh timber.

Ocelott sat back at the table, a smile on her face. "Who else do I get to feed?!" She asked happily.

"No one! You can't feed ANYONE else!" Soren screamed. Ocelott stared at him, her green orbs staring into his black ones. Her eyes began to grow wet; she blinked them, tears streaming down her face. Then she burst out crying. Like a little kit. Sobbing, even!

"Why can't I feed anyone else?" She stammered through her weeping.

"Can't feed anyone?! Who said that?!" Soren replied, putting on a dopey smile.

"You diiidd!" Ocelott cried, pointing at his face.

"That's because I have a disease that makes me say things I don't mean to say! What I _meant_ to say was 'Yes! You can feed this ragdoll!'" He handed her a little ragdoll which stared back at her with dead eyes.

"Ragdolls aren't alive!'

"Well, neither is Magnus, so deal with it." Soren snapped frustratedly. Ocelott's eyes began to grow glassy with moisture, and she opened her mouth to scream in agony, but Itsartooncookie had a quick fix.

"Suck it up, Ocelott. You're better than that."

"Okay!" Ocelott replied with happy-go-lucky twinkle-twinkle-litle-star anime eyes. She slowly looked back at Magnus and laughed. "Haha! He's asleep!" She jeered obliviously.

"... no..." Was Jesse's sore reply. "Uh..." They all walked over to where Magnus 'slept peacefully'. Jesse put a finger on his neck, feeling a sorry excuse of a weak pulse. "Well, he's not dead... _yet_...? What do we do?"

"Well, I'd call an ambulance, but with me being me and Magnus being himself... they'd be more concerned about autographs and pictures than human life." Soren stated.

"But with you being you and Magnus being himself, won't they be more concerned with saving them to get a good reputation and being able to say 'I saved Magnus's life'?"

"Well, once when my femur was stuck in my ear, don't ask, I nearly died because a nurse took a selfie DURING THE OPERATION!" Soren noted.

"Uh... how'd you know that she took a selfie if you were drugged and unconscious?" Olivia asked.

"Well, after the operation, my femure was still stuck in my ear. Now back to the task at hand, please." They all looked at Magnus. Then Aiden had an epiphany.

"You know how they say that when a person's dead they look younger?"

"Yeaa... why?"

"Well, when Magnus is near dead, he just looks angrier." Gill delivered Aiden a sound slap to the back of the head. Then, Aiden had another epiphany. "Uh... hang on." He ran off, returning with Ellegaard a few seconds later.

"Wait, you _knew_ where she was?!" Jesse shouted. Aiden sent him a glare. "Okay... okay, whatever."

"What happened to Magnus?! What is that green stuff in his nose?" Ellegaard was overwhelmed with questions.

"It's his leafy-greens!" Ocelott explained happily. Ellegaard stared at Ocelott unsurely, while the cat girl gave a movie-star grin.

"Why is she looking at me like that?... and is that snot?" She had just noticed Magnus's nose.

"It's not." Jesse replied.

"So it _is_ snot."

"I said 'it's not'."

"That's what _I_ said."

"No, you said it _is_ snot, and I said it's not."

"Which is exactly was I just said."

"No, Ellegaard. It's NOT snot." There was a long silence as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"I thought it was just snot."

"IT ISN'T SNOT!" Jesse finally screamed. Ellegaard stared at him for a few seconds, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh, I get it. So, what did you need _me_ for?"

"Well, you've gotta give him the kiss of life." Aiden stated strongly. Ellegaard blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He means CPR." Jesse translated quickly. Ellegaard took one look at Magnus.

"I would kiss him even if he _wasn't_ covered in... whatever that is in his nose... are you sure it's not snot?"

"It's not, Ellegaard." Olivia interjected.

"So it's snot?"

"No. It's not snot."

"It's snot-snot?"

"No. It's just not."

"It's snot? You two are confusing me."

"Enough about snot! He's got like, what? Fifty seconds to live?" The all glanced down at Magnus.

"Sorry," Ellegaard looked right at Magnus, speaking loudly enough for him to hear her. "I don't know CPR... but I'll bet Ivor does." Nothing happened. "Hmm... now under normal circumstances, the thought of Ivor giving someone the kiss of life would be shocking enought to wake up an entire graveyard of dead folks! I wonder what's up now..."

"I know, right? Who would wanna be kissed by that guy?!"

"So creepy..." They all looked back at Ellegaard.

"But seriously, I don't know CPR. Ivor's the only person who does..." She stated truthfully. "Uh... oh! How about this?" She cleared her throat. "Free TNT, who wants it?" She asked loudly, advertising a block of TNT which she held in her outstretched arms.

"AAUGH! WHO THE- WHAT THE- WHY THE-" The freshly awakened Magnus frantically glared around before snatching the block of TNT from Ellegaard's arms. "My precious..." He stroked the block as if it held some kind of power that he suddenly was addicted to and hoarded... then he realized what he was doing. "What am I doing?!" He tossed the block down and looked himself over... then grabbed the block again and plucked it in his inventory. What? No turning down free TNT.

"That also works." Ellegaard replied with folded arms and a smug grin on her face.

"What happened?" He placed a hand on his chest and, feeling his heart slowly coming back to life, began to question his existence. "Uh... was I just dead?"

"Maybe...?"

"... yeah, that's best left alone." He concluded.

"So, now that you're no longer dead, you mind telling us what you and Axel saw last night?" Then they all realized that Axel still hadn't awoken from being shot with the strange white beam.

"Uh... Axel, are you still alive over there?!" Jessica shouted loudly. Axel lifted his head, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm fiiine!"

"... okie... uh, you mind coming to tell us what you and Magnus wanted to tell us about last night?"

"Suuure!" He stumbled to his feet and hobbled over to his friends, falling over once or twice, but who could blame anyone who had just been hit with a beam from nowhere? "Alright, guuyz. What do you need?"

"... are you sure you're okay?" Lukas asked.

"Lukas, I'm positive."

POV Switch

"Dang! You've hit Axel! Now he's gonna go around and kiss a bunch of girls!" Odd shouted frustratedly as they watched the live feed via StalkerCam 6.66.

"He's not gonna go kiss a bunch of girls, Odd... though that would be romantic."

"It's not romantic if he kisses a bunch of _random girls_ whom he's never met. Anyways, why isn't he falling over someone right now?"

"Well, Odd, in order for the gun's effects to work, there need to be two people within close proximity to each other. Kind of like pig-breeding. It takes two to tango, you know." She replied before taking aim with the gun.

"Oh geez. You're doing it AGAIN?!" Odd shouted frustratedly. Weirdo ignored him and pretended to be having a hard time focusing on her target. "Who're you gonna misfire at _now_? Reuben?"

"Do you WANT me to misfire twice?!" Weirdo shouted, glaring at Odd with her hands off the controls.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, because it'd be hilarious to see Axel falling for a pig, and no. No, because then I'd be like 'Hey! I broke up a boy and a pig!'. Do you realize how humiliating that would be?" He asked, but of course she didn't understand or care. Scoffing, she retook her aim. "So, who're you gonna hit?"

"Take a wild guess."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, friends, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just needed to set up a little romance and a new ship. If you haven't guessed who's gonna get hit, I'm sorry, but you've obviously never heard of MC:SM and its infamous non-canon ships. Meanwhile, thanks for reading and please leave a review! Biya!**


	26. Olixel

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, time for chapter 26. So far, I only have, what, three and a half ships mentioned? (Ingeressica?, Jestra, Ellagnus and another that I've simply hinted at.) Man, to think that I started this story out hoping to make for a bunch of bad-couple humor... geez, this thing's got a mind of its own now! I'm so happy to be writing this! Well, here you go! Chapter 26!**

 **PS: It's the same day as chapter 25, just after Magnus was revived. Magnus and Axel have just finished telling everyone about Mellohi Hall, but if you're confused, just reread chapter 23 and the near ending of chapter 24. That should be sufficient.**

 **Roll film!**

* * *

"... and that's what happened." Magnus had just finished explaining about his and Axel's horrific night, himself doing most of the explaining while Axel stared of drowsily into space. Soren shuddered.

"That must have been terrible."

"It _was_! Wasn't it, Axel?" Magnus nudged Axel, who gave no response. "Seriously, what the heck happened to him?"

"We told you! He got hit with a pink beam from outer-space!" Ocelott shouted. He gave a laugh.

"I won't believe that 'till I see it." Just as the words left his mouth, the same white beam "from outer-space" claimed its newest target: Olivia.

"That enough?" Ocelott asked with a deadpan look on her face.

"Whoa. Is this gonna be a regular occurence or something? If yes... let's not get into that..." He shifted uneasily.

"You think its... the Witherstorm?" Petra asked nervously.

"Nah, Jesse killed it. Took it like a champ, right?"

"Isn't that what you said before it came back to life?" Jesse asked with an unsettled expression. "Heh, well... let's not get into that either..." He said as Olivia slowly came back to consciousness.

"Ung... what happened?" Aiden took one look at Olivia's frizzy hair and started coughing loudly. Very loudly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's just got... allergies...?" Lukas lied.

"Well in that case, I have them too!" Ocelott choked before slowly walking into a corner to hide her laughter. Olivia looked around.

"Do you remember anything, Olivia?" Jesse asked. Olivia started looking around confusedly, as if trying to find someone. Finally, she turned to Jesse and asked:

"Who's Olivia?" Stunned silence fell across the entire room. "I'm just messin' with yah! I'm..." She looked across the room before her eyes fell on Axel's. Her slightly mischievous grin faded into a shocked face, her lips almost in a perfect 'o'. Axel's was no different as they stared at each other asking one question:

Where in the Nether have I been?!

"Uhhh... guys?" Jesse asked. They gave no response. "Heloo-oo?" He waved his hand in front of Olivia's face. "Well, this is odd."

"They're just... staring at each other." Petra noted. Even Reuben, who seemed to have noticed, oinked something.

"Yeah, it kind of is..." Jesse said in reply to Reuben. "You know, I don't think this is natural... first they get hit by strange beams, and now..."

POV Switch

'Where the Nether have I been?!' Axel thought to himself as he stared into Olivia's black eyes. All those days and he hadn't _once_ looked at her in this way... okay, maybe he had, but that was when they were much younger and foolish, per se. The only thing that got heir attention was redstone and things that went boom. Nothing more, not much les. Of course, Jesse had his Pig Addiction Disorder to worry about, but that was mostly it.

"Olivia..." Was he just going to say it? Really? Well, since emotional reactions were being triggered and controlled by a Kiss-beam, he was going to say it! "You're... beautiful."

POV Switch

Did he really just say that? Olivia stared back at Axel, who's face was slowly shifting into a shy, heartfelt grin. What was _she_ going to say? Coudn't have asked it better myself.

"You're quite winsome." She replied. He chuckled.

"Your nerd jargon is so confusing it's cute, and I don't understand why." He walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Maybe it's because _you're_ so cute." He replied getting close, like _really_ close, to her face. "So, what do you mean, Olive?" He asked.

"It means I like you." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

POV Switch

Perfect 'o's were all around.

"Did he just call her... Olive?" Lukas asked slowly.

"Uh... don't call me crazy, but I think it's got something to do with the beam... don't you agree?" Jesse asked.

"I wish we were like that." Petra muttered to herself.

"What was that, Petra?" Jesse asked obliviously. Petra glared furiously at Jesse. "What?" She rigidly looked away. "What? What did I do?"

"Jesse, just don't. You'll only make it worse." Lukas facepalmed. Aiden burst into laughter.

"What? What happened?" Jesse was SO oblivious at times.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go fangirl in a my bedroom with my journal and some candy." Ocelott started to walk away with a rainbow Nyan-Cat diary in her hand. "Watch out for cameramen!" She called behing herself as she picked up her pace and was off.

"Uh... someone clear your throat." Aiden suggested before Gill broke the silence with a loud 'ahem'. Axel and Olivia quickly looked up, realizing that they weren't alone, blushing madly afterwords.

"Sooo... uh... what're we gonna do about Mellohi Hall?" Lukas asked.

"Well, we could hide in a corner like this." Itscartooncookie suggested before grabbing LonelyWhistler by the wrist and running off.

"Where are those two going?"

"To hide in a corner."

"From Mellohi Hall? No way, there's not much hiding from that thing, I'm afraid." Magnus informed them.

"Hmm... I don't think they're hiding from Mellohi Hall..." Jesse muttered to himself.

"Anyways... here's what I think we should do: We should summon Mellohi and then kill him." Aiden suggested quickly.

"We could shoot fireworks at him, too!" Maya added. Gill stood nearby staring off into the sky and saying nothing, and Maya elbowed him in the ribs, forcing a few words out of him.

"Riding cats!" He shouted offhandedly, receiving a few stunned stares from even his fellow teammates. "Y-yes... we'll... ride some cats... meow...?"

"... sounds good to me." Jesse announced. "Team on three. One... two... three..."

"TEAM!" And once again, our heroes were stuck in midair.

POV Switch

"So... now what?"

"We keep on hiding until Mellohi Man dies." Itscartooncookie explained to LonelyWhistler who, with Ocelott and Itscartooncookie, remained squashed in a corner.

"Isn't that gonna take a while?" Ocelott asked.

"Yes, but it'll be worth it if we don't disappear from Minecraftia." He answered confidently. Ocelott and Whistler shrugged before Ocelott pulled out an unfinished knitting project as Whistler whistled of the wild west. Meanwhile, Itscartooncookie pulled bits of Ocelott's hair to manipulate her command-block to give them fun things to play with like cookies, Enderdragon spawn-eggs and- ooh! Knacks!

As they enjoyed the knacks, Ocelott continued to scribble in her journal.

"Hey, Ocel, what 'cha writin'?" Itscartooncookie asked as he ate a cookie. Cookies were his favorite.

"I'm writing about the find. Here's a poem about it: Ah, the essence of all life burning and we're the only ones left. Oh yes. Like white stars we are spattered against the darkness of the world around us, only finding our safe haven in each other's eyes. Like the deer we race until we find ourselves sheltered by green foliage called arms." Ocelott dramatically shut her journal closed.

"... okay...? You can be quite the poet at times." He took another bite of his cookie while Ocelott smiled wildly.

"Here's another that I wrote the day my house got blown by Creepers. It's called 'Waiting for Strad'." Itscartooncookie groaned in dismay as Ocelott read another one of her metaphoric drabbles.

POV Switch

It had been almost thirty minutes, a few minutes less than that, but the collaborating factions had split to enjoy a bit of freetime before the eventful night. While most of them went on solo expeditions, two certain people remained inseperable. And those two people were Olivia and Axel.

It was like they were literally one person; they wouldn't stop finishing each other's sentence, they wouldn't stop complimenting each other every ten seconds and they wouldn't stop holding hands! They were like a lovesick couple, but those unaffected by the beam only barely guessed why.

After sitting under the shade and complimenting each other's character and physique for a straight twenty-eight minutes, they finally found themselves alone, staring out at the ocean waves. As they leaned on the cool iron bars and took in the salty sea air, Axel slowly put his arm around Olivia. She approved, moving closer to him as he tugged slightly. They both grinned as she leaned into his warmth.

"I love you, my little Olive." He spoke softly.

"I love you too, my block of TNT." She replied in a quieter tone. They both looked at each other, their eyes softening. Either partner's intent being quite obvious, their faces slowly moved towards eachother, their eyelids growing heavy until they shut as their lips met... well... almost...

Their eyes instantly flashed open, and the both looked each other over. It had been about thirty-one minutes since they were hit with the beam.

"What are we... wha?" They both pulled their faces away from each other before Olivia realzed that Axel's arms were around her waist. She cleared her throat loudly before Axel jumped, realizing what he was doing.

"Were you about to... kiss me?" Olivia asked shockedly. Axel stared back at her with equal disturbance.

"I don't know... were you?" He asked, his face reddening as he spoke, as if it already wasn't red hot enough. "What... happened here?"

"I-I don't know." Olivia stammered. "Come to think of it... what happened in the last thirty minutes? The only thing that I remember was trying to find a way to revive Magnus."

"Revive Magnus? What happened to Magnus?! Is he alright?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out." The two rushed off, of course keeping a considerable distance from each other.

POV Switch

"Well now you've blown it!" Odd scolded before bursting into jestful laughter. "And here I was finding a way to seperate them. You did it yourself! Ha!" He clutched his side while Weirdo stared blankly at a love-monitor in front of her. He wiped a joyful tear from his eye. "Ah, they're _never_ gonna recover from _that_ awkward shock! Like, you just wake up kissing each other?! Aha! So, what's your comeback from this one? A heart-shaped arrow?" He jeered, elbowing her in the arm as he laughed cockily.

"Dang. I totally forgot that this one only lasted for a half-hour..." She muttered to herself, her blood boiling as Odd continued to prod her for her ignorance. "Think, Weirdo... think..." Her eyes widened, and she smirked, eyeing Odd with smugness. "The gun might have worn off, yes, but old feelings haven't!" She counterattacked. This finally shut Odd up and he looked at her with shock and disgust.

"What?"

"Don't you know? Huh, mastermind? Who's _yo_ daddy?!"

POV Switch

They were almost about to meet up with Jesse and their friends to see what would be done about Mellohi when Olivia grabbed Axel by the arm.

"Axel, wait!" She shouted. He slowed down.

"Yeah, Olivia?" The color still hadn't gone from his cheeks. Staring into his eyes, he could sense the discomfort, the embarrassment... the hope.

"I, uh... how do I say this?" She pondered for a few seconds. "I... what was about to happen a few minutes ago... I'm... not against it." She tried to be honest and frank. Axel's eyes widened at her words. His thick monobrow raised into a surprised arc, his lips parting as he was about to speak, then shut himself up. "Are you?"

"O-of course not." He replied, taken aback. So he wasn't a hopeless romantic. And nor was she. His eyes-opened face became one of immense happiness, hers doing the same. She took his hand in her own, entertwining her fingers with his.

"I love you." She reminded him as their lips brushed against each other in a warm embrace. After a few seconds, the soft meeting was broken.

"I love you too, Olivia."

POV Switch

Odd stared at the love-monitor in shock as the numbers steadily climbed the chart.

"H-how did you... what did you..." He slumped onto the floor into a sitting position, baffled at Weirdo's sudden advances. Weirdo chuckled, having her own best moment in the face of her confuzzled and angered adversary.

"Oh, Odd. I'd tell you, but I'm not sure how you'd handle it." He gripped her by the shirt, his eyes dark with anger.

"Don't. Tease me." He brooded. She smiled still, removing his hands from her collar.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Well, long story short Axel and Olivia have always had feelings for each other. Granted, shooting them with a love-ray isn't the most honest thing to do and anything that happens in the wake of the shooting is entirely artificial, but if you awaken old feelings chances are you'll awaken something amazing!" Odd groaned out loud.

"I can't stand all this stupid lovey-dovey crap! Meanwhile, not that I even care, but how'd you get this success out of such old feelings anyways? I mean, come on! It's not like they were staring at each other each day!"

"Well, Odd. This ship worked for... more reasons than one, actually: Number one, they've always had feelings for each other, even up to this very day. Two, it's almost the fourteenth of February, and you know what that means. Number three, I'm Weirdo Cupidon! I can do whatever I want and it _still_ works!" She added that last one in just to look cool. Odd huffed and stormed off.

"I'll get you yet, Weirdo!" He swore loudly.

"And I'll be sure to come back and bite you in the butt, Odd! I always do!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, it's official now. Olixel has made it into the fanfiction. Now I have one question to ask you all: Anyone up for Aidaya? Maybe even Gilaya? Or Lukaya? Heck, I'll even ship Gabaya! It's Valentine's week! Time for the flipping impossible! Be sure to leave a review to either suggest a ship or tell me how I've done with this. Happy Valentine's Day (in advance)! Anyways, don't worry! Next chapter features the solving of Mellohi! Just had to break off here!**


	27. The Eventful Night

**Author's Note:**

 **A long day of rigging and skinning in Autodesk Maya (not rigging animal traps and skinning deer in the Mayan civilization, though that'd be pretty cool. Still open to votes about the MayaXPerson ship, and refer to the end note of the previous chapter if you're not sure what I mean. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Roll film! *click***

* * *

"AAH!" Ocelott shot awake on her bed. She glanced around frantically, seeing that she was once again in her room on the SS Cupidon. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Mellohi Man was all just a bad dream." Itscartooncookie sighed in dismay, sitting up on the floor beside her bed along with Whistler.

"Ocelott, how many times do we have to tell you? Taking a short nap and pretending Mellohi Man's not real isn't going to work. And the least you could've done was changed your skin!" He fussed as Whistler stared idly. Ocelott sighed. "Well, it's almost seven. Magnus told us all to meet him at the ice-cream bar at seven-fifteen... let's get a move on." Sleepily, he arose, his friends following suit.

POV Switch

Magnus had been standing by at his designated rendezvous for about ten minutes before the Ocelots arrived, each of them holding an ocelot. He raised an eyebrow, slowly approaching them.

"Hey... what's with the cats?" He asked, pointing a finger at one of them.

"Didn't you hear?" Gill asked enthusiastically. "We'll be riding them!" Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Aren't those cats a bit too... small for a human your size to ride?"

"Not if we believe." Aiden replied, sarcasm running his words.

"Uh huh... oh, there's Olivia and Axel." They all looked in the direction Magnus was pointing, their eyes catching with the orbs of the two. "I wonder what _they've_ been doing the past thirty minutes..." Magnus's voice gave off a good hint and the Ocelots nodded, though they weren't _exactly_ right. Only kind of.

"So, what's up?" Axel asked as they both arrived at the site.

"Nothing much, just waiting for a few others." Magnus answered. He tried not to chuckle at the sight of Olivia standing right next to Axel after the events of the morning. (Y/N: Wasn't Magnus passed out then? A/N: Yes, but just pretend he wasn't. lol)

"Okay, so... I've got 'blocks', but we're still gonna need 'mellohi'." Axel said as he held up the music disc for everyone to see.

"And a jukebox. Luckily, I've brought swords, so that's another thing off the list." Aiden tossed down a pile of swords. After staring at the diamond weapons suspiciously, they all looked back at him.

"Uh... where'd you get the diamonds to make these?" Lukas asked slowly as Gill counted.

"There's, like, ten of them! That means you used about twenty diamonds. What the heck, man! Where'd you get this loot from?" Gill asked. Aiden shrugged, a grin on his face.

"Was it Petra?"

"Did someone call me?" They quickly turned around to see Petra and Jesse rushing up to them, Reuben following closely behind.

"Did you give Aiden these diamonds?" Maya called before the two actually arrived near them. Petra stared at the swords.

"... no...?"

"MY NOTCH, DIAMONDZ!" Jesse shouted, his green eyes becoming miniature diamonds as he fanboyed over them.

"Stop being a noob." Petra whispered to him. Drooling a bit, he nodded like a kid stunned and lost in a candy store. "So... who gave you the diamonds?"

"... I'll let you guys figure that one out." He smirked. Loud footsteps were heard and Ocelott, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler arrived, panting heavily.

"Ah, the comic-relief has arrived." Magnus yelled loudly. then they noticed that the looks on Ocelott's face wasn't tired. More so shocked, unsettled, about to be sick and the like. Itscartooncookie straightened up and gasped for air.

"Well, Ocelott here decided that it was a good idea to get lost, and we ended up going on a wild goose chase before we found her staring off into space!" He explained before collapsing to the floor for a well deserved resting-session. The attention shifted to Whistler, who, as usual, said nothing. Then, to Ocelott who had something to tell everyone.

"Well... Jessica won't be with us tonight... or Soren..." She stated stunnedly.

"Why not? Did something happen?"

"You could say..."

"Is everything alright, Ocelott? Is someone hurt?" Lukas asked concernedly. She shook her head.

"What happened, already? Spill the beans!"

"Well, crazy story, but-"

"Here we are!" Ellegaard shouted before Ocelott could tell anyone what she was talking about. She was followed closely by Gabriel who had a sword in his hand.

"Alright, so everyone's here... well, almost..."

"What do you mean?" Ellegaard asked.

"Well?" Their attention was shifted back to Ocelott.

"Uh... so... Jessica's talking to this mumbo-jumbo hippie, and Soren's with an Enderman." She stated quickly and crisply.

"Ocelott, no time for stupid dating jokes. Just because Soren hasn't had luck with humans as he's sung time and time again, that doesn't mean we can joke about it."

"What joke? I wasn't-"

"Alright, since they're late, we should probably just get started... does anyone have 'mellohi' and a jukebox?"

"I've got the jukebox! Where do you want it?" Ocelott asked.

"Over there or somewhere." He gestured to a hallway. Ocelott smiled before counting the blocks in front of her before her eyes landed somewhere in the hall. Suddenly, a jukebox was there. "How did you..."

"Oh, I uh... got talent...?"

"... riiight... alright, I'll just add the torches..." Jesse quickly placed torches in the cave.

"Alright, we've got the jukebox and the torches, but what about 'mellohi'?"

"I've got it." Petra held up the purple and white music-disc.

"Alrighty... let's light this candle!" Axel cheered. He placed 'blocks' in the jukebox and let it play. After a few minutes of the catchy melody, the disc popped out.

"Grab a sword, guys." Aiden suggested and they each grabbed a diamond sword. Ellegaard admired hers for a few minutes before asking.

"Who got all these diamonds for these?"

"Don't ask." Petra quickly put 'mellohi' into the jukebox and they all braced themselves. Ocelott hugged Whistler, who stood calmly and quite idly. Itscartooncookie started to cram his face full of cookies before he was shushed by a wary Petra who stood with her back to Jesse's. Jesse glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Reuben who shivered.

"Here yah go, buddy." Jesse plopped an iron helmet onto Reuben's head and the little friend squealed in delight.

"Five... four... three... tw-"

"Lukas! You were counting from thirteen this entire time?!" The torches flashed out. Having had prepared earlier, Magnus placed another torch down before it was quickly uprooted. Troubleshooting, Ellegaard placed a restone-lamp with a switch and switched it on.

"Always pays to be prepared." She spoke quickly before the block and switch were also uprooted. Magnus gave a jeering laugh before she elbowed him in the ribs, thus shutting him up. Ocelott started laughing nervously, which creeped everyone else out and they all started swinging their swords blindly in the darkness, hitting each other occasionally, but not doing much harm. After a generally confusing moment, a few of them began to feel tired and stopped swinging altogether. Another handful was still participating in the passionate and blind war.

"Ooh! Freezey ice-cream hand! What's the flavor?" Ocelott tried to lick the ice cold hand that had suddenly gripped her arm. "Ewe..."

"Ice cream hand?" Magnus gasped when he remembered the chilling touch of Mellohi. "FIREWORKS! GET THE FIREWORKS GOING!"

"Fireworks, going!" Lukas chimed as he and the Ocelots started firing the little whizzers in random directions. Colorful lights filled the darkness and instantly simmered out as the sparks glimmered to black. After a few short seconds, the fireworks stopped. "Guys, we weren't supposed to go at the same time!" Lukas suddenly realized as they felt the darkness on their skin.

"The cats! Everybody, get on a cat!"

"Enough with the cats, Gill!" Maya barked frustratedly.

"Hang on, guys. I've got something!" Ocelott pulled out a sea-lantern which provided sufficent light that wasn't put out the minute it shone. Everyone slowly walked to the source, some finding that they had wandered quite far from their origin, others realizing just how close to a good friend they were.

"Wow... where'd you get _that_ from?" Petra asked, reaching out to touch it.

"You like it? I have another one." The cat-girl pulled another from her pocket, wowing the crowd.

"Uh... how about fourteen emeralds?" Petra asked.

"Here yah go." Ocelott handed her fourteen emeralds, fresh from the block.

"How about a live rabbit?" Olivia asked.

"Ditto!" Ocelott handed her a rabbit.

"Owkayy... this night just gets weirder and weirder." They all looked around warily, still holding their weapons. But there was no one there. They were once again alone, of course with a sea-lantern that lit the unusually long hallway which made their surroundings all the more creepier.

"Where'd he go?" Jesse asked slowly.

"Who?" Ocelott asked.

"The guy who grabber your arm... y'know, 'freezy ice-cream hand'?" Ocelott gasped in shock.

"He's a person?! Oh geez... I ate him."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I wanted to see the flavor!" She protested in a whiny voice. Itscartooncookie groaned aloud.

"Ocelott, what have we told you about 'see before you eat'?"

"How could've I seen anyone if I couldn't see?"

"My Notch, you ate him!... what'd he taste like, just out of curiosity?" Aiden asked. Ocelott hummed a bit while tapping her chin as she thought.

"Kind of like a CD..." She replied to her shocked audience. "Oh... you miss him?" She asked empathetically. "I'll bring him back."

"NO!" Ocelott literally froze in her tracks at the loud sound of Gabriel's strong voice. "That won't be necessary... um... goodnight, friends." He turned to leave.

"Uh... Gabriel?" The warrior turned around with a kind smile. "Sleepover at your place?" Said kind smile lessened the slightest bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that's it for Mellohi Hall! It was kind of short, but I ran out of ideas in the end. Anyways, I'm still open for the Maya shipping, so leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Morning Prank

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay. Here's chapter twenty-seven. Enjoy the humor!**

 **Hit it, Crisper!**

 **PS: This chapter takes place after Mellohi Hall.**

 ** _Now_ you can hit it, Crisper!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the window of Gabriel's room and tickled Ocelott's face. She gave a small 'meow' before her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a yawning stretch. "Goodmorning, world." She said with a smile that instantly faded into a frown. Itscartooncookie sat up on the floor.

"Hey." He said before taking a bite of a cookie. Whistler also sat up, adjusting his red scarf before staring at the wall.

"Um..." Ocelott looked around upsettedly, seeing the rest of her resting friends. "What now?" She asked.

"Hmm... well, it's been a while since we went out, just the three of us..." Itscartooncookie reasoned, tapping his chin. "Why don't... we go get some ice-cream?"

"Enough with the ice-cream." Whistler snapped, his face keeping its trademark neutrality though anyone could've told that he was annoyed by each friend's constant ice-cream related suggestions.

"Whistler's right, Cookie... we need to do something different, say..." Ocelott glanced around the room. "How about a morning-prank?" She suggested with a smile.

"No, of course not... we... c-couldn't..." She could clearly tell that he was tempted by the evil (but hilarious) suggestion. He wrung his hands nervously.

"Morning prank." Ocelott sung, holding a feather and some sticky magma-cream.

"No, Ocelott. It's not nice-"

"Morning prank." Now she held a sword and some red-dye.

"Ocelott, plea-"

"Mooorniiing praaaank. Woo0oo0o000oo!" In her hands were chicken spawn-eggs. Itscartooncookie sighed heavily.

"Get the bag."

POV Switch

"MELLOHI HAS STRUUUUCK!" Was the pained cry that awoke the two factions earlier than they wanted. Jesse instantly sat up, screaming like a girl as he clutched his sword in his hands.

"Petra! What's wrong?!" Olivia asked in response to the shrill cry.

"I didn't- OH MY NOOOTCH!" The two girls screamed loudly, realizing that they were both sitting in a bloodbath.

"What is all the commotion?!" Soren asked sitting up. One look at the spattered mess and he screamed, but he screamed even louder when he looked in the mirror and saw that all of his hair was gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up! I'm try'na- Oh. Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no!" Magnus, though quite alert and very awake, blinked his eyes hardly and rapidly, but still couldn't see past the darkness. "I'M BLIIIINDD! NOOO! WHY?!"

POV Switch

Ocelott wrapped a rubber-band around the sprayer at the kitchen sink just as the screams started rolling in. "What the heck are they crying about?" She asked as Itscartooncookie replaced the apples with horseradishes.

"I dunno. Let's go find out, it sounds serious." The three ran into the room and screamed loudly. Everyone was freaking out. Gradually, Petra and Olivia, however, realized that there was something fishy about the "bloodbath".

"It's... red dye." Olivia noticed.

"... wha?" Asked a weeping Petra.

"It's red dye... Magnus, take your space-helmet off."

"NO! I'M BLIIIIND!" He kept running around the room until he bumped into Gabriel who quickly took off the helmet.

Which was spray-painted to be black.

"... what the heck?" All attention shifted towards Ocelott, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler, the less idle of the two staring back in shock.

"Uh... why're you all looking at us like that?"

"YOU SCARED THE DEVIL OUT O ME! WHY WOULD YOU _DO_ THIS?!" Jesse screamed fervently.

" _We_ scared the devil out of you? _You_ scared the devil out of _us_! We had nothing to do with this!" Itscartooncookie protested. "We were just setting up pranks in the kitchen! Not... uh..." He slowly looked around the room. Petra and Olivia were in a bath (like, the white ones with the faucet) filled with red-dye, Magnus was staring confusedly at a black space-helmet, Ellegaard was duct-taped to the ceiling and had yet to wake up. Meanwhile, Soren was weeping over his bald hair (though Itscartooncookie saw a bit of orange peeking from up under a bald-cap), Gabriel... eh... there wasn't much up with him, if you don't count the half-nakedness. Axel sat up with a yawn.

"Goodmorning every- AAAH! OH MY-"

"Late by five minutes, Axel." Jesse interrupted. Stunnedly, mouth still hanging open in shock, Axel nodded before grabbing Reuben and pulling him into a freaked-out hug.

"I'm going into the kitchen. I'm kind of parched... from the horror." Axel slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Now, before you jump to conclusions, you should know that-"

"Hey guys! The waitresses came in and supplied us with fresh apples!" They heard Axel call from the kitchen. The duo cringed at the sound of the fruit crunching that was followed by hoarse gasping and choked coughing.

"That... was us..."

"Water... need... water..." They heard Axel cry hoarsely. Suddenly, the sound of water spraying at ferocious strength was made entirely audible, and Ocelott couldn't help but snicker. After loud fumbling noises were heard, Axel hobbled back into the kitchen, his face red and his upper body mostly soaked. At that point, Ellegaard awoke.

"What the Nether?!"

"Language..."

"What? Why did- What did- Who did- AUAUUUUGH! HOW DID I GET ONTO THE CEILING?!" She managed to yelp before hyperventilating. Jesse turned to face Ocelott and Itscartooncookie.

"Was this you, too?"

"No. How could've we lifted someone onto the ceiling without scaffolding, or cranes, or-"

"Shut up! I'm not _that_ heavy!" Ellegaard interrupted Itscartooncookie with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Ocelott continued to stare back at the redstone-engineer with a strange mixture of horror, amusement and... what's it called when you want to crawl into a corner and sing to Freddy because it's the only natural thing left to do?

"Okay... everybody calm down, and let's get Ellegaard off the ceiling." Jesse commanded, taking his role as leader. At that point, LonelyWhistler left the kitchen, entering the main room.

"How did everyone enjoy my prank?" He asked with a neutral face, though it was very noticable that he was smug about his doings.

"You taped Ellegaard to the ceiling?" Ocelott asked shockedly.

"No..." He looked at her, his face showing emotion like it rarely did. He seemed confused. "I'm actually not sure _who_ did that."

"Maybe she did it herself?" Everyone glared at Axel. "I'll stop talking now." (A/N: You don't know how amused I am at the idea of Ellegaard waking up at midnight and taping herself to the ceiling. If the world imagined that, it'd be a better place for sure!)

"Okay, so _you_ did this?" Itscartooncookie asked LonelyWhistler who nodded with his idle face. "Okay, so... while the spray-painted helmet _was_ pretty funny, you probably shouldn't do bloodbath pranks... they're... not the nicest."

"What about taping people to the ceiling?" Ocelott asked amusedly.

"Don't even think about it."

"Aww..."

"Well... I still want to know who taped Ellegaard to the ceiling, though." Soren stated, pulling off the bald-cap. See, the world's still a good place, and no one's evil enough to shave Soren's awesome hair. Oh yeah!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another short one... oh well. Hopefully next chapter will be a bit longer, and I'll try to focus a bit more on some Ingeressica. Don't forget to vote for the Maya ships! So far Aidaya (AidenXMaya) is in the lead and the chapter could come out at any minute, so if you want otherwise, now's the time to vote!**


	29. The Day at the Library

**Author's Note:**

 **Ellagnus fluff included. Sorry, looking back the plot might be a bit flat because I'm getting writer's block lately, but just enjoy the fluff. Ingeressica officially gets turned on next chapter, btw!**

 **PS: This one takes place on the same day as the morning prank.**

 **Roll the film!**

* * *

"Alright, got it?"

"Ow! Watch where you poke that sword, Soren!" Ellegaard fussed as Soren tried to slice the duct tape with his iron sword. While he would've used wood, there was no penetrating the grey power of the tape with such a dull blade.

"Alright, you four, get ready to catch." He glanced at Axel, Gabriel, Magnus and Jesse who stood underneath Ellegaard with outstretched arms. "You ready over there, Olivia?" He asked to Olivia who stood on the opposite side with a sword.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied nervously. Soren sighed.

"Ready, boys?"

"Ready!" The four replied heartily.

"Ready, Ellegaard?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." She replied.

"Alright, Olivia, start cutting." The two began grinding at the duct-tape.

"You know, this is pretty scary," Ellegaard's voice was light, happy, nervous (kind of like how she was when she was about to create the command-block in MC:SM, btw). "But surprisingly," She continued, "This isn't the strangest thing that- AAAAAHHH!" She shut her eyes tightly, but felt arms all around her and found herself standing upright. "Yay, you caught me!" She cheered as they started peeling the duct-tape off her arms. "Okay, I can take it from here." She told them once her arms were free. (heh, can't write about men grabbing her all over the place in a story like this. keep it safe, Crisper!)

"You hurt?" Magnus asked crisply.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. "Why... why did you ask?" She asked.

"Because I care." He muttered looking away. She didn't quite hear it, but swore she had heard him right. But no harm in asking, right?

"What did you say?"

"I-I said because you easily scare, alright?!" He snapped back, glaring at her.

"Okay..." So maybe she heard him wrong.

"Uuhhh... why don't we go and get some ice-cream?" Axel asked sorely, rubbing his burning throat. "What was with those apples?"

"I dunno." Itscartooncookie shrugged.

After a few minutes, the friends departed for some well needed ice-cream, paid of course by an apologetic Whistler. Itscartooncookie and Ocelott bought Axel a bit more as a way of saying 'sorry for the horseradish-throat', and all was forgiven.

"So... anyone up for a game of pool?" Aiden asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna take a nap instead. Was up too late thinking about... Mellohi Man." Lukas shuddered.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to the library to read a book... you coming too, Axel?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, uh... sure... whatever you say, but... aren't books a bit... boring?" He asked.

"Maybe, but we could all use a bit of normalcy for a change, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she's got a point there." Jesse inputted. "Why don't we _all_ go to the library?"

"Sounds like fun." Petra agreed.

"Ditto. Besides, haven't we played enough pool, eaten enough ice-cream?" Itscartooncookie asked.

"Yeah, maybe we have... alrighty then, to the library!"

And they went to the library.

Once settled inside a cozy nook, the friends began reading. Ocelott chose to read the Divine Comedy, because comedies were always funny. Whistler read a Western tale of cowboys and gunslingers while Itscartooncookie stuck with his usual cook-books.

While Reuben read the classic tale of 'The Three Little Pigs', Jesse read a relaxing story about a few kids who went over to their grandmother's house for vacation... he had yet to reach the complete opposite of normalcy, but it was going to be pleasant while it lasted.

Petra read of the fine arts of sword-combat, while Gabriel read pretty much the same thing. Soren had his nose in his favorite book, "Enderology".

"I wonder who wrote this fascinating study..." He thought aloud as he read. "Oh right! Me. I wrote this."

Ellegaard and Magnus still had yet to find a book. Coincidentally, they were both looking in the same aisle. Magnus pulled a book off the shelf, pretending to be reading the cover, though we all knew who he was _really_ looking at.

After a short while, he realized that he had been looking at the same book for fifty seconds, and there were only three words in the title.

"N-nope. Not it..." He awkwardly put the book back on the shelf just to grab the immediately adjacent one on the right. He then stared at that book for a grand total of a minute and a half.

"You've been staring at that one-word title for a while now, Magnus." Ellegaard finally said, not looking at him but with a smile on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him going red.

"I, uh... I was just..." Shutting up, he put the book back on the shelf and speed-walked off.

POV Switch

Ocelott groaned out loud, slamming the book shut. "That wasn't even funny." She whimpered before walking off to find another book to read, but then she caught sight of the librarian who sat behind a desk. She was sitting with her back to Ocelott who gradually walked towards her, a frown on her face. "Excuse me, ma'am-"

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked. Ocelott stared back in shock, her pupils shrunk and her mouth wide open.

"I am SO sorry... it's just... your hair."

"It's alright, I get that a lot. So, how can I help you?" He asked. He didn't sound angry at all, so Ocelott didn't feel bad about continuing.

"Well, I read this book, and I think someone put it in the wrong place. It's called 'The Divine Comedy', and it's not even funny."

"Oh, uh... "The Divine Comedy" isn't funny. At the time it was written, a comedy was just a story with a happy ending." He explained kindly. Ocelott smiled.

"Oh! I get it!" With that, she grabbed a black-sharpie and renamed the book from "The Divine Comedy" to "The Divine Story with the Happy Ending (not funny at all)". "I fixed it!" She chimed.

"That's gonna cost you... about five-hundred. We have a 'you break it, you buy it' policy." He replied.

"Then in that case, take six hundred! Buy yourself a better house." Ocelott replied happily, sending the emeralds straight to his pockets. He slowly looked down at them.

"That's not a complimenting expression, you know."

"... it's not?"

"Next, please."

"But there's no one behind me."

"Next, please." He repeated with clenched teeth. Clutching the book to her chest, Ocelott walked off. And then chunked the book at the meanie who didn't like a better house. Then, using her command-block she zapped his inventory and gave him blindness and slowness. She'd show him!

(A/N: The whole 'oh, you're not a girl' thing actually happened to me once. embarrassin'!)

POV Switch

There truly is nothing better than curling up in a nook with a good tale. He was an Ocelot. It was a manual on building. They would be good friends.

"Psst, Lukas." Lukas looked up to see Aiden staring at him.

"Yeah, Aiden?"

"I have a little bit of an emergency."

"What happened?!"

"SHHH!" The two boys flinched at the harsh shushing of the reading crowd.

" _You_ 'shhh'!" Aiden snarled back.

"What's the problem?" Lukas whispered loudly.

"Why are we whispering?!"

"Because it's jammed!" Lukas snapped back, frustratedly slamming his book shut.

"What's jammed?!"

"Will you please tell me what you're problem is?"

"Y'all are whispering... way too loud. I can't hear my book!"

"I know, right!" (did you get the DBL reference?)

Aiden grabbed Lukas by the shoulder and dragged him into a corner where they were free of people. Lukas stared shockedly at his frazzled friend.

"So, what's the problem?"

"There's papparazzi. I saw them, they've got their cameras and everything!" He panicked as if he had been caught unarmed by a horde of revengeful zombies.

"Oh man... did you tell anyone else?"

"No, couldn't. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I got attacked by fangirls and their jealous boyfriends."

"Oh Notch."

"Shh! Shhh!" The two boys went quiet as the sound of footsteps rumbled. The bookshelves they were hiding next to began to ratte with the shifting of weight and as the tapping was most clear the movement stopped.

"Did you see him?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, he went, like, over here or, like, somewheeereee. Come on, like, let's go find him." The footsteps recontinued.

"They're gone." Lukas announced as the two boys walked from behind their cover.

"Well, you forgot about the jealous boyfriends." A dark voice cooed. Lukas and Aiden exchanged glances.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The two ran off, flailing their arms as they were mobbed by a storm of angry fathers, teens and old grannies...? Oh well... that's just what happens sometimes.

"How did they know we were here?!" Lukas screamed as they both ran for their lives. Aiden, mid-run, pulled out his phone and checked Tickstagram.

 **#TheNotSoComedicDivineComedy**

"Ocelott posted a hashtag with a picture of herself, but accidentally got me into it! Look!" He showed the picture to Lukas. Sure enough, Aiden was in the background. Lukas gasped.

"Dude, you're totally scratching your butt in that shot! Look!" Aiden frantically looked back at the picture.

"Oh no! Ten billion people have seen that! I'm doooooo-"

"SHHHH!" Aiden, Lukas and MADBG (Mob of Angry Dads, Boyfriends and Grannies) stopped in their tracks. Lukas and Aiden spun on their heels to face the mob.

"Should we keep running?" Aiden asked cautiously. One dad nodded. "Okay then... I'm dooooooomeeeeddd." Aiden shouted using silent hoarse cries (y'know. when peeps says 'And the crowds go crazy'.), Lukas and MADBG doing the same. MADBG started tiptoeing towards the two boys who attempted to tiptoe away.

The question still remains, though. If _that's_ MADBG, where's the paparazzi?

POV Switch

After Ellegaard had found a book to read, Magnus coincidentally found a book to read at the same time. Though he initially followed her to where she was sitting, he made sure to keep his distance; while she sat in one chair, he sat a few chairs to the side, but still near her. She opened a book on advanced Redstone. Because he had only picked a book when she did, he was stuck reading a graphically illustrated book about childbirth.

"Uh... so... what 'cha reading about?" Magnus asked slowly.

"Just some advanced Redstone... and you?" She slightly turned her head and he felt her gaze. Magnus shifted a bit before answering.

"Midwifery...?!" Ellegaard slowly looked away, a shocked look on her face.

"I really had no idea you were interested in that kind of stuff." She told him. He remained silent, his face visiting every shade of crimson you've ever seen.

"Neither did I." He choked under his breath. 'Way to blow, Magnus.' He thought to himself mortifiedly. "Uuuhh..." 'Think of something to say, think of something to say...' He then blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "I like your hair." He spoke it so quickly that she couldn't quite understand the garbled mash of English.

"Uh... what did you say?" She asked.

"I... I said, uh... I said 'I don't like this chair'... that's... what I said..." He rephrased. Ellegaard smiled.

"You said you like my hair."

"No I didn't." Magnus quickly turned around and pretended to be reading his book.

"Yes, you did." Ellegaard softly stood to her feet, sure that Magnus didn't hear her.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He snapped, still not looking up. Ellegaard was standing right behind him. Smiling, she quickly leaned down and pecked him on the head. He felt like he was about to have a heart-attack and stared off in front of him, his mouth gaping open. He was frozen.

"Was that proof enough?" She asked softly. Magnus gave no answer. At least not verbally. Standing abruptly, he, red as a cherry, slammed his lips onto hers. Rush? Yes. Overstepped bounds? Most likely? So it was a hasty move, she had kissed his head, he gave it to her full. But frankly, he had been waiting a while for that to happen. He just needed a single sign of even the barest hope. Then he'd go for it, the outgoing griefer he was.

At first, it was pure shock for Ellegaard, the kiss. Her eyes were wide open with shock since the instant he stood up from his chair. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him first... but gradually, she melted into the kiss. I mean, hey, ideal romance was in the air. It's a fanfiction, why not?

After a few heart-pounding seconds, the kiss was broken. The two panted for a few seconds before their gazes eventually met. Both of their cheeks were quite red, and they couldn't quite hold each other's eyes for more than three seconds.

It was foolish! It was absurd! Why did he do it?!

"Ellegaard, I shouldn't have. I'm-"

"Shut up." She kissed him back, the both of them loving every split-tick of it.

FLASH!

The two quickly broke their kiss and looked in the direction of the all-too-familiar snap and saw an entire crowd of paparazzi glaring at one of their own noobish members who was holding an old-fashioned, flash-photography enabled camera from the 1900s.

"No flash photography." One member scolded.

'Why does this have to happen?' Magnus thought upsettedly. He scowled at the cameramen for a split-second before grabbing a stunned Ellegaard by the hand and running off. 'If they follow me, I swear-' He glanced behind himself to see that they were indeed hot on their trails. Under normal circumstances, he would've whipped out a block of TNT and shoved it down their stupid faces, but since he was in public, that wouldn't have been a very good thing to do. Not with all those kids watching. Malpractice wasn't like him. The both of them felt tense, which contributed to their speed. But likewise were the feelings of the group of paid privacy-breachers, and they remained on their tales until a certain five seconds. Still leading the way, Magnus ran behind a corner, pulling Ellegaard behind as well.

They both listened ill at ease as the groups and their flashes rushed by, totally overlooking them in their simple hiding place. Rule of science: Concealing oneself in a box is a great hiding place, but if you manage to conceal yourself in plain sight, you may as well be nonexistent. That's not a scientific law?!... killjoys...

"Well... that was interesting..." Ellegaard stated once they were both sure that no one was stalking them. She started to straighten her back, but then she realized it: Magnus's strong arms were around her, he was protecting her with all his pent up love. The love he had stored all those years of doubt, nervousy and finally surrender. Giving up on the idea of them being a couple. Finally, the two had noticed each other and were letting it out some!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this chapter was sweet. I started to think that the Ellagnus fluff was a bit to rushed, but when you put it together that they both liked each other for a long time before this (and that this is a chapter story and time is warped) it makes a whole lot more sense! There won't be lemons, though. Don't worry.**

 **LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!**

 **After the next chapter upload, voting will be officially closed for the Maya ships, and so far Aidaya is in the lead. If you don't want Aidaya, tell me in the reviews! Whichever ship gets the most votes wins!**

 **The whole Magnus saying one thing, then restating it was inspired by some fanart at Welcome to Endercon, so go check all of it out! Some of it's really cute for Ellagnus fans out there!**

 **Also, this particular Ellagnus fluff scene was inspired by a song that my sister randomly created during schooling. Had to do with Magnus and Ellegaard saying one thing and restating it before Magnus finally blurts "I love you and you [love] me, so let's just get this over with!". Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	30. The Date, the Spoof and TMK

**Author's Note:**

 **Alrighty, folks! Live whie supervising my siblings' home piano lessons, I give you yet another installment of TCoaL. Taking place the same day of the library encounter, this one is in the POV of Ivor. Enjoy the Ingerssica?. (PS: whenever I mention the IngersolXJessica ship, it'll be called "Ingeressica?" because it isn't true that Jessica's with Ingersol. She's with Ivor.)**

 **Hit it, Crisper!**

 **(Y/N: Conscience is in _italics_ for this chapter)**

 **Hit it harder, Crisper!**

* * *

"Well, that's it I guess. Your lessons are done." Jessica concluded, not noticing the look of shock that spread across Ivor's face.

"Well... this was shorter than I expected." He meant to say 'wanted'. Okay, so at the start of things, he wasn't looking for a girl at all, but for some reason, Jessica really spoke to him, and not just with her words. Her eyes always looked to make peace, her hands to work goodness. Her ears Heck, even her hair talked about something every now and then!

'Something about me doesn't want to do without this woman in my life... wait... am I thinking these thoughts?!' He snapped back to reality, realizing that he hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying. Well it didn't matter. He'd have plenty of time to have her repeat it later that night, he hoped.

"Um... Jessica?"

"Yes, Ingersol?" Her soft voice made his ears flutter as he noticed her in a new way.

"Well, I know that we've only been doing these lessons for... what is it... three days?"

"Yeah, that's about it. So, what's on your mind?" A nervous grin spread across his own face, while hers was more natural, relaxed.

"Well, I was just wondering if..." His conscience started to tug at him, which was natural, another truth mangled by the lies of society. Ivor had a conscience. A conscience that was up and alert at that moment.

 _Don't lie twice to such a sweet girl, Ivor. You've already fibbed once about your name, and that's huge. Don't build a house on top of this! End it now, while you still can!_

Would he heed? Listen to someone telling him not to mine at night when the diamond was right there?!

'There are just some things you can't say 'yes' to, now aren't there?' He thought to himself, admiring Jessica's beauty and spirit. Her beautiful spirit, better said there.

 _You just said 'yes' to lying to an angel. You're better than this._

'Well that's not what the world thinks, thank you very much. She's the only one who doesn't think nightmares of me, and I'm not going to let this opporitunity go to waste.'

 _You don't get it do you? When you ask her, you'll be throwing any opporitunity you already have away._

'Or I can have a good life.'

 _Please, don't ignore me! I'm trying to help you! This is a bad decision! If she finds out you lied, she'll-_

"I was wondering if you and I could go out tonight, for some dinner, if you don't mind." He smiled at her, hoping she'd say yes.

POV Switch

Jessica looked at Ingersol, seeing his eyes glimmer in the sunlight.

'Out to dinner with a man I just met... okay, maybe I didn't _just_ meet him, and he _does_ seem like a nice guy... but... well...'

 _Maybe you should say 'yes'... you know, take a chance every now and then. He's the first guy you've met, and he seems like a friendly fellow... just give it a try._

'Yes, he seems nice. Yes, he hasn't tried anything crazy. But that's because I haven't given him a chance to hurt me...'

 _Then_ don't _give him a chance to hurt you. You can play it safe and say 'yes', too. He doesn't look like a bad dude, either._

'You've mentioned that multiple times...'

 _I'm your conscience. It's my JOB to be annoyingly repetitive! Anyways, saying 'no' probably won't do much harm, but you never know how much good 'yes' can do._

'Or how much hurt...'

 _True... it's up to you..._

Jessica thought for a few moments. While it was true that Ingersol hadn't tried anything crazy in their time of acquantance, that didn't mean he never would. He could've had darker feelings for her that he wanted to show without her consent, or on less-fervent terms he could've been a mischievous playboy in the job of sex and heartbreak. But on the other hand, he could've been a gentleman waiting for his woman to come to the door so that he could open it for her. She smiled.

"Sure, I'll go." She nodded.

'Here goes nothing!'

 _This is gonna be great, Jess, girl!_

POV Switch

"Okay. When should we meet?" He asked eagerly, surprised that she had said 'yes', but he still felt a pang of guilt that he tried to shake off.

"Meet me back here at six. I'll see you then." She stood to leave, stopping once more. "Oh, you don't mind if I bring a friend with me, do you?" Ivor stared back, shellshocked. Jessica knew him, or at least what he wanted her to know, but Ivor knew who her friends were. He fought against them during the bout with the Witherstorm!

They'd be sure to mock him for his decision and, in addition to that, they'd be sure to grief it to bits. That _is_ what they had done to the Witherstorm, hadn't they? Yes, that was under entirely different circumstances, but the point was that there was an obvious pattern, a pattern that occured when it hurt the most.

He had tried to make friends. An old bully came and ruined him for an entire semester. Luckily, he had found a few other outcasts and formed what was now known as 'The Order of the Stone'... that was great while it lasted.

He tried to show Ellegaard what he could've done with Redstone. Magnus (probably got jealous) and wired TNT to it, rendering him a fool. Since then, they weren't on the best terms.

A few months later, he went to an Enderstudy with Soren once to try to solidify their friendship. While outside in the End, he glanced ever so slightly at an Enderman. The results: mostly fatal. They barely escaped that night, and everyone blamed him for Soren's near-death experience.

Things started getting very sour after that.

Then came the trip to the End, to slay the Enderdragon. After a marvelous "victory", they returned home as heroes. Everything was looking up, until Ivor began to feel unbearably guilty. Truth is, everyone felt guilty, but he was the only one who tried to do the right thing about it. Simple: Tell everyone what _really_ happened. The results of his golden honesty? He was wiped from history. His life was swapped around for that of a madman.

Then came the Witherstorm itself. He built something and was going to add the finishing touch by killing it with a splash-potion that took him hours to craft. But no. Axel had it. Sure, had the younger griefer known what was really going on, he would've at least left the potion. But that made known a worse truth: Not only were people against Ivor, but fate itself didn't want him to succeed.

Bottom line is that everything was about to go up in flames and die in a fire!

He couldn't just say 'no' to her question, though! He'd sound like some kind of a pervert who feared the power of numbers, an image he just couldn't take a chance on selling. Still, he couldn't blurt 'yes'... at least not without a better disguise.

More lies. Let's get this over with.

"Of course you can." He smiled uneasily. She gasped in happiness, her smile growing.

"Okay, see you later tonight!"

POV Switch

'It took him a while to say yes...' Jessica thought to herself as she speed-walked to her dorm. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. He had said 'yes' in the end, and that was all that really mattered. Even if he did try anything stupid, she would still have someone by her side to fight back. "Who should I bring?"

Her first choice was Axel. He was strong, brave, protective... but then she thought that it just might be awkward to bring a _guy_ with her. Nevertheless, should she not be able to think of someone to accompany her, she would've ran straight to Axel.

Thinking on, she decided that maybe Maya would be a good option, if she wanted to take a girl with her. Maya looked like a force to be reckoned with... as she began to think down that line, she estimated that Olivia would've also been a great partner. Like most girls like Olivia, there was this kick-butt side that only needed a stupid decision before the fists started flying.

Fists flying... Petra. She always had this thing about fistpower. Apart from being a great fighter, she had a way of sensing trouble that not too many people possessed.

No, maybe to bring a guy _would_ be the safer option.

But the Girlpower! The frikkin' Girlpower!

Nevertheless, she still would need to pick a boy, even if they wouldn't in the end be an sidekick.

Besides Axel, there was Lukas. They were good friends and she knew that Lukas would do anything to keep her safe. She hadn't seen him act violently, though... but that was probably because he didn't need to around her. She wasn't ever really in any danger.

Feeling a lack of options, she began to go freestyle, naming every boy and girl she knew who was with her. It gave her a bit of sanity when she remembered that the options were only supposed to keep her safe, not much anything else.

Halfway through imagining how awkward it would be to have Magnus accompany her on her first date, she walked into her room and started preparing for the night.

POV Switch

Ivor was feeling happier with every step he was required to take to reach his dorm. He wasn't watching where he was going, however, and bumped into an all too familiar face. After the initial shock of bumping into a stranger, Magnus quickly recollected himself, reminding himself to be calm.

"You should really watch where you're going." He advised smartly before looking up into the stranger's face. Something about him seemed familiar. Ivor felt he would crack under his adversary's gaze. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, squinting from behind his black mask.

"Um... I don't know... I mean, I know you, but I'm not sure about things being the other way around."

 _Another lie?_

'Zip it! Haven't they lied, too?'

 _Ivor, that doesn't make it right._

'It may not make things right, but it does make them _better_ when you ask what honesty will get you!'

Magnus squinted, rubbing his chin. "I really think I've seen you somewhere before... eh, well... I'm Magnus, as you could probably tell. And you?" The griefer held out his hand.

This was getting better and better! Not only did Jessica not recognize him, neither could his own adversaries! A life of peace and so much more, for the cost of his once-prized integrity.

"Ingersol." Ivor squeaked, accepting the shake. Magnus's handshake was strong and confident, his own being weak and nervous.

"Well, this was awkward... are you _sure_ I don't know you?"

"Quite positive."

"Alright then..." Magnus finally left on his way. Ivor let out a sigh of relief. Finally, that was out of his hair. He rushed into his room and made ready for the night ahead.

POV Switch

Jessica knocked on Petra's door, her smile widening when the door opened.

"Oh, hey, Jessica." Petra greeted. "You want to come in?"

"No, thanks. I just came here to ask you something. Would you be okay coming with me somewhere tonight?"

"Like where?"

"Well, I met this guy a couple of days ago and started "mentoring" him in people-skills. Turns out, he was pretty good with the skill and just didn't know it. He wants to go out with me tonight, and I said yes. Well, you know that thing 'Never go alone on the first time'? I was wondering if you would come?" Petra looked at Jessica. "I'm willing to trade for the service."

"Tch," Petra rolled her eyes and put a hand on Jessica's shoulder, "No need. I'm always open to helping a girlfriend out. Girlpower, right?" She asked, though she wasn't referring to girly-girlpower, no way, Jose! She was referring to that bad girl-power, when those peasant women were standing up to the the armies in "The Battle of Five Armies"? The heck-yea girlpower! Heck, yeah!

"Girlpower all the way!" Jessica replied with a broad smile.

POV Switch

A soft knock on the door caused Ivor to sit up from putting a new shirt on. Sliding the clothing over himself, he walked to the door and opened it, fully expecting the visitor to be Jessica.

"You're early, Jessi-" He immediately stopped, seeing that it was Ocelott who was staring back at him.

POV Switch

Ocelott stared back at Ivor, not used to seeing a look of shock on his face.

"What do you, of all people, want?" He sneered annoyedly.

"Uuuh... uuuh..." She was a bit stunned by his rude remark, then began to feel a bit sad that the only thing she had done to the Order of the Stone was annoy the heck out of most of them.

 _Ask him the REAL question, Ocelott! Nya!_

"Uuh... the... the _real_ question is what do _you_ , of all people want?" She blurted. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I'm busy and don't have time for your... whatever it is you do. Hurry up and tell me what you want." A wide smile crossed Ocelott's face.

"D'you have any potions?"

"Tch. Of course I do. Why?"

"I need to be invisible and fast." She handed him five emeralds. He stared at the loot for a second, then back up to her.

"What do you need to be invisble and fast for?" He asked suspciously. Ocelott dug her foot into the ground, obviously thinking up a lie of some sort. "And don't lie."

"I wasn't going to lie. I was just trying to remember what I needed to be invisible and fast for, that's all." He raised an eyebrow. "I... um... I'm pulling a certain prank."

"On who, exactly."

"Well, not you, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." She told him. He looked her in the eye. She had been being honest. He took the emeralds and went into his room, returning in a few seconds with two potions.

"Here. And don't do anything crazy." He commanded her. Smiling, she nodded and was off at top speed. At the speed she was going without the potion, he was beginning to regret giving her a ten-minute speed II (I know, there's no ten minute Speed II potion in Minecraft. I'm no noob.)

In a few minutes, Ocelott rushed up to the Ocelots with the two potions in her hands. "Alright, I got the stuff." She told them subtely. Aiden lifted a brow.

"You make it sound like we're drug-dealers or something."

"Wha?"

"Nothing." Lukas interrupted before Aiden could repeat himself. "Alright, so you've got the cameras, right?" Aiden held up a couple of cameras, Gill a movie-studio recorder-cam, and Maya a bunch of cell phones. "Good." Lukas chuckled evilly. "We won't have to worry about those creeps again!"

"Yeah! Antipap, on three!" All attention was on Ocelott.

"Antipap? We're calling ourselves Antipap?!" Gill complained.

"Well, I don't see anyone else making up names. Besides, aren't we anti-paparazzi? You wouldn't want to go around saying 'anti-paparazzi' every ten seconds, would you?" Ocelott protested.

"Well, as dandy as a name 'antipap' is, we need to be more covert." Maya suggested. They all stood in thought for a moment.

"How about 'the Ocelots'?" Aiden asked.

"Sure! Perfect! Then, they'll know who's behind this and arrest us in no time!" Gill fussed sarcastically.

"How about 'The Happy Rainbow Gumdrops'?"

"We're people sabotaging paparazzi, not princesses singing poems."

"What's poetic about 'Happy Rainbow Gumdrops'? We could be vandals in disguise! We could rek this place!"

"Shh! We don't want them to hear us!" Lukas reminded the all-too-peppy Ocelott who had yet to pipe down. "How about 'Those Kids'?"

"'Those Meddling Kids'." Gill improvised.

"'Those Meddling, Meddling Kids'!" Suddenly, Maya had an epiphany.

"How about 'Those Meddling Kids and their Cat'?!"

"... I like it." Lukas said after a moment of thought. "We'll call ourselves, MKT for short. No one will suspect a thing! TMK on three!"

"One... two... three..."

"TMK!"

"Welcome to the TMK. I'm Lukas, your host-"

"Who are you talking to?"

"SHSHSHSH! We all have to introduce ourselves."

"To who?"

"Welcome to the TMK. I'm Lukas, your host."

"I'm Ocelott, your cat." Their attention shifted to the more reluctant teammates.

"I'm Maya, your bad girl who's gonna kick your butt." Maya finally said with a bit of a smile.

"I'm Aiden, your sexy one."

"I'm Gill, your sexi _er_ one."

"Shut up about that! Ocelott, find the paparazzi!" Lukas commanded with a cool smile.

"Finding the paparazzi, sir!" With that, Ocelott, using her cat-senses put in her at creation, started locating a group of privacy breachers.

"Well, follow that cat, friends!"

POV Switch

Ivor was waiting patiently where Jessica was to meet him. Sure enough, Jessica arrived with her friend. One look at Petra made him almost melt with fright. He had to remind himself about his disguise, his lies, and he felt a bit more at ease. The two girls were walking peacefully before Jessica noticed him, grabbing Petra by the hand and rushing up to where he sat.

"Jessica, you made it!" He greeted, his face showing happiness as he tried to hide his strong nervousy. He looked at Petra whom he was sure was staring at him with suspicion. "Oh, who's your friend there?" He asked with a smile. He swore she could smell his fear.

"Ingersol, this is Petra. Petra, this is my friend Ingersol." Jessica introduced. For the longest ten seconds, they just stood there staring at each other, Petra and Ingersol.

'Should I shake her hand, or would that seem suspicious?'

POV Switch

Petra stared back uneasily at Ingersol.

'Owkay... are we gonna shake hands or no?' She thought.

POV Switch

'Oh dang. She's got that look in her eyes... is something about to burn?' Petra cleared her throat, extending her hand.

"Hey, Ingersol." She greeted as he cautiously shook her hand.

"Hello, Petra." He tried to hide the fear and spite in his voice.

"Cool." Petra replied. He sighed in relief. Knowing Petra, if she thought someone was 'cool', it didn't exactly mean attractive, but it was still a good sign. It meant 'safe', 'not gonna blow up in my face', and 'I don't need to lecture this guy on the power of my fists'... 'cool'.

"Alright... are you two girls ready?" He asked nervously, trying to keep things as calm as possible. They nodded and were about to leave when Ocelott rushed up to them, her face in a happy mess.

"Oh, hey, Ocelott. What's up?" Petra greeted, cool as usual.

"Somethings. So, there's this certain group that helps stop paparazzi attacks, and I was just wondering if you needed them to guard anything of yours." Petra and Jessica exchanged glances.

"Well, just in case if we need them," Petra spoke to Ocelott like she was three years old. "We'll be in there." Ocelott smiled wildly.

"Okay! That's-" She cleared her throat, calming down a bit before continuing in a cool, businesslike way. "That's nice... bye..." She ran off and Petra and Jessica laughed while "Ingersol" stood quietly. "Guys, we've got our first job!" They heard her shout before she disappeared behind a corner.

POV Switch

Ivor sighed in relief when Ocelott was gone. Strangely, he expected someone of even _her_ capability to see past his mask, but she didn't. Jessica looked at him.

"You seem a bit stressed, Ingersol. Is everything alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Oh... I, uhm... just a bit nervous about tonight. Nothing serious."

 _Liar._

"Okay, then. Let's go!"

((Timeskip, brought to you by Cats Incorporated. Nyan!))

The night went surprisingly well, in Ivor's opinion. Though there was almost no shutting up of his seared conscience, he and the girls enjoyed themselves. He even managed to make them laugh, even Petra. Not that Petra was a cold person, it was just hard to get her to laugh sometimes. But why the seared conscience?

Because even the stories he was telling were lies. Petra laughed, not because of geniune humor, but because of a lie. Apparently, Ivor wasn't about to let his conscience get in the way of a dream come true. What else was he supposed to tell her?! If he told her the truth, she'd up and leave. Petra, of course, wouldn't leave so quickly. She'd be sure to beat the living daylights out of him for dating her best friend _and_ lying about his identity.

"So, tell me about yourself. What's _your_ life like?" He asked Jessica after another sweet, pretty lie.

"Well, I'm friends with Jesse, as the news probably rambles about. My friends are nice, as you can probably tell," She glanced at Petra who smiled back, "Me? I wouldn't call myself perfect, because no one is... I like having fun, though. Once when I was younger, I rode a mad cow into a flock of chickens. Feathers went flying everywhere!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up to resemble the ball of white flakes. "But once, there was this time when I went to school, this mean kid put a tack in the teacher's chair. I went to go pick it up, but the teacher came in at the wrong moment and thought _I_ was the culprit. Got suspended for three days, parents wouldn't give a flip either." Ingersol sighed.

"I guess that's what honesty gets sometimes, isn't it?" He asked heartfeltly.

"Yeah, sometimes." She replied solemnly. "But it gets better over time."

"Wait... you mean you kept on being 'good and honest' as people call it?"

"Of course! Never give up doing the right thing. It's pay off one day. You just have to perservere." She instructed him kindly. He didn't seem to be taking her advice too well and she gained suspicion. " _You_ didn't give up, did you?" The look in her eyes meant that she was concerned and afraid. Afraid that she might have been hooking up with the wrong man.

"Of course not, Jessica. Of course not." He lied with a convincing smile. She stifled a sigh of relief.

"Alright, then."

POV Switch

"I've got the walkie-talkies."

"I've got the hotspots coordinates."

"I've got the equipment."

"I've got the bottles."

"And I've got the gumdrops."

It was the first mission of TMK, and everyone was pepped up. Aiden placed his ten bottles on a table in front of them and they noticed how the containers were much smaller than the usual potion bottle. Ocelott poured a small dose of each of her two potions into each bottle so that there were five bottles of the two potions.

"Only take the speed potion in an emergency when you're visible." Lukas instructed them and they each attatched a bottle to their belts, grenade-style. "So, tonight's hotspot is The Fancy Restaurant Without a Name. Our sources," They all looked at Ocelott who smiled back happily, "Tell us that tonight a 'Jessica', a 'Petra', and an 'Ingersol' are going out on a date. We all know that up to this point Jessica has been single so the press is gonna bring the whole caboodle for the sabotage of the ages no matter what we do. Crowds will be sizable, so we need to stay on our toes tonight. Any last words?"

"Last words? You make it sound like we're about to die or something." Maya commented.

"If we win, can we go get ice-cream?"

"Yes, Ocelott. We'll go get ice-cream." Lukas replied a bit annoyedly. "Aiden, Gill, you two haven't said a word."

"Oh..."

"I, uh...-"

"That's good enough! TMK on three!"

"Didn't we already do that, Lukas?" Aiden asked slowly. So much for 'team on three'... Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get out there."

With that rushed command, TMK rushed into action, running towards The Fancy Restaurant Without a Name. Once in front of its small doors, they each leapt ninja-style behind a randomly placed bush. After a few bored minutes of waiting, they finally caught glimpse of a group of paparazzi, approaching the restaurant and chattering about Jessica and her new date.

"Drink, now!" Lukas whispered, and they each drank their dose of Invisibilty, fading into the area instantly. Gill passed around a few cameras. Just as the group of privacy breachers approached the doors, TMK quickly advanced.

"AAAHH! FLOATING CAMERAS!" One man shouted as TMK began flashing their cameras in their faces.

"Bewaaaare the paparazziiii!" Gill moaned in a ghostly voice.

"AAHH! MOMMY! MOMMY!" A female reported wept before sinking to the ground in horror. After TMK surrounded the group and terrorized them for a few minutes, they slowly let off and the petrified paparazzi stumbled away just as the weakened potion wore off. There was one more flash from a paparazzo before all was silent and empty.

"Yeah! We did it!" Lukas shouted. At that point, Mexican style music began to play and TMK sang to the annoyingly familiar tone.

(I wasn't sure how else to write this, so just read it and enjoy)

Lukas: We did it!

Aiden: We did it!

Ocelott: We did it!

Maya: I don't speak Spanish!

Gill: We did it!

Ocelott: I went to Ivor's room and got potions from him, we did it!

All: We did it!

Lukas: We formed the team called TMK, yeah, we did it!

All: We did it!

Gill: We drank the potions-

Aiden: And scared the paparazzi!

Maya: And Jessica's on a date with who knows who!

All: Yeah!

Lukas: We did it!

Aiden: We did it!

Ocelott: We did it!

Maya: I don't speak Spanish!

Gill: We did it!

Lukas: Who did it?

All: We did it! YEAH!

*they all jump and freeze midair*

(wait! there's more!)

Lukas: We had a great adventure today, reader. What was _your_ favorite part?

You (the reader): Hmmm... well, if you really want to know, then-

Lukas: I liked that too.

You: YAH DIDN'T LET ME FINISH, GAMMIT!

Lukas: My favorite part was when we were terrorizing the paparrazi.

Aiden: _My_ favorite part was when we got to wear potions gangsta style.

Ocelott: My favorite part was when we got to go eat ice-cream! (licks lips expressively)

Lukas: We couldn't have done it without you!

All (except for Maya): Aidos!

Maya: I told you guys 'I don't speak Spanish'!

*a blue mouse clicks Maya's face*

Maya: Yow!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed that and the spoof at the end. I actually didn't think of the spoof until I typed Lukas yelling 'We did it'. I tried to give you guys a bit more time to review in regards to the Maya ship and here are the results:**

 **3 readers voted for Aidaya**

 **0 readers voted for Gillaya**

 **0 readers voted for Lukaya**

 **0 readers voted for Gabaya**

 **So, that means I'll be shipping Aidaya! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the little spoof at the end. I don't want to spoil things much, but here's a little snippet for you: Expect an MKT subplot.**


	31. TMK: Misson: Ellagnus

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter takes place the following day of TMK's first encounter with paparazzi. How well do they take their next mission? Time to find out!**

* * *

Ocelott quickly awoke to the sound of her buzzing phone. She picked it up and read the texts that she had received.

 **Free hot dogs! Get 'em while they're hot! Buy them on land!**

 _Scroll down_

 **Don't buy hot dogs. Man, do you know what's in those things?! Click the link to find out.**

 _Scroll down_

 **Ocelott, it's me, Lukas. Meet at ice-cream parlor after getting more supplies from Ivor. It's serious!**

A smile spread across the cat-girl's face and she threw the covers off.

"Uh, Ocelott?" She stopped, seeing Itscartooncookie sitting up. "Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"I'm going on an adventure!" She replied triumphantly from the door before slamming it shut, only to quickly open it with tears in her eyes. "I hurt my tooooowwweee..." She whined before limping off. (I obviously know how to spell the word toe. And in the previous chapter, I was spelling 'wreck' as 'rek' on purpose.)

She ran to first to Ivor's room, knocking on the door with vigor. She was surprised to have Ellegaard answer the door instead. In fact, she screamed.

"Ocelott, what's the issue? Why the screams?" Ellegaard asked quickly, hoping to quiet the girl even a tiny bit. See, Ocelott's voice was high enough without her shouting at the top of her lungs. The loud, annoying sound, though silky and thankfully not scratchy, was too much to bear.

"I- I thought th-that... you're..." The girl's lips quivered in shock and she broke out into a cold sweat, numbly pointing at Ellegaard, her eyes wide with unsettlement while Ellegaard stared back in her signature 'Does She Faint Often' face. After a bit more lip-quivering, bone-trembling, knee-knocking, teeth-chattering, cold-sweat-breaking whimpering, Ocelott brought her hand to her mouth to stifle another cry, but instead giving a worse response. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She muttered to herself, beginning to feel queasy.

"Is everything okay?" She asked slowly.

"NO! EVERYTHING IS _NOT_ OKAY!" Ocelott shouted, or would've shouted hadn't her voice cracked to be too high for human hearing.

"What? I-I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"You're in Ivor's room." Ocelott finally spat out, stunning Ellegaard with inconceivable force. "I can't believe it! You... you slept with... Ivor!"

"This is my room!" Ellegaard blurted, shocking Ocelott.

"Oh... uh..." Ocelott cleared her throat. "Which is Ivor's then?" She asked sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. Deadpanly, Ellegaard pointed at what was in actuality Ivor's room. "Thank you." Ocelott whimpered with the quickest curtsie in history before darting off to Ivor's room. After knocking and waiting for a reply, she turned back to see Ellegaard still glaring at her before she retreated into her room and shut the door. She sighed dismally before the door opened. "Hey, Ivor..."

"What do you need now?" He asked her before noticing the saddened look on Ocelott's face. Those people skills that Jessica had taught him were really starting to kick in, he thought. "Um... why the long face?" He asked. Shyly, Ocelott looked away.

"I... uhm... I want to make friends, but I always end up screwing up and things..." She replied after a few seconds.

"Oh... um... make friends with who?" He asked softly. She looked up at him, shock on her face. Was Ivor being... nice? No. She couldn't have trusted that. She shouldn't have. But remember, friends. This is Ocelott we're talking about. Any good idea's a great idea, and any bad idea's a great idea.

"Magnus and Ellegaard. I guess I'm okay with Soren and Gabriel, and Jesse and his friends... but I really wanna be their friends... I guess I just blew it with Ellegaard..."

"How?" Ocelott quickly remembered the incident.

"... nothing..." She replied quickly. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I think you should take it easy... they may seem tough at first but..." His mind drifted back to his better days with the two. "... with a bit of time, you'll be good friends... so, what did you come here for?" He asked. Ocelott held out a few blocks of emerald (which is, like, thirty-six emeralds, 12 times her previous transaction).

After the trade, Ocelott arrived at the ice-cream parlor with a large supply of various potions. The Ocelots were waiting for her when she arrived, eating yogurt.

"What took you so long, Ocelott? Lukas said that it was important." Aiden fussed before Lukas kindly slid a bowl of yogurt to Ocelott.

"Sorry... got into a little something..." She tried to push her last awkward situation into a far corner in her mind. "I've got the potions, anyways... so, what's the rush about?"

"Wait, Ocelott. Being serious." Aiden noted.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be back to myself in a couple of minutes... this happens sometimes..." She told them with a nod.

"Alright, then. So, I called you guys because of this:" Lukas logged into the Internet with his cellphone and showed them each the stunning picture.

"Oh my..." Maya goggled. Ocelott, though shocked on the outside, fangirled on the inside. Her happiness was quickly replaced with remorse as she remembered her accusation against Ellegaard that morning.

"Okay, it's Ellegaard and Magnus smooching in a library... so what?" Aiden asked annoyedly.

"Well, this was posted about a day ago by a guy who calls himself the Papa of Razzi. Not only is this highly embarrassing for our two friends Magnus and Ellegaard, but it also makes them vulnerable to attacks by papparazzi. I mean, who could resist?"

"They're going to start a civil-war!" Ocelott shouted horrifiedly.

"Exactly. Paparazzi everywhere will be trying to get the best picture because of this, and they'll do that in any convenient way, too." Maya noted.

"So what're we gonna do, Lukas?" Gill asked. Lukas had an answer prepared.

"That's why I called you guys, today. We're gonna be keeping an eye on Magnus and Ellegaard and their surroundings for a few days. Likely, there will be craziness and what not, but that's what we want."

"Wait a sec... you WANT these two to get mobbed by crazy freaks and cameras?!" Aiden shouted. "What do we stand for, Lukas? What do we, the-"

"Enough with your speech, Aiden. Save it for later. That's not what I mean. While I'd really prefer people don't place cameras in their bedrooms, if someone tries to sabotage them with cameramen, we'll be there to stop them. And when word spreads..."

"... oh! I get it!" Aiden shouted happily. Lukas nodded.

"How do we avoid getting caught, though, by Magnus, Ellegaard AND the paparazzi?" Maya asked in a soft tone.

"We wear these." Lukas held up a fresh pair of underwear.

"Uh... yeah, about that, being half-naked isn't going to help at all."

"Unless you count public humiliation as a help." Gill added seriously and innovatively. Lukas took a double take at the underwear before shoving them into his pockets, his face going red.

"I-I meant to say... we wear..." He checked the outfit once more before holding it up on display, hiding his face behind the set of blue-jeans and colored-tee. "I bought us each a set with our favorite colored tee... they also come with griefing masks, so no one will suspect a thing."

"Great!... can I say it?" Aiden asked sheepishly. Lukas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can say it, Aiden."

"Yes! TMK, to action!"

And thus began the second mission of Those Meddling Kids and their Cat. Mission: Ellagnus.

POV Switch

"Hmm... I must say, you're doing a fantastic job with Ivor and Jessica." Odd-Abhor complimented Weirdo-Cupidon. She stared at him shockedly.

"I, uh... yes... yes I have." She lied uneasily. Odd smiled back at her. "Are you... complimenting me?" Odd chuckled at her uneasy face.

"Yes, Weirdo. Even I have a heart." He reminded her. "But I'm still better than you." He added, hoping to stir her into action even more. "I could split those two apart in seconds."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I don't want to... not yet. I want to see you give your best effort. Who knows... maybe it'll work."

"What do you mean? It's working fine, now." She snapped back.

"Yeah, it is. You're making it work fine." He snarled, storming off. Weirdo rolled her eyes before something started beeping on her screen.

"Ooh! Oh my! How lovely!" She exclaimed as she opened the new email, reading it with delight.

POV Switch

"Okay, so here's how we'll do this: There's five of us now, so that means four of us can be on the field while one woks mission control." Lukas explained. "Maya, you're good with specs. You work mission control. Ocelott and Gill, you two take Magnus. Aiden and I will track Ellegaard. Maya, text us if you see paparazzi approaching either of us."

"Alright. I'll be here." Maya walked back to the ice-cream parlor and the other two teams split up.

Ocelott followed blindly in Gill's footsteps, not wanting to step into the light and make a mistake. He seemed to know what he was doing, she thought. After a few minutes, he turned around.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"I was following you. Don't you wanna be in charge?"

"And risk screwing this up?! No way! I'm leaving this to you, sister!"

"Oh! So you want _me_ to mess it up?"

"Uh, is there a problem?" The two arguing adults turned to the side where stood Jesse and Reuben. After a few seconds, Ocelott nudged Gill who started talking.

"N-no. Nothing wrong here, person who I don't know." He replied. Ocelott punched him in the side angrily, letting him know with her eyes that referring to someone as 'person who I don't know' is the number one key to raising suspicion. Jesse eyed the two cautiously.

"Okay..." He slowly left, Reuben lingering only to ensure that Jesse was making the right decision. He seemed confused, swearing that he could've smelled Ocelott and Gill nearby. But the only two people in the area were griefers in colored shirts. And that was that. Reuben, emitting a short squeal, rushed off to be with Jesse.

"Why'd you hit me?!" Gill sneered angrily. Ocelott rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get on with the mission... since I'm in charge, we're gonna sit somewhere within Magnus's proximity and keep an eye out. If he moves, we move." She commanded intelligently.

"Alright, let's go."

After looking around for a few minutes, they met up with Ellegaard, of course definately NOT suffering for a handshake. Like the budding spies they were, they let Lukas know of the discovery.

Ocelott whipped out her walkie-talkie on account of seeing Ellegaard. After smiling at Gill, she pressed a button and spoke.

"Ocelott, here. Lukas, come in Lukas."

"Lukas here." She heard Lukas speak.

"Ooh! Let me try!" She handed Gill the walkie-talkie and he cleared his throat.

"Gill here, come in Lukas."

"I'm... right here, Gill..." Lukas sounded a bit annoyed from having two people call him and say the exact smae thing.

"We've got eyes of Ellegaard, repeat, eyes on Ellegaard."

"Give me your coordinates, Gill." Gill looked up and around before stating a landmark.

"Fancy Restaurant Without a Name."

"Copy that! Lukas, ou-"

"Wait! The gelatin is jiggling! I repeat, the mother eagle is leaving the nest!"

"What?!" Ocelott snagged the walkie-talkie from Gill who was having a bit too much fun.

"Ocelott here. Ellegaard's about to leave the perimeter."

"Copy that. Where to?" Ocelott looked up, seeing Ellegaard, with a smile, walking towards...

"Magnus." She marvelled in a whisper. "Lukas, get to Fancy Restaurant Without a Name, stat! This is serious!"

"Copy that! You two, track them. Don't let them leave your sight." Things were really getting high-speed then, and TMK felt like they were part of a spy-movie.

"Copy that! Over!"

"Keep us updated. Over!" Lukas replied, and Ocelott heard a static hiss that meant the end of his call. Ocelott grabbed Gill by the hand and rushed to a table that was a few tables away from where Magnus and Ellegaard were standing. They watched with eagle eyes before the two lovebirds sat down at the same table. Ocelott whipped out her walkie-talkie.

"Ocelott here. Lovey and Dovey are stationary."

"Okay... who's Lovey and who's Dovey?"

"Magnus is Lovey. Guess who's Dovey. Keep up, Lukas. You're the leader, you should know this." Ocelott scolded obliviously. Gill felt Lukas roll his eyes over the intercom. He himself rolled his eyes, catching eyes with a bigger threat. Ignoring Ocelott's chatter, he gave him a heavy nudge on the shoulder.

"Gill, what?" She asked. Gill numbly pointed at a man hiding behind a vase with a camera. "Oh Notch." Ocelott gaped, slowly lowering the walkie-talkie. She glanced around frantically, her cat senses registering the scene. She smelled plastic, iron and glass. All the essentials required to build a privacy-breaching gun: a camera. But worse was, there was too much of the three materials for there to only be one camera on the scene. Tunning her ears, she heard rustling, bustling and... clicking. She quickly put the walkie-talkie to her mouth.

"Lukas, Aiden! We need you over here now!" She nearly yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ocelott looked around and gulped.

"We're sitting ducks. They're everywhere. They're waiting to strike... please hurry. Over."

POV Switch

The grim message was followed up by the ending hiss and Lukas shuddered.

"What happened?" Aiden asked.

"They're surrounded! Pick up your feet, Aiden!" Lukas shouted as he sped up to a running speed. "This is gonna be a heck of a ride." He put his intercom to his mouth. "Ocelott! Come in, Ocelott!"

"Ocelott here."

"Get Lovey, Dovey and anyone famous out of the area!"

"You want me to evacuate?! What am I gonna say? 'Get up or they'll find you'?!"

"Think of something! For their sake, just think of SOMETHING!" Lukas shouted desperately. There was a long pause before he heard a soft crackle.

"Okay... I'll try... but do your part and hurry up!"

"We're running as quickly as we can, Ocelott! We're almost there! Over!"

"Over and out!" The call ended and Lukas and Aiden gained more speed.

POV Switch

Ocelott placed the walkie-talkie to her chest, exhaling nervously. "Okay, Gill. With our quick wits and awesomeness, I'm sure we can think... of..." She suddenly realized that she heard and smelled someone different. Not only was this familiar scent a new one, it was also hovering right behind her. She stiffened up, inhaling sharply, not exhaling any time soon. She slowly turned around, her face meeting with an upset Magnus.

"What are you two doing?" He asked sternly. Another scientific law: People don't like it when you stare at them and talk into a walkie-talkie about them.

Ocelott whimpered, nudging Gill. He was just as scared and shocked as he was. She couldn't talk herself, though. Her voice was recognizable anywhere! He wouldn't speak either, though. Because they were dressed as fellow griefers, there was no telling WHAT Magnus had up his sleeve for them! Ocelott prompted Gill a few more times to speak.

"Well?"

"I-I... uh... my friend... and I were... uh..." Neither he nor Ocelott could hold their gaze for more than a second and regularly looked away. "W-well, we were just... uh..." He cleared his throat a couple of times before Ocelott looked up and saw a cameraman slowly retreating from hiding behind a table, aiming at Ellegaard with a paparazzi gun. Ocelott quickly whipped out a splash-potion of blindness and chunked it at the man who dropped his camera and reacted to the lack of sensation. At that point, Lukas and Aiden arrived on the scene, their faces hot with anger.

"EVACUATE THE AREA!" Aiden was screaming at the top of his lungs while Lukas pulled out splash-potions of blindness.

"Why? What's going on?" Ellegaard asked, standing up and undoubtedly looking for a way to help.

"You need to get out of here! Both of you!" Aiden shouted.

"This place is swarming with paparazzi." Lukas added, hoping to have persuaded them to leave.

"What? What the heck is goin' on?!" Magnus shouted.

"No time to explain! Just run!" Lukas pushed Magnus a bit towards Ellegaard and the two veteran heroes stared back at them with confusion. "Go hide somewhere! Paparazzi attack impending! Go! Go! Go!" Not needing to hear any more, Magnus grabbed Ellegaard's hand and they rushed off. Lukas whipped out a splash potion of blindness and tossed it at the few paparazzi who tried to run after the fleeing couple.

"Seriously?!" They heard a loud voice shout. Groans and grumbles of multiple paparazzi were heard before the group sadly trudged off. Only one lingered long enough to give Lukas and his friends an angry scowl before he stormed off. A smile crossed Lukas's face as he turned and faced his teammates.

"Well, mission accomplished... for now." He grinned happily just as Maya rushed onto the scene, her iBlock in hand.

"Guys! I was setting up some cameras around the ship! There's paparazzi swarming this place!" She shouted. She was about to continue before she quickly stopped, seeing a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Lukas, as usual however, was more forgiving than bothered.

"It sure would've been great if you told us that BEFOREHAND!" Gill shouted angrily.

"Sorry, okay?! You know, if you wanted me to be your little 'bird's eye view', you probably should've given me a bird's eye to view with in the first place!" She protested. Gill rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Don't let it happen again, okay?"

"It won't, Gill." Silence fell on all of them.

"Well... who wants to go celebrate?" Lukas asked, hoping to lessen the tension that was settling in the quiet atmosphere. Of course, Ocelott was up to it for she could never turn down a party. Aiden, Gill and Maya accepted the idea as well, because why not? However, Aiden did note that Maya still seemed a tiny bit bummed.

"Hey, you did great." He told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"I didn't do anything, Aiden." She smarted, not jokingly at all. Aiden quickly tried to think of something else to keep her spirits up.

"Uh... I'm sure you'll do better next time around, though." He added, hoping to make her smile or at least grin. She rolled her eyes, catching up with the rest of the group.

POV Switch

"It happened again?!" The two paparrazi glanced at each other nervously before turning back to face their boss.

"Y-yeah..." One of them replied sheepishly. The third who sat in a chair in his room stood up, adjusting his black and white tuxedo, looking out the window.

"These goons are costing me billions in pics..." He spoke loudly to himself, making sure his two accomplices heard him clearly. "And you LOSE to them?! Haven't I trained you to be better than this?!" He shouted frustratedly, fidgeting with his black bow. The two lowered their heads in shame and he groaned aloud. "I am the Papa of Razzi. Not the Daddy of Losers! And if you two want to keep your jobs, I suggest you'd heed to my command." They both tuned their ears, listening in on the conversation. "I want you to find these... these annoying teens... and bring them to me. When I come back tonight, I want to see them tied up, waiting for me. You hear?!"

"Yes, sir." The two were instantly off.

"Don't disappoint me!"

POV Switch

After taking off their griefing outifts, the Ocelots and Ocelott went out for their hard-earned ice-cream. While they were off, Lukas pulled out his phone and checked the Internet, where he saw the fruits of their labor.

"Hey guys, check this out." He showed his phone to everyone, and they, save Maya, grinned with approval.

 **Uh... just thought I'd upload this to my blog. Just got saved from paparazzi by some griefers... thanks, whoever you are. I really apprieciate it...**

"Magnus just uploaded us to his blog!" Lukas explained further.

"That is huge... like... really huge." Ocelott marveled.

"I can't believe we just saved two members of the Order of the Stone!... sure, it wasn't anything crazy like a witherstorm, but public humiliation hurts and we just spared them that!" Aiden shouted.

"Shhh! We don't want anyone to hear us!" Gill scolded, though they could all hear the happiness in his voice. He had just done something amazing. "Speaking of hush-hush... we're going to need codenames, aren't we? I mean, if I shout your name, they're gonna suspect something."

"You're right... hmm..."

"I CALL OCELOT!" Lukas, Aiden, Maya and Gill dibbed at the same time.

"Hey! Nobody can be Ocelot! _I'm_ Ocelott!" Ocelott whined pathetically. "That name got TM'd! That means y'all're goin' ta jail!"

"Does she mean 'trademarked'?"

"No! I said it got TM'd! No one can trademark it because I'm not trading it!"

"... okay, Ocelott... uh... I'll be... Buck." Lukas decided.

"I'll be Rainbow!" Ocelott cheered. Aiden was beginning to get ideas.

"I guess I'm going for... Sixlet." He declared, liking the name already. Sixlet had a nice ring to it, he thought. Short, concise, cool.

"I'll be Chip... I guess..." Gill suddenly groaned aloud. "Chip is a horrible name!"

"It's not _so_ bad, Chip." Aiden nudged Gill on the shoulder, casting him an annoyingly smug grin. Gill rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Why don't I just call myself 'Fin'? It sounds nice."

"Gill, Fin... sounds a bit fishy to me..." Aiden joked immaturely, causing Ocelott, Lukas and Maya to giggle.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Why don't you call yourself Cloudd? It goes with the rainbow!"

"I am NOT calling myself Cloudd, Ocelott... how about Ghost?... y'know... since we sometimes do ghostly stuff..." Gill suggested. for once, Aiden didn't have something to say about it.

"How about Ghast?" Lukas improvised.

"I likey! How about you, Maya? What's your codename?" Lukas asked as they shifted their attention to Maya who fidgeted a bit in her seat.

"Uh... how about... uh..." She glanced around, trying to find something to call herself. Then she got it. "How about Ice-cream?" Aiden burst into laughter, which was quickly ended by an elbow to the ribs from Gill.

"We like it... Buck, Sixlet, Ice-Cream, Ghast and Rainbow. No one's gonna suspect a thing." Just as the words left his mouth, Petra rushed up to them in a frenzy. She arrived at the table panting heavily.

"Petra! What's wrong?!" Aiden shouted as Petra took a seat. Petra raised her finger to speak but was soon cut off by a bucket of water to the face. She coughed and sputtered, then they all glared at Ocelott, who sheepishly lowered the bucket to the floor.

"I thought she was thirsty..." She explained quietly. Petra shook the stars from her head, sending Ocelott an annoyed look, before telling them her story.

"It's just unhuman! I tried to stop them... there were... too many of them..."

"Of who? What?" Lukas asked.

"Olivia, Axel... they got... swarmed..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wonder what's going on for Olivia and Axel... why did they get swarmed by paparazzi? And right after the rescuing of Magnus and Ellegaard? Is there a plot at hand? Read on to find out! (when I release the next chapter, that is...)**

 **Sorry for temporarily abandoning the romantic themes of this story. I just wanted to play around with TMK, and I'll get back to the shipping soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See yah next chapter!**


	32. TMK: Mission: Olixel

**Author's Note:**

 **Another installment of TMK. Takes place right after Petra rushes up to them with the bad news.**

 **PS: Just imagine the following italics as if they were being rapidly typed on a computer, like the into of a spy movie. Enjoy!**

 **Hit it, Crisper! (why do I keep on saying that? oh well...)**

* * *

 _Date: 2/16/16_

 _Time: 1300 hours_

 _Mission: Olixel_

 _Objective: Protect it_

* * *

"What?! Where are they?!" Lukas asked, his voice filled with rage.

"I'll take you to them-"

"No! Petra," Lukas hushed his voice, "If they see us disappear and reappear, they won't just waive it as a coincidence. You have to just tell us."

"Okay. Just... they're hiding now, but they're at the library. There's a swarm of paparazzi right out the door. The library attendant can only hold them off for so long. You need to hurry!"

"Alright. TMK, suit up!"

* * *

(big narrator speaking)

Ocelott becomes Rainbow;

Gill becomes Ghast;

Aiden becomes Sixlet;

Maya becomes Ice-Cream;

Lukas becomes Buck;

Together, they are-

Those Meddling Kids and their Cat

* * *

The run to the library was a rushed one. No one was happy at all.

"So, Lukas, er... Buck. How you wanna do this?" Aiden asked during their tense jog.

"Well, we've gotta dissipate that crowd if we want to do anything. Rainbow, have any potions?" Lukas asked the cat-girl who was in step with him.

"Uhh... yeah... I've got a mundane potion... and that's it..."

"That's only a base! We need something else!" Gill shouted.

"I've got a bow and some arrows." Maya suggested, holding the two up.

"Great idea, Ice-Cream! We'll just kill them all! Good thinking." Aiden's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Shut up, Sixlet!"

"Oh wait! I've got something!" Ocelott dug into her pockets before she pulled out a potion of blindness.

"Good! We can probably do something with that... Maya, your bow and arrows... anyone have a lead?"

"I do!" Gill shouted.

"Great! Maya, tie the lead to one of your arrows. Then, when we get there, after Ocelott blinds everyone, I want you to shoot it through the front of the crowd. Leads are pretty strong, so we can trip the lot of them!"

"Great thinking, Lukas!" Maya cheered as Gill tossed her his lead.

"What should I do?" Aiden asked.

"You could put on this." Lukas tossed Aiden a pink shirt, white tights and a wig.

"Why would I ever put this crap on?!" He shouted, shocked to see Lukas putting on the outfit as well.

"You're gonna try to distract them by screaming 'Gabriel the Warrior' at the top of our lungs at one edge of the perimeter. Meanwhile, in another area, I'm gonna shout 'Soren the Architect'. Hopefully, we'll be able to split the group in half. Maya! Only shoot that arrow if no one moves, alright?!" Lukas explained as he popped the wig on his head.

"Got it!"

'This is so weird!' Aiden thought as he caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror.

"Why couldn't the girls do this?"

"Well, then it'd be boring! Besides, Ocelott, Maya and Gill are gonna escort Olivia and Axel somewhere out of the open. TMK, move!" TMK rushed up to where they saw a major crowd forming, camera flashes spattering the densely packed area. The door was smothered by paparazzi and their cameras.

"Good! Nobody's getting in. Now to scream." Lukas ran to one side of the crowd, Aiden rushing to another. "OH MA FRIKKIN' GOODNESS!" Lukas screamed in his girliest voice ever. "IT'S SOREN THE ARCHITECT! WHO'S THAT HE'S WITH? MY GOLLY!" To his dismay, no one in the crowd budged at all. "Uhh..." He pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Sixlet, go. You're on."

POV Switch

Aiden fidgeted with his tight tights before sending Lukas an annoyed glare. Lukas nodded, his eyes pleading. Rolling his eyes, Aiden, with the Plastic Lukas face, began his hottest act in his life. In actuality, it was his first act, besides the... *sigh*...

"OH MY GOSH! EVERYBODY, LOOK! IT'S," He sucked in a dramatic gasp, actually catching a few peepers with that _and_ his loud, high 'Oh my gosh!'. "IT'S GABRIEL THE WARRIOR HIM-FREAKIN'-SELF!" (did yah get _that_ reference? Of course you did!) Aiden glanced at Lukas who smiled bravely before bursting into a loud, fangirlish voice.

"NOO! OVER HERE! IT'S SOREN! LOOK! HE'S BUILDING SOMETHING!" The crowd started to shift their attention to Lukas who smiled wildly to see that his plan was working. Aiden shouted another time.

"OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK! WHAT ON EARTH?! OOOHH! IT'S SO EXCITING! I WANNA TAKE PICTURES AND BRE-"

"NO! LOOK OVER HERE!" Lukas interrupted before Aiden could say 'breach his privacy', sending Aiden a scowl that mean sarcasm was not key at that moment. Within a few seconds, the crowd had seperated, leaving a smaller clump at the library doors, and two humongous crowds bumbling over to Lukas and Aiden. The two boys didn't see that a few people left the crowd at the library, rushing off somewhere. They were a bit too distracted by the raging bulls rushing towards them.

Lukas and Aiden quickly swam through the opposing crowds, changing into their griefing clothes as well so that the groups wouldn't follow them. Aiden laughed.

"That was... actually pretty fun." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but we're not quite done." He put his walkie-talkie to his ear. "Ocelott, Gill, Maya, come in..." He waited patiently. There was no answer. He repeated himself, but his only response was the calm static from the other line. "They're not responding."

POV Switch

"Maybe you're not using their codenames." Aiden suggested, snatching the walkie-talkie from Lukas. "Erm... Rainbow, Ghast, Ice-Cream, come in. This is Sixlet." There was silence. He waited a few seconds before the static cracked a bit. "Hey! Who is this?" He asked excitedly.

"So, there's still more of you out there?" He heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Aiden suddenly went quiet. "Well?" The man on the other line sighed. "Don't worry... your friends are fine... for now anyways... I have... no clue what I'm going to do to them. Maybe you'd like to know... Maybe you'd like to prevent it."

"Who are you, and what did you do to my friends?!" Aiden shouted, Lukas looked worried as he spoke angrily.

"Tch... calm down, buddy. I told you 'they're fine for now'. Here, listen: Say 'hi', pretty," Aiden heard nothing but a soft moan, hardly anything English. "Ah, well... still out from the potion of weakness... must've got them with something strong."

"Where are you?!"

"Assuming that you're making this call from the library... I'll let my boys take you there." Aiden felt someone fall onto him from behind and looked to see that it was Lukas toppling over.

"Lukas?!" He felt a hard ping on his head, followed by the sound of shattering glass. His legs suddenly lost feeling and he hit his face on the boardwalk, his consciousness fleeing him with that final blow.

"Ung... what happened?" Aiden moaned, not being able to move his body or neck. He looked around with his eyes, unable to turn his head, before his gaze fell on Lukas who was tied up. He could only assume that he himself was bound as well, and saw Gill, Ocelott and Maya under the same condition. Ocelott's eyes had fluttered for a bit, but her body was still subject to the splash-potion of weakness, her consciousness held from her.

"Pzzzzt... Aiideennnn..." He heard a slurred voice calling his name. It was Gill. "Wut appened?" Aiden said nothing, not being able to lift his jaw. His neck was sore from the position he had slept in, in which his head leaned lazily to the side, straining the muscles in his neck. "I no... ugan heame, Aidn..." Aiden would've shouted back a riposte, but not only was his jaw dysfunctional. His brains were too. He also couldn't stop thinking about chocolate for some annoying reason. A man walked into the room with a yellow potion. Sneering a bit, he tossed it at the mostly unconscious MKs (Meddling Kids) and they awoke instantly. Ocelott burst into uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny? Nothing's funny!" Gill protested before Lukas starting giggling wildly. "Stop laughing!" Gill grunted between clenched teeth, as not to let his own growing euphoria take control of him. Aiden and Maya started laughing, and he decided that he couldn't take it and burst into sniggles. After a few minutes of this, they simultaneously drew in a breath of air and sighed, relaxed, and stopped laughing, grinning with pleasure... except for Ocelott. She just kept right on with it.

"I think they hit us with a potion of Nyanishness." Maya explained, recognizing the potion from the first discovery of Nyanite. Briefly, Nyanite is a rainbow-colored ore that can be mined for Nyan Sugar. Nyan Sugar can then be processed into a variety of euphoria causing products, including potions of Nyanishness. Of course, since Ocelott's blood is already a large percentage Nyanite, taking a potion of Nyanishness would be somewhat... dangerous?

"I think she's gonna kill herself." Gill noted as Ocelott drabbled on with the chuckling, only stopping to take a deep breath every ten to fifteen seconds. Another man walked into the room. Unlike his follower, who was dressed like any other Minecraftian, he was dressed in a rich-looking tuxedo with a red flower on the right-side of its chest. He chuckled to himself.

"So... this is what I've been putting up with... five kids with nothing to do?" He walked up to Ocelott who continued to laugh, tears streaming down her face as well. "This? This is what I have to put up with?!" He sounded angry, and Ocelott wouldn't stop laughing, the percentage of Nyanite in her body having yet to drop from over one-hundred percent. "Shut up!" He shouted before giving her a backhand to the face.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Lukas shouted defensively.

"No! No! NO! You have cost me billions in photos and you think I'm just going to stop?! NO!" He slapped her again, causing Ocelott to whimper... and then, of course, roll with laughter. It wasn't that she was being stupid (she actually would've started crying) but her Nyanite levels were off the chart! He rolled his eyes and walked to the center of the room.

"Who are you and what do you want to do to us?" Lukas demanded over Ocelott's growing-in-volume laughter. The man in the tuxedo turned around to face the five, a calm, but quite angry, look on his face.

"My name is Papa of Razzi... and I'm still not quite sure what I'm going to do with you..." He told them. "But enough about that..." He sat on the floor in front of the four of them, deep in thought. There was a long, awkward semi-silence, the noise being contributed by the generous Ocelott. "Ah. I've figured it out. I'm going to take embarrassing photos of you and post them on the Internet. That'll show you to mess with me." He walked off into another room. Ocelott, who was just beginning to stop laughing, sighed in relief.

"For a moment there, I thought he was gonna make us all watch a marathon of Barney and Friends..."

"Oh! _And_ I'm going to make you watch a marathon of Barney and Friends."

"OCELOTT!"

"Sorry!" At that moment, Papa returned with an HD camera and an evil smile. He sat in front of them, turning the camera on in a smug preparation.

"Now, before I totally humiliate me two-billion bucks worth... why don't you tell me about yourselves?" He asked coolly. Lukas looked at Aiden who instantly remembered his speech that Lukas had cut off that very day.

"What do we stand for? And why?" Aiden's voice was a bit shaky, due to fear of the coming embarrassment. "I'll tell you. We are Those Meddling Kids and Their Cat. Ragtags, misfits, but friends..." At this point, Ocelott, Gill, Maya and Aiden held instruments, playing Pomp and Circumstance to Aiden's stirring speech. "We brave the everyday storm of paparazzi in hopes of sparing our stars the embarrassment, the humiliation, and most of all the annoyance. To think, to dream, wether 'tis nobler to love, I know not. The princess sensibilities. We are TMK, and together we stand. Amen."

"Wow." Papa of Razzi replied, stunned by the flatness and stupidity of Aiden's speech. "It sounds like you made it yourself."

"I did. Why?" Aiden asked somewhat obliviously.

"Ah, forget that." He snapped his fingers and two of his followers took their position behind TMK. "I want the blonde kid and the girl with the hair and the short shorts."

"This can only be leading to one thing..." Lukas muttered to himself finally before his other friends were harshly tossed from the line of sight. "You are SICK!" Lukas shouted as Papa smiled. Before the two were... erm... positioned... there was a loud knock on the door, thank Notch!

"Ocelott?! Are you in here?" A familiar voice asked.

"COOKIE, HELP!" Ocelott screamed at the top of her lungs at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Ocelott?! Here I come, Ocelott! Don't freak out!" Itscartooncookie fumbled with the doorhandle, screaming for help on the other side.

"Take care of him." Papa spoke gravely.

"RUN, COOKIE! RUN AND GET HELP!" Lukas screamed, joined by the frazzled friends.

POV Switch

Itscartooncookie was about to run for help before the door swung open. He found himself staring right into the eyes of an angry, buff man. Then, he saw Ocelott and Lukas. A smile spread across his face and he dropped all signs of worry.

"Aww, that's just cute. I had no idea you two had a thing for each other." He sang obliviously. There was no hint of teasing or rudeness in his dead-serious voice. He was sure that the knee-popping romance was real, not a blackmail trap by a paparazzo druglord-type of guy.

"WE DON'T!" Ocelott and Lukas shouted at the same time. Itscartooncookie glanced around the area promptly, seeing Gill, Aiden and Maya, tied up and bruised, then he looked back at the man in front of him. "Oh!" He facepalmed. " _Now_ I get it! It's a crime scene! :D)"

"GO GET HELP!" Ocelott screamed before the guard threw a fist at Itscartooncookie, knocking him to the floor. Luckily, Whistler was very close by. Giving the guard a mean look, he kicked him in his wrong spot, slung a dazed Itscartooncookie over his shoulder and ran to get some assistance.

"Find them, beat them, and then bring them back to me. Meanwhile..." He had a few others attempt to... prepare, per se, Ocelott and Lukas for the discriminating photo.

POV Switch

"Geez, Whistler... I had no idea you were so strong..." Itscartooncookie noted. It had been about three minutes and Whistler showed no signs of stopping running. Until he stopped suddenly and abruptly, staring off into nowhere. Itscartooncookie groaned aloud, and LonelyWhistler put him on the ground so that they were staring face to face. LonelyWhistler quickly turned so that he was facing away into the slowly rising moon. "Whistles, it's no time for you to be going into another one of your ominous Enderman phases! You can stare at the moon later!" He grabbed LonelyWhistler by the hand and dragged him off, running. Whistler didn't look away from the moon, either.

After a few minutes of running, they bumped into... a telephone pole!... after that, they bumped into... another telephone pole! Standing beside the pole was a nervous-looking Soren.

"You really hit that pole hard... are you alright?" He asked the dazed Itscartooncookie who was still in the process of shaking the stars from his head.

"Never better!... oh wait... I've been better... much better in the past! MAS BUENOS!"

"Then again, you didn't hit is _so_ hard. No need to bawl."

"I'm not bawling about the telephone pole, Soren! That's why I came here!"

"You... came to the telephone pole to not bawl about the telephone pole?... you're being quite confusing, if I may add..."

"Not that, Soren! My friend is about to be humiliated on the Internet! There's a creepy man in there!" Itscartooncookie screamed, gesturing to a random point which represented Papa's room. "You've got to help me!"

"Calm down, Cookie. I'm sure I can help..."

"Okay! It's this way!" Itscartooncookie ran off, still dragging Whistler like a toddler. Soren took one last look at the telephone pole and sighed wearily.

"Please understand..." He muttered to himself before rushing off.

POV Switch

(you can let your imaginations run wild as far as posing goes, because I will NOT write something like that... I only needed to let you know that the characters were being blackmailed... *clears throat nervously*)

"Alright... no... no, that's not it... perfect! Hold it right there!" Papa aimed his camera at the two, getting ready to pull the trigger before the door burst open, the lock entirely destroyed by a surprisingly violent and strong LonelyWhistler. After the initial shock, the boy just stood there idly as if nothing happened. "You again?"

"Oh. Ocelott, Lukas... I had no idea that-"

"If someone else says that, I swear I'll-"

"Okay, okay... I didn't know... oh wait... nevermind. Let's just do it this way." He pulled out a diamond sword, aiming it right at Papa. "Step away from the camera." He spoke with a determination in his voice. Papa flinched at the sight of the sword.

"Whoa, whoa... take it easy buddy..." He slowly put the camera down.

And grabbed his own diamond-sword.

"You know, you're not the only one here with a sword."

"But I'm the only one here with the TNT and the redstone torch." Ocelott noted happily, placing the two items side by side.

"Oh crap."

Ah, they went up in a beautiful bang, they did. Made it out with flying colors! And how they soared through the sky like beautiful, all-tied-up-with-ropes birds. A few of the ropes had caught fire, and their "wings" spread open. Their cries weren't as pretty as birds', but they were cries in the least.

They hit the boards with a plunk, TMK and their buddies at least. Papa of Razzi, like a fluid penguin, dove headfirst into the water. Down, down, down he went. Probably to explore the amazing depths of the ocean.

Soren slowly regained his footing. "Well, that was... interesting."

"Interesting?! More like discriminating! We are NEVER going on another mission again!... maybe people will just have to look out for themselves..." Gill suggested sheepishly, though he mean what he had said, and everyone kind of agreed... except for Soren, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler of course.

"Mission? What mission?!" Itscartooncookie asked.

"Oh... uh... n-nothing..." Ocelott replied.

"Ocelott, they saved us. We should probably tell them... we're..." Lukas lowered his voice to a whisper. "We're TMK." He told the three quietly.

"Well, there's not much of a secret to keep because I have no idea what TMK is!" Soren told him eccentricly. Lukas waved his hand, dismissing the issue.

"Well... is TMK still alive, guys?" He asked slowly.

"No." Gill replied.

"Nada." Was Aiden's answer.

"It's... not very alive, no..." Said Maya.

"Not again tonight for sure!" Ocelott bellowed.

"Then it's official, then... TMK is dead." Lukas concluded. And so was the end of TMK... for that night, anyways. TMK would have many more adventures in the near future. They were just a bit too tired to see past their warm beds and privacy. They _had_ after all completed their mission which was to protect Olixel. They'd get back into the swing some day. They just needed some rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, TMK is over... kind of... no promises, but I really feel like they'll have more adventures in the future. Thanks for reading! Please review. Please. I'd really appreciate that, and a huge thank-you to those who already have! It really makes me want to keep uploading (though I'll upload even without the reviews). While I'd prefer if you readers left reviews, I'm really glad that this story's reached over 3,500 views! Thanks for reading, once again! :D**


	33. The Knife Game!

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright, another chapter. This one takes place the same night as Mission: Olixel, and is in the POV of Soren. Contains some more Sorenderwoman, so I hope you'll enjoy this! PS: This particular scene was given to me by my friend. While fangirling over Petra's awesomeness, I became a deed-trader, and I traded a deed for five story ideas. This the only really good one.**

* * *

Soren rushed back to the telephone pole, checking his watch. He was about ten minutes late for his meeting with Pamela. Had she left? Was she emotionally hurt because he had broken his promise? Why was he feeling this way, though?

He finally made it to the telephone pole. What he saw, he thought, was very interesting. There was a fresh trail of Ender-magic, leading in some sort of a path. Curiously, he followed it. He knew what the path meant: She was recently in the area, but was going somewhere as the path suggested. After a few minutes of walking, he finally made it to the end of the trail where was a room with a cracked door.

He just stood there for, like, five minutes, pondering his few choices. He could either walk away and act like nothing had happened, or... walk into it. Pressing his ear against the door, he heard no one. Not that he was listening for humans, but he didn't hear Pamela either. He slowly opened the door, assuming that the room was hers.

When he saw her walls and what was on them, he instantly wished he had decided to leave. Spattered across the walls were pictures, some big, some small. Despite the pictures' size varying from handheld to poster, there was nothing at all that varied as far as subject went. The pictures were all images of... himself. No, the images weren't crude or discriminating. They were all photos of him doing normal, everyday things.

He slowly, curiously but cautiously stared around the room at the pictures. Most of them seemed to have been taken from outside of his lab in the End. In addition to this, in each picture was occasionally a small black object to the right or left, or purple Ender-magic floating in front of the lens.

Surely this was impossible!

He pinched himself, expecting to wake up on his soft bed, denoting the fact that he was only in a wild dream. Pinch he tried, but nothing happened, unless if you count the rising of his heartbeat. Was this really happening?! Were Endermen truly intelligent creatures? How did Pamela get her hands on a camera and learn how to use it? Why was this she so interested in him, though? I mean, there were plenty of other interesting things to take pictures of, such as the simple objects in his home that would've fascinated most Endermen! But why was he always the center of her attention?

Was it because, unlike a chair or a desk, he could move around? Maybe that was it.

He looked around a few seconds more before his eyes were caught on something particularly unnerving.

'Oh... my...' He thought to himself shockedly. On one wall was a large picture of himself smiling. The poster was actually in a beautiful frame of bedrock with Ender-magic floating idly around as if being emitted from a source within the frame. In addition to this, the frame and picture was interlaced with... hearts.

Was Pamela... interested in him? And why?

 _Vrrrp!_

"Oh... hey, Soren." He heard the familiar voice speak. "Um... I see you've found my room...?" She sounded nervous, as if unsure of something. Soren knew exactly why, because he felt the same unsettlement. Silence fell on them for a moment before she spoke again. "So... do you like it?"

Just like Minecraft: Story Mode to pressure you into making a tough decision in less than ten seconds!

Soren had to think fast. _Did_ he like this? What would be the outcome if he said 'yes' _or_ 'no'? How much time did he have left to answer her question without making it seem more awkward than it already was? While he imagined that he wouldn't have much luck in the future with humans, there were no lyrics in his famous song that said 'And I'll fall in love with an Enderwoman'... or were there? Not the lyrics on paper with pen. The lyrics of life, in his heart. Was this the way his life was going to be? Would he spend the rest of his life with an Enderwoman? A mob?

No.

Because Pamela was much more than a mob.

While at the time the discovery itself was... unusual and nerve-racking, he did end up finding some kind of pleasure in it. She liked him, and he hadn't done anything huge or flattering. It meant that she liked him, even without the feats. She probably didn't know him by anything else than the fact that he had gone to the End and studied her kind.

"I... I love this..."

POV Switch

It had been a long night, and Ocelott was determined to get some rest, hopefully to reset her mind of the... *ahem*... awkward incident, we'll call it... But as she, Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler walked to their bedroom, something caught Ocelott's eye in the alley.

"What's that?" She asked happily. Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler simultaneously turned their heads to face the alley where stood a dark, shady person. They slowly walked up to him. He looked at Ocelott with green eyes, then at the two boys.

"You take dares, kid?"

"For a bucket of rainbows, I would!"

"No. No we don't." Itscartooncookie said, grabbing Ocelott by the hand and starting to lead the happy girl off.

"Yes we do! Please?" Ocelott begged.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we took a dare?!"

"Of course not! We hit our heads too hard, remember?"

"Exactly. Eggzacktly. We are NOT taking another da-"

"We've got cookies and milk." Like the bad dealer he was, he held up a bucket of milk in one hand and a cookie in the other, enticing him with a dark grin.

"Count us in."

((Timeskip brought to you by Boomtown!... BOOMTOWN!))

In the room where the dares would be taken, there was a single table under a bright spotlight, with a chair on one side. Thug-like players were all around, and Ocelott's friendly smile made them feel like sheep among wolves. Before the three could get very far, a man approached them. His skin was dark, his eyes much blacker. He wore biker's attire and had a scowl like a madman.

"You ain't from around here, are you?" He growled as he towered over Itscartooncookie. The small boy, staring up into his eyes with scared orbs of his own, slowly shook his head. The man chuckled evilly and pulled out a knife, scaring the living daylights out of Itscartooncookie. "Welcome to the games!" The man shouted, seeming much more friendly than ten seconds prior. "Here's your knife." He handed the weapon to Itscartooncookie who shakily took it. "We have concessions at that table, band-aids at the other. Thanks for coming!" He happily walked away.

"Yayy!" Ocelott shouted pathetically happily. She took the knife from Itscartooncookie and started running. With a knife. Unlike what any safety-patrolman would ever depict in his lessons. LonelyWhistler stared at the frozen Itscartooncookie who stared off into nowhere with dilated pupils. There was really no time for this folly. They had dares to take! He grabbed Itscartooncookie by the hand and dragged him off.

"Welcome to the FFF!" A man wearing a white griefing-mask shouted at the top of his lungs. You may recognize him from the Death Bowl. You may not. I hope that you do. "Tonight, and tonight only, we will have a long FFF tourney and I am running out of things to say! The only rule is-"

"That there are no rules!" One interrupted.

"No running with knives." He said as Ocelott rushed past him with a knife in her hand. "I SAID NO RUNNING WITH KNIVES!" He shouted, scaring Ocelott onto the ceiling. Because she was using all four of her limbs to hold herself onto the ceiling, the knife dropped to the floor, blade facing down. It landed right next to the announcer's foot. "That was culooosee (close)! Let the tournament beginn! You there! Begin!" With that, a young looking person walked to the table and sat in the chair while everyone watched nervously. He guzzled a potion of nausea and readied his knife.

"What's going on?" Itscartooncookie asked a competitor who stood beside him.

"Just watch. This is gonna be so good!"

(Y/N: _Singing is in italics_ )

 _I have all my fingers! The knife goes chop, chop, chop!_

 _If I miss the space between my fingers will come off!_

 _So, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP!_

 _I'm picking up the-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guy threw the table over, screaming in pain as he clutched his hand as he toppled to the floor. After this, another person sat at the table and repeated the strange tradition. The next ten tries ended in pretty much the same way: No one got past verse two. Until of course, a familiar griefer showed up.

"Magnus?!" Ocelott shouted.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here?!" Magnus shouted back at Ocelott, shocked that she'd be anywhere in the dangerous place. Besides, wasn't she supposed to be all 'rainbow happy gumdrop bears'?

"What the heck are _YOU_ doing here?!" Itscartooncookie shouted back.

"Beating my record. Doesn't she know this game is dangerous?" He asked, pointing a finger at Ocelott who was staring at a yellow butterfly that landed on her nose.

"You'd be surprised." Magnus shrugged.

"Well! All I need to hear!" He shouted happily.

 _I know an old tradition, a game we can all play!_

 _It starts by getting potion'd up and sharpening your blade!_

 _I have all my fingers, knife goes CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!_

 _If I miss the spaces then my fingers will come off._

 _If I miss the space between the blood with all come out._

 _But all the same I play this game, 'cos that's what it's all about, so_

 _CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!_

 _I'm picking up the speed!_

 _And if I miss the space between my fingers start to bleed!_

 _Some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb._

 _But all the same I play this game because it's so darn fun!_

And thus ended the song. Thankfully, he got past his record which was part three of the song. Other times... not the latter. But, the bottom line was that no on (except those other ten guys) got hurt... that did _not_ make it any better... but this might:

After Magnus got up, it was Ocelott's turn. Being inexperienced in the song, let alone the game itself, she did a bit of imrpov. (Y/N: Sing the lyrics to the song. We dare yah.)

 _Happy Irish Wristwatch! Super gummy bear!_

 _Pretty people prone to fainting, bunnies in my hair!_

 _Floppy spacey water! Rainbow sparkle cat!_

 _Crispy feet and crunchy toes and everything but that!_

 _Flying-puppy bubble gum with fluffies all around._

 _Clouded marshy kitten cats are playing underground, so_

 _Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya and_

 _Icky, sticky glue!_

 _Prancing pony pillages the home and friends of you! Hey!_

"That was stupid!"

"It was ignorant!"

"It didn't make any sense!"

"It was... short..."

"WE LOVE IT!"

"Yay! Old hecklers love my work!" Ocelott shouted enthusiastically.

"Okay, so where are the cookies and milk?" Itscartooncookie asked. All attention, save that of Ocelott's, was on him.

"... what cookies and milk?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At that moment, Darth Vader walked into the room with the NObel Prize. After handing it to Itscartooncookie, he pressed a button and teleported back to whatever galaxy he had just come from.

(and then I got writer's block)

((Timeskip brought to you by Budder!))

So, it was a new day. A chance to start anew. The day was young, with new possibilities... *sigh* I'm running out of things to say...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, maybe I kind of got obsessed with the knife-game-song all of a sudden. Credits go to you, Rusty! Next chapter will have "Truth or Dare", so leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me (e.g. A should dare B to do whatever) Leave a review, follow, fav, and watch out for the bugs! Also, check out my profile! I uploaded some funny stuff in the bio today!**


	34. Truth or Dare (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, I told you that I'd do a truth or dare, so here you are! Truth or Dare! You have a truth and dare generator and some loyal reviewers and PM-ers to thank for some of the feats. Read it and enjoy!**

 **PS: I can't quite be so descriptive about this. There will be a lot of dares and I don't want a really long chapter, and I might just end up doing a multiple-part...**

* * *

It was a day unlike most others, saying 'most' because there were a few days just like this one. It started with a batch text from Ocelott:

 **Guys! Meet me at the ice-cream parlor, if you dare.**

A batch text from Itscartooncookie:

 **Don't worry. She's not gonna blow everyone up. Meet me at the parlor, I'll explain a bit more there.**

And finally _no_ batch text from LonelyWhistler. This was how the day would begin. A quiet start, and a raccous end. And so, we begin.

"So, why did you need all of us to meet at the ice-cream parlor?" Jesse asked as they all sat down to ice-cream.

"Well, I have a little proposition to make to you all... once Ivor gets here, that is."

"You invited _that_ guy?" Olivia asked shockedly.

"Well, uh..." She heard her phone buzz, and looked and read the text.

Ivor: **Sorry, Ocelott. Can't make it. Maybe next time?**

"... no..." She lied, putting her phone back into her pocket. "But... if I did... why not?"

"Have you forgotten what he did?!"

"Well, no, but he _did_ try to make it right. Doesn't that count?"

"Guys, why don't we just talk about something else? Ocelott, you called us here. Why?" Petra quickly switched the conversation around. Ocelott, who seemed a bit hurt, continued.

"Well... uh... I wanna invite all of you to my room tonight, because I'm having a big Truth or Dare contest. Whoever wins gets the prize."

"What's the prize?" Petra asked, glad to have gotten Ocelott back into her much too high for life feelings.

"Well, third prize is 500 diamonds, second prize is 1,000 diamonds. First prize is 2,000 emeralds! Nya!"

*cha-ching!*

"Uh... where does one girl get so much loot?" Gabriel asked curiously. Ocelott looked him in the eyes, fear filling her own. 'I've gotta tell him about myself, my issue... it's that, or let him think I'm a thief of some kind...' She knew how avidly against command-blocks the Order of the Stone was. Would she risk her friendship with them over such a trifling question? Heck yeah!

"I uh... well... I've got a... brain... issue."

"What _kind_ of brain issue?" Ellegaard asked.

"Uh..." Maybe her quick thinking and wit would save her. It usually didn't... but maybe THIS time would be different, gammit! ;D "It's a certain brain-issue that... um... allows me to... um... do things... um..." Itscartooncookie sighed, stepping up for his friend because her quick-thinking skills weren't doing a good job of that at all. He touched her on the shoulder, staring at her reassuringly. She shook her head 'no', but he nodded. It was the only way. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead." She moaned, gesturing annoyedly. But one could see the fear in her eyes.

"Okay, so... don't tell anyone else this, but Ocelott's got... a command-block." He whispered. Long reaction-story short, yogurt was spillt and spat out, people fell out of chairs, shouts were heard and money was rended by teeth. Don't ask about the rending of money by teeth.

"She has a command block?! Where?!" Shouted Gabriel.

"Crazy as it sounds, it's in her head."

"So it's all in her head?"

"Yes."

"So it's not real."

"It's actually quite real. It's at the center of her brain."

"She has a command block in her head?!" Ellegaard shouted, but what she _really_ meant was 'Man I wish I had her head right now... no wait, that just sounds wrong'.

"She hasn't ever used that thing for evil has she?" Magnus asked, but what he _really_ meant was 'I wonder how many stacks of TNT she could get me with that thing...'.

"No, she hasn't." Itscartooncookie replied, but what he _really_ meant was 'Would one consider teleporting Mr. Frinsby, our literature teacher, to the other side of Minecraftia just so that we wouldn't have to hear another one of his boring lectures as an act of evil?'. "She only really uses it to get stuff like diamonds, emeralds, sticks," At the word sticks, Aiden and Gill started snickering, so LonelyWhistler calmly poked them in the eyes.

"Hey! No eye-poking!" Magnus shouted, swatting Whistler's hands away.

"So... she only uses it for good?" Soren asked. But of course, what he _really REALLY_ meant was 'Ha! I knew it all along! I was among the first she told!'

"You do the math." Axel retorted, but he _really_ meant to say 'But she told ME first!'. Soren was about to think 'Axel, how did you read my thoughts', but finally everyone settled down a bit.

"So... why does she have this command block anyways?" Olivia asked after a few seconds. And so was told the discombobulating tale of Ocelott's creation and banishment from her home of pixelated space.

"... And that's how it all happened." Itscartooncookie explained, receiving 'oh's and nods and 'that explains it's from the audience. That behind us, now everyone knows about Ocelott's condition. HappySnikes, everyone!

"So... I guess you can count me in."

"Then it's settled. Tonight, we play!" *the word 'play' echoes throughout the ship, freaking everyone out*

((Timeskip brought to you by THE MIGHTY INTERNET!))

And the night began.

"Alright... uh... Truth or dare, Gabriel?" Ocelott began with a happy attitude.

"I will go with... the truth."

"Alrighty! So... uh... What is a rumor you've spread that you knew wasn't true?" She asked. The entire Order of the Stone glared at her. Suddenly, she realized her mistake. "It's not me! Most of these dares were generated with a generator! Not _my_ generator! It isn't _my_ fault!" She groaned. "I'll pick another." She shut her eyes and put her command block to work. A loud ding was heard, and Ocelott's eyes fluttered open. "Alright, Lonely! Truth or dare?"

"..."

"You're going with the dare. Go to the kitchen and eat something that's not meant to be eaten alone."

"..."

"Wow... he failed that one quickly... Ellegaard! Truth or dare?" Ocelott asked. The redstone engineer took a few seconds to choose. Lonely's dare seemed relatively easy, she thought.

"I'll take a dare."

"Alright! Make out with a wall for thirty seconds!" Ocelott blurted at random. Ellegaard's heart all but stopped, continuing a few seconds later. A few of the boys snickered.

"Well, this went from one to one-hundred really fast." She thought aloud.

"Well, go do it, Ellegaard! Show that wall some love!" Itscartooncookie teased, the others joining in as well, while the more sensible (and heartfelt) of the group kept their jeering at snickers.

"I am _not_ going to do that." Ellegaard replied firmly, though she was smiling. It was a funny moment, a sheer contradiction of her own thoughts.

"Come on, Ellegaard, you're no fun!"

" _You_ try it, then."

"... nevermind..."

"Okay, truth or dare, Cookie?" She asked a smiling Itscartooncookie.

"Dare, please. That _really_ looked like fun, that arguing right there."

"Okay, so you have to pair up with another girl... um... pretend... that she's giving birth!"

"Heck no! Not it ten... twenty five... ten years!" He shouted defiantly, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. "Truth or dare, Lukas."

"Truth! These dares are getting insane!" Itscartooncookie thought for a moment.

"Okay. What fear keeps you up at night?" He asked. Lukas pondered this for a few seconds before coming up with a brilliant answer.

"Mellohi-Man!"

"You 'n me the same, brother." Magnus inputted and everyone nodded.

"Truth or dare, Gill?"

"Dare."

"... I'm sorry..." Lukas snickered. Gill's eyes widened.

"Lukas? What're you thinking?" He asked, actually sounding nervous. Lukas stopped snickering, a smug grin still on his face, and looked at Gill.

"French-kiss someone's bellybutton." Lukas said before bursting into laughter and falling out of his chair. Gill nervously looked everyone over and the chuckles rolled when Jesse covered his bellybutton as if it was innappropriately exposed.

"Uhhh... yeah, about that... um... Petra, you mind?"

"Of course I do." She reminded him, waving her fist at him. He quickly switched targets, his eyes landing on Olivia. She shrugged with a smile and he knew she wouldn't let him either.

"Get Ocelott, she's oblivious." Lukas whispered to him. He nodded and edged his way over to Ocelott.

"Hey, Ocelott... uh... can I see your bellybutton?"

"Whyy?" The cat-girl asked with an enthusiastic (and might I add quite oblivious) smile.

"I just really wanna see it, that's all."

"Okay!" Ocelott let him see her bellybutton, which he promptly tongue-kissed. Might I _also_ add that this was the fastes French-kiss in the history of fastest French-kisses? Then again, though, Lukas never said how long the kiss had to last. Thank Notch _that_ was over!

"Alright, truth or dare, Jessica?"

"Truth, please."

"Okay. Who would you like to put into his place just one single, passionate time?" He asked her, emotion in his voice. Jessica glanced at Jesse and his other friends, and they all burst into laughter.

"Uh, that would be you, Gill." She pointed at him, still laughing. Gill blushed a bit, looking away promptly. "Truth or dare, Olivia?"

"Dare!"

"Oh, someone's confident. Alright... hmm... you are now invisible. Steal the first thing that comes to your mind!" Jessica finally agreed. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Do I get to keep it?"

"As long as it's not an iPhone." Jessica smiled. Olivia fangirled around in a circle for a few seconds before promptly rushing up to Ellegaard and snatching the goggles off her face. Squealing, she raced back to her seat while blushing madly. The group starting giggling. Who knew how badly Olivia wanted Ellegaard's goggles? Feeling a bit antsy, Magnus slowly took off his black-bandana and, glaring at Axel, shoved them into his own back pocket. LonelyWhistler, wisely taking after the griefer's example, took off his contact lenses and, glaring at Ocelott who smiled back joyously, put them into his back pockets.

"She would steal your contacts?" Ellegaard asked, involuntarily wearing her 'Does she faint often' face. Lonely nodded silently.

"Truth or dare, Maya?"

"Dare please!" Maya shouted, but what she _really_ meant to say was 'I wonder if I can get my hands on Olivia's beanie! It's SO cute!'

"Alright. Clean the toilet with a toothbrush!"

"WHAT?!"

"Blame the generator, Maya. Blame the generator."

"I do not accept! Tell THAT to the generator! Truth or dare, Ocelott?"

"Candy apple gumdrop squishy!"

"Ocelott! Pay attention!"

"Pay attention to what? The world around me, or candy apple gumdrop squishy?"

"Truth or dare, Ocelott?"

"I want the truth, and only the truth!"

"Okay, how far have you gone?" Maya asked. Don't blame her for asking such an innocent girl such a naughty question! Blame the generator!

"Hmm... uhm... I've gone actually quite far." She replied with a smile. Stunned silence fell across the room, but none were as shaken as Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler.

"What?!"

"You haven't heard? I've been really, really, REALLY far! Farther than any girl has gone before!" Lukas's jaw dropped. "I've had many travels in the past... they mostly take place at night... uh... it's especially fun when I bring a few friends with me." Jesse quickly clamped his hands over Reuben's soft ears, the pig squealing in confusion. "At first it's really fun, but in the middle we get all tired... but we've gone very far."

"Uh... h-how far would that be?"

"Well, you could say that I've been to the Farlands." Lonely fainted out of his chair.

"OCELOTT! YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T DO ANY MONKEY-BUSINESS UNTIL YOU WERE MARRIED! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"MONKEY BUSINESS?! WHAT MONKEY BUSINESS?! I'M TALKING ABOUT GOING ON ADVENTURES ACROSS MINECRAFTIA, NOT MONKEY BUSINESS! WHAT'RE _YOU_ TALKING ABOUT?! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Silence spelled across the room. Petra tried to hold back her snickers, her face going red from the pressure building up in her mouth.

"Oh... uh... f-false alarm, everyone..." Itscartooncookie stammered.

"Thank Notch! This was getting creepy!... say the words, Ocelott." Olivia suggested.

"Truth or dare, Ingersol?"

"Dare, please... that last truth was... erm... interesting..." He coughed. Ocelott smiled widely.

"You have to play rock, paper, scissors with someone. Winner gets the trip!" She shouted happily.

"Uh... what trip exactly?" Axel asked curiously.

" _The_ trip!" She replied with a wink.

"Did anyone else hear the triangle when she winked?" Jesse asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm out." Axel said quickly, wanting to be on the safest side there was.

"I'll go." Aiden said, standing up. After a short round of RPC, Aiden emerged victorious. "Heh, I won!" He started to turn around before he suddenly fell onto the floor. Ocelott, who had just tripped him, walked away.

"Oh! _That_ trip!" Axel shouted as if he was having an epiphany.

"Truth or dare, Magnus?" Ivor asked. (you must remember, Ingersol is Ivor under a different name. refer back to Ingeressica? for clarification).

"Dare."

"Griefers and their dares." Ellegaard muttered under her breath with a smirk.

"Nerds and their truths." He scoffed back, only so that she could hear him.

"Boys and their bald heads."

"Girls and their curls."

"Ahem! You two in the back, truth or dare?" Aiden shouted impatiently. "Or do you two need a room?"

"Shut up! I'm taking the dare!" Magnus shouted with a mischievous smile, hoping that he wasn't blushing.

"Alright... eat this." He handed Magnus a pie.

"Ooh! A pie! I'm SOO SCARED of pie." He whined, using jazz-hands on 'so scared'.

"Without your hands."

"Oh my gosh! That's SO MUCH WORSE!" He shouted with added sarcasm. He edged into Ellegaard, lowering his voice to a soft whisper. "Maybe afterwords you can clean me up?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, no." She replied with a laugh as she handed him a napkin. Soon, a few others in the group, seeing Ellegaard handing Magnus a napkin, guessed what Magnus had said and began snickering, causing the griefer to blush. Feeling the heat coming to his cheeks, Magnus slammed his head into the pie, pretending to be indulging in it. This only caused more laughter to erupt before he realized that he was just going to have to live with it... and get his head out of the pie before he suffocated. Within a few minutes, the pie was gone, but Magnus's face was a mess of orange pumpkin and brown crust.

"Pleez?" He begged with a smile. Hey, this grin was actually kind of cute.

"If you're a good boy and wipe off your face, maybe I'll sneak you a kiss later." She coaxed with a loving smile. Magnus smiled, snatching the wipe from her with a chuckle. (Aww, so cute!)

"Alright, truth or dare Jesse?" Magnus called before wiping his face.

"Ummm... dare. Because I'm kind of hungry. Not to mention thirsty."

"Aw stop, Jesse!" Axel shouted with a smile. "The last time I was at a truth or dare tourney and someone mentioned being thirsty, I woke up in a basket on a horse on the way to Redstonia. And that is NOT a joke!"

"What'd you drink?"

"Somethine called False Nyanide. It was discovered after the Nyan Ores update, which must've been _your_ birthday," He pointed to Ocelott, "It's not real Nyanite. It's synthetic. After a long burst of happiness, about ten or fifteen minutes, you start acting very, very... stupid."

"Stupid as far as what?"

"Well... um... you get sudden urges to fly around, you think anything is possible if you believe in yourself... luckily you're impervious to pain... for the time being, that is. Also, you're just straight up dumb, like... eat a bar of soap instead of a candy bar dumb. Physics and scientific laws don't matter."

"Sounds like fun!" Magnus shouted.

"How does one... make... this False Nyanide?"

"Well, you need an enchanted golden apple, eight handfuls of redstone dust, potion of leaping, potion of speed and sugar." As he spoke, Ocelott used the /give command and now held every item needed, save the potions. After explaining what to do with the items, Ivor took the stuff from Ocelott.

"I'll be back in ten." He told all of them, disappearing behind the door. After the ten minutes, Ivor returned with six potions. The bottles each had a rainbow color to them and emitted yellow light. The adults smiled eagerly. "Anything else we need to know about this?" He asked as he poured the warm liquid into however many cups needed.

"Well, it's safe, I guess... but... drinking too much can be... fatal." Ivor stopped pouring, and each friend looked up at Axel with shocked eyes. "To you reputation. It can be fatal to your reputation." Axel restated, wondering why he chose to pause in speech where he did. They sighed, and Ivor continued pouring. After this, each member took a cup. There were five bottles left over after the initial pouring, meaning there would be plenty for later.

Ocelott reached to pick up a glass before Itscartooncookie swatted her hand, giving her a look of disapproval. But worry not! She'd have her drink, eventually.

"Cheers, everyone."

"Cheers!" They each drank each dose. One dose was just about equal to half of a Dixie cup, if you know what I mean. Maybe a full shotglass, if you're interested? The liquid itself tasted sweet, because Nyannish beverages were always sweet, but it had a sour aftertaste. Not bad sour, but very contrasting to the sweetness, because Nyannish beverages always contrasted to it's first tone, thus having a sour aftertaste. Each person finished at the same time, because Nyannish beverages always had the tendency to be finished at the same time.

"Well, that wasn't so b-b-..." Jesse suddenly burst into laughter, followed quite closely by everyone else in the room. After a few seconds, everyone had toppled over in the room, save Ocelott who stared around enviously. Magnus sat up after a few seconds of choking laughter.

"OH MY NOTCH! IT'S JUST LIKE GRIEFING! IT FEELS... SO... GOOD! WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING, YA DOPE?!" He shouted at Ocelott, who flinched. He grabbed a bottle of False Nyanide, thrusting it at Ocelott.

"No, you fool!" Itscartooncookie sang like an opera superstar. "Nyanide is dangerous for her!"

"Oh please! It's a party! It's _supposed_ to be dangerous!" He shouted as he opened the bottle for Ocelott. "Drink the _whooole_ thing!" He commanded as she drank willingly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Itscartooncookie shouted desperately. (You must remember that everyone else only had a small dose) "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Overrun with the False Nyanide in her body, Ocelott did *you hear a loud drumroll coming up* nothing. Remember! This is FALSE Nyanide! Even a very large dosage of it would do nothing to an organism with true Nyanide coursing through her genetic makeup each second of her life. "Oh..." Itscartooncookie burst into laughter, the rest of the group following closely behind. Ocelott stared idly.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, just like Axel had predicted, everyone slowed down in laughter and intelligence. Or... maybe not so...

"Aw, man! Must've went flat. I don't feel stupid at all." Axel whined, followed by the gasping-for-air group. "Ah, truth or dare, Lukas?"

"Dare. I wouldn't want to get bored."

"Alright, then! Smell everybody's feet, then rank the smelliness."

"Okay." Lukas then went around and gave everyone's feet a good whiff. To make a long section short, Soren had the smelliest feet. Shock to all. "Truth or dare, Axel?"

"Dare."

"Let a girl put makeup on you." All the guys made a loud 'ooh', and Axel felt a few of the girls staring at him with just the same reaction. A smirk fell across Axel's face.

"I think I know who I'm gonna pick." He muttered to himself. "Olivia, would you put makeup on me?" He asked elegantly to which she replied 'yes'. In about three minutes, Axel was looking divish (if that's the word). "Truth or dare, Magnus?"

"Dare... but no makeup!" Magnus put in.

"Okay... begin everything you say with the phrase 'my mom says'. You have to do that for the rest of the night. Are you game, Magnus?"

"My mom says 'I'm game'."

"His mom says 'he's game'!" Everyone, save Magnus, cheered, hopping into midair and freezing for a few seconds.

"My mom says 'truth or dare, Lonely'?"

"The dare."

"My mom says 'Sing your favorite nursery rhyme in a baby voice'."

"Ha! Lonely? Sing?! I'd be surprised if you even got three words outta that kid! He never talks!" Gill shouted.

"You'd be surprised." LonelyWhistler snapped back, shocking even Itscartooncookie who didn't think that Gill was being irrational or rude. Lonely cleared his throat and sang:

(sing to 'Home on the Range')

 _Oh craft me a sword, and a diamond pickaxe._

 _As you run from Creepers don't dare to look back._

 _You're all on your own, in the deepest of woods._

 _Remember your mother loves you._

 _Run, run for your life. Don't neglect your hunger bar._

 _If you die that's it, and we won't give a flip_

 _Of wether or not you come back._

Lonely sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Your mother sang you THAT as a BABY?!" Olivia shouted shockedly.

"You don't wanna know what _my_ mom sang to _me_." Petra inputted.

"My mom says 'My mom would sing to me about people's heads gettin' blown off'."

"I ate the bug." Everyone slowly looked at Ocelott, who didn't mind that at all. Besides, she was feeling guilty: She ate the bug.

"Truth or dare, Maya?"

"Truth, please."

"Who is your worst enemy?"

"Uh... so there was this girl at school. She kept on trying to eat my... wait a minute..." Maya quickly stood up, pointing a finger at Ocelott. "YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM HIGH-SCHOOL WHO KEPT TRYING TO EAT MY HAIR! I _KNEW_ I RECOGNIZED YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!"

"I said I was sorry!" Maya quickly sat down, heated to the boiling point.

"Truth or dare, Olivia?" She asked, but what she _really_ meant was 'You're going to pay, Ocelott'.

"Uh... d-dare, please..." Olivia replied, but what she _really_ meant was 'Was that some sort of a death-threat?' Maya smirked evilly, the way she did when she complimented Gill for insulting Olivia's friends. Olivia gulped nervously. Why had she picked a dare?!

"You have to take off two articles of clothing, and keep them off for five turns. We get to pick. I vote for pants and shirt."

"Shoes and goggles." Ellegaard voted.

"Shoes and goggles, please." Axel voted as well. Pretty much to Maya's dismay, everyone voted for shoes and goggles.

"Pants and shirt." Ocelott voted before receiving an elbow to the ribs from Itscartooncookie. "I-I meant to say eyes and hair."

"Shoes and goggles." Itscartooncookie voted for the happy cat girl who gave a punchy laugh afterwords. Smiling, Olivia removed her shoes and goggles. "Truth or dare, Aiden?"

"Dare!"

"... kiss that lamp like it's the last girl you're ever gonna kiss!"

"Alright then!" Aiden grabbed the lamp off the table and slammed his lips onto it. The friends were beginning to wonder what feelings he actually had pent up for the lamp because the way he kissed it was quite passionate... like, it was almost scary! It looked like he actually had feelings for the lamp! After a few seconds of this, Aiden toppled over behind the couch, still kissing said lamp to our shock.

"Aiden! Aiden, your time's up!" Olivia shouted over the loud kissing noises. After another fifteen seconds, a shirtless, pleasured Aiden walked from behind the couch. Shrieking, the girls looked away, except for Maya, who had to get her eyes covered by Lukas.

"Aiden, are you okay?" Lukas asked.

"What?" Aiden replied, having not heard him the first time. Suddenly, Axel had an epiphany.

"Oh! It's the Nyanide! It's working!" Aiden chuckled.

"This is going to kill us all! Truth or dare, Axel?"

"Dare!"

"Alright... go down into the splits as long as you can, and hold it as long as you can!"

"Okay! ;D" And, just as he was asked, Axel went into a perfect split and held it for fifteen seconds. "Yay! I won! What did I win?!" They were really beginning to sound like Ocelott's.

"Duh prize!" Aiden shouted in a somewhat Germanic accent.

"Oh goody! I won duh prize!" Axel replied in a mostly British accent. "Truth or dare, Gill?"

"Dare! I want to win duh prize, too!"

"Alrighty, then, Gill. Blow in somebody's ear, like this." Axel blew on a chair. Gill smiled crisply before there was a knock on the door. The happy Ocelot ran to the door, opened it and blew the visitor down the hallway. He slammed the door shut and returned to his seat.

"I won duh prize!" He bellowed.

"Yes, you did!"

"Truth or dare, Maya?"

"Give me the dare!"

"No! You're getting truth. In your opinion, what is the most offensive word?" He asked. Maya's eyes widened, her mouth forming a smile. And she stood up and with a voice like everything loud announced that:

"I think that the most offensive word is-" Itscartooncookie quickly covered Ocelott's ears.

"What? What's the word?" Ocelott asked.

"Nothing Ocelott." Itscartooncookie told her. Ocelott gasped.

"YOU SAID THE N-WORD! OOOH! YOU'RE GONNA GET A BUTT-WHIPPIN'!" Ocelott then rushed to the door, only to turn left and break through the wall to get to the other side.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Ocelott?"

"Dare!" Ocelott (who magically reappeared) replied, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Okay... um... summon another pinkish-white beam from space to hit someone!"

"I _told_ you that wasn't me!... that time..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Part two coming up next!**


	35. Truth or Dare (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

 **Part two! Here yah go!**

* * *

"Truth or dare, Maya?"

"Give me the dare!"

"No! You're getting truth. In your opinion, what is the most offensive word?" He asked. Maya's eyes widened, her mouth forming a smile. And she stood up and with a voice like everything loud announced that:

"I think that the most offensive word is-" Itscartooncookie quickly covered Ocelott's ears.

"What? What's the word?" Ocelott asked.

"Nothing Ocelott." Itscartooncookie told her. Ocelott gasped.

"YOU SAID THE N-WORD! OOOH! YOU'RE GONNA GET A BUTT-WHIPPIN'!" Ocelott then rushed to the door, only to turn left and break through the wall to get to the other side.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Ocelott?"

"Dare!" Ocelott (who magically reappeared) replied, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Okay... um... summon another pinkish-white beam from space to hit someone!"

"I _told_ you that wasn't me!... that time..."

POV Switch

Weirdo and Odd were having a truth or dare party of their own. I'll just show you one dare, since you're interested.

"I dare you to hit someone with that gush-gun of yours." Odd challenged, a bottle of root-beer (yeah, I totally did that) in his hand. Weirdo laughed before rushing up to her gun, but stopped when Odd started wagging his finger at her. "Turn it up... to ten."

"WHAT ARE YOU MAD?! I haven't turned it to ten! Ever!"

"Well then, we'll just test it. Turn it to eleven. If eleven's a safe number, we'll know that ten is also okay."

"Alright! Good idea!"

POV Switch

"Sure you can, Ocelott! You just have to believe in yourself!" Axel reminded her. Ocelott pondered this for a few seconds before her eyes widened as if she was having an epiphany.

"I _can_ do it!" She shouted before clenching her fists together and shutting her eyes. It was a truly magical moment. She was believing in herself!

-FSTZAAAPP!-

The beam from space hit Magnus and Ellegaard.

"Hey! It worked! I believed in myself!" She sang at the top of her lungs. "Wahoo! I can be like a Pokemon! I can summon space-beams! They'll call me OcelStormios! I'll be a platinum card! I'LL BE PAPER! YEAHH!" She shouted loudly, so loudly, in fact, that it woke Magnus and Ellegaard up.

"My Notch... what happened?" Ellegaard asked, rubbing her head. Magnus, who was about to say something, stopped and looked at her.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful your voice is?" He asked, but what he _really_ meant to say was 'Kiss me'.

"No... did anyone tell you how shiny your bald head is?" She asked, but what she _really_ meant to say was 'Kiss me'.

"Occasionally." He replied, but what he _really_ meant to say was 'Why isn't she kissing me?!'.

"Well it is." She told him, but we can all assume what she _really_ meant to say was. Literally five seconds passed and they just stared at each other.

"Get over here." Magnus grunted before he knocked her to the floor with... passion, we could say? I'll let you as a reader imagine what could be going on with your headcanon. But be careful. You might get a bad head rush, like Axel had once...

"Truth or dare, Cookie?"

"Dare! I wanna shoot a beam from space!"

"Well you can't, you don't believe. Now, you have to eat all of the hair!"

"Heck, yeah!" Itscartooncookie shouted before he started to nibble on his hair. "Truth or dare, Aiden?... Aiden?"

"Behind the couch, again..." Olivia replied.

"Okie... Petra! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! And might I say, this is aMAZEing! Like the Farlands? Remember?! OW!" She suddenly clutched her head.

"Petra? Are you okay?" Jesse asked concernedly. Petra shook her head.

"I'm gettin' a head rush. So, what's the dare?"

"Sing us a kids' song!"

"Okay!":

 _Hot dogs on me._

 _Hot dogs on me._

 _Hot dogs on me._

 _Hot dogs on me!_

And thus ended a kids' song, 'Hot Dogs on Me', written by Frank Buns.

"Truth or dare, Aiden?"

"Still behind the couch." Olivia repeated, cringing at the sound of Aiden's happiness.

"Well you then! Truth or dare, Olivia?"

"Dare!"

"Okay! Beg the person on your right to eat you!" Olivia looked to her right, seeing that Jessica was there.

"Jessica! Eat me! I beg of you to eat me!"

"... no."

"PLEASE! IT WOULD MAKE ME _SO_ HAPPY!"

"... no."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Olivia exploded like a block of TNT. After a few seconds of shock, Olivia came rushing out of the bathroom, wondering why she had respawned there. She sat prompty in her chair. "Truth or dare, Ocelott?"

"The truth! The dare! Oh, which to pick? The dare, I say!"

"Bite someone's fingernails!"

"She already does that quite well on her own." Itscartooncookie showed them his chewed fingernails.

"I'll do it toooo... you, Gill!" She took Gill's hand and promptly ate his fingernails. All of them. They had to _stop_ her before she went haywire and ate his toenails. Luckily, they were successful and managed to distract her with a fish.

"Truth or dare, Ingersol?" Olivia asked as Ocelott played with the fish.

"Truth, please."

"Okay! What is the stupidest thing you've done on your own free will?" She asked.

(Flashback!)

'This ought to show them' Ivor thought as he placed the third Wither-skull in a chest in front of the command-block Wither-Boss base. A smug grin crossed his face. It would be perfect. First, he would unleash the Wither-Boss. Then, he'd see if Gabriel even stood a tiny chance against it. Then he'd emerge victorious and show the world who the Order of the Stone really were: Frauds.

(Back to Reality!)

"I... uh..."

"If you don't wanna answer, it's fiine!" Olivia reassured him, not noticing the cold sweat on his face.

"No, Olivia! He has to answer! That's the whole point of the game!" Itscartooncookie reminded her. "So what was it? Ate a bug of some kind?"

"Drank a teaspoon of almond extract?" Magnus asked with a proud smile. (I did that once. ouch! even though I'm still proud of it)

"Kissed a Creeper on the lips?" Everyone stared stunnedly at Ocelott who sounded about just as proud as Magnus. "Well... I've never actually done it... but one day, I just randomly told the world that I really wanted to!" (this also happened once. luckily, i was at my house.)

"... yeah... so, what was it, Ingersol?" Lukas asked after a bit of silence. "Come on, it can't have been _that_ bad! I mean, at least it's not as stupid as some of the things Aiden does on Fridays."

"I swam butt-naked in a pool of silverfish ONE TIME, Lukas!" All attention shifted back to Ingersol, who was really getting antsies in his pantsies. (I've ALWAYS wanted to type that!)

"Well... once I... drank a potion of harming to prove to everyone that I could... fly...?" They stared back at him with stunned eyes, wide mouths in perfect 'o's. First one to break out of the trance was Ocelott, who was sure to let him know what she thought.

"THIS GUY'S AMAAAZZING!" She shouted. "FLYIN' COLORS, I SAY!"

"Well then... t-truth or dare... um... Magnus?"

"Like Aiden, he is also busy."

"Dang! They've been back there for five minutes!" Itscartooncookie inputted, the friends shuddering as they calculated the length of time Aiden had been with his lamp-friend. Aiden finally emerged from behind the couch a second time, zipping his jacket, the lamp in his hands.

"Hey, did you guys need me?" He asked tiredly.

"Your dare was long over." Olivia reminded him sorely as the friends cringed.

"I know. It's just... I really like my new friend Lampy."

"LAMPY?!" Maya shouted, her voice obviously full of rage and jealousy, and no one suspected that it was the F-Nyanide in her blood. "SCREW LAMPY!" She grabbed the piece of furniture and tossed it out the window, satisfied to hear a shattering crash.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAMPYYYYYYY!" Aiden screamed, falling to his knees, his arms outstretched towards the window in a dramatic pose. No one could quite hold back their laughter.

"Truth or dare, Soren?" Maya asked, once again happy for reasons only us with headcanons would know.

"Truth!"

"Have you ever allowed yourself to be photographed or drawn nude?"

"Yes. When I was, like, three. Now stop asking stupid questions! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Continuously talk from three minutes." And so began Maya's long chattering. She spoke of... most unsettling things, like...:

1\. Her undying loyalty to Aiden

2\. Her jealousy of the rabbits

3\. Her hairstyle and why it was much better than Petra's, Ocelott's, Olivia's and Jessica's

4\. What the world would be like if Magnus went for Olivia and Axel went for Ellegaard

5\. The reason cats can't dog

6\. Flavors without seasonings

7\. The one day Aiden and Gill wore bikinis in public

8\. The one day she wore bikinis in public

9\. The one day public wore bikinis in Maya

10\. At this point, she was running out of things to say

11\. Happy fluffy gumdrop hot-dog train-track snurkles!

12\. Why hills have feet and not hands

13\. The single moment she spent dreaming of the day she would imagine what life would be like if she fathomed the consequences of guessing how she would think about asking wether or not cake.

"Wow... uh... yeah, that was interesting..." Soren noted, rubbing his neck. Maya smiled proudly.

"Truth or dare, Axel?"

"Dare!"

"Give a piggyback ride to the player on your left." Axel looked to his left and saw Jesse.

"Alright, Jesse! Let's go!" He knelt on the floor and Jesse, holding Reuben, climbed onto Axel's back. Axel, being as strong as he was, lifted them off the ground with ease! For about a minute the three paraded around the room like two happy boys and their pig, changin' the world together! Oh yeah! If only people imagined things like these everyday, a stocky boy and a less-stocky boy and their even-less-stocky pig romping around without a care in the world! And F-Nyanide. Lots and LOTS of F-Nyanide! Awesomesauce, yo!

"Truth or dare, Olivia?" Axel asked as he was about to let Jesse off of his back.

"No! I wanna keep riding the pony!" Jesse whined like a three-year old, complete with leg-kicking, arm-flailing and pig-smothering.

"That'll be the Nyanide kicking in." He muttered to himself, adjusting Jesse so that the strain on his own back wasn't so much. Jesse chuckled a bit when he realized that the "pony-ride" wasn't coming to an end.

"Dare, Axel! Dare me!"

"Alright... I dare you to... clean the toilet with a toothbrush!"

"Aw... do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Saturday chores!" He shouted, failing his upper-body backwards, and Jesse hung onto his neck while Reuben held onto Jesse's neck with those piggy hooves of his.

"Weeee!" Jesse sang.

"Squeeee!" Reuben chimed. With the poutiest poutey-face, Olivia slumped to the bathroom and the sound of sharp scrubbing could be heard. Axel sat down and a loud crunch could be heard.

"Ow." Jesse could barely be heard groaning. Axel wasn't fat. But that still didn't mean that he wasn't (your number here) pounds of bone and muscle and luv, and happiness and... getting off track again, huh? *sigh* Well, let's get back to this Truth or Dare.

"Truth or dare, Jesse?" Olivia shouted from the bathroom. Axel sat up just a bit, allowing Jesse air and room for general living.

"Truth!" He shouted since it was probably the only think he was capable of doing at that time.

"How far would you go with someone you just met?"

"I'd only go as far as hand-shaking and exchanging names. How far would _you_ go?"

"... good point!"

"Thank you! Truth or dare, Cookie?"

"Dare!"

"Massage your hair with cooking oil!" Itscartooncookie rushed to the kitchen and returned with a glossy head of hair and a "sweaty" forehead.

"Done! Truth or dare, Ellegaard?"

"Dare!"

"Point to randomly to someone!" Ellegaard's finger, er... pointy... whatever... landed on Olivia. "She gets to take an article of clothing from you." Ellegaard's finger, like, wilted from the shock, litterally making a wobbly noise.

"Oh..." A drowsy Magnus sat up with a delirious grin plastered onto his blushing, hickeyed face.

"Who gets ta do what now?" He asked, struggling to keep his balance. Olivia quickly walked up to Ellegaard, looking her over with eager eyes. Ellegaard nervously stared back. Smiling, Olivia decided on an article of clothing, wasting no time in swiping it clean off. Which article did she choose, you ask?

She snagged Ellegaard's hair. Snatched it with the ease of a certain blue-bandana-wearing fox, leaving Ellegaard looking just as bald as Magnus ever had! Olivia quickly took off her own hair and replaced it with her brand-new Ellegaard-wig.

"Yayy! I look _just_ like Ellegaard, 'cept I'm black, y'all!" She yelled, making symbols with her fingers and crossing her hands. (not trying to be racist, please don't take seriously) "Truth or dare, Jesse?"

"Dare!"

"You is got to eat an onion!"

"Olivia, why're you talking like that?"

"Because I's fresh from da ghetto! That's why!" She smacked over Ellegaard who was just getting grips on the fact that she was head-bald. At that point, Caillou burst into the room, singing that pathetic song about how he's just a kid who's four. Perfect timing for a baldness joke, if I may add. Axel promptly blew Caillou's bald head up and the game continued after Jesse ate an entire onion.

"Truth or dare, Soren?"

"Truth, please!"

"What is your most exciting dream?"

"Well, I was sitting in my chair, and an Enderman came up to me and started talking! It's a dream come true!"

"... whatever. Truth or dare, Ingersol?"

"Dare!"

"Bring Caillou back!" Jesse dared with passion and vigor. Ivor shut his eyes, believing in himself, and Caillou rushed back into the room, laughing and chattering like the bald-headed four year old he was so sadly doomed to be!

"Truth or dare, Magnus?"

"Truth!"

"If your house was on fire, what four things would you grab?"

"My house is _always_ on fire." He shouted happily before toppling over.

"Bingo! You wonn! Truth or dare, Olivia?"

"I don't know nothin' 'bout no truths, ma homeboy! Gimme dat dare and I'll be showin' you who really da boss 'round here."

"You have to punch your face!"

"No...!" Jessica marveled.

"In the face!"

"You gots ta be kiddin' me!" Olivia shouted before punching her own face in its face.

"That was nothing!" Magnus shouted, causing Ellegaard to snap out of her shock.

"Oh! So everything's easy?"

"Yeah! And I presume that everything's too hard for you to do?"

"Not at all! In fact, I have a dare for you! For the rest of the day, starting tomorrow, you have to be me!"

"Chicken-scratch! I could be you any day! But could you be me is where the real dare lies!"

"Well, fine!"

"Double fine!"

"Triple fine!"

"Quadruple fine!"

"Whatever-number-that's-after-quadruple fine!" As the two continued, Ocelott had a wonderful idea! But before she could say it, a magical toothbrush-flavored unicorn swept her away in bundles of stuffy floof rainbows! Jessica burst into laughter and tears at the randomness and stupidity of the event and ended up being kidnapped by the rogue bunnies that wanted her for her long hair. No one else noticed.

"Okay, uhm... it's almost time for us to go home, but... what're we going to do with these bottles of Nyanide?" Jesse held up the bottles whose color had gone from brilliant rainbows to rainbows with a less vibrant hue. Should you pop one of those happies into your inventory slot, it would've read 'Stale Nyanide'... but no one else seemed to notice that either!

"We'll do the obvious! Drinking contest!" Aiden shouted. He took the bottles from Jesse, leaving him with one, and handed the remainging ones to GIll, Lukas and Gabriel. He himself had one. "Uhh... where'd that command-block girl go?" He asked, hoping she was near so that he could duplicate the last bottle of Nyanide. Everyone shrugged. Then, he remembered that he needed to believe in himself! And he did, and gave himself ten more bottles of Nyanide which he set on the table. "Whoever drinks the most wins!" He shouted. "Three... two... one... go!" And they drank the Nyanide. No one on earth realized how heavy a drinker Lukas turned out to be. Sure this was Nyanide, a mostly safe beverage, but still though!

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Petra shouted. After two bottles, Jesse hit the floor, thus losing. Aiden and Gill held out a bit longer before Aiden collapsed. Gill stopped drinking and gave a loud 'ha' before Lukas pushed him over. Gabriel got the idea and gave Lukas a strong hook to the face, to which Lukas responded by summoning the Giant Toothbrush of the Sky which promptly took Gabriel (and anyone else who happened to be standing at the moment) out. Intelligently, Lukas ducked.

"I won!" He shouted, standing straight again. If only he knew that hte Giant Toothbrush of the Sky was known for its sweeping back and forth motions. Lukas was quickly taken out before Jesse drowsily stood to his feet.

"Yaaayyy!" He moaned drowsily before hitting the floor. "One more. What's the most embarrassing moment of your life, and why?" He asked with a slurred voice. Reuben stood up.

"I think the most embarrassing part of my life was the day I ate bacon!" He told everyone in an impressively British accent, having had licked some Nyanide off the floor a few minutes prior.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, good thing I split this into two parts! (trust me, if this and ch34 were one thing, you'd get eyestrain) Well, see yah next chapter! Thanks for the support!**

 **Credits for the drinking competition dare and the Ellagnus scene goes to PikaLoverNYA.**

 **Credits for the Magnus-Ellegaard-Switcharoo dare goes to Springmango101.**


	36. The Ol' Switcheroo!

**Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter! This fanfiction's been my most successful one, but (I hate to say this) but it's almost over. I mean, this can't keep running on forever. That means that it's time for some of these romances to come to their climaxes. I'll try to do it in a reasonable manner, but it** _ **might**_ **seem a bit rushed...? But it's not like there's only three more chapters. It's going to be a bit of a while, but I just wanted to let you know. Oh well, here yah go! This one takes place the morning after the big truth or dare night. Enjoy as I write while my baby sister cries her loud yet adorable head off! I've got a headache from hitting my head, so her "Singing" doesn't help my situation. Stupid Murphy's Law! Whyy?!**

* * *

"Ung... what happened?" Itscartooncookie moaned, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his sore forehead. LonelyWhistler promptly sat up in the bed beside him, not showing obvious signs of a Nyanide hangover (lol, all that Nyanide!). Itscartooncookie looked across the room to see Ocelott sleeping peacefully.

'Three... two... one... um... maybe it was my counting?'

"TEDDY BEAR GUSHY!" Ocelott shouted, as if waking up from some nightmare. She quickly sized down, exhaling in relief. Looking to the two boys, she smiled. "I had a dream about the Fazbear!" She explained to them gleefully. Itscartooncookie sighed.

"Alright. Time to start a new day. To the ice-cream parlor?"

"To the ice-cream parlor!"

POV Switch

His eyes blinked open. He found himself staring at the ceiling, a blanket tossed over his body. He felt carpet on the back of his bald head, rather than a soft pillow, and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked before suddenly laughing nervously, only to stop and feel a wee bit sad afterwords. Maybe it was part of the Nyanide withdrawal? But there was nothing about waking up in a new room that had to do with withdrawal. He looked around and saw Gabriel asleep on the couch, Soren on the floor holding his hand, Ingersol hanging from the ceiling fan and Axel and Jesse with Reuben using a bookshelf as a bunk-bed. He looked back at Soren, who still cradled Gabriel's hand in his own, speaking softly and... sensually?!

"Anything for you, Pamela. Anything..." He cooed before kissing Gabriel's hand. Magnus's eyes widened in shock when he noticed that the other was French-kissing the hand.

"What the heck?!" He shouted shockedly causing everyone to jerk awake. He cringed as Jesse and Axel both hit their heads on the shelves above their heads. Ingersol made too quick of a movement before he fell to his knees. Soren jerked awake, yelping at the sight of Gabriel's hand in such close proximity to his own face. With a snort, Gabriel jerked into a sitting-up position, clutching his sword with both hands before his attention was brought to his slime-covered right hand.

"Uh... what happened?" Jesse asked, rubbing his head. Axel fell out of the bookshelf onto Lukas who awoke with an otherwise feminine scream. Magnus looked around. In the kitchen, Olivia and Ellegaard were calmly playing a game of chess... or checkers... I always mix the two up! Maya already had breakfast ready. Gill was leaning coolly on a wall, staring at him. Olivia made a move.

"Checkmate." She declared happily as she took her prize which was probably some of Ellegaard's pieces. Ellegaard took one look at the board before moving a piece across the board in one act.

"Checkmate." Was the more experienced redstone-engineer's riposte. Olivia looked at the board in shock, leaning over it and inspecting it closely.

"I don't believe it." She muttered under her breath. Ellegaard braced herself. "I TOTALLY LOST TO ELLEGAARD THE REDSTONE ENGINEER! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! SELFIE!" Olivia, fangirling, rushed off to get her iBlock while Ellegaard, grinning to herself, shook her head in a humored dismay.

Magnus was about to sit up, when he felt a something soft on his chest. He looked down and saw that it was a note.

 **Hiya! Don't forget that you and Ellegaard have to swap roles today! You'll be the redstone engineer, and she'll be the griefer. Figured you'd forget with the Nyanide hangover, so I wrote you this note. Biya!**

 **Ocelott**

'She just doesn't let off, does she?' He thought to himself annoyedly.

"Hey, Ellegaard... um... we still gonna do that whole swapparoo thing or whatever?" He asked, still staring at the note.

"What are you talking about?" Ellegaard asked confusedly.

"I don't really know. Apparently, it's a dare of some sort." He replied. She thought for a few moments.

"Aren't you into dares, griefer?" She asked with a hint of play to her voice. He chuckled.

" _Yes_ but, I mean, being you for a day? The only thing I can do with Redstone is... this..." He placed a piston and a block of dirt. Then a torch on the side, activating the piston. If Ocelott was there, she would've marveled at it. What half-cat happy smushy rainbow girl wouldn't freak out over something as simple as a piston pushing dirt? If it was Olivia, to state things simply, she would've needed some more space to work. That dirt-pusher would've probably become... eh, a dirt based mob-farm complete with reversed-flow loot collectors, T-flops, all that fancy stuff that I know nothing about. But this was Magnus, so he just stared at it.

"Well... I mean, it's not _so_ bad." Ellegaard tried to comfort Magnus just as Olivia walked into the room.

"Ooh! What's this?" She asked, excited to see Ellegaard at work.

"Oh, just something Magnus hooked up." Ellegaard explained easily. Olivia's smile brightened.

"Great start!" Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Jesse quickly ran to open it, being presented with Jessica, Ocelott and her friends.

"Hey, brought a few friends. Mind if we come in?" Jessica asked sweetly.

"Not at all! Petra should be here soon..." He allowed them in. Ocelott walked right past the "amazing contraption" without giving a flip.

'Three... two... one... freak-out.' Ocelott rushed back to where the three stood. Magnus gestured to Ocelott with a face that said 'I told you it was coming'. Ellegaard smirked.

"Ooh! A dirt-pusher!" She shouted, removing the redstone-torch and replacing it with a switch. "And on and off and on and off and on and off and on and off! It's so much fun! You can even switch it to say 'in and out' and in and out and in and out and in and- ooh! Cream of tartar!" She shouted before rushing into the kitchen.

"Well, _she's_ easily impressed." He said to the two girls who giggled in exchange.

"Breakfast is ready!" Maya called from the kitchen in which Ocelott gorged herself on the cream of tartar. Everyone was seated to a nice breakfast of eggs and bacon (couldn't be more cliche than that!).

"So, Jessica, maybe you'd like to go out with me later on tonight?" Ivor asked.

"Sure! What do you have planned, Ingersol?" She asked. (for the record, assume that Jessica and Ivor have been dating since their first date, so they're a pretty confident couple as of now)

"Oh, just thought we'd go for some chocolates, then take a stroll."

"Sounds nice." Jessica said just as Olivia sat at the table.

"Ooh, Jessica and Ingersol!" She teased in a singsong voice as Axel sat next to Olivia.

"Ooh, Olivia and Axel." Jessica backlashed in a girlfriend-ish way, causing Olivia to smirk back at him. There was another knock at the door and Jesse answered it. It was Petra.

"Hey, Petra." Jesse greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Jess." She replied with a smile as he allowed her into the dorm. "So, you all slept over here at Gabe's?"

"Yeah. 'M surprised you managed to make it room." Jesse noted as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. After retreating into the kithen for a few seconds, he returned with two plates of eggs and bacon for her and himself.

"Yeah. Good thing I didn't drink _too_ much of that stuff, unlike whoever slept over here." She half-joked. Jesse gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Has anyone seen Ivor around?" Gabriel asked after a few seconds. Ingersol flinched a bit.

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't." Ellegaard replied. Ocelott gave the air a subtle whiff.

"I think I can smell him." She told everyone. At first, they all stared at her with shock before Itscartooncookie reminded them that she was part-cat, to which they nodded feeling more relaxed at the girl's sudden advance. "He's really close, too!" She added, sniffing more openly.

"Well can you find him? I mean, sure he unleashed the Witherstorm and almost got me killed, but... I mean, we've had _some_ good times together." Magnus remenisced a bit.

"Yeah, we're still friends." Soren added. Ingersol felt tears budding in his eyes and couldn't help but sniffle as he wiped one away. After receiving a few odd looks from the rest of the gang, he pointed at an onion and the issue was dropped. "Well, can you find him, Ocelott?" Soren asked.

"Well, I can try." She replied. She didn't like making commitments because she was afraid of what the future could've brought. But at the same time, she never liked to completely turn people down. She started sniffing around the area. Ivor shifted a bit in his seat as Ocelott worked, but to his avail, her nose broke his space-bubble. She opened her eyes, shocked to see him. "NOOOOO! MY NOSE IS BROKEN!" She yelled before falling onto the floor and flailing all over the place. Itscartooncookie looked at Jesse.

"She does that when she thinks the world's ending." He told him. Ocelott continued to flail and weep before she eventually levitated off the floor and sank through the ceiling!

"That is some cat!" Magnus noted. The shrieking could barely be heard after a few seconds, but slowly became more audible. But it was coming through the floor, exactly below the point where Ocelott was just flailing! After a few seconds, she arose through the floor, still flailing, but wearing Germanic attire and bearing with her chocolate bars! This time, she didn't lift off the ground.

"Where'd you go this time?" Itscartooncookie asked. Ocelott imediately stopped her freak-out session and smiled.

"I went to another Earth-country called Germany! You should try their chocolate! It's so much better than the artificially flavored brown edible bars that we have here!" She replied, handing some to everyone.

"Hey! This really _is_ better than the artificially flavored brown edible bars that we have here!" Itscartooncookie shouted as they enjoyed the German chocolate! (really, it's SO much better than American chocolate, added that it's real) They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, what happened that made me go all haywire?" She asked, calmed by the sweet chocolate.

"You were sniffing around for Ivor, but found Ingersol instead, so you assumed your nose was broken." Itscartooncookie replied.

"Oh! R-right..." She was obviously on the brink of destruction and quickly shoved an entire chocolate bar down her throat. "Um... I tried to find Ivor, but I found Ingersol... but I swear I can smell Ivor! I'll sniff around again!" Jesse was about to stop her, but Itscartooncookie interrupted.

"No, let her. If we're lucky, she'll bring back some Mexican food." He whispered.

"What's Mexican?" Before Cookie could answer, Ocelott went through another phase. She returned, dressed as a Swede and bearing with her Swedish meatballs.

"Oh! Swedish cuisine! She brought back Swedish food."

"Why do I have a strange, distant connection to that Swedish food? How do I know what Sweden even is?!"

"It's because you're part Minecraft. You know, Telltale Games started working with Mojang. That's why you're distantly Swedish." Itscartooncookie explained. The others stared back at him with stunned, confused eyes. Crickets made their music though it was broad daylight.

"Uh... what's Telltale?"

"And what's Mojang?!"

"Nothing." Itscartooncookie replied. "Meh... uh... so... your nose?" Ocelott tapped her nose.

"Yeah... I guess it's broken." She sniffled. Ivor sighed in relief. No one suspected a thing... well...

Almost.

POV Switch

Soren couldn't help but squint at Ingersol. Something really wasn't right about this. Ivor suddenly goes missing, Ingersol has always been with them since that day, Ocelott sniffs for Ivor and ends up scouting out Ingersol. Ingersol and Ivor both start with the letter 'I'.

The way Ivor was getting emotional when they were referring to him as 'friend' also raised a few flags, not exactly red-flags, but definitely flags of an ominous color. In addition to this, they both shared a few of the same physical-features. Their build was the same. Their hairstyle, different, but there was nothing new about the color. Skin tones, same. Eye color, same. Outlook on life... slightly different... Voice! Same! Who was anyone to tell Soren that nothing was up? Something had to be done! A test, an expirement!... what? Those are the same things? *sigh* Thank you for your constructive criticism! ;D

((Timeskip brought to you by Budder!))

The midday sun shone brightly overhead as Jesse and Petra tanned in the sun. Jesse wore a white t-shirt with usual red suspenders, plus blue jean shorts. Petra was laden with a shorter version of her usual attire, but still with her trademark blue bandana. Reuben rested calmly under a reclining chair (you know, those ones that you find at hotel poolsides and you can go to sleep on them or tan?)

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Jesse?" Petra asked. Jesse opened one eye, a smile crossing his face.

"Sure is, Petra." He replied, reaching out and taking her hand, shutting his eyes again as he napped. Petra wished that there wasn't any distance between them so that she could snuggle up with him to rest in the hot sun. She knew, however, that besides violating the rules of public conduct, doing so would probably cause Jesse to blush and heat up, causing the both of them to cook even more in the 90 degree weather.

With a small oink, Reuben hopped onto Jesse's stomach, awakening the boy a bit as he got settled, but the three quickly drifted off.

POV Switch

Ocelott was starting to question her nose. Sure on her own she was a very nosy person, but without her nose, her _real_ nose, how would she ever be a proud cat again? Deep down, she knew she had found Ivor, but with so many thoughts against her, how could she come out true?

"So, Ocelott, why'd you call us?" Lukas asked as he, Ocelott, Aiden, Maya and Gill sat around a table at the ice-cream parlor.

"Well, I think that... well... you know how today I was supposed to find Ivor, but I found Ingersol instead?" She asked. Aiden snickered, silenced only by a jab from Gill's elbow.

"Go on, Ocelott." Lukas spoke encouragingly.

"Well... maybe we could... reunite as TMK and... stalk Ingersol until he goes back into his room? Maybe if he goes to Ivor's room that will tell us something!" She hypothesized. All attention was on her and she reaped the shocked eyes.

"Uh... as intelligent for you as that sounds, doesn't that completely negate the reason TMK united in the first place?" Aiden asked slowly.

"Well... yes, but... I mean... I don't want to have a broken nose for the rest of my life!" She finally cracked. When she reopened her eyes, she sported the trademark Boomtown Glare. "You shall not pass!" She screamed with a rather demonic voice into the sky which had faded into a dark color.

"Owkayy..." Lukas marveled as the sky dimmed back to its normal color.

"We have to-" Ocelott hacked a bit, getting her voice back to normal. She took a sip of water and continued. "Ah, that's much better. We have to find it out! I can't have a bad nose! That'd be a shame to my parents and rainbow-maned grandfather, the Nyan Lion! I couldn't bring that shame upon my family!" She buried her head in her folded arms on the tabletop.

"Uh... so... I guess we can't say no to this. We _are_ helping out a friend... okay, TMK on three." Lukas replied reluctantly, smiling weakly when he saw Ocelott perk up.

"TMK!" The remaining three shouted after him.

"TMK is back?" Petra shouted from her reclining-chair.

"Yeah, only for tonight, though." Lukas replied. Petra shot them a thumbs-up and they instantly figured that they had just been assigned a new mission. Protect Jestra. "Alright! We've got 'cha!" And after their usual intro, TMK was back into action. For a limited time.

POV Switch

"So, you build anything exciting yet?" Ellegaard asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, come look." Magnus replied. Ellegaard walked into the living room of Gabriel's room. She and Magnus had been there for most of the day, mostly so that Ellegaard could supervise Magnus's redstone endeavors, but they had grown to enjoy each other's company. Jessica and Ingersol had stayed behind to watch, something that Magnus was never in agreeance with in the first place. Gabriel was napping in another room, glad to be taking a vacation from being the warrior for once.

Magnus was sitting on the floor next to a switch that was attatched directly to a sticky-piston. Redstone dust was wired from the piston to a note-block on the side, and the same block of dirt was on the end of the piston. Magnus flipped the switch and the piston pushed the dirt block forwards. In addition to this, the switch activated the note-block which let out a 'ding' the moment the dirt was pushed.

"Whaddya think?" He asked proudly. Ellegaard smiled. "So, you do any griefing today, Ellie?" She blushed a bit. He hadn't called her that too many times.

"Well, I burnt some toast earlier. Does that count, Maggie?" She asked. He blushed a bit. She REALLY hadn't called him that, EVER!

"Uhhh... ssure..." He replied stunnedly. Giving him a playful smile, she retreated into the kitchen, and he shook his head when he caught his eyes dropping. He was an honorable man, most say, but no one can really help the first look. After a few minutes he turned back to his first redstone contraption and grinned. It was nothing like what she had accomplished, and her burnt toast grief was a mite compared to the building he had destroyed. That only made both of their efforts cute. Like, really cute! So cute, in fact, that Ellegaard returned with her iBlock.

"What're you doing?" Magnus asked as Ellegaard took aim.

"Making a video. Here, turn it on."

"Wait, you're recording this right now?!"

"Yes! Turn it on!" She pleaded with a smile. Magnus sighed in dismay, covering his reddened face before flipping the switch. She laughed when it was over, but not laughing _at_ him. More so laughing at the cuteness of his first attempt at redstone. "Got it." She stopped the recording.

"Okay, now it's _my_ turn." Magnus said with a mischievous smile, pulling out his iBlock. He started recording immediately.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Ellegaard asked nervously, yet very playfully.

"Go into the kitchen."

"What?!"

"It's my turn. Go into the kitchen!" He commanded her in a playful manner. Giggling, Ellegaard walked into the kitchen, Magnus following and chuckling as well. There was a bag of sandwich bread on the counter. "Okay, show us how to grief toast." He told her.

"What?! No way!"

"Come on, show the world how to grief toast!" He repeated himself, failing a bit at trying not to laugh. Rolling her eyes, Ellegaard popped the toast into the toaster and turned the timer up to five. After about five minutes of awkward silence (yes, he just sat there recording her) the toast popped up, blackened to a crisp. She took it out, quickly dropping the hot crust onto a plate. They both started laughing, even after Magnus had stopped recording. Jessica and Ivor seemed to think that the whole ordeal was too cute to be true and were laughing as well.

"That was so funny!" Jessica shouted over the laughter. Meanwhile, Ivor couldn't stop laughing and had nothing to say. "They are _so_ cute together." Jessica whispered to Ivor when she was sure the griefer and the engineer weren't listening.

"Oh, and we _aren't_?" He asked her with a cool smile, leaning into her.

"We sure are." She replied, leaning on his chest, an action he made no hesitation to accept. He pulled her closer into a friendly hug, releasing after a few seconds.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hyperfun by Kevin MacLeod! It makes me SOOO happy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this cute couples stuff. More to come! Thanks for reading, and it'd make me really, really, REALLY happy if you readers out there left reviews, and, of course, thanks to those who already have! You're a great crowd! Goodnight, Fanfiction-dot-net! (walks behind a curtain)**


	37. TMK: Mission: Ocelott's Nose

**Author's Note:**

 **More stuff! More stuff! Hyperfun is driving me madd! Oh gosh! At a relative's house right now (or at least I was when I wrote this Author's Note haha!). Words with Friends! Woo! Winning with 161 points! Double-woo! Losing! Not-so-woo! Typing this story! Really woo!**

 **PS: This chapter takes place the same day as the previous one. It's only like thirty minutes or so later, so imagine the sun beginning to set.**

* * *

For some reason, Axel knew he'd find Olivia hiding away in the library. It was quite true that they had really overused some of the _SS Cupidon_ 's structures, including the ice-cream parlor, so the library had become her new chill-spot.

He looked at the daisies in his left hand, checking them. He had bought them from the florist, not wanting to deface public property like some thought it so romantic to do at times... not rerally that there was any property to deface that would've made sense.

He noticed her mostly because of her bright lime beanie that he could've picked out from anywhere, and he approached her, smiling brightly.

POV Switch

Olivia turned a page in the book that she was reading, scratching her itchy nose before she noticed Axel's sudden presence.

"Oh, hey Axel." She greeted. He smiled.

"Hey... I... uh, I brought you these." He held the flowers out to her.

"Oh! That's sweet! Thanks, Axel!" She took them and inhaled deeply, sneezing afterwords. When she opened her eyes, they were slightly pink and and her nose and throat itched horribly.

"Uh, are you okay?" Axel asked slowly, not at all used to seeing her like that. Besides, wasn't she just perfectly fine a few seconds before?

"I think I'm-" She sneezed, "-allergic-" Sneezed again, finally getting the idea of holding them not so close to her face, "To these flowers, Axel." She replied, still smiling. I mean, what were the chances?! This could've happened many other times, but only occured when Axel was so kind to give her the beautiful flowers, which was just another display of Murphy's Law.

"Oh my Notch! I am _so_ sorry!" Axel shouted, taking the flowers from her quickly.

"It's okay, Axel." She tried reassuring him, only failing to do so because she sounded abnormally stuffy. "I'll be fine in a few hours, with some meds maybe." She sniffled, trying her best not to make her sudden condition so painfully obvious as not to hurt his feelings.

"You need me to walk you back to your dorm?" Axel asked, trying to make up for his mistake which was stupid in his own opinion, but actually kind of cute.

"Sure." Olivia replied with a weak smile, trying to be polite.

The two walked back to Olivia's room where Olivia took some Benadryl (product placement, woo!). After a few minutes, she cleared up and was mostly fine, except of course for the drowsiness. (if anyone's taken even _one_ pill of Benadryl, you'll know exactly what I mean)

"Olivia, would you like to go out with me?" Axel asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Huh?... oh, sure..." She replied softly. Axel looked at her, seeing that her eyelids were dropping halfway over her eyes.

"You don't look too good. Are you okay, Olivia?" He asked her concernedly.

"I'm fine, Axel. It's just the medicine, it's making me drowsy." She replied. Axel frowned a bit before he had an idea. Not one of those wonderful ideas that people and Ocelott get every Friday. A genuinely wonderful idea to help Olivia.

"You wanna ride on my back?" He asked her with a hopeful grin. She smiled through her drugged outlook.

"Sure, Axel." She replied. Axel knelt beside her, and she climbed onto his back, holding onto his neck as he gently and cautiously arose into a standing position. "Thanks, Axel." She thanked him softly, smiling warmly. She felt the temperature in his neck beginning to rise and saw the color coming to his cheeks as he tried to face her, a manuever that proved to be somewhat difficult because she was on his back. The two walked for a bit before Olivia got concernced about wether or not she was being a bother to him at all. "I'm not too heavy for you, am I?" She asked honestly.

"Of course not, Olive." He replied, she could hear him smiling. "I like to think that every ounce of you is another ounce to love on, you know?" Her grin broadened.

"That's sweet, Axel." She replied, hugging his neck a bit more. Axel chuckled a bit, his face reddining all the more, as they continued to walk to wherever it was they were going to eat. Most likely Fancy Restaurant Without a Name, because I like that name so much that I didn't care to think up another.

(A/N: Olixel piggyback! It was DESTINED to be!)

POV Switch

Jesse quickly jerked into a sitting up position. He looked around, his eyes being met with the continously rolling seas and the setting sun. He looked to his right; Petra snoozed calmly. He felt something warm and wet up under his chin and looked to see Reuben.

"Hey, buddy. Have we been asleep this entire time?"

"Oink, oink!"

"Man... we must've been tired from that truth or dare tourney, huh?"

"Squee!"

"You think I should wake Petra up?"

"Oinkoink."

"True, she is pretty just sleeping there... but I can't leave her... and I _really_ can't just sit and stare at her, I'll freak her out!"

"Oink."

"Okay." Jesse quickly averted his attention to Jessica who still slept peacefully. He started by calmly calling her name, nudging her shoulder, flinching when she jerked awake at the slightest touch. Obviously, life on the edge had made her into a light-sleeper.

"Hey, Jesse." She looked around. "Wow! Were we asleep this entire time?"

"Guess so. Think we should go get dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in three weeks*!" Petra exclaimed before Jesse stood up. The gentleman he was, he held his hand out and pulled Petra into a stading position and the three of them were off.

POV Switch

It would be another amazing night as TMK. Lukas knew that the night TMK had died, they would have a ressurection of some sort, but he hadn't expected TMK to come back so oppositional to itself. Weren't they against stalking? Well, there were times when measures like that needed to be taken.

"Alrighty. Sixlet with Ice-Cream coming in. We've got eyes on Ingersol. I repeat, eyes on Ingersol." Aiden groaned. "I hope you're wrong, Rainbow." He muttered in dismay.

"Me too... kind of..." Ocelott a.k.a. Rainbow replied solemnly over the intercom. "What are the specs, Sixlet?"

"Alright, he's with Jessica right now. They're entering Fancy Restaurant Without a Name, and are chatting casually. Code green, I say, code green, over and out." He put the binoculars on the table next to himself while Maya stared nervously at the restaurant.

"I really hope we're wrong." She repeated dismally.

"Hey, we're fine. I mean, what are the chances that ordinary old Ingersol is Ivor? I mean, come on!" Aiden shouted. Maya shushed him.

"We have to be quiet, okay?"

"Pft, fine." He replied, obviously laid back. "Anyways, if we're wrong, what's that gonna mean for Ocelott? I'm sure she's gonna have a moutain of tears. Plus, she's gotta pay us for the manpower."

"She _is_ the manpower, Aiden. We all are." Maya reminded him annoyedly.

"Sorry, just tryin' to brighten up the mood. Why are you so concerned about it anyways?" He asked.

"I mean... if Ingersol really _is_ Ivor, do you know how upset that's gonna make Jessica?" She asked. There was genuine concern in her voice and Aiden knew that the time to joke around wasn't now. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess if we're right, she'll have her friends to help her. I mean, isn't that what friends do?"

"Yeah, you're right. But I still hope Ingersol is just Ingersol." She added just before Aiden's walkie-talkie clicked.

"Sixlet here. Who's this?"

"Buck here. Uh, we need visuals on Ingersol and Jessica, so I want you and Ice-Cream inside Copy that?"

"Copy. Over and out." Aiden put his intercom up. Then, he got the craziest idea. He looked at Maya, a smug smirk on his face. She cringed a bit.

"So, what did he say?" She asked.

"Well, we've gotta go in there, so I was just thinking. May I treat you to some dinner?" He asked.

"Aiden, aren't we supposed to be paying attention to these two?"

"Well, yes... but that doesn't mean that we've gotta be on them the entire time, you know." He reminded her, not at all troubled to bend the rules for his and her own good.

"You mean... like a date?" She seemed interested in the idea. Aiden blushed.

"S-sure... I mean, whatever you wanna call it." He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her eye contact.

"You have to say it!" She demanded, but in a joking kind of way.

"Wait, you _want_ me to say it?!" Aiden asked her stunnedly yet teasingly. Sure he had looked at her a couple of times, but he still had no idea that she would even think about giving him a try.

"Yes." She replied.

"Fine then. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked her.

"Yes, I would." She replied with a humorous sense of swankiness. And so began Aidaya. (A/N: HA! I TOLD Y'ALL I'D DO IT! THANKS FOR DEM VOTES, Y'ALL! WAHOO!)

POV Switch

"Okay, they're on the field, I guess..." Lukas concluded at the silencing click of his walkie-talkie. He, Gill and Ocelott were currently hiding in some cramped bushes, their base for the night, at least up until Ingersol left his current position in a retreat to his room.

"So, how long do we have to wait here?" Gill asked, not impatiently, but more so hoping that it wouldn't be long.

"Until they leave. It's a date, Gill. They shouldn't be more than two hours."

"Two hours?! I can't wait here that long!" Gill was starting to sound impatient now.

"Hold it, Gill." Lukas tried to hush him before it was too late. Unfortunately he was in actuality too late to silence his loud friend as they tried to hide. A little girl walked up to them, looking at them with troubled and curious eyes.

"Mommy, why is the funny man hiding in that bush?" She asked her mother who was at her side immediately.

"Don't stare, sweetie. It's just their ways." She informed as she quickly scooted her young child off. Lukas blushed furiously before turning to glare at Gill who only shrugged annoyedly in response. Lukas then looked at Ocelott who was currently staring at a butterfly who had just claimed her nose as its new resting spot.

"Pretty!" The girl marveled innocently, and Lukas rolled his eyes.

'Wasn't it just a few hours ago you just came up with a brilliant plan to expose a crime? And now you're amazed by butterflies?! Make up your mind!'

"Lukas! Pay attention!" Ocelott suddenly, and might I add rudely, snapped him out of his thoughts and he was brought abruptly back to the real world.

"What? What happened?" Lukas asked, hoping not to have missed anything.

"I don't know. Gill, what happened?" Ocelott innocently asked a snickering Gill.

"Gill, stop playing jokes on me!"

"I couldn't help it! You were just staring off into space, we had to do something before your head went to the moon or something like that!"

"Shhh!" Lukas hissed harshly before an older man walked up to them.

"Why're you idiots hidin' in that there bush?" He asked, staring and pointing right at them. At that point, another dude walked up to him.

"Leave them alone! It's probably their religion or somethin'. They're probably supposed to be one of them bush-hiders from the Mayan civilization!" The three stared confusedly at the man before he spoke again. "Let's go, Jerry! Soren's not gonna stalk himself!" He shouted, pulling out a camera. At the word 'stalk', Lukas instantly lit up.

"Stalk?! Soren?!"

"Yeah, there's this rumor about an Enderwoman of sorts. We wanna be the first to get a shot of it."

"Oh! Amazing!" Lukas shouted to Ocelott and Gill's shock. He shot them a quick glance that said 'Hang on, I've got this', and continued talking. "So, where's he supposed to be tonight?" He asked, sounding like he was all into it.

"Here, follow us. You're lucky. We usually don't allow peeps to come with us, you know. They'll steal opporitunity like maggots and bread!" The two instantly ran off. "Keep up! We work fast!" He yelled after himself. Lukas quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Sixlet! Come in, Sixlet!"

"Sixlet here. What's up, Buck?" Aiden asked coolly over the intercom.

"We've got a bit of trouble. Someone wants to stalk Soren, it's really bad." He looked at Ocelott, an unsure look on his face. "Think you can take care of yourself?"

"For a bucket of rainbows, I would!" She replied cheerfully.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lukas muttered to himself. "I need you and Maya to meet Gill and I outside, pronto!"

"What? But what about the whole Ivor switcharoo thingamajig?"

"Forget it. Ocelott's got it all under control. Get outside! We need you! Now!"

"Alright, I'm outside!" Lukas and Gill instantly retreated from their hiding place, leaving Ocelott to herself.

"Let's go!" Lukas commanded, and they rushed after the two stalkers.

After a few minutes of running, the two stalkers finally slowed to a stop. Lukas looked over his shoulder. They had run pretty far and there wasn't a player in sight, not general public nor Soren.

"So, where is he?" Lukas asked, still trying to play games to see if these two stalkers really meant harm. The two turned around to face the small faction of TMK, smiles on their faces.

"You're really gonna regret tossing us into the ocean, friend-o." They growled, slowly approaching them.

"It's alright! We outnumber them by two!" Lukas reminded his nervous kin. One stalker laughed out loud while the other one intensified his ugly sneer.

"Did you really think it was just two of us?" He asked as more stalkers sauntered onto the scene. Lukas's jaw dropped and Aiden flinched, tightening his fists as he prepared to fight. He bumped into a frenzied Maya, quickly taking her hand, a gesture she wouldn't have turned down in a million years.

Lukas was about to start throwing fists before he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. He could barely hear Gill screaming his name before the world faded to black.

POV Switch

It had been twenty minutes. Ocelott was still waiting for something, anything to happen. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and threatened to call one of her teammates before the doors of Fancy Restaurant Without a Name swung open, causing her to flinch. There was Ingersol and Jessica, happily ending another night. Ocelott pulled out a GoPro camera and strapped it to her chest, quickly turning it on. (if you're wondering where she got the GoPro camera from, remember this: Ocelott's random. Anything can happen, and this is what I mean by 'anything'. Anything!)

'Moment of truth!' She thought to herself, listening in closely on their conversation with her cat-sense of hearing, even though anyone would've been able to hear from the distanace she was sitting from them.

"May I walk you home?" Ingersol asked Jessica kindly, to which she nodded. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her off. Ocelott was part-cat, so lurking among the shadows was no problem for her when she was _really_ focused. Tonight, she was more than dying. Staying to the sides was a breeze as the two lovebirds strolled, chatting about their friends, their foes, and their lives in general.

'They seem close' Ocelott thought to herself hopelessly. After a few minutes, Ingersol had successfully led Jessica to her room. Ocelott was glad that the two of them didn't share any kisses or anything like that, but stayed focused as Ingersol left on his way. Her attention shot skyward when he arrived at the ice-cream parlor, the meeting point of many of her previous adventures. She had memorized the routes to each of her new friends' dorms and knew Ivor's particularly well because she had traded for potions with him many times.

'Please don't go left, please don't go left' she pleaded inwardly, remembering how amused by Ingersol Jessica seemed to have been. To her dismay, left he went before walking down the hallway, and ending up at Ivor's room. She was hiding in a bush, her eyes sparkling with tears. Just because she was a bit off at times, it meant nothing about her emotions which were bitterly hurt at the time. (just imagine the melancholy yet comforting tone of piano1 playing at this part)

"Ivor?" She whimpered into the darkness from her hiding place. He spun around and the truth was confirmed. He looked around for a few minutes before his eyes landed on the bush. He walked towards it, practically scaring the living daylights out of the girl, but she didn't move an inch, her instincts freezing her in place. She remained undetected, though he swore he had heard someone call his name. After he walked into his room and shut the door, Ocelott attempted to crawl out of hiding, but was hindered when something snagged on the bush. Feeling more frustrated than sad, she yanked herself free, ignoring the click and snap that she knew she heard afterwords.

How was she going to tell Jessica?! Ocelott remembered the look of happiness on, not only her own face, but everyone's faces whenever Jessica was near Ingersol. It was as if destiny placed them together. Apparently not. She sighed before remembering that she had left some of the team's gear at the bush near the Fancy Restaurant Without a Name. She slowly began the walk back to the restaurant.

At the bushes where she was hiding, she rummaged through the shrubbery before grabbing the walkie-talkies which, surprisingly, hadn't been picked up by some mischievious person.

'They hadn't come back?' Ocelott thought to herself before grabbing the device and putting it to her ear.

"Buck. Buck, come in." She whimpered. The other line clicked.

"Oh geez. You again? Where are you, I don't want a huge search-party montage again."

"Papa of Razzi?!" She shouted in shock. There was a smooth chuckle over the phone.

"I've got your friends with me... as you could probably guess. Let's make this simple: You tell me where you are, my buddies'll pick you up, and we'll see what happens from then on." He commanded her in a calm tone that sickened and annoyed the usually oblivious cat-girl. She groaned out loud, a noise that quickly turned into a lion's roar. Her Nyanishness was kicking in again. "You know what? Never mind. I tracked your call. My friends should be right behind you."

Lights out.

POV Switch

Papa of Razzi put the walkie-talkie on a marble table and sighed dismally as he turned to face the bound up, beaten TMK. "Did you really think that putting me in a bit of water would stop me from getting to you?"

"Enough with the chit-chat. Just take the stupid pictures, alright?" Aiden snapped impatiently.

"Nothing a few discriminating photos can't do to your identity." Gill muttered to himself sarcastically. The door swung open behind them. It was a paparazzo, with Ocelott slung over his shoulder. He placed her beside her friends and was out of the room almost instantly, not at all interfering with the crisis at hand. Papa gave a short laugh, adjusting his tuxedo.

"Who's gonna save you now? Your friend with the weird hair?" He ruffled Lukas's hair to make the rude joke stick. "Anyways, it's not pictures that I want, not this time. I was letting you off easy back there. Now, though," He laughed evilly, "Now, I want revenge."

"How're you planning on doing that?" Lukas sneered, mostly enfuriated that he had been kidnapped, but screaming mad that someone just decided to mess with his locks. Papa stopped.

"Eh, don't know. You're _definitely_ taking the plunge, though, on top of everything else I might come up with." He started to walk into the kitchen before returning with a knife and a rather large bottle. Ocelott didn't have to sniff twice before she realized that it was almond extract. The five stared back anxiously, their eyes more so focused on the sharpened blade, though Ocelott was more afraid of the almond extract. One drop in the eyes could cause some intense pain! Enough would be worse than the knife!

"What the heck is on your mind?" Aiden sneered, shifting nervously. Papa laughed at the boy's fear, it only fueling him to proceed.

"Well, you know what it feels like to have billion bucks stolen right from under you by five kids? It feels like getting cut with a knife... and then pouring almond extract all over it, that's what it feels like." He grabbed Maya by the arm, causing her to shriek.

"LET HER GO!" Aiden screamed. At that point, the door swung open. Papa flinched, dropping the knife and the extract. The strong, burning scent of alchohol filled the room. It was even worse for Ocelott who had a sensitive nose.

The door swung open, revealing... socks?!

"Uh, have you seen our feet?" The left sock asked. The right one shook his head in dismay.

"We lost our feet yesterday." He replied. (then you realized that socks don't have heads to shake) "Have you seen a barefoot man about yea high, wears nothing but underwear?"

"What the heck is the meaning of this?!" Papa shouted frustratedly.

"Whoa! Calm down, sissy! We're just trying to find our footing, that's all." While Papa was arguing with the socks, Lukas spotted Gabriel walk past, of course suffering to stare confusedly at the talking socks.

"GABRIEL! HEEEEEEEELP!" Lukas screamed at the top of his lungs, coming out as sounding more feminine than he intended, but loud and shrill nonetheless. Gabriel heard instantly, whipping out his sword as if the act was nothing more than second nature, which it was. He leapt over the socks and into the room.

"Lukas! What troubleth thou?"

"Talk NORMAL Gabriel!" Lukas shouted. Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Lukas! What seems to be the problem?" He asked, wondering why he started talking like that narrator from the audio-version of the King James Bible. Even _that_ was out of character for him. No one quite knew why Gabriel talked the way he did, though no one hated it. It was just different... and loud!

Lukas shot Gabriel a deadpan look and Gabriel instantly picked up on the fact that Lukas was all tied up. He readied his weapon and stormed right towards Papa of Razzi who pulled out a sword of his own. (swordfight scene!)

The two crystaline blades collided, making a loud noise.

"What are you doing to my friends?" Gabriel's tone was tense as he was using a lot of strength as their blades ground against one another.

"I'm doing what they chose!" Papa swung around and almost cut Gabriel in the legs, but the agile warrior leapt like a cat and the sword whooshed up under his legs.

"Which is what, may I ask?" Their swords collided and they held them together, trying to force the blade out of the other's hand.

"Paying them their revenue." The swords slid off of each other, making a 'zing' noise that caught Ocelott's attention. Being part cat made her very sensitive to loud noises and she yelled along, coincidentally sounding like a cello playing a dramatic war theme. Because the loud noise was continuing, Ocelott thought she might as well give them the musical accompaniment.

Gabriel and Papa continued to fight, though Gabriel was coming out as one quite experienced in swordplay, or at least better than Papa. They battled around for a few moments, slashing here, cutting there, swinging at limbs, before Papa slammed his sword into the wall during a failed attempt to kill Gabriel. Seeing that his sword was stuck, Gabriel kicked him in the stomach and Papa fell to the floor.

Lukas, Aiden, Gill and Maya cheered. Ocelott meowed.

"Stay down." Gabriel commanded coldly to Papa. He then went to the bound gang and untied them. Like in all the superhero movies, policemen showed up and took Papa and his band of Paparazzi to jail. Gabriel questioned TMK about their being with Papa to which they answered honestly, but making sure to tell him that TMK was a secret to be kept among only themselves, to which Gabriel agreed on one condition: they had to tell him whenever TMK assembled so that should anything go awry, as usual, he would know their whereabouts and be able to make an appearance.

They all went home.

While on the walk home, though, Lukas decided to ask Ocelott about her own mission before the kidnapping.

"So, Ocelott... uh, about your nose...?" His voice trailed off, her cue to answer his half-question. Just like Story Mode to give you two sets of equally hard answers.

She could either expose Ivor and hurt Jessica for, probably, the rest of her life. Or she could keep Ivor a secret, lie to her best friend and lose her nose's credibility thus staining her image as a purebred Nyayn Hybrid. She sighed, feeling that it was too much for her mind. While she would've rather played the rainbow card and act as if at that time she had been oblivious, she knew that she needed to answer his question.

Oh, hard decisions. She took one final breath before giving her answer. "It's busted... goodnight." She quickly left, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She kind of liked crying because it was something she rarely did, but now she wished she could be happy. She wished she had just accepted the fact that her nose was broken and just gotten on with her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for not uploading! Just got really busy with school and animating, then to top it all off I got writer's block near the end. But don't worry! I won't give up on this story out of the blue, you'll have a satisfying ending.**

 ***'I feel like I haven't eaten in three weeks' is a reference to FanfictionLover07's fanfiction "After It All". Go read it! It's awesome!**

 **SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Anyways, something else that you should know...**

 **These next chapters might hurt your headcanon. To avoid not displaying much (though this hint may be obvious) I'll give you one word:**

 **Odd-Abhor.**

 **Okay, cya! Thanks for the support, everyone! Almost 5,000 views and people wanting to see new chapters! This has been an amazing adventure on this website! Thanks for the dedication! It's what makes me really want to keep writing!**


	38. Sinking Jestra

**Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 38. Well, it's time for some of these relationships to go down, as you could probably tell by the title. If I can remember (these chapters usually take a few days to complete with my rushed schedule), I'll add a little spoiler for those of you concerned about your headcanons and OTPs. Anyways, these next chapters are going to be a bit on the sad side, and the first part of this chapter should let you know why.**

 **SAFETY! WARNING! SPOILER!: There's a bit of lime in this. Be warned.**

 **Tap it, Crisper. There will be no hitting for a short while...**

 **Cripser: Awww... (taps it)**

* * *

"What do you need now?" The gruff voice growled over the phone. Odd smiled at this, this hatred in the other man's voice. Why?

Because he knew the man he was asking for would be even more so filled witht hat loathing.

"I need to talk to someone horrible."

"Horrible? How bad?"

"I don't know... maybe... Admiral Odium?" There was a long pause.

"I'll hook you up." There was a loud click, signaling that the man he had just talked to was hooking up Odd's call.

To the Nether!

After a few minutes' wait, the line cracked to life.

"Who is this?" A calm, smooth but all the more cruel voice asked. Odd laughed, not nervously though. He had a bit of devil-credit for his "good-deeds" in the past, so this was no problem for him.

"It's me, Odd-Abhor. I came to ask you a favor."

"Go on." He replied.

"I need you to come down here and help me cause a bit of... trouble." Odium laughed and Odd grinned with dark expectations.

"Don't turn around." He cooed before hanging up. Odd laughed to himself.

"I always saw something in you, Odd, but as you've just mentioned, it's time for _me_ to show you how it's done." Odd's smile grew when he heard the voice coming from directly behind him. He crisply turned around, saluting as he did.

"Admiral Odium, looking dastardly as usual." He greeted, on the brink of maniacal laughter. Odium could see the tension building up in the inexperienced heartbreaker, not caring to smile about it at all. Sure Odd was mostly good at what he did, he had a bad way of looking cool in front of higher people, which made him come off as annoying.

"Ready to see hatred at work?"

"You bet!"

"So, what exactly are we dealing with?"

Odd grinned. "Interesting mixture. Kinda got Weirdo to sign a death-certificate, guranteed. I just want a painful way of pulling it. Two other weak couples, but one of them is pretty flicky if you ask me." He rubbed his chin. Odium chuckled.

"Well, as I like to say 'Divide and conquer'." He dramatically popped his fingers for effect. "Now let's see who's going to find that GoPro camera?"

POV Switch

 _Creepers, creepers everywhere!_

 _In my pants, in my hair!_

 _Buying all my old-world fare._

 _In my car, in my lair!_

 _Creepers, creepers everywhere!_

"AAAAAAHH!" Ocelott screamed awake from another one of her infamous nightmares. She quickly turned on the bedside lamp, panting heavily. After a few seconds, she cooled off a bit. She looked out the window. The sun shone brilliantly for it being such a horrifying morning. At that point, Itscartooncookie would've sat up and asked her about her nightmare, but he didn't. She even couldn't hear the silent noise of LonelyWhistler!

"Uhh... guys?" She slowly turned around, seeing in Itscartooncookie's bed a mass underneath the red covers. She walked to the bed and lifted the covers, coming face to face with Freddy Fazbear him-freakin' self!

"Bonnie's the gaaal."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Itscartooncookie jerked awake as he screamed like a girl. His chilled, sweaty clothes and tense breathing coldly reminded him that it was simply a nightmare. Clenching the blankets with his fist, he looked out the window, seeing the dark sky. The moonlight shone down on a still sleeping Ocelott. Finding a bit of relief in the reality he was once again in, he turned around. "YEEEPS!" The shockingly close proximity of LonelyWhistler caused the jumpy boy to yelp while LonelyWhistler stared back at him an inch away as Itscartooncookie flinched out of bed. LonelyWhistler stared at him emotionlessly for a few seconds before he helped the startled boy to his feet and sat him on the bed. "Lonely, you really can't just... pop up like that! You're gonna give me a heart-attack!" He shivered while Lonely stared back with his blackish-purple eyes. Itscartooncookie locked eyes with him for a few seconds. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. Lonely said nothing, continuing to stare. Itscartooncookie, feeling a bit awkward, shook his head in dismay. "You're creeping me out." He stated before rolling over in bed and pulling the cover over his head. Lonely sighed peacefully. "What?" Itscartooncookie asked, slightly annoyed that his best friend was suddenly bent on making sure he didn't get any sleep. Lonely stared for a few seconds, his eyes darting away occasionally as if to ask 'Why are you staring at me?'. Itscartooncookie groaned before pulling the cover back over his head. "Go back to sleep, Whistler!" He moaned. Lonely sighed once more before retiring to his bed for some sleep. After a few seconds, the two drifted off before Ocelott sat up, a horrified expression on her face.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She wailed into the night. Itscartooncookie sat up and screamed in frustration. LonelyWhistler was fast asleep.

The next morning Itscartooncookie awoke to sunlight, rather than the night that he dreaded. Yawning and stretching, he glanced at his alarm clock whose bright red quartz digits read 11:23. "Goodmorning, everybody!" He yawned to no one in certain. LonelyWhistler sat up in bed without a sound while Ocelott slowly awoke.

"I had the best dream ever!" She cheered happily.

"What?! Why'd you scream, then?!" Itscartooncookie exclaimed.

"Because I felt myself waking up!... I didn't _want_ to wake up." She whined, folding her arms. Itscartooncookie rolled his eyes annoyedly.

POV Switch

Lukas's eyes slowly blinked open and he was met with the warm sunlight to tickle his cheeks. A smile crossed his face as he rolled to his side. Though this warm embrace previously calmed his gaze, his peaceful eyes were suddenly met with a snoring, drooling Aiden.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed sitting up. Aiden flinched to his feet and made sure the sword in his hand was pointed directly at his newest assailant. His foot, which should've been planted firmly in the ground as he took a fighting stance, dug right into Gill's hand, thus retrieving a pained and surprised cry from him. Maya sat up and, taking after her new friend Ocelott, screamed for the random fun of it!

The screaming died down and the Ocelots glanced at their out-of-breath pals. "Okay... what happened?" Maya asked after a short moment of silence.

"I-I was... and then Aiden... he-"

"I _what_?!" Aiden sneered at the frenzied Lukas, his green eyes dim with anger.

"N-nothing." Lukas shamefully zipped his jacket shut to the other Ocelots' bitter humor. "So... what now?"

"Ice-cream parlor?"

"Ice-cream parlor!"

(choir of Baptist Church singers: Ice! Cream! Par! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!)

*everything explodes!*

POV Switch

Cliche approach, maybe, but Odium pretty much knew every twist and turn there was to the human mind and, granted, there weren't so many. What was this cliche approach? Read.

It was a simple strategy, nothing to be praised much for. Many had done it before, and Odium was well aware of this, but with the time crunch and the unquenchable hunger for cracking, he decided to use the old trick on Jesse.

Jesse? Isn't he a hero, strong? The exact opposite of cowardly, yellow-bellied and feeble? Hero of Minecraftia, loved by all?

Exactly. Jesse is all of those things. Perfect setup for a fall.

Reuben squealed with delight as Jesse arose from his previous slumber. His hair, ruffled from the rest, was like the warm fur of a long-haired rabbit and he liked it that way.

"Hey, Reuben." He playfully stroked the pig's soft head before starting out of bed on his way to the door. He swung the door open but nearly stumbled over at the sight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Must be the wrong room," The young lady flashed Jesse her card with an innocent smile, "No wonder the card wouldn't work. Guess the hardware really _is_ just as stupid as the user." She chuckled.

"Nah. I say stupidity is just perserverance in disguise," He told her with a casual tone and a gracious smile. "I'm Jesse." He held out a warm hand which she accepted.

"Janice."

He couldn't help but look over her a few times, noting her curvaceous figure, deep eyes, round lips.

'Stop that, Jesse, you're being rude!' He scolded himself mentally. She laughed a bit.

"Couldn't resist?" She asked him, her voice sounding, erm... less innocent? Jesse flinched a bit when she put an arm around his waist, leaning into him and enjoying his warmth.

'Of all the things that have happened to me, this is by far the CRAZIEST!' He thought to himself. He was beginning to wonder if this kind of thing happened to Gabriel when he felt a small hand stroking his hair.

"Uh, wh-what're..." His voice trailed off into a whimper as she continued to toy around with him and loving every second of it. 'Why does this have to feel so good but be so bad at the same time!?'

"I th-think you should stop." He told her, feeling his own temperature rising. She laughed a bit at his remark. Her soft, warm hand on his cheek turned his head, the sensation tickling Jesse's face.

"What's wrong, Jesse? Too close for comfort?" Her smooth tone echoed in his ears as her face neared his. The closer hers was to his the further he leaned back until he was almost leaning backwards.

"O-ok-kay, could you get off, please?" He asked as he struggled to maintain balance by pushing her off of him some. The sexy twinkle in her eyes only made Jesse know that his apprehensive voice and gentle touch was only arousing her.

"Don't you get out, Jesse? You've done so much good, so isn't it only natural that I should be allowed to do some good for you?" She could feel his strong, nervous heartbeat throbbing in his chest. Jesse eyed her nervously for a few seconds before feeling a bit of his old confidence ringing in his ears.

"I think you should leave." He stated firmly. She laughed at this, straightening herself so that her body wasn't sprawled over his like it previously was. Jesse continued to stare at her defensively, clearly offended by her act. Then she did the unthinkable.

Jesse felt soft warm lips press against his. After the initial shock left, he reacted and tried to push the girl off of him but let out a gasp of surprise as he felt her grasping his most sensitive point. Finally the death kiss ended and his widened eyes caused her to think that she was getting the best of him.

"Still think I should leave?" She asked smartly. He formed his lips to protest, but couldn't manage to speak out of the stunned depths of his heart.

"Jesse?!" His heart stopped beating, to his surprise it was still functioning. He shot his emerald eyes to the left to see Petra glaring horrifiedly at him, tears in her eyes. The unknown girl sent her a look before looking back at Jesse with smug eyes. Petra eyed her furiously when she looked back with a cutting grin.

"Is she your best friend or something?" She asked.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Petra nearly screamed, alerting a few other roommates. She tried to blink back her tears and had no problem beating herself up when the salty liquid seeped from her eyes.

"Petra, it's not like that! I swear to Notch!" Jesse called after her after she turned to leave. He pushed the girl aside while she looked on with a smug grin and rushed after his girlfriend.

POV Switch

At the ice-cream parlor, the Ocelots enjoyed yet another sundae for breakfast before they caught a glance of Petra rushing angrily away as she wiped tears away from her reddened face.

"Uhh... what's up with her?" Gill asked quietly so that she wouldn't hear his remark. The others shrugged.

"I'd go talk to her, but she seems pretty angry..." Lukas added to his friends' agreement.

"Okay, so... what should we do today?" Gill asked hopefully. Lukas thought for a moment before Ocelott rushed up to them.

"Hi, everyone!" She greeted happily. Lukas frowned a bit. Shouldn't she be upset with her nose broken and shaming the Lyan Nion or... whatever that was called?

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Sure I am! Why wouldn't I be okay?" She replied cheerfully.

"Well... you know, that whole thing with... your nose...?" Aiden added. Ocelott stared at him for a few minutes before staring off elsewhere while the nervous Ocelots awaited her response. Her eyes started to get glossy and she just stood there, lips pursed.

"Uh... Ocelott?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Just... gimme a minute." Without another word, she fluidly sunk through the floor.

"Wow, even when she's upset she's all... you know..."

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought it up...?" Maya suggested before Ocelott arose through the boards, her eyes red and clothes stained with tears.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have..."

POV Switch

Weirdo slowly awoke, brushing her lacey hair out of her eyes before she sat up, or attempted to.

"What the..." She marveled at the chains that had her tied to her bed and wasted no time in... crying. She lay there and cried. Everything was going to get ruined and she knew that there wasn't much to be done about the issue in her hands. The barely audible laughter of Odd and whom she guessed to be Admiral Odium caused the tears to flow.

She looked out the window, seeing her hopes drowned in an endless sea.

POV Switch

"Ah, that's gonna turn sour in a few minutes." Odd mused as Admiral Odium chuckled evilly.

"Very sour."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, everyone! Had some stuff happen this week, but here you are!**

 **You (the reader): Really? You think I'm _pleased_ with this crap?!**

 **Me: Um, no. It's a very sad chapter. (gets lost in a pillow)**

 **Anyways, if I haven't already mentioned, things are going to start getting sad because it's time for me to start tying the story up. But don't worry! There will be a happy ending eventually! Now that the word's out, if you have any ideas about how the couples should break up, PM me, but be warned. The ideas tend to get a bit extreme because my keyboard has a mind of its own!**

 **Thanks to FanfictionLover0786 for the Jestra idea, even though it sort of went dark as I was typing it.**

 **If you don't like reading sad breakup stuff, why don't you read some crack instead? New crack coming out soon! Thanks, world! (hides in a candy-bar)**


	39. TMK: Mission: BrokenJestra

**Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 39. *sigh* More breakups to come, so brace yourselves! If I haven't already stated it, these next chapters are going to be gloom and doom, so... Tap it, Crisper.**

 **WARNING!: *groans* This one's gonna be really painful, especially if the only negative feeling you could possibly have for Petra and Jesse is sorrow.**

 **Crisper: (dies)**

 **Cripser?! NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Cripser: JK! (taps it)**

* * *

Jesse rushed after Petra as she quickly disappeared into the crowd the same way his hope was fading.

"Petra! Petra come back!" He shouted as he brushed past onlookers and bumped into a particular person with an eye for a story. He caught a glimpse of the teal bandana as she disappeared from his sight. Doggedly he stayed set on the path that he knew Petra had taken and sure enough he saw Petra crying softly in a corner.

"Petra, I swear, I didn't know that girl. She just... popped up!" His voice cracked a bit as he took in the sight of tears streaming down Petra's reddened face. The newness of seeing her cry let him know just how badly he had hurt her. He knelt beside her and formed his lips to say something before he was knocked back with a strong fist to the nose.

"Stay away from me!" Petra snarled with hostility, a savage satisfaction coming over her when she saw Jesse keel backwards from the blow. He groaned as he felt his nose, pulling his fingers away to reveal a stream of blood that was staining his white shirt.

"Ow!" He yelled at her.

"'Ow' is right, Jesse! Now get out of here and leave me alone!" She shouted to no avail before putting her head in her hands.

"Petra, you have to listen! I don't know that girl, I swear to Notch!" He pleaded. He was briefly filled with hope when Petra looked him in the eyes, but it was turned into bone-chilling fear when he saw the cold look in her eyes.

"You didn't know her?"

"N-no, of course not!" Jesse stammered. Finally she was listening.

"Well why didn't you make her stop?" She asked.

"I did, Petra! She just... wouldn't!" He replied desperately.

"Right, Jesse! They NEVER leave, do they?" Petra snapped furiously. "I sat there and watched to whole thing. You _didn't_ make her stop, you didn't even ask! You _suggested_ her to. And when she didn't, you just let her... you... you just..." She jerked her eyes away from his obviously distraught face, not wanting to speak with or bear him any longer. Jesse ignored the small stream of blood that was spilling down his nose and stared blankly at Petra.

Fear rattled through his body, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was silent, except for the soft snorting as she tried to hold back her tears. He cringed as the act he had been subjected to replayed in his head. "Petra..." Were there words in the world to atone for the pain he was causing her, an ointment to make the wounded look in her eyes dissipate? "Petra, I'm... I'm sorry, but... things... things happen, you know?"

POV Switch

Her eyes widened at Jesse's totally insensitive words.

"Did you really just SAY THAT?!"

"I-" Jesse was cut off by another strong blow, this time to the eye. They both knew that the injury would soon bruise, but neither of them cared.

"Sorry, Jesse! That 'just happened', you know?" She barked ragingly as Jesse quickly regained his balance.

"Petra! That's not what I meant!" He shouted before realizing that she wasn't listening to him anymore. "Petra! PETRA!" He yelled as he fought for her attention. Frustration swelled in him until it eventually reached the outside. Wether or not it was the situation or the punching, he didn't care! "My Notch, Petra, why are you always so stubborn?! Can't you even cut me some slack, for Jeb's sake?!" He yelled, his rage completely audible, his words not so. Petra remained unmoving to his agitation, acting as if none of the knives were sinking into her flesh. "Sweet Notch, you're the most resilent girl I know! And for what? Some sort of sturdy, rugged thug act?"

"I am _not_ a thug!" She growled hotly out of clenched teeth.

"Then quit always acting like one!"

"Oh! So you get to go screw around with some... some whore, and suddenly _I'm_ the thug?!"

"I didn't screw around with-"

"Oh, you sure as heck did!"

"Would you stop nagging me all the time?! Shouldn't I be allowed to do what I need without you always suffocating me?!" He finally, and quite literally, screamed. The instant the words left his mouth, he felt a biting remorse, shame for his irrationality. She stared at him with questioning eyes as he glared back at her. His glower faded into a sorry frown.

'Really, Jesse?' Petra felt tears in her eyes and quickly blinked them dry.

"Petra, I-" Before he could finish, Petra raised her hand to stop him. He silenced immediately.

"It's alright, Jesse. I completely understand." She explained succintly. She wiped away a stray tear and stood to her feet, her head throbbing. "I understand that you need your space." She supplied in a junky voice, and Jesse could barely make out the rest of her sentence because the words faded into a weak whimper as she tried to hold back her sobs. She shot him a sad smile and walked away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wh-where are you going?" Jesse was sure that he knew the answer, but he didn't want to guess. She slowly turned to face him, and her face was reddened and tearstained. Jesse could only stare back in surprise, hurt and ultimate sorrow as she formed her lips to speak.

"Goodbye, Jesse." She bid him farewell, obviously crying. Tears started to stream from Jesse's eyes.

"... what?" It was all he could manage to say. Petra shook her head. She had made her decision. When she turned and began to walk away, he rushed after her, meeting her just before the end of the hallway. "Petra, I-I'm sorry!" He cried, the salty tears stinging his eyes and rendering his world as a blurred, wet squeeze. "This... it's not what I want. It's not what I want."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered before walking away. Jesse wept as he watched her leave. With every step she took, she made the hole in his heart bigger and bigger until he felt he was dead without a heartbeat. He sank to the floor, his head in his hands as hot tears streamed down his face, not hearing a tiny click in the distance.

He had fallen head over heels for Petra, but now he had broken his neck.

((Timeskip brought to you by... *sniff*... by... OH THE HUMANITY! NUUUUUUUUUU!))

Ocelott was sleeping on the couch in her room. A small buzzing sensation on her neck alerted her and she sat up, her phone falling into her lap.

"Hi, Lukas!" She greeted happily.

"Uh, hey, Ocelott. Um, you okay?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Oh sure! I'm fiiiine!" She replied with vigor.

"Okay, meet me at the ice-cream parlor. This is, like, dead and gone serious! Hurry!" Ocelott hung up and was out of the door before Itscartooncookie could say 'Lonely! Stop staring at me!'

POV Switch

Lukas didn't smile when Ocelott arrived on the scene panting heavily. He had recalled TMK, obviously, but no one knew why.

"Here I am!" The cat-girl panted with a bow.

"Okay... here's why I called you, and don't tell anyone, don't post anything!" Lukas warned his fellow Meddlers gravely, to which they all nodded in suspense. "Alright... Maya, I need you to delete this." He handed her a laptop with a website already on. They all looked at the picture, staring in awe.

"Is that... Jesse?!" Aiden marveled shockedly. "Ha! He's cryin' like a-" He was cut off when Gill elbowed in the arm. Maya went to work hacking the website while Lukas continued.

"Um... apparently... something bad happened between Jesse and Petra." He stated crisply, very sure that the others understood what he meant. Ocelott, after thumbing her chin in thought, gave her reply.

"Is Jesse gonna die?" She asked curiously.

"... not anytime soon, I hope." Lukas replied.

"Hmm... well if he's not gonna die, does it mean that Petra's gonna die?"

"No, Ocelott." He gave his answer a bit annoyedly.

"... Is Petra mad at Jesse? Is Petra on her-"

"Hey, Ocelott!" Maya suddenly interrupted. "Why don't you go buy us all ice-cream? Here's fifty-bucks."

"Oh goodie!" Ocelott took the money and went to the edge of the ship. She shut her eyes, as if in some kind of prayer, and tossed the money into the sea to Maya's dismay. Ocelott returned happily as if she had done the world a favor.

"Uh... why'd you throw away my cash?" Maya asked.

"Not wasted! Invested!" Ocelott replied.

"Riiiight..." Maya went back to hacking.

"So, what does this all have to do with us?" Aiden asked after the moment was gone.

"Well, there's only one thing that paparazzi like better than romance."

"Yup! Talking monkeys!" Ocelott stated eccentricly.

"... I was going to say 'breakups', Ocelott." Lukas was obviously pestered by Ocelott at that point, but Ocelott remained happy and undeterred. "So, to avoid the exploition of our friends' pain, we're going to protect Jesse and Petra."

"Oh! Uh, Lukas?"

"Yes, Ocelott?"

"Don't you mean 'Jestra'?" She asked happily. Lukas's annoyed frown became one of sadness and he sighed.

"Jestra is dead, Ocelott." He replied gravely. Ocelott's happiness took a major plummet.

"Oh..."

"Well, TMK, suit up."

POV Switch

Petra slowly, silently made her way to her room. The tears had stopped coming, and all she could do was miss Jesse. She hadn't even been away from him for a day and she already felt griefed to bedrock. She felt she couldn't feel more jarred by her day.

And then along they came.

"Petra! Petra, over here!" Loud shouting was heard before she was suddenly barraged by white flashes and snaps. She shielded her eyes and tried to hide her face to no avail.

"Petra, why did you break up with Jesse?" One asked before she was shoved aside by another. Microphones were thrust at Petra and she was a frightened deer in a petting-zoo.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"What happened?" It was adding up. Adding pressure, pain, resentment, annoyance.

Sorrow.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as she thrust her way through the stubborn crowd. After carving her way through the reporters as if they were a grove of trees, she darted into the open. The annoying group followed her like she was a magnet, shouting questions after her, their selfishness being made more and more noticable.

Petra ran, her past life on the edge providing her with the athletic capabilities she had. She rushed to her dorm, passing a green clad and a yellow clad griefer, both of who were rushing at the crowd of paparazzi. She instantly recognized them and wanted to thank them, but still wanted to get out of the open and behind a closed door.

After an eternity of racing, she finally made it into her dorm, slamming the door shut. Her breathing slowed as she felt relief. Suddenly, her heart began racing. She held a hand to her chest as she began panting.

"Nonononononooo..." She whimpered as she slid to the floor and wept. "Jesse... I miss you so much already..." She cried. His loving smile, humility, hugs and kisses, quick wit and courage... she would miss it all so much.

POV Switch

"Hey! Leave us alone!" One shouted.

"My Notch, you crazy coots are sooo annoying!" Another screamed as he wrenched his microphone out of Gill's hand. "Why don't you two go back to Boomtoown?"

"Oh sure! We'll go back to Boomtown. The people there are decent. But you creeps can go back to the Nether!" Gill screamed frustratedly to the crowd's shock. Neither he nor Ocelott noticed one pulling out a phone. "I mean, come on! You stalk people for a living, exploit their private lives. Griefers are much better than you'll EVER be!" (and that's the truth! ;D)

"Shut up! And for Notch's sake, let me pass!" One shouted before pushing Gill out of the way. Gill clenched his fingers into a fist and was about to land a mark before he felt some cold bracelet around his wrist. He surprisedly gave his cuffed wrist a double-take before looking around to see security guards towering over himself and Ocelott who shrugged hopelessly.

A barred door slid shut in Lukas's glowering face.

"Five griefers causing a ruckus on a peaceful day. I'm not surprised." The cop moaned dismally.

"Puh-leez! Peaceful? A bunch of creeps running after a crying girl is your idea of peaceful?!" Gill nearly screamed.

"Your masks, please."

"What?! Why?!" Lukas shouted defensively before the cop pulled out a camera.

"Mugshots." The MKs slowly glanced unsurely at each other before very reluctantly pulling off their masks, revealing their faces.

Lukas, Maya, Gill and Aiden wore either sorry or frustrated scowls during their shots. On the other hand, Ocelott seemed to think that it was a good time to smile like she was wearing her Friday's happiest. Oblivious Ocelott!

Of course, these shots would leak. TMK would find themselves in new shoes when they were released. But that is a story for another chapter, because I (the author) have contracted writer's block! See you then...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jesse gets punched twice, and Jestra is officially dead. Could this story get any more awesome (sarcasm much intended)? Okay, so... next we have to... *groans*... next we might be destroying my OTP... Ellagnus... gonna cry now. Meanwhile, what's in store for TMK now that their identities have been revealed? Come back for... oh Notchgammit! (cries head off and stuffs face with junk-food)**


	40. Exposing Ivoressica and Sinking Ellagnus

**Author's Note:**

 **Not much to say here, other than bring your tissues. Honestly, the first part with Ocelott, Lonely and Magnus is just a bad case of writer's block, but other than that, beware the feels! There will be much pain. There are actually two breakups in this chapter, so tap it with a meter-stick, Crisper. It's that dangerous.**

 **Crisper: (carefully taps it) OH NO! THE FEEEEELZZZ!**

 ***we both die of the feels***

 **This takes place the morning after... *sniffles*... the incident...**

* * *

Odd and Odium laughed at their great conquest, watching as Petra and Jesse wept over their losses. They high-fived and went to planning another savage takeout.

"Alright, who should we get next?" Odd asked his leader, smiling with the ingenuity and trickery of the black-masked racoon. Odium tapped his chin in thought.

POV Switch

"Let's see how quickly we can destroy the romance of Magnus and Ellegaard," Weirdo heard the dark, twisted man say. She was still bound, becoming quite antsy, but this news scared away any feeling of discomfort, replacing it with sorrow.

"Not them! Not my masterpiece!" She whimpered to herself. The chains seemed to embrace her as she said this, trying to comfort her and failing miserably at it.

"Knock, knock!" A cruelly sardonic voice sang from the threshold. Weirdo glared at Odd as he looked on with pure satisfaction. "Finally you're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss World War 3, would we?"

"You'll never get away with this, Odd!" She shouted with a determined look on her face. Odd frowned at this.

"You are soooo cliche. Anyways, yes I will. Didn't I totally destroy Jesse and Petra's relationship?" That knife sunk in and Weirdo's angry glower faded into a sorrowful frown. "Yeah... so, there's not going to be anything different about this. Now either say clever, not cliche things, or shut up and let me work!" With that last cutting remark, he slammed the door shut, leaving Weirdo to cry onto her pillows.

POV Switch

Magnus's eyes flashed open and he sat up on his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock and decided that he would be going outside to start his day.

Outside the sun was white, just beginning to rise over the cyan ocean's hazey surface. A cool breeze would've carressed his hair if he had any. A small frown crossed his face and he leaned on the bar, sighing calmly.

He felt a presence next to him and looked to see Ocelott imitating his sighing actions. Annoyedly, he decided that he was just going to ignore-

"I know the voices in my head aren't real... but sometimes their ideas are absolutely awesome!" Magnus groaned, putting his head in his hands. Ocelott promptly walked away, colorful Skittles spilling out of her ears as well, leaving a multi-colored trail behind herself.

'Maybe I thought about ignoring her too quickly...' He concluded, though he was glad to have her gone so that he could relax. After still staring to his left to make sure Ocelott was gone, he sighed, turning to his right and then flinching to the floor with a yelp.

LonelyWhistler stared at him emotionlessly before sticking out his hand. Magnus slowly took the strange boy's hand.

"Okay, what is with you and the sneaking up on people?!"

"I didn't sneak up on you. You just didn't notice me walking up to you from behind."

"... riiiight..." Lonely turned around and walked away, leaving behind a confused Magnus. Well, at least his life wasn't boring. After a few more minutes of standing around and enjoying the peaceful weather, he decided that he wanted to go and see Ellegaard.

As he walked, he noticed the Skittles on the floor. While he was very tempted to have a piece or... fifteen... he figured that since they had in fact spilled from Ocelott's ears, he wasn't going to risk it.

He strolled a few minutes, lost in thought before he bumped into someone, causing the both of them to jerk rapidly out of their own worlds. Magnus quickly stood upright, about to help up the girl in pink shirt with blue pigtails, but she quickly swatted his hand away from her.

"Watch it, you blockhead!" She shouted loudly and agressively.

"Well, excuse _you_!" Magnus retorted with equal venom as his assailant turned around to face him with dark eyes.

"Y'know, if I wasn't..." Her voice trailed off as they both stared at each other, memories, past joys and present pain filling their souls. "Magnus?"

"Nohr?!" Their mouths hung open as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well... I, uh... I was expecting to be mad at you, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"You miss me..." Magnus finished for her.

"Yeah..." Magnus brought a hand to his heated neck before continuing. "How's Will?" Nohr glanced up at him with a stung look in her eyes.

"Missing his dad." She sneered boldly, eyes dark behind her black bandana. She rolled her eyes at the guilty look in Magnus's eyes, cursing under her breath. He could seem so heartfelt at times, so cute. "Do you wanna see him? It has been, what, three years since your last visit?"

"He was two, then..." Magnus muttered to himself. "... sure, sure." He replied, avoiding her eye-contact. She jutted her head off and he followed her as she roamed across the slightly wet boardwalk. "So how have things been since, uh..."

"You left? Can't tell. Us griefers do have a way of, you know, managing through even the _toughest situations_." She sent a twisted smile his way. He chuckled a bit.

"Well, good to see you at least have a sense of humor."

"Yeah, well, that too... Can't live without laughter, now." She supplied as they neared a room. After a few soft knocks, the green door creaked open and a little gasp of surprise flew out.

"Daddy!" The short kid rushed into Magnus's arms, locking the much taller griefer's legs in a warm, childish embrace.

"Hey, Willy!" Magnus greeted softly, Nohr being forced by her own feelings to smirk at the griefer's ironically soft side. The same soft side she used to see every day of her life. "How've you been, little man?"

"I miss you a lot, daddy." He whimpered softly, burying his head into Magnus's soft chest, enjoying the smoky scent of gunpowder on his father's clothes. They hold that precious embrace for a few seconds, Magnus occasionally running his hand through his son's brown hair. It was a wonder Nohr hadn't decided to dye it or put it into some crazy hairstyle. It was short, soft, sweet. Will looked up into Magnus's face, their grey eyes enjoying each other's sight.

Magnus played with Will's hair a bit more before smirking. "You ever want to shave?" He joked, smiling brightly.

"My hair?! No, daddy! I can't be bald!" He shouted back in his squeaky voice before giggling happily. "Can we go get ice-cream, daddy?" He asked, thinking he had slipped the question in with the sneakiness of a griefer. Magnus grinned at this; he was trying to catch on. He chanced a gaze at Nohr who nodded, a small grin on her face.

"Sure, let's go."

POV Switch

"Okay, this was the last place I went." Ocelott told Lukas and Gill who exchanged glances.

"All this trouble for a GoPro camera?" Gill muttered to Lukas who shrugged in return. The three began skimming through the area which was mostly wooded with nothing to hide, besides the bushes. Lukas thrust a hand into the green potted-shrubbery, his fingers worming through the dense branches of the shiny bush before they wrapped around something cool, metallic.

"Got it!" He ripped the bodycam out of the bush, holding it high with excitement.

"Yay!" Ocelott cheered happily before rushing up to Lukas to take it from him. Lukas glanced around the area before he and Gill noticed something. Something Ocelott probably didn't want them to notice. Before Ocelott could get her grip on the camera, Lukas jerked his hand back. "Hey! Why can't I have my camera back?" She whined, staring right at him with her big black eyes. Her lips quivered as she wondered why Lukas was suddenly being so mean.

Lukas's eyes landed on the door to his right, then he and Gill looked back at Ocelott who looked on with confusion.

"This is the last place you've been, right?" He asked her. She nodded quickly. "On Mission: Ingersol?" She nodded again.

'No... wait...' She quickly shook her head, showing the world just how terrible she was at lying.

"It's either I'm mistaken, or that's Ivor's room riiiight there." He pointed at the door and saw Ocelott's heart visibly sink. The usually confident glimmer in her eyes was replaced by dark fear.

"Um, you're... mistaken." Gill folded his arms causing Ocelott to feel even more on the edge. "Really! You are!" She shouted a bit more loudly than she originally intended.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I watched the video on this webcam or, opened that door?" He jutted his head to the door. Ocelott gulped, feeling nauseated as she shook her head. "Okay."

Ocelott stood, twirling her hair as Lukas and Gill watched the video. She felt like a guilty child sitting in a chair as her parents played a NannyCam over to see who stole the cookies, only she was guilty because she was hiding the true culprit. After about five minutes of staring at the small device, Lukas and Gill slowly looked up, shock pasted to their faces.

"Ocelott..." Gill marveled, not sure about what to say or do next. Lukas, on the other hand, was more than ready to act. He instantly rushed up to Ivor's door, banging furiously on it. Ocelott stared at Lukas, her mouth shut, eyes wide in a sorry expression. The door slowly opened, revealing a tired Ivor. Before he could say anything, a sharp hook to the face was delivered, knocking him to the floor.

"YOU DOUBLE-HEADED CHEAT, YOU!" Lukas screamed furiously before tackling the already grounded Ivor and letting his anger flow through his strong blows.

"Whoa, whoa! Lukas! Calm down!" Gill shouted, grabbing Lukas from behind before he himself was punched in the jaw. After that resounding blow, Lukas felt himself starting to break through his raging fire. He looked at the blood on his fist and saw Gill shaking the stars from his head, at the same time wiping the blood from his lip.

"Oh my Notch... Gill I'm-"

"Just don't, Lukas. It's fine." He replied, forcing a twisted grin as he rubbed his sore jaw. He immediately stopped, freezing in place. "Actually, it's... not so fine..." He muttered to himself over Ocelott's soft crying.

"Gill! What happened to you?!" Jessica shouted, rushing up to Gill who was staring at her with a strange look. He cursed under his breath, instantly looking away from her beautiful eyes. His fingers formed fists when he realized how much he and the rest of the world would miss that sweet glance. "What's wrong?" She asked, noting the anger in his eyes. She instantly turned around, meeting with a messy-haired Lukas whose hands turned white as he gripped his wrinkled jacket. "Lukas! What's going on?! Why is Ocelott crying? She never cries!" She demanded, uneasy seeing her friends like this. Lukas sighed, glowering at the sky before turning around to face Ivor.

"I think _Ingersol_ here has something he wants to tell you." He sneered loudly enough for Ivor to hear. Ivor sat up on the floor, a guilty look in his eyes that he quickly blinked away.

"Ingersol! Holy crap! Lukas! What did you do to him?!" She shouted before rushing up to Ivor's side. "Ingersol, are you okay?" She asked him, stroking his swollen, bruised cheek. He chanced a glance at Lukas before turning to face Jessica.

"... I'm fine, Jessica." He replied. Lukas scoffed loudly, clearly enfuriated.

"You dare ANSWER to that name?!" He shouted at him, causing Ivor to intensify his glare. "Well, if you're going to play that card, maybe we'll just have to _show_ her who you _really_ are!" He yelled, holding up the bodycam for all to see.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ocelott's crying had grown to a peak. Itscartooncookie and LonelyWhistler rushed around the corner at the sound of the cat-girl's wailing.

"What's wrong, Ocelooo..." Itscartooncookie's voice trailed off at the sight of Jessica very close to Ivor while Lukas and Gill stared with furious glares. LonelyWhistler silently grabbed the hands of a still-wailing Ocelott and a totally dumbfounded Itscartooncookie, leading the two out of the area without a word. Ocelott's crying could still be heard after she had left the line of sight. Some comic relief _that_ was...

"Show me what?" Jessica asked, sending Ivor a questioning look. He looked away from her, feeling terribly uncomfortable. "Ingersol, what's he talking about?" She asked him, a question to which he gave no answer. "Ingersol." She demanded.

Ivor glared up at Lukas who stared relentlessly.

"Well? Are you going to tell her the truth, or are you too much of a coward to do even that?" Lukas growled, feeling another attack of rage coming over him. Gill was quick to plant a firm hand on Lukas's shoulder, seeing the anger rising in his eyes.

"Jessica... there's... something I have to tell you..." He finally admitted, shutting his eyes as he couldn't bear to look into her eyes.

"Yes?"

Lukas watched impatiently, his hands balling into white-hot fists ready to leave marks. Ivor finally continued.

"I'm... not Ingersol."

"... what?! That's insane! Of course you are." She told him personally, not yelling at all, instead whispering desperately. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"So... your name isn't Ingersol? That's it?"

'Far from it' Lukas thought to himself, glaring angrily at Ivor who still avoided Jessica's eye contact.

"No, Jessica. That's not it." He replied, already feeling estranged. She remained silent, staring at him confusedly.

"So... you're not who you say you are... then... who exactly are you?"

"... I'm... Ivor." Jessica stared at him for a good, long second.

And burst into laughter. The giggles rolled in her, eventually causing Ivor to chuckle a bit. After a few seconds, Jessica was screaming with laughter along with Gill and Lukas who would've punched Ivor for snickering if they weren't hugging their pained sides. They could even hear _Ocelott herself_ laughing a way off!

"So you mean to tell me that for the past week, I've been dating a guy who's too cowardly to tell me who he really is. Not only that, but this guy lied about his identity and is Ivor in disguise?!" She laughed uncontrollably. Lukas had stopped laughing and was glaring evilly at Ivor whose chuckling had grown a bit into friendly laughter. Gill's braying continued on. Laughter is contagious, you know. "What are the odds?!" She chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't call it cowardice what I did, but-" He was cut off by a sound slap to his already tenderized raw-steak of a face! His head spun towards Jessica who was no longer laughing and had completely turned on him.

"Oh it's sure as Nether cowardice what you did." She growled, glaring at him with a fury in her eyes he never knew was real. Lukas clamped a hand over the still laughing Gill, whose enjoyment was just beginning to die down. "Really, Ingersol?! Or should I even call you that?!" She shouted at his face.

"I did it for you, Jessica!" He pleaded his case, hoping she'd understand.

"Oh! I get it! You hurt me _for_ me." She explained, hoping her English had sunk through his hard head. "What you did, you did it for yourself." She explained to him, her words brutally correct.

"Jessica, I did it because I loved you." Ivor told her, begging inwardly for forgiveness. Jessica laughed sardonically.

"Oh! This again? Why do people keep saying that?!" She screamed at Ivor.

"Well don't get mad at _me_! You wouldn't have been with me if I told you the truth!" He shouted, getting angry himself.

"Don't talk to herself that way, Ivor! I beat you once and I can sure as heck pummel you again!" Lukas barked, hot blood rushing to his face. Jessica glared at Ivor, holding back her tears of anger and pain.

"Well now I _sure_ won't be with you." She muttered to him darkly before standing up and leaving.

"Jessica, wait!" Before Ivor could stand up and chase after her he met with Lukas's strong grasp which held him back. "Let me through, Notchgammit!" He sneered before another hook to the face silenced him. Before he could recover from the blow, Lukas grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, his eyes burning with fury.

"You listen here, and you listen real close, Ivor." Lukas commanded gravely, his voice nothing more than a harsh whisper. Ivor heeded unwillingly. "You stay away from her, Ivor. If I catch you anywhere near her... you'll regret it."

'You struggled for a consequence and never came up with one. Seriously? 'I'll regret it'?' Ivor thought to himself, wanting much less to heed with someone who was too nice to deal with something.

"Do you understand?" Lukas suddenly yelled, causing Ivor to flinch and instantly change his mind about Lukas's timidity.

"Fine, fine..." He replied reluctantly. Lukas forcibly pushed him backwards as Gill returned to the Ocelot's side, glowering at the angry Ivor.

"Why don't you go lick your wounds while we hope and pray to Notch that Jessica's wounds won't kill her. That sound good, huh, Ivor?" Lukas added hotly before nudging Gill on the shoulder and storming off.

POV Switch

It would be a trip to the ice-cream parlor and back. Why had Ellegaard like the rest of the group enjoyed the hotspot so much? No one would ever know. Some thought it was because of the ice-cream. Others attributed it to the homey feeling it gave. Soon, though, Ellegaard wouldn't even consider going.

It was noonday. The sun bathed the upper deck in moderate warmth and Ellegaard enjoyed it on her calm stroll. The walk to the ice-cream parlor was short, but some ten blocks off she spotted Magnus from behind.

'How nice', she thought to herself as a smile tickled her face. She started on her way towards him before she noted the blue hair of another. Who was she? Who was the child she was with that Ellegaard soon noticed?

Curiousity pricking at her, Ellegaard made her way up to the trio with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Magnus!" She greeted simply and cheerfully, a bit surprised when Magnus flinched at the sound of her voice.

POV Switch

"E-Ellegaard?!" He sounded surprised to see her. Little Will instantly noticed Ellegaard and rushed up to greet her.

"Hi!" He waved childishly.

"Hey, there." Ellegaard returned happily. Will smiled for a few seconds before turning to face Magnus with eager eyes.

"Daddy, who's she?" He asked offhandedly. Magnus gave a twisted frown at Will, not at all sure about how to answer.

"'Daddy'?" Ellegaard questioned. Nohr flinched at the accusing tone in Ellegaard's voice, instantly standing up and gathering Will.

"I am _so_ sorry... this... uh, I'll just go." She grabbed Will by the hand before excusing herself.

"Mommy, who's she?" Ellegaard heard Will shouting as Nohr dragged him off. Ellegaard stood silently as Magnus continued to avoid her eye contact.

It was supposed to be a trip to the ice-cream parlor and back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay! Gonna stop there! Sorry about the lack of updates for this long-awaited chapter. I had this horrible case of writer's block when it came to breaking Ellagnus which I still haven't officially done, but now you can see where it's going.**

 **Credits to my sister for today's Ivoressica scene, y'know, where Jessica starts laughing? That was her idea.**

 **Speaking of Ivoressica, now I have to let you readers choose, even though I might already know the outcome. Tell me in the review your choice of the following three outcomes:**

 **1\. Ivor and Jessica eventually find love**

 **2\. Ivor loses Jessica to Lukas, but will eventually find love (in another story)**

 **3\. Ivor loses Jessica to Lukas and won't find love (in another story)**

 **It's up to you! Leave those reviews, folks!**


	41. Busted Ellagnus

**Author's Note:**

 **I know, I made a lot of people mad last chapter. One of those people also happen to be myself, so we're in this together!... r-right? Oh geez... Ellagnus fans beware, this one has some... issues... MAJOR FEELZ! We shall continue with the Ellagnus-cliffhanger scene that we left yeseterday. Crisper.**

 **Crisper:...?**

 **Me:... don't you ever learn!?**

 **Crisper: Don't I ever learn what?**

 **Me:... (hits the button)**

 **Crisper: Hey! That's my job!**

 **Me: (eye twitches)**

 **Cripser: What?**

* * *

Magnus watched the girl with the blue pigtails dart from the area, dragging along a confused Will. He didn't dare look at Ellegaard who stood next to him, staring at him questioningly.

"Magnus, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked him. His dark eyes remained focused on one point as he mentally fiddled for words. What could've he told her without hurting her? What words could stick his unsightly truth to her without stabbing her through? It was like showing someone a rotting, cobwebbed skeleton in a closet and expecting her not to feel ill about him afterwords. "Magnus?"

"Would you stop prying me?!" He shouted, his hands forming fists as the words left his mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the hurt look on her face and instantly regretted his harsh actions. He sighed, placing a hand on his bald head, still avoiding her gaze. "Nohr."

"What?" Ellegaard asked, not having heard him previously.

"Her name is 'Nohr'." He repeated, his voice taut with frustration and stress. Ellegaard's eyes bored into him from behind, begging him for an answer. "She's my ex." He added stiffly.

"And... the child?" Ellegaard asked after a moment's silence. Magnus shut his eyes, letting the blackness enshroud him for a few moments. He clicked his tongue silently before shoving one of his hands into his pocket, letting the other one dangle freely in the soft, cool breeze. He spotted an iceberg a short way off, but ignored it completely. He figured they must've been near the Ice Spikes biome PrettyGirl mentioned.

"Magnus." Ellegaard caused him to snap abruptly out of his thoughts. He shook the thoughts from his head, but still didn't suffer to face her. "Who was that child?"

"Do you really need to know?" He asked her after a short pause.

"Actually, I think I do." She snapped, folding her arms upsettedly and looking daggers at him. Magnus gave her an annoyed frown, hoping she wouldn't see the worry in his dark eyes. He reluctantly continued.

"Should I tell you from the start?" He asked derisively. Ellegaard pulled out a chair and promptly sat down.

"We've got time." With equal venom, Magnus jerked out one of the thin chairs, nearly tipping it backwards before he roughly took a seat in front of her. He looked away from her as she stared him down like a vulture surveying its next meal. "You may start." She reminded him after a long, stale silence.

"As if I'm not pushed enough as it is." He muttered under his breath, next thanking Notch that she didn't call him on that. "Okay, so... it happened back when I was younger and stupid... Nohr and I were friends, you could say..." A small, hopefully unnoticable, smile crossed his slightly chapped lips. Ellegaard listened patiently. "Well, there was a party one night, I asked her out and..." He frowned at the ocean. It was blue, cold-looking, too. "I, uh... knocked her up, you'd say..." He admitted embarassedly, still gazing at the endless sheet of cerulean. "I mean, I tried to stick around, but... things started getting hard after that so... I backed out."

POV Switch

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ellegaard yelled accusingly.

"It wasn't your business! You didn't need to know, okay?" He shouted back with equal force.

"'Don't need to know'?! Magnus, I'm your girlfriend! We're supposed to tell each other stuff like this!" Ellegaard explained. Magnus blinked, turning away. "Look at me!" She demanded, a command to which he reluctantly obeyed. "Why didn't you tell me?" She pleaded. "Don't you trust me?"

"Ellegaard, you know I trust you." He replied, but more in an annoyed way than the preferable concerned-for-your-well-being way.

"Well why didn't you tell me?!" She shouted frustratedly. He didn't answer, only glared at her.

"It wasn't your business." He repeated, stretching the words and looking her directly in the eyes. "I didn't have to tell you, okay? It wouldn't make any sense. What would you do? Go back in time and undo what I did, Ellie?" His tone was a pestered one and Ellegaard suddenly didn't feel like answering, only tearfully staring back at him causing his chagrin to grow. "Dear Notch, what're you crying about?" He muttered to himself frustratedly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What do you think?!" Ellegaard snapped back at his cruel remark.

"You see?! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" He shouted at her, unknowingly gaining a bit of attention from passers-by. "Why are you acting so stupid about this? It's OVER, okay?!"

"I am NOT being STUPID about ANYTHING, MANGUS!" She yelled defiantly, almost instantly afterwords receiving a harsh backhand to the face.

The slap itself was quite painful, the new blow stinging and turning red even after the loud noise was over with. She cringed, tears springing up in her eyes. He had never hit her before in his life, she felt it was a bad sign. Immediately after the blow was dealt and Magnus got a glimpse at her reddened cheek, his eyes widened in surprise and he stifled a gasp.

Ellegaard straigtened herself in her seat, avoiding his gaze which she assumed was a maddened glare. She tried not to care, trying to shove her feelings away as she felt his darm eyes on her.

"Ellie, I-"

"Please don't call me that, Magnus. Just... don't." She wanted to glare at him at him as she spoke this but couldn't bring her soul to. Hot tears glittered around her eyelids and she willed them back, but they chanced to fall down her swollen, pink cheek. She instantly stood up, making a bit more noise than she intended to and alerting a few of the already-interested passerby. Magnus's eyes widened when she darted off and he stood up, rushing after her.

"Ellie, wait!" He called after her hurtfully. "I'm sorry, okay? Ellie, we can talk about this, please!" He pleaded with no avail as Ellegaard rushed off until she finally made it to her bedroom, slamming the door shut in his face.

Heck, they always said 'don't make Ellegaard mad'...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, um... so... Ellagnus is broken...**

 ***everyone, including myself, leaves***

 **Me: Wait! Come back, me! We've gotta finish this thing! It gets better, I promise!**

 **Me: Nu! You broke Ellagnus! We're all gunna die!**

 **Me: Oh well... look at these awesome stats!**

 **Votes for Choice #1 (Ivoressica lives on): 2**

 **Votes for Choice #2 (Lukesse FTW and Ivor gets someone else): 5**

 **Votes for Choice #3 (Lukesse FTW and Ivor spends eternity as a loner): 1**

 **Me: In other words, the results are what I expected from you Lukesse fans out there! I'm actually a bit surprised though that two people voluntarily voted for Ivoressica. I didn't expect that ship to get ANYWHERE with people. There's still time to vote! Keep it coming! Okay, bye everyone!**


	42. Half a Mission and Folks Missin'

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright. Enough with the breakups... for a limited time, anyways. I was reading over chapter 39 to try to relive the fall of Jestra for writing purposes, but since I need to take a break from that anyways to allow fresh ideas to run free, let's focus on TMK. We're going to need a bit of a recap so... hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Is this going to be a happy chappy?**

 **Me:... sadly, no... Look at the recap and you'll see why...**

 **Crisper: Where's the recap?**

 **Me: Hit the button, then the recap will play.**

 **Crisper: But you told me to look at the recap first!**

 **Me: No! I told you to hit it, remember?**

 **Crisper:...**

 ***two days later***

 **Crisper: I dunno, but okay.**

 **Me: 0_0**

 **Vincent: *smirk***

 **Me: (rolls eyes)**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

 **PS: Before this note gets any longer, assume that TMK have stood up for the broken ships against paparazzi and are once again in jail. Please, bear with me. Also, unless if I say so, no specific character knows about TMK's true IDs. The mugshots haven't been publicized... yet.**

* * *

It had been two days since their arrest.

The five "rogues" sat boredly on the bench in the lonely bedroom of a prison. The drab quarter had only two cells accomodated with a flat hanging on a wall which they were supposed to call a bed. In addition to this, there was a sink and... a plastic floor. There were also the bars, of course.

Even Ocelott had no reason to smile and instead stared soulleslly into space, her eyes hollow orbs.

The room was clean for a "prison". It was more of detention to them, unlike most cells. Maybe this was because most criminals would either not be on this cruise or love it so much that they'd keep a low profile and stay out; there wasn't a need for a huge prison-center smack-dab in the middle of the SS Cupidon.

Aiden's green eyes were latched onto the drinking-faucet which, despite its clean surroundings, was leaking. Besides the occasional flutter of magazine pages from the nightguard who seldom payed them attention from behind his desk, the only sounds were the lonely call of this leak, its only plea for attention.

 _Drip, drip, drip. Drip, drip. Drip, drip, drip. Drip._

The four had grown accustomed to this sound and flinched when the mindless melody was broken by the swinging open of a door. A preppy-looking man, average height and size, rushed into the room, trying to keep his hat on his head as he bustled about.

"I'm here to pick up the mugshots, Nick." He announced swiftly before spotting the mask-stripped TMKs out of his wire-rimmed glasses. "Say..." He adjusted them a bit dramatically. "Is that Lukas of the Order?" His shocked face faded into one of disgust. "Never thought I'd find you in _jail_. Maybe this will make an example of you." He muttered the last sentence to himself, though he was quite in earshot.

"What? What will make an example of me?" Lukas asked, not chancing him a glance. He adjusted his glasses arrogantly before replying.

"The Daily." He replied, holding up a sheet of paper for him to see. "Since day one, we've had a newspaper of our own. We usually use it to advertise things, get word around. Now we're using it for our most recent update." He eyed the five of them warily. "If you _do_ manage to get out of here, at least a few people will know the faces of you troublemakers."

"Oh! We go to jail a few times for standing up for someone and now we're troublemakers?!" Maya snapped, raising her voice a bit louder than she intended to.

"It's not the number of times you spend in jail alone, my dear." He replied dramatically. "It's the number of crimes. Don't think we aren't linking you up to the little stunts with photographers. Five griefers wearing masks jump paparazzi outside of Fancy Restaurant Without a Name. Five griefers snooping around Fancy Restaurant Without a Name. Couples of griefers stalking innocent passerby. It's all here!" He shouted.

"Sheesh! What'd they put in _your_ kibble?" Aiden sneered. The young male adjusted his coat before turning to face Aiden.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confusedly, his face asking wether or not he should be offended. Aiden chuckled before answering.

"I asked you 'What'd they put in your kibble'. I'm saying you eat kibble. I'm calling you a dog." He explained smugly, receiving a soft nudge on the shoulder from Gill, a favor which he kindly returned (sarcasm much intended). The man laughed to himself.

"Troublemakers. Thanks for proving my point." Nick tiredly stood and handed him the five mugshots before walking back to his desk and plopping down in the seat. "Thank you, Nick."

"Do you ALWAYS have to start an argument when you come in here, Joe?" Nick snarled wearily instead of returning a polite 'You're welcome'. Joe huffed before leaving the room. Nick rolled his eyes, the leather chair creaking a bit as he leaned back and continued reading his magazine. Lukas continued glaring at the last spot Joe was seen while Gill had his attention on the door.

"Um... that's not good." Gill muttered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Lukas replied stiffly.

"Uh, maybe it's... _kind of_ good that our mugshots are getting out... maybe someone can, um... bail us out, or something?" Maya suggested while playing with the long strands of Ocelott's hair. The three boys turned to face Maya before exchanign glances amongst themselves.

"Um... that's, I mean, not bad, but..." Lukas trailed off. Aiden laughed.

"We're a team that saves people from photography-related embarrassment. Ironically we're about to take the hit of our lives."

"It's actually really stupid when you think about it." Gill replied, staring at Aiden with a disappointed face. Aiden shrugged him off.

"Yeah, well..." He walked back to the bench and took a seat. Ocelott glanced at the clock boredly.

"Mr. Nick," She called, walking to the other side of the rectangular cell. Nick eyed her from behind his magazine. "Can we go home now?" He glanced at the clock as well. 11:23, and the sun was still rising. He looked back at Ocelott who stared back hopelessly, as if she knew his answer would be 'no'. He almost felt bad for her and her friends, but rules were rules.

"In about an hour and thirty." He replied. Ocelott nodded before walking back to the bench to sit with Aiden. Gradually, Gill sprawled out across the bed while Lukas and Maya sat at its foot. After a few minutes of silence, the faucet decided to resume its chatter.

The time struggled by, stopping frequently to sneer mockingly at the psuedo-thugs in their lair. After the clock read 12 and midday had struck, TMK was freed.

They quietly were on their way before Ocelott was stopped by a loud, surprised voice.

"Ocelotticus!" The voice rang out from behind. She and TMK slowly turned around to see Itscartooncookie staring at her, a copy of the Daily in his hand. "We need to talk." Ocelott gulped. Sure, she, Itscartooncookie and Lonely were friends, but at times they tended to get protective of each other. Anger and sternness often ensued at these times.

Ocelott slowly faced her newer friends before walking towards Itscartooncookie, who looked on sternly, while Lonely actually showed an emotion: shock. Honestly, it was once in ten blue moons that any of them kept secrets from each other, let alone crazy secret-identity secrets that wound the offending party up in jail. In other words, Ocelott was in some deep crap.

The Ocelots and Lukas watched her leave, awkward silence cutting deeply into each member. Gill cleared his throat.

"Uh... what now, Lukas?" He asked. And once again Lukas found himself in the limelight, put in the middle for the audience with the ever-growing vacuum of leadership. Only this time, there wasn't much to feed that vacuum, let alone present.

"Umm... well, we, uh..." He sighed dismally. "We just lost one of our members, the world probably hates us, Magnus and Ellegaard are at each other's throats, AGAIN, Jesse and Petra are no better and so far Jessica just wants to sit in a corner and weep, not that I blame her. There's not much TO do."

"Yeah, he's right, guys... man, amazingly nothing's touched Axel and Olivia so far." Maya added.

"Or us." Aiden supplied, winking at her. Gill groaned loudly, rolling his eyes.

"So what you're suggesting is that we just sit up here and make googly eyes at each other?" He groaned playfully at Aiden.

"No, Gill." Aiden replied with a tired sigh to follow. "But we seriously need to do _something_."

"Yeah. Three days in prison isn't exactly the most fun I've had at all." Maya added.

"Bingo! I've got it!" Aiden suddenly blurted.

"What're we gonna do?" Gill asked curiously.

"Well, a certain someone and I are going to go get lunch, if, of course, that certain someone is interested." Aiden answered majestically. Maya grinned.

"I think that certain someone is interested." She replied to him. He took her hand and in an instant they were off. Lukas glanced around a few times, obviously growing antsy about something.

"I've... gotta go do something." He told Gill.

"What? Can I come?" Gill asked hopefully. Lukas stared back at Gill who was flashing him these puppy-eyes that were too big for his bearded face. "Pweez?" Lukas sighed.

"Sorry, Gill. I've just... you know what the deal is with Jessica, and... I have to cheer her up somehow."

"Well what am _I_ supposed to do?!" Gill whined, the fearsome spirit of boredom creeping up and down his spine. Lukas was already beginning to rush off when Gill had asked the question.

"Uh, go plead Ocelott's case!" He shouted back at Gill after giving it no thought at all. Gill scoffed as Lukas rounded a corner and disappearing.

"Plead her case... I'll plead _your_ case, so help me!" He growled to himself before starting to look around for Ocelott.

POV Switch

Jessica's sniffling was broken by soft knocking on the door. She glanced up from her bedside, slowly removing her hands from her reddened face. The knocking continued.

"Go away, Ivor!" She shouted, glaring at the door before hiding her face in her pillow.

"Jessica, it's me! Lukas!" She instantly perked up at the sound of his voice, stepping out of bed and walking to the door for the first time in a few days. Sure, she left for food and drink sometimes, but she even resorted to room-service in an attempt to keep to herself. It had only really been three days since she was lied to, who _would_ want to walk outside and encounter... _him_...?

She didn't even want to think of his name, yelling at him to leave was pain enough. It brought back too many memories.

She slowly opened the door. Her green eyes wandered up to Lukas who cast her a solemn grin.

"Hey." He greeted softly, his smile fading into a concerned frown. "Um... sorry I couldn't drop by sooner... you probably know what happened to the gang and me." He nervously brought a hand to the back of his neck as Jessica looked on patiently.

"I-it's okay, Lukas." She replied, trying to get her faltering voice under control.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked with a disquieted tone. Jessica stifled a sigh.

"Not good at all." She replied honestly, receiving a pitied look from him. "I mean, I kind of feel like... it's almost as if I brought this upon myself, you know?" She looked up to him to find a face of understanding, calmed, sweet eyes with unfrayed nerves. Instead she found that those green pools were flooded with shock.

"Why would you say something like that?" He asked, obviously taken aback by her previous words. "How can any of this be your fault?!"

"I mean, the first day he asked me out I kind of felt like something was up with him... I _was_ hesitant. I just didn't listen to my conscience. I pretty much deserved whatever came after; I should've listened to myself."

"No, no, Jessica! That's... that is _so_ wrong!" He replied heartfeltly. Anger brewed inside of him for that moment, anger at Ivor to be specific. He sighed, temporarily releasing the urge to rush off and teach that man another lesson about fist-power. When he reopened his eyes, he found hers steadied on his, no, _inside_ of his, hooked on his previous reply and awaiting more. "Jessica, none of what he did to you was your fault. You didn't deserve to get hurt that way." He added. Her eyes began flickering and she quickly looked away to avoid his gaze. She felt herself about to cry again and sucked in a sharp breath. No way she was just going to break down and cry in front of him. One of her best friends. Who always seemed to be coming to her rescue. Who stopped his busy double-life as a paparazzi-cop to see for her wellbeing. Who was brave, kind and trusting enough to _tell_ her about his busy double-life as a paparazzi-cop. Who got into a bit of trouble while saving her from said-paparazzi and didn't hold a grudge about it. Nope! She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

She quickly rushed up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body in a tearful embrace, finding comfort in his warmth, the soft beating of his noble heart. She felt his hands slowly wrap around her, rubbing her back as his lips whispered sweet things to her.

Yeah, she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She was going to cry onto him. Total difference.

POV Switch

"This is crazy." Itscartooncookie glared at the sheet of paper in front of him. "So, first you started a trading business with Ivor, we're letting that one slide." Ocelott glanced at Lonely who only stared back disapprovingly. "Next, you decided to go on some vigilante crime-stopping spree without telling anyone!"

"But we told Gabriel!" Ocelott defended with an oblivious glee, still with those happy-go-lucky anime-eyes. Itscartooncookie sighed in dismay, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But why didn't you tell us?!" His voice wasn't upset, and the betrayed look in his eyes actually managed to get to Ocelott who sighed in response.

"I don't know..." She replied just as a panting Gill rushed around the corner.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed dramatically, catching many passers'-by attention (- is that the correct way to say that?) He stumbled over to the three's table, rudely pulling up a chair regardless to the structure of the conversation. These blueprints had no inclusion of him but he gladly changed that. "Soitallstartedwhenwestartedgettingmadatpeopleforstalkingourfriendswithcameras. ItwasLukas'sideaandwealldecided 'you know, why not?'. SoOcelottwenttoIvorforpotionsandweallmetbackattheicecreamparlor. Over there." He pointed to the padoga where ice-cream was being sold, obviously. "Ourfirstnightwasasuccessbutthenwegotkidnapped, so-"

"Hold on, hold on. You mean to tell me that at one point Ocelott was KIDNAPPED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!" Itscartooncookie screamed, almost ripping out his own hair. Of course, Gill had an honest comeback for Itscartooncookie's question.

"Sure we told! We told Gabriel." He replied, a bit too laid-back for safety. "Don't interrupt me, I'm not finished."

"Wait! Before you go on, do you mind _not_ talking at 45 words a second? Aren't you tired?" Lonely asked with an intrigued squint. Gill stared back blankly before turning to face Itscartooncookie.

"He can talk?"

"Don't change the subj-"

"Of course I can talk. Now slow down. You speak like you're Japanese."

"Are _you_ Japanese?" Gill asked.

"Yes. I'm bilingual. That's also why I don't like to talk." Lonely responded.

"Ooh! Can you say 'Happy Birthday' in Chinese?"

"Of course I can! Happy Birthday in Chinese."*

"Guys! Can we PLEASE focus?! I'm trying to figure out just what the heck happened to my best friend and why she didn't tell any of us about it!" Itscartooncookie yelled over the growing ambience. The two other boys became instantly silent at his request. He turned back to Gill, fire in his eyes. " _Then_ what happened?"

"Well, after that we went on a few more missions, _successful_ missions..." He added emphasis but Itscartooncookie's face didn't quite change. Gill rubbed the back of his neck, face turning pink. "And then we got kidnapped again, by the same guy."

Itscartooncookie listened as Gill continued his long story. By the end of the troubling tale, Itscartooncookie was not a happy camper.

"Are you serious?!" Itscartooncookie asked, his voice taut with disbelief. He looked away from her, trying to process whatever it was that was trifling him. Even Lonely showed the emotion of shock. "So, did anyone ever manage to catch him or did you fail to tell anyone about _that_?"

"Of course we told!" Gill shouted. "The dude's in jail as..." Gill's voice trailed 's angered face didn't leave.

"What?" He probed sternly, noticing Ocelott's worried expression moments after. His face softened into an equally concerned one. "What?" His voice sounded worried.

"No one else was in the cell with us." Gill stated, dramatically fearful. "That means that...-" Before he could answer, Ocelott let out a fervent cry before his lights went out.

 **Author's Note:**

 **TMK, or at least a fraction of it, is back to its paparazzi-poppin' gettin'-kidnapped mess as usual! Tune in next time for more ships maliciously destroyed, sadly... anyways, even though it seems like it, I haven't made a final decision for the Ivoressica v. Jestra thingamajig. So far the votes are so:**

 **Choice 1: 2**

 **Choice 2: 7**

 **Choice 3: 1**

 **Me: Well, that's all the time we have for today, folks! See yah soon!**


	43. Money and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay... hate to say it, but a few other ships are about to take the fall. Aidaya's one of them. *sigh* I actually skip right to the point with this, so... as bad as that may sound, I just really hope it doesn't come off as rushed...**

 **Be warned, though... there's a scene... not the worst, if I may add, but just a _bit_ graphic. That's all! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

 ***boop!***

 **PS: This takes place directly after the previous chapter takes off. Just so yah know! Mk, start reading!**

* * *

The nice lunch progressed without a problem. Aiden and Maya together remenisced on their wonderful moments as Ocelots (yeap! this is Post-Blaze-Rod material! Woop!). While this did manage to raise a few bad feelings like how oblivious they were to each others' romance and their bad days with Jesse and his gang, they enjoyed each moment with each other, drinking the other's words like sweet wine.

It was about 1:03 in the afternoon and the happy couple had just finished dining. They decided that a stroll down the boardwalk (their usual activity) would be nice and decided to go for it, not at all planning on sticking to the shadows. Aiden, the toughie he is when it comes to his friends, was determined to show up anyone who gave them even the slightest of stink-eyes. At first, Maya laughed at this, but she knew that he wasn't joking at all.

"So, uhm... hey, Maya..."

"Yeah, Aiden?" She replied, looking at him out of her black eyes. He smiled a bit at her before continuing as they walked into a more secluded area of the cruise ship. It was dimmer, the sun blocked out by a ceiling. It was a small pathway of sorts, actually another one of the hallways filled with bedrooms.

"I know this is probably going to sound jerk-ish, but... isn't it weird how it seems everyone's relationships are taking all these hits, but... ours is still okay?" He chanced her a look, hoping that she wasn't taking him in as some insensitive, cruel spectator of everything suddenly wrong with the world. Her face saddened a bit when she remembered what happened to Jessica, the pain she _and_ Petra were going through at that moment.

"Well, yeah, I guess..."

"Did I make you upset?" Aiden asked immediately after noticing the slight disappointment in her voice.

"A little bit." She nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, really... I guess I just... you, know, I'm just sayin' how lucky I think we are... to still have each other." Maya halted as he spoke and he quickly turned to face her. 'Oh dang...' He thought in his mind when Maya gave him a shocked expression.

"Maya, I'm really sorry. I'm just making you madder and-"

"You think you're lucky to have me?" She asked, her cheeks lighting up the slightest bit while his shifted over to crimson.

"Well... o-of course I do, I mean..." His voice trailed off and he rubbed the back of his neck. Maya laughed a little bit, not laughing at him at all. The small chuckled that escaped her was one of amazement.

"Are... are you for real, Aiden?" She asked softly, looking into his eyes for the truth, and only the truth. He was still looking away bashfully. "Aiden, look at me... please... are you telling the truth?" She asked him again. He reluctantly looked at her, cheeks dusted with pink, his smile forming dimples.

"Of course I'm for real." He replied, gaining a bit of confidence and removing his hand from his neck. He walked up to her before wrapping her in a warm embrace. At first, she tensed in his arms, but she gradually relaxed, returning the gesture amazedly. After a few seconds he pulled away from her slightly and looked into her eyes. They both stared into each other's orbs, smiling warmly.

'This is a day I'll never forget.' Maya thought to herself dreamily. It was real. It was actually happening! It was-

Her thoughts were invaded by the sensation of warm lips on hers. Her eyes flew open in surprise, tears dotting her lids as she tried to quickly register what was going on. Aiden... he was... kissing her...

Kissing her?!

Before she could protest, she felt his warm tongue slide into her mouth, tasting her; his hands wrapping aroud her waist, feeling her.

Using her.

She abruptly pushed him off of her, the both of them gasping in shock afterwords. She stared daggers at him while he looked back at her with shocked eyes.

"Geez, Maya! What the heck!" He shouted, surprised at her rejection. His staggered face became one of bewilderment as he stared into her wet eyes. "Maya, what's wrong? What did I do?" He questioned.

"You... kissed me." She stated candidly. He titled his head like a confused parakeet, a puzzled pug.

"Of course I did." He replied slowly, his tone of voice asking what her point was exactly. She stared back at him, his muddled expression intensifying as did her sudden, unexplained sorrow. "I... thought that's what we were going with...?"

Her dismayed stare sharpened into a hurt glare. "Of course you thought that's what we were going with! Because that's what everyone thinks we're going with!" She snapped back.

"Whoa! Hold on there! What _exactly_ are you getting at?!" He shouted back, still blind to the less than obvious pain he was causing. Goodness, this was awkward!

"You're a pervy liar, Aiden!" She suddenly shouted, her expression a grotesque one of anger.

"What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?!" Aiden asked, his tone more than hinted with offense.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I did it because I love you."

"Exactly!"

"Soo...?"

"You can't be more cliché, can you, Aiden?" She accused.

"'Can't be more cliché'?! Maya, what are you talking about?!"

"Don't play the innocent-card, Aiden. I've seen this before." She stammered as a tear spilled down her cheekbone. She drew in a shaky breath before trying to harden her scowl, only failing. She threw a few dollar bills and random change at his face, glaring hurtfully at Aiden. "If it's a cheap whore that you want to screw around with, why don't you go _buy_ yourself one?" She snapped lividly before turning on her heels and storming off.

"M-Maya?! Maya, get back here! Who the heck called you that?! Maya!" He considered giving chase but his stunned legs were glued to the floor. He stared at the floor, glaring at the money. Three bucks, thirteen cents.

'Well that's mighty cheap...' He thought to himself, leaning down to pick up the money. As he studied it in his hands, he knew that whoever decided to lower her worth to three pieces of green paper and four coins was going to pay.

POV Switch

(A/N: I've always wanted to have something to do with romance and food in this story... I just wish that it was under... better circumstances...)

Axel placed the cookies in a plastic container, a smile on his face. He wasn't the best chef, but when it came to cookies, he really managed to take the cake! (pun intended) Today would be another great day, as usual. No, it would be better! Today he was going to have a picnic-lunch with Olivia, he planned. He spent the morning baking these cookies and they were going to tan in the sun and eat them.

He walked out of his dorm room to where he told Olivia to meet him. Instead of their usual location which was the ice-cream parlor, she would be meeting on some random part of the boat where there was much shrubbery. That's... how I see it. He quickly approached her where she sat on a bench, waiting patiently for him. She turned around, her smile widening when she saw him.

"Hey, Olivia! Could you close your eyes for me?" Axel asked when he was still a way off.

"Okay, Axel!" She replied, putting her hands over her eyes and giggling with excitement. Axel tried to hold back his chuckles as he rushed to where she sat. He made a bit of room for himself beside her before opening the container and rearranging the cookies in a specific order. "Alright... open 'em!" He announced after a few seconds of fidgeting with them. Olivia's black eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the sight. The cookies which had a single letter atop each were arranged in a way to make them read 'I Love You!'. It was the sweetest gesture of love she had ever been given. She would remember it for times to come.

"Axel...! You didn't have to do this!" She reminded him, blushing lightly under her makeup. Axel was only able to chuckle in reply, himself blushing as well. He reached into the container and handed Olivia a cookie before taking one for himself as well. They enjoyed the sweet cinnamon cookies, Olivia quite unknowingly, however...

It was around the third or fourth cookie when things began going... downhill...

While Axel was enjoying his fifth cookie, he couldn't help but notice that something wasn't quite right with Olivia who was constantly scratching her throat.

"Is everything okay, Olivia?" He asked concernedly, placing the cookie down and looking at her. He gasped at the sight of the red hives that were starting to sprout around her swollen face, lips and necks. "O-Olivia?!" Axel stammered in surprise. In a staggering second, she muttered something unintelligible before suddenly toppling over, much to Axel's horror.

"OLIVIA!" He screamed, kneeling next to her in that instant. "Nonononononono!" Not bearing to stand still any longer, he scooped her into his arms, screaming for help as he ran off with her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... Aidaya's busted, but this time, strangely, it's not** _ **entirely**_ **Aiden's fault. Also, something happened to Olivia. Put together the symptoms and you'll know what happened to her. It's not so non-obvious. So now you're left with THREE cliffhangers! AND two endangered-ships in one fanfiction? Looks like I hit two birds with one stone!**

 **You: *stink-eye***

 **Me: *clears throat nervously* There was one reviewer who stated that he didn't want this fanfiction to end... well... I'm glad that you like this story. Yes, it will end someday, but if you guys want a sequel, just give me a holler! Thanks for everything! You've been a great crowd (A GREAT CROWD OF 8,500 READERS, THAT IS! THANKS, EVERYONE!)**


	44. TMK: Mission: TMK

**Author's Note:**

 **Another installment for TCoaL. Here goes nada! This takes place a day since last chappie! I was starting to get some writer's block, so... I'll do something with TMK's kidnapping mess. That aside, hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

"This... is not good." Itscartooncookie stared at the wall before him, LonelyWhistler, Gill and Ocelott tied up with him sitting in the middle of a dark room. He glanced around, feeling hopeless as only silence emitted from the door. He felt Lonely shift a bit beside him before the Japanese stopped his efforts. Ocelott sighed loudly and Gill turned around to face her.

"Uh, can't you teleport using your command-block?" He asked with a nervous smile. Ocelott sadly shook her head.

"I can't... gotta recharge the batteries."

"Well, we're in a pickle!" Itscartooncookie scoffed loudly, looking around the room before Ocelott whimpered.

"I said 'I'm sorry'." She whined, hoping to remind him about what she figured he'd forgotten. Itscartooncookie sighed.

"I know that... it's just... I didn't want it to end this way... I wanted to get married, have kids, start a family, you know?" He surveyed his dark, cold surroundings. "Not this." Lonely cast Itscartooncookie a sympathetic look before turning away.

"I wanted to become a famous artist." Lonely added.

"I just really wanted to go on adventures that _didn't_ involve me getting killed or kidnapped... oh! And get a girlfriend." Gill said. Ocelott sighed.

"I always wanted to ride a pencil into outer space and paint unicorns on my lumbar region." Ocelott declared solemnly. The other three slowly turned around to face her, each having a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "What? It could happen, one day... oh, and I also want a boyfriend." She smiled.

"Too bad..." Gill said, turning away and sighing. He suddenly perked up, a grin on his face. "Don't worry, guys! Papa's not gonna do anything bad to us. Heck, he only threatened to give us slits and pour alcohol on 'em."

"That's not anything bad?!" Itscartooncookie shouted.

"What? He never said how _big_ he was making these slits. This guy's not gonna kill us! I promise! He's a really bad villian-character. Trust me, he sucks." He smiled, seeming too laid-back to be true. Itscartooncookie nodded slowly, trying to believe the veteran-MK.

"So... we're just going to sit here for the rest of our lives?" Ocelott asked.

"Course not! All I have to do is call Lukas!" He added, gaining a look from the other two, with Ocelott, of course, looking off into the Utopia of her starriest dreams, smiling like a dork.

"Your hands are tied, Mr. Optimistic Fairy-Tail."

"Oh contraire, mon frere! All I have to do is butt-dial him!" He inhaled deeply. "Thanks for forcing me into that butt-dialing college, mum!" He muttered to himself with a gleeful grin.

"Butt-dialing college?!" Ocelott squealed gleefully. Gill facepalmed, remembering Ocelott's sensitive cat-hearing before starting to butt-dial Lukas.

POV Switch

Lukas slowly awoke, quickly glancing around his room. Where were the Ocelots? His phone rattled in his back-pocket and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lukas?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Gill, what's up?"

"Uhh... we got kidnapped, again." Of course. It wasn't like Lukas blamed them, but getting kidnapped had become a regular thing. He knew his assailant, of course. He only had one. He even memorized the room-number, how swell.

"I'll be right there." He said, hanging up the phone. "If we're not in jail, we're kidnapped." He started to make his way towards the door before it swung open, a frustrated Aiden storming past Lukas. While he would've hung around to help, Lukas decided that his other friends were far more in need of a pep-talk and rushed out the door.

For a few minutes, he paced in silence until he arrived in front of the door of Papa. Along the way, he bumped into Gabriel, so the two of them set off in search of their kidnapped buddies.

POV Switch

Silence was all that remained after Gill made the phone-call, er, butt-call. The four of them simply sat, awaiting their impending rescue or slowly approaching death. Gill glanced around at the room interiors before his eyes landed on Ocelott. He smiled a bit as her name entered his head. Through thick and thin she was always smiling, knew what to laugh about. Nothing could get her down.

"Uh, so... hehe, Ocelott,"

"Yeah, Gill?"

"So, what did you say you wanted to do with your life?"

"You mean ride a pencil into outer space and paint unicorns on my lumbar region?" She asked amusedly.

"N-no! The other thing that you said _after_ the whole pencil-space thing."

"Oooh, _that_ thing..." Ocelott turned around and leaned towards Itscartooncookie. "What did I say?" She whispered to him.

"You said something about a boyfriend." He whispered back.

"Oh! That's it!" She yelled loudly, hurting Itscartooncookie's ears a bit. She turned to face Gill. "Yeah, I said I wanted to get a boyfriend, but not _just_ a boyfriend. I want someone to love me forever, so that we can get married and stuff, with happy fluff goo!" Gill chuckled. Just like her to get all serious and sappy and end it with something entirely unexpected and random.

The door swung open and in rushed Lukas, Gabriel and a few onboard security-guards! Everyone was saved! (confetti explodes!)

"Okay... as weird as it is that this Papa-Naughty got released a few weeks after kidnapping and attempted murder, it's a good thing that we got saved." Itscartooncookie said as they stood outside. Officers were putting police-tape around the door as they chatted about what was happening. "Ocelott," The cat-girl perked up, giving him a worried response with her facial expression. "Before you go off stopping camera-crimes and other stuff like that, would you at least give us as your friends a chance to protect you next time?" He asked. Ocelott nodded solemnly. "Good. That aside, hopefully none of this will ever happen to us again... ice-cream parlor?"

"Ice-cream parlor!" The few of them yelled, save Lukas who stood a few paces off.

"Sorry, guys. There's, uh, someone I need to check on." Lukas bid his goodbye before leaving the recently-rescued crime-fighting crime-survivors to indulge in that stereotyped sweet-treat, ice-cream! With a side of cakey-cake!

"I wonder where Maya went..." Ocelott thought to herself, thinking about how much Maya would love to eat ice-cream with them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's a shorty-chorty-chappie, I know, but like I said, I'm running into some writer's block for the huge tie-together! Anyways, before I go, there's one more thing I have to ask. I might say no, anyways, but does anyone think that Ocelott and Gill should find romance in this (or another) story? Once again, just a random-possibility, soo... probably don't expect a new ship until further notice. But your vote** _ **does**_ **influence my action, so vote away! Anyways, the IvorXJessica poll hasn't changed much, and I believe that choice 2 (Lukesse FTW and IvorX?) is going to win... there's still time to vote, so keep going!**


	45. Angry Ocelots and Other Problems

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay! Time for another chapter of TCoaL! This one takes place right after where we left off! Just a little warning, but updates won't be so frequent this following week because I'm off to day-camp! (and I'm saying that as if updates haven't been scarce already)... *looks around cautiously* Phew! Well, now that- (confetti explodes) NOTCHGAMMIT, CRISPER!**

 **Crisper: (notchgamms it)**

* * *

Jessica knew where to find Lukas. He was always at the ice-cream parlor with the Ocelots, but _this_ time he was alone.

The sun shone warmly overhead even though a chilling breeze carressed the choppy waves. She hugged her arms slightly as she approached the lone Ocelot, a smile on her face. She walked up to the white tables and Lukas immediately acknowledged her.

"Jessica! I didn't expect you to be out- er, up so early." He quickly rephrased, hoping to dampen any bad feelings his statement might have uncovered. He instantly stood up, pulling out a chair for her before walking up to the parlor. Jessica watched him leave, curiosity sparkling in her eyes before Lukas returned with two bowls of yogurt.

"Lukas! You didn't have to do this." She told him, reluctantly taking the spoon he held out to her. He smiled.

"So, how have you been?" He asked her as they started eating the sweet snack.

"Lukas, it's only been a day or two since you last checked." She reminded him, sending him an amused look from which he looked away from.

"Yeah, I know..." He admitted. "I just... really want to make sure you're doing okay..." He added, hoping she'd understand.

"Okay then, Dr. Lukas." She joked with a friendly grin. Lukas chuckled at the nickname.

"Dr. Lukas, eh?" He laughed.

POV Switch

Watching them with a hostile glare wasn't going to do much about his situation. He glared at Lukas, hot displeasure twisting his lips and brows into a scowl as he watched them from a few chunks away, leaning on the opening of the hallway. How could she be so naive? No. It wasn't _her_.

When ocelots go searching for prey, some fish can't help to feel weak and tired.

Just like that hypermasculine tomcat to pick on girls like they were all fair game, felines in his alley.

'Oh, I'm gonna give him a kick up his alley, that's what', he thought to himself, a savage sense of satisfaction lurking in his soul. Three days after a gruesome breakup and he was already flirting with the girl, only playing the hero for two days. That blonde was going to suffer.

He glared endlessly, pulling his shades over his eyes.

((Le timeskip, brought to you by The Feels. Buy them at SobMart))

POV Switch

Maya was sitting on the sofa in her room, dully staring at the TV screen before Gill burst into the room, a smile on his face.

"Wow! That was great compared to our other kidnappings!" He shouted before noticing Maya sitting on the couch. "Hey, Maya! You don't mind me watching TV with you, do you?" He asked. She formed her lips to respond before Gill approached her. "'Course you don't!" He answered for her, sitting down besides her and staring at the screen. "Aww, crap." He said after a few minutes of Faction Feud. "My grandma watches this show for hours on end! Don't you know this show's ancient?! Why are you even watching this?!" He yelled, throwing his arms up with exasperation.

"Gill, just shut up, okay?" She asked annoyedly, slumping in her seat and rolling her eyes.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude, Maya? Not that you aren't always this fiesty." He chuckled at his last remark. We crackfic author's would've even heard a rimshot! Maya rolled her eyes again, scoffing at Gill's horrible joke. "Jeez, Maya. Come on, that joke was at least a _little_ funny, right? We'd have civil wars before we'd end up surrendering to Your Fiestiness the Queen." He jeered, trying to make her laugh. Instead, she stared annoyedly elsewhere, completely shutting him out. He instantly dropped his smile. "Okay, I give up!" He surrendered. "I'm going to take a nap. Getting kidnapped makes me tired!"

"Wait, you got _kidnapped_? By who?"

"The same dude from last time... and the time before." He said instead of letting her know that he actually got her to respond to the sound of his voice. He stretched lazily.

"Someone really needs to call the cops on that guy before he does something crazy to one of us." She replied, still not turning to face him.

"Yeah, we did... they just have this knack for giving everyone ten-minute time-outs for their crazy deeds." He said before walking into the bedroom to find Aiden lying on the couch, staring into the ceiling.

"Oh, uh... could you get off the couch? I kind of wanna take a nap." He said. Aiden sent him a look before Gill immediately raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Keep the couch." He said before looking around the room for the extra sheets and pillows. "First it was Maya, now you're in defense-mode." He muttered. Aiden groaned aloud before turning over and burying his face in the pillow. "Will no one speak to me?!"

"Gill, shut up!"

"Fine! I'll shut up, okay? I'm leaving this Notch-forsaken Nether-hole until you two straighten up!" He exploded.

"Well, fine! Leave!"

"I think I _will_ then!" Gill shouted before storming out of the room. Aiden scoffed loudly, crossing his arms where he lay before thudding footsteps rushed back through the door.

"What the heck! Weren't you just leaving, Gill?!" Aiden shouted, really not wanting to see the black-bearded adult anytime soon.

"I for _got_ my _doorcard, Aiden_!" Gill shouted, stressing each syllable as he rummaged through a random drawer. He slammed the drawer shut, yelling in pain when he accidently jammed his thumb in the drawer.

"SHUT UP!" Aiden shouted from the couch.

"Y'ALL ARE A BUNCH OF BABIES!" Gill screamed back, pointing accusingly at Aiden as tears sprung into his own eyes.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CRYING, GILL! THIS IS, JUST... STUPID! THIS IS A REALLY STUPID ARGUMENT!"

"OH, HECK YOUR LIFE, AIDEN! HECK! YOUR! LIFE! IF THIS IS SUCH A 'STUPID ARGUMENT', HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T SHUT UP, YET?!"

"BECAUSE _**I**_ TOLD _**YOU**_ TO SHUT UP, SO... SHUUUT UUUUPP!" Gill grabbed a card out of the drawer before holding it up and waving it around Aiden's face.

"I found my card!" He chuckled sinisterly as if he had just figured out something diabolical.

"That's _my card_ , Gill." Aiden growled annoyedly as Gill left.

POV Switch

Maya was so lost in the dull colorless world of surveys from 2000 that she almost didn't hear Gill storming down the hall.

"AND Y'ALL ARE GONNA BE STUCK IN HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES, SO HA! HA! HA!" He shouted before ferociously fumbling with the lock. Overwhelmed with the two boys and their loud ruckus, Maya screamed in frustration just as Gill pushed the door open. A short yelp was heard and Gill looked up to see that Lukas had been shoved backwards by the door. His crazy-angry glare almost magically transformed into a friendly smile.

"Hey, Lukas! How's life been?"

"Why is Maya screaming?!" Lukas shouted angrily. Gill immediately turned sour.

"You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT?! _I_ AM GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT AT JESSE'S, BECAUSE JESSE'S COOL LIKE THAT! HE LIKES COOL THINGS, KAY?!" Gill shouted, tears in his eyes. He exploded into sobs before he rudely pushed his way past Lukas and ran out onto the decks, white pillow in one hand and trailing white blanket in the other. Lukas watched the "five-year old" rush off before walking into the room where Maya's face was pressed into a pillow.

"What the heck was _that_ all about?!" Lukas shouted to no one in particular. It was often the Ocelots got into their crazy moments, but the reasons were never the same. The results, however (e.g. the yelling, crying, dumb remarks, general senselessness, bad feels all around) were growing at an annoying rate.

Truth be said that the Ocelots were all sensitive people. While Maya and he were at their own levels of sensitivity and rendered-craziness, Aiden and Gill were either higher or lower than each other. It looked like it was Gill's turn to cry. Which meant that Aiden was either just as crazy or edgy...

Or worse.

Lukas shuddered a bit at the thought before going to the kitchen to grab a refreshing glass of water. Best to let them ride it out for a few minutes. No need to pry a fresh wound before letting some pain die down, right?

POV Switch

There were some soft knocks at the door before Jesse sat up to answer the door, Reuben following closely behind with a worried expression. Jesse noticed him.

"No, Reuben. It's not Petra." He told the pig before opening the door, flinching to see a red-eyed, tear-stained face staring back at him. "Gill?"

"Hey, Jesse." He greeted.

"Uh... is everything okay?" Jesse asked, rubbing his neck as he looked Gill in the eye. Gill looked into Jesse's green eyes for a few seconds.

"This is awkward." He said, reaching for the doorknob and shutting the door. Jesse and Reuben stared at the shut door, dumbfoundedly trying to process what just happened to them.

"Um... that was weird." Jesse told Reuben who oinked in response. A few minutes passed before the two returned to sitting down and watching TV.

So far, the remainder of the vacation had been a drag, what with losing Petra. He sighed sadly, remembering the tearing event he had gone through. As if Reuben sensed his owners pain, he nuzzled Jesse in the side, wrinkling the white shirt and red suspenders.

"Thanks, buddy. I'll be okay... soon..." He replied, rubbing Reuben's head before there were more knocks on the door. Jesse's endearing look turned stiff and he looked at Reuben, giving the pig the stink-eye. "You don't think that's Gill again, do you?" He asked. Reuben gave some short oinks. "Yeah, you're right. No one climbs a mountain by looking at it." He stood from his seat and went to the door. "Ye-Oh! Olivia, what brings you here?" Jesse asked, obviously having his previous expecations shattered for the best.

POV Switch

Olivia glanced at Jesse before answering.

"I need to talk to you about something. Mind if I come in?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Jesse replied, opening the door wider and allowing her in. After a few minutes of getting settled, she began to tell her story.

"So, you remember how I had that allergic-reaction to cinnamon a few days ago?" She asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that." He looked at her cheeks were the rashes had been most prominent. Instead of the pink, bumpy flesh that was once present, there was dark skin and only a few bumps. "Looks like it's mostly cleared up."

"Yeah... I wish everyone thought that way..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, ha! I hope that (despite their actual circumstances) the Ocelot-angry scene was amusing. I kind of liked the part where Gill was like "I'm gonna go to Jesse's, because Jesse's cool. He likes cool things, kay?". If you didn't find it funny at all, try re-reading it with one of Julian Smith's argument-based videos in mind. That's what my scene's nature is. But, yes. It was still a legitimate argument. Well, so far no one's made any request for the OcelottXGill shipping, so... yeah. I'm still open, though, if anyone wants to vote. Well, that's it for now! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	46. Hope for Jestra

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay! So, let's get started with Olivia's request. Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: I just want to say that these author's notes are getting less and less dedicated... any reason as to why?**

 **Me:... eh, just not much to say in them anymore. Don't worry about that, though. (hits it)**

 **Crisper: Hey!**

 **Me: :P**

* * *

Olivia glanced at Jesse before answering.

"I need to talk to you about something. Mind if I come in?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Jesse replied, opening the door wider and allowing her in. After a few minutes of getting settled, she began to tell her story.

"So, you remember how I had that allergic-reaction to cinnamon a few days ago?" She asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that."

(start flashback)

Jesse stroked Reuben's soft, fuzzy head as the TV played before them. Reuben didn't care much for the mindless entertainment, only enjoying Jesse's presence. Only a few minutes passed before Jesse's iBlock buzzed in his back-pocket. He pulled it out, seeing that it was his friend Axel on the other line.

"Hello?"

"J-Jesse?!" A frantic voice said.

"Yeah. This is me, Axel. What's up?" Jesse asked, his tone barely hinted with concern.

"It's Olivia. I-I screwed up, big time, Jesse!" Axel shouted, sounding like he was on the brink of tears. Jesse sat up on the couch, a frown laced across his face.

"Axel, what happened to Olivia?"

"Sh-she's in the hospital... because of m-me, Jesse." At that, the griefer broke into tears, muttering things like 'It's all my fault'.

"Okay, hang on. I'm on my way."

(end flashback)

He looked at her cheeks where the rashes had been most prominent. Instead of the pink, bumpy flesh that was once present, there was dark skin and only a few bumps. "Looks like it's mostly cleared up."

"Yeah... I wish everyone thought that way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know how to say it, but you're Axel's best friend, so I guess you'd know him. It's just that after everything happened and I got better, he's been... avoiding me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Whenever I try to talk to him, he ends the conversation almost as quickly as it starts and... walks away." Olivia said, shifting a bit in her seat before looking back at Jesse. "What do you think is up?" She asked him, hoping for an answer.

"Well... it sound to me like... he's afraid of you."

"... what?" Had it been someone else, she would've been able to easily put the puzzle together, but it was _her_ turn to be a mess of scattered pieces in need of rebuilding. Such profound words only managed to further spread her pieces out.

"Well, when he called me that day... he was really upset. Of course, he was concerned for you. That _was_ a big thing on his mind, whether or not you'd, uh... pull through. But, he thought that it was his fault you were hurt like that. I remember, he swore he'd never put you in harm's way again." Jesse watched Olivia's face closely, trying to gauge whether or not he was overwhelming her with the stunning information. Not seeing any obvious signs, he bravely decided to continue. "I think he's just afraid he might hurt you again."

"But he didn't hurt me! I can understand why he might think that, but it's not true!" Olivia sighed. "This is so frustrating."

"I see what you mean... maybe, if we just convince him that he didn't hurt you, he won't feel so bad about this anymore. He'll feel confident around you."

"Okay. But how do I convince him that he didn't hurt me in the first place? He won't even look at me, Jesse." She said. Jesse pursed his lips, thinking intently on the matter for a few seconds. Olivia waited a few seconds. "You don't know... do you?"

"I don't have a clue... but we'll figure something out, okay?" He reminded her, hoping to sound, er, hopeful. Olivia barely grinned, nodding gratefully.

POV Switch

Petra (woo! I'll bet you were waiting for me to mention her!) sat quietly at the ice-cream parlor. For some strange reason, that had become their hottest hanging point over the entire vacation, as you have already noticed. But now it had become a point of solitude for Petra who couldn't stand to be cooped up in that room of hers for so long.

She sat there, trying to shun memories of the past, but she couldn't help but embrace just that one.

"Jesse, wake up!" Petra shook the young man more vigorously, glancing at the clock a few more times.

'3:05 in the afternoon and you _still_ aren't awake', she thought to herself, smiling annoyedly. She grabbed his strong shoulders and rattled him a bit more, his weight making the movement slow and awkward. After a few more tiring seconds, she stopped, panting heavily and registering the scene.

She was amazed that she wasn't already blushing from being in such close proximity to whom she thought was one of the most handsome boys in a ten-world radius. Oh. She felt her cheeks, any hope that she had quickly crushed when she realized that she _was_ blushing. Furiously.

Shoving this out of her mind, she grabbed his frame and gave him one strong pull backwards, yelping when she managed to pull him clean out of bed, covers and all. Jesse screamed too, the sound making Petra's ears flutter at the cute noise.

When they hit the soft carpeted floor, Jesse's head was right on top of Petra's chest, the two of them hidden under the covers. At this point, Petra's face was crimson red and Jesse had yet to figure out what happened. He instantly tried to sit up and unintentionally gave Petra's thigh a squeeze, thinking that it was the floor. Petra gave a short yelp and Jesse flinched, turning over to come face to face with Petra.

His face instantly flushed red when he realized that he was on Petra.

"O-oh, h-h-h-ey Petra." He couldn't keep his stammering under wraps as they stared at each other. A small, nervous grin etched across Petra's face, the same with Jesse's. But the short, sweet moment was instantly shattered when the door swung open and Axel walked into the room with a bucket of ice-cold water, his intent to give Jesse a classic rude-awakening. How ironic. Axel gasped, dropping the bucket on the floor, his face going red.

"Oops. I'll, uh, just leave you two to... uh, yeah..." He instantly backed out and slammed the door shut and they heard his heavy footsteps as he rushed down the stairs.

For the rest of the day, all they could do was reassure the griefer and eventually the Redstone-engineer that nothing was going on that morning.

She couldn't help but grin at that sweet, awkward moment and rest of the day that her memory had brought up. Soon after, she frowned. Now all of that was over.

"Hey, Petra!" Jessica called, approaching the scene with a smile and a wave.

"Oh, hey, Jessica." Petra replied, allowing Jessica to take a seat. "So... how are things?"

"Um... okay, I guess. It's just that, I... I wanted to talk to you about Jesse."

"Please, Jessica. I do _not_ want to hear about him." She told her, clearly uneasy about the subject. Jessica wasn't about to give up, though. No. Like we shippers of Jestra, she wasn't going to let the ship sink and not scream about it! (Might I also add that you've done an exceptional job at that, too?)

"Please, Petra? Could you just hear me out? One friend to another? You really need to hear this." Jessica asked, her eyes pleading. Petra glanced at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Fine, just talk, okay? But it probably won't change the way I feel about him." Petra said, averting her eyes from Jessica who gave a relieved sigh. Jessica was a usually hopeful person, her spirits lifting at every 'maybe' and 'we'll' see. 'Probably' was just another one of her favorite words. With enough convincing, all of those words could've been turned into a sure 'yes', and that fueled her into even the toughest of situations.

"Okay. Here I go. First, I want to say that I'm really sorry for what Jesse did to you."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"... right. Um... so, I was thinking that, um... maybe you should give Jesse another chance, y'know?" Petra raised an eyebrow at her friend's outrageous request. Jessica continued. "Wait. Sorry! I said the last thing first." Jessica quickly apologized.

"At least I know what you were getting at." Petra replied, a deadpan tone to go with her sarcastic smile. Jessica awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Um, so... how many times have you known Jesse to, uh..."

"Cheat on me and tell me to give him space to do so? Once. Your point?"

"Ah, yeah... um... you are really rooted in that, aren't you?" She muttered the last part to herself as she rubbed the back of her neck. Petra accusingly cocked an eyebrow at Jessica as if to scold her for the rude mumbling. "S-so, it was only once, right?" Petra nodded pertinently. "Well, it's not like he called her up, right?"

"Yeah, and what if he didn't? Still doesn't change what he said."

"Well, what _did_ he say?" Jessica asked, leaning on the table intently.

"He... said I was a thug, stubborn... that things like that 'just happen'. He said that I was the most resilent girl he ever knew... that he needed to be free to do as he pleased and that I was a nag..." Petra let out a shaky sigh in an attempt to settle the balance in her guts to keep from tipping over and crying.

"I know this might sound unrealistic to you, but... I don't think he meant any of that."

"... yeah, of course he didn't." Petra scoffed. Jessica glanced at Petra.

"... really, Petra. He wouldn't hurt you like that."

"But he cheated on me. If he'd cheat on me, he might as well do whatever he wants with me."

'This seemed much easier before', Jessica thought, a defeated feeling rising in her heart.

"He... he isn't at all proud of what he did. I... I think you should give him a second chance." Jessica concluded, awaiting Petra's reaction. The redhead continued to sit in silence. After a few seconds of silence, Jessica stood to leave. "He's really sorry. If he had the chance to do it again, he would've ran straight to you."

"Oh, who told you that? Jesse?" Petra sneered offendedly.

"Nope. Aiden did." Jessica said before leaving. Petra's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **UPDATE: Uh, yeah. I thought I had put asterisks between Jesse's flashback of Axel calling to tell that Olivia was in the hospital. Hehe, sorry for any confusion...**

 **Heck yeah, with that plot twist right there with Aiden. Soo... now you know that there's hope for Jestra! *confetti explodes, BUT I DODGE IT THIS TIME!* Heck, yea! So, anyways, I *more confetti explodes* Ow! Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Sorry! I was just so happy to see that you finally dodged the confetti, so I decided to celebrate and hit us up with another round of that explosive, paper-y goodness! It was an accident! I swear!**

 **Me: I... I don't know what to say. Anyways, you owe me a few rounds of first-aid for all those pressure-bruises, it that's what they're called. *clears throat* Anyways, yea! I hope you think this is going well. A few cliffhanging questions:**

 **1\. What on earth does Aiden have to do with Jestra's current pickle?!**

 **2\. Is there anything else in store, in next chapter say?**

 **3\. Who's OTP will get on the recovery-road next?!**

 **4\. Is Axlivia broken?!**

 **You'll have to read on to find out! Till then, farewell!**

 **Soren: Ah, yes! What a great final statement!**

 **Crisper: Not so! You have to respond to guest reviews!**

 **Me: Really? Hmm... oh! There is room for just one! It's from Guest, who says:**

 **:Plz bring jestra back!**

 **Me: The funny thing is that you posted that on the same day I was posting this chapter. Pleased?**

 **Crisper: I'll bet she is.**


	47. 10,000 HITS! KUDOS FOR ALL!

**Author's Note:**  
 **I guess this probably doesn't count as a chapter, but...**  
 **WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT 10,000 HITS!**  
 **Crisper: (starts sobbing) This is beautiful!**  
 **Me: And to thank everyone for reading, we're going to give you KUDOS!**  
 **Crisper: Yay! (eats the Kudos)**  
 **Me: Crisper! No! Stop eating the Kudos. You have to share them. Plus, they're inedible!**  
 **Crisper: Aw... (gives everyone some Kudos)**  
 **But seriously, thanks, everyone, for how far you've helped me get. From that first bit of help from Wyrden, to the suggestions from PikaLoverNYA and SpringMango101, to the 55 reviews and counting you're all giving, this has been a great time working on this story! So, yes, enjoy the Kudos, everyone. You've earned 'em!**

 **New chapter's underway, so stay tuned!**


	48. Hip-Happenings at the Ice-Cream Parlor

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow! Here's another one fresh from the press!**

 **Crisper: But it took you more than a day to write!**

 **Me: Crisper, now isn't the time nor the place.**

 **Crisper: Time or place to what?**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Just be ready with that button, kay? :)**

 **Crisper: Got it! ;D**

 **Me: Gud! Anywhozums, this chapter takes place a day since the last one... um, if you really want to, read it!... uh, hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: You're trying to lengthen the notes?**

 **Me:... barely surviving. Le struggle, she's real.**

 **Crisper: I see. (hits it)**

 **PS: Eh, QUICK DISCLAIMER! DON'T READ THIS STORY FOR ADVICE ON WHAT TO DO WHEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND FINDS OUT ABOUT YOUR EX THE HARD WAY! GUYS, I'M A MID-TEEN MYSELF. I'M NOT YOUR COUNSELOR. I'M JUST A FFN-USER! DON'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY UNLESS I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN! Hit it again, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it again)**

 **Wait! There's more! As far as time and date goes... just assume it's a day later, because I'm confused as heck.**

 **Crisper: (is resetting a clock)**

 **Me: Thanks. We'll have that worked out soon. Hit it again, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it again)**

* * *

"She's obviously really mad at you."

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"... yeah... um, how many days has it been?"

"Eh, five or six, maybe. Think that's enough time to cool off?" Soren sighed, giving Magnus a sorry look as they stood outside of Ellegaard's closed doors.

"Um... barely. Hidden families aren't usually the quickest wounds to heal."

"But I wasn't hiding _anything_!" Magnus shouted before Soren shushed him. The last thing they wanted was for the hurting engineer to get more reasons to hate them, including standing out of her door and negotiating about her love-life. "I wasn't hiding _anything_." Magnus repeated in a whisper. "She never asked. She didn't need to know, either. I didn't say that she was my first girlfriend. I didn't even know that Nohr was on this cruise, period."

"Well... apparently she wanted to know sooner..."

"Yeah... I probably should've been honest with her, since we were getting so close and all..." Magnus realized. "Well, now what?"

"Uh... I don't have much experience with this myself, Magnus... do you know anyone who does?" He asked. Magnus's eyes widened in shock.

"No. Nonononononooo!"

"What? What's wrong?" Soren asked concernedly as they began to rush from Ellegaard's room.

"I know literally _one_ person! She's the reason I've gotten so close to Ellegaard without making her want to bite my head off, and I am NOT ready to go spilling my guts to her about this. It'd be..." He stopped in the middle of the boardwalk. "Bad."

"... hmm, I can understand that." Soren said. "You don't _have_ to choose her, whoever she is. No need to freak out. Why don't you go get some counseling?"

"On a cruise-ship? Do they even _have_ a counselor's office?"

"I'm sure there's _someone_ you know who can help you with this." Soren said as they continued walking.

POV Switch

Weirdo lay in bed for a few more minutes. Just a few. NOW! Now it was 9:10 in the morning. She usually got to work at this hour, and only allowed herself little less than a week for vacationing and/or being kidnapped. Now was the end of her little getaway.

A determined scowl formed on her face and she heard the workout-theme playing in the background. Heck yea. Now was the time!

Still chained to the bed, she began to wriggle around in the chains which were so exaggerated and loose that she wormed her way right out of them.

"Geez... I wonder why I didn't try that before." She thought to herself before grabbing the telephone from a nearby counter. She dialed this simple number:

1-800-911-LOVE

A busy signal later and she was connected.

"Hello?" A sweet sounding voice answered. Weirdo felt butterflies rising in her stomach.

"Um, hi! I'm Weirdo-Cupidon, and, um..."

"Oh! You're the demigod who was in Cupid College, yes? Trying to become a cupid. How are your studies going?" The call was interrupted by a loud crash from the other room and the sound of Odd's laughter as he and his mentor enjoying a celebration for the sinking ships.

"Uh... not so good."

"Oh, Weirdo... well, you tried your best. What do you need? More heart-arrows? Love potions? H8er Elimin8er 8.0?"

"No. This is bad. You see, this hater from another college came and screwed almost everyone over, and he even got Admiral Odium to-"

"Admiral Odium?! What is this hater's name?!" The woman on the other end of the line shouted horrifiedly.

"Um... Odd-Abhor... why?"

"Oh heavens! Odd-Abhor was taking classes, not in Hater Academy, but in the Army of Hatred! They train haters and devils of the highest order! He's one of their most potent students! And with General Odium at his side, he's nearly unstoppable!"

"Oh no! What do I do?" Weirdo asked frantically, pushing a few wisps of golden hair from her face.

"Let's see..." She heard the sound of pages fluttering, pens clicking, highlighters scrubbing across paper. "Here you are! I know just who you need. Hmmm... I'm not sure how long this will take, but you must hold out! Help is on the way!" With that, the call ended.

Weirdo sighed with relief. Help was on the way.

After a few minutes she groaned in frustration and walked back to the bed.

"I guess that means another period of being stuck in these chains... but I'm so excited!" She squealed, a smile tearing her face apart as she climbed back into bed and chained herself back up, just as Odd-Abhor walked into the room with a Slurpee. After taking a sip, he walked to her bedside, still enjoying the frozen treat.

"Want some?" He asked, holding the cup out to her. Weirdo scowled at him. No way she was just going to give into this creep, and for what?! He _was_ the one who basically skipped down the hall of OTPs with a sledgehammer of the worst kind. She wasn't just going to eat out of his hand like that. Even if it was a Slurpee.

She turned her head away.

"It's _cheerryyy_..." He teased, waving it around in her face. No. Not even the deliciousness of a cherry was going to degrade her like that... but... it was _cheerryyy_! She _luuved_ cherry!

"Fine." She said, allowing him to put the straw into her mouth. After a few slurps, she pulled back with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey! It's empty!" She whined annoyedly. Odd just laughed and walked out of the room, leaving her as discouraged as a bee in a Sunday Bonnet... whatever _that_ means. "Oh, that kid is _such_ a jerkwad. I am going to kick his little... can I say it?"

Uh... no. No, you definitely can _not_.

"Fine. Wings."

POV Switch

Seriously?

That was the only word that came to Petra's mind as she lay awake in bed the previous night. She was virtually unshakable... well, discounting two things. Exceptions to each rule, right? But the farfetched piece of information that Jessica had delivered was enough to keep her running for miles. In fact, it had kept her running.

Now as she walked to Jessica's room, only one question was on her mind.

"Jessica," She said after the door opened to reveal a tired girl in overalls, "What the heck?"

"What?"

"How does he know about this?!"

"How does _who_ know ab-"

"Aiden. How does he know about what's been going on with Jesse and I?"

"Remember? He's with TMK. It must've gotten around. He hasn't told anyone else, well... besides me." Jessica answered sheepishly. She should've thought that one through. As much as Petra _loved_ to have other boys in her personal affairs. Petra sighed. "It's alright. When I asked him who else knew, he said no one but TMK and I. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Why'd he tell you anyways?"

"Well... it was because-" Jesse stopped midsentene, putting a finger to her chin as she thought. Then it dawned on her! "Um... I don't know. I never got the chance to ask. He just said it and ran away. Literally." She explained. Petra groaned to herself quietly, looking around with an accusing scowl. "Whoa. Calm down, Peets. It's not like he's got a bad reason for it, so... probably don't bash his face in for knowing."

"Noted. Where is he?" She asked, only scaring Jessica a bit.

"Um... I think he's still in his room. It _is_ only 9:37 in the morning." She said, glancing at her clock causing Petra to chuckle nervously.

"Hehe, riiight." She said, her smile fading just a bit.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna find Aiden and ask him why he told you all that. What else?" Petra said, running off in search of him. Jessica watched her go, about to turn in for the remainder of the morning before something, rather someone, interrupted her. For the worse.

"Jessica," Came his voice. Her eyes widened and she turned to face him. He was standing at the end of the hall, red and white plaid-jacket over plain white shirt. Black, glossy hair pulled back into a ponytail. No sunglasses to hide the sorry look on his face.

"What do you want, Ivor?" She asked, her voice laced with spite. He didn't seem taken aback by her hostility at all. He fully expected whatever was coming at him. Not at all to say that he didn't mind it.

"I... I just want to tell you that... I'm really sorry for all the lies." He said, avoiding her green eyes. She focused on him for a good ten seconds. With a sigh, she gave her remark.

"I... forgive you, Ivor... but this does _not_ mean anything else." She warned him, closing the door on him. He sighed shakily, turning to walk away.

POV Switch

"So... about that... _thing_ that happened a few nights ago, uh..." Gill sighed as his fellow Ocelot tried to get his words out.

"Apology accepted, Aiden. Now can I _please_ come in? I do _not_ like sleeping in random nooks and crannies."

"Wait, you slept outside?! Are you crazy, Gill?! Weren't you supposed to be hanging out with Jesse?"

"Well, yeah, but... things got awkward."

"... oh."

"Hey! You're back!" Greeted Lukas with a warm grin as Gill walked back into the house.

"Did yah miss me?"

"Ah... well, _I_ did." Lukas replied to which Aiden rolled his eyes playfully and walked back into his room. Gill sighed, dropping the pillow and blanket to the floor before rushing to the fridge and ripping the door open.

"So, how'd things go when I was gone?"

"It's only been a day, Gill. You act as if we've actually had time."

"Well, I had time. Time to straighten out my thoughts and stuff..." He faced the door across the room as he screwed the top off of a bottle of soda. "How's life going, Maya?" He shouted, knowing she was in the room behind the door.

"What do you think?!" Snapped an annoyed voice that made Gill give a disgusted face.

"Apparently, not much has changed..." He said, grabbing another bottle of soda. "Um... so, how's Jessica doing?" He asked before drinking out of the first bottle of soda. Lukas sighed heavily, looking at his brown shoes.

"A bit better, but I'm still really upset. Mad at Ivor's guts." He said, watching as Gill guzzled an entire bottle in a few seconds.

"Yeah, me too..." He cracked open the other bottle, pouring it into the first.

"What're you _doing_?" He asked quizzically. Gill looked down at the bottles, then back at Lukas as if he'd just asked 'Honestly, do tell, what's 1+1?'.

"I'm recycling! Duh!" He shouted before pouring the second bottle into a cup. Lukas rolled his eyes before Gill grabbed the glass and poured it back into the bottle. Gill picked up said bottle and headed straight towards the door.

"Where you headin'?" Lukas asked, laying back on the couch and crossing his legs.

"Ice-cream parlor. Wanna come?" He asked. Lukas shrugged, standing off the couch and stretching.

"Maya! Aiden! Gill and I are going to the ice-cream parlor! Wanna come?" Lukas shouted into the other rooms. A door swung open before a tired-looking Aiden walked out, brushing his brown hair with his hands.

"Sure, I guess."

"I'm not going if he's going!" Maya shouted from her room while Aiden cringed at her harsh statement. Gill rubbed his neck, looking away while Lukas softly cleared his throat.

"Okay, then..." He said as Gill opened the door. The three of them left while Maya fumed silently in her bedroom.

((Le timeskip))

As the three walked, Lukas couldn't help but notice some invisible dog nipping at Aiden's heels. Gill saw this as well, but the bearded man kept his silence. Lukas cleared his throat.

"So, uh... does anyone know what's up with Maya?" He asked.

"Well, I tried to cheer her up." Gill inputted, causing a bit of shock to center in Lukas's guts. Gill wasn't exactly the _best_ at cheering folks up, he thought. In fact, his "friendly" humor almost always came off as rude. He had great intentions, but the means proved sour as they all witnessed with Gill and Aiden on a night no one really talked about due to safety-precautions. Even Lukas had a few off-moments with Gill that he didn't really want to talk about.

"Well, how about you, Aiden?"

"I don't know, okay?!" Aiden snapped, yelling a bit more loudly than he intended to.

"Okay." Lukas said. The three continued in a silence that was so resilent that no one could believe it was actually following the three as they walked. After a painful stretch of time's spine, they arrived at the parlor where Ocelott, Its and Lonely were sharing a sundae! "Oh, hey, guys!"

"What's up, Lukas?" Itscartooncookie greeted. Lonely waved, a faint smile on his lips. Ocelott, however, ignored all of this completely and continued to eat the delicious snack.

"Nothing. Gill wanted to drop by here and ended up inviting the rest of us." Lukas replied before Itscartooncookie looked at the group of three that should've been four.

"Um, where'd Maya go?"

"She's at the room. She didn't want to come with us." Gill answered before Lukas could've. "Oh... uh... you wanna sit with us?" He asked. The three nodded quietly before walking to the parlor to buy some ice-cream. After a few minutes, they all sat and ate.

"Sooo... anything happen to you guys lately?" Itscartooncookie asked, spooning around the bowl before bringing a few pieces of candy to his mouth. Gill choked on his ice-cream a bit and Aiden abruptly looked away, trying to focus on something else. Lukas just sighed.

"Uh... you could say, but _most_ of it's over. How about you guys?"

"Not much, actually."

"Mm-hmm!" Ocelott interrupted, jabbing her spoon into the bowl like it was King Arthur's Sword in the Stone. "Someone was lurking around the house, and I stopped him using the might of the amazing shinies!"

"That was him, actually." Itscartooncookie pointed at LonelyWhistler who glanced up as he was motioned to. "She's got to stop pouncing on people." Ocelott sighed before eating some more ice-cream. After a few seconds, she abruptly stopped.

"But what if I have to?" She asked, her nose twitching a bit.

"Then, and only _then_ you can pounce on people, but only if someone's in danger."

"So if someone's going to start beating his ex-friend up, can I pounce on him?"

"Yes...?" Itscartooncookie stared at her quizzically while Aiden choked on a chocolate-chip.

"You're really morbid!" He shouted.

"Yeah, and specific." Gill said before he noticed that Ocelott was giving him and Lukas a variation of a death-stare. Her green eyes were almost pulsing with some savage, cat-like emotion, like she was staring right into his soul and calling him prey. He could've sworn he even heard a low, menacing growl coming from her.

"Uh... why is she staring at me like that?" Lukas asked, grabbing the table as if he was about to shove it backwards and take off running. Gill slowly shook his head while Itscartooncookie snapped his fingers in front of Ocelott's face.

"Ocelott! Stop creeping people out!" He scolded, not sure what to do. Ocelott was never this focused. Wasn't she usually gabbing off about some random, stupid thing? Then, it suddenly dawned on him: She was about to pounce on someone. "Nobody move!" He whispered loudly while everyone froze in unsurety. Of course, Lonely had no problem staying still.

Gill, getting a bit bored (amazingly), slowly turned his head to survey his surroundings, eyes widening in surprise, then squinting in hate.

"Ivor." He growled, causing Lukas to jerk out of his frozen fear and face Gill. The bearded man pointing at Ivor who seemed to be coming from Jessica's room.

"That punk." Lukas snarled, causing Aiden to give them a confused look.

"Whoa, what've you got against Ivor? Weren't you guys cool and all?" He asked while Itscartooncookie continued trying to snap Ocelott our of her stare.

"Well, we _were_. What's he doing coming from Jessica's room?" Gill asked. He was about to walk up to Ivor and inquire, but Lukas was going to beat him to it. Literally. Completely forgetting that there was a crazy cat-girl giving him a death-stare and threatening his life, Lukas jerked out of his chair and rushed towards Ivor, shocking Aiden while Gill took it a bit more calmly, knowing about the current situation more than the other.

POV Switch

Ivor stared stunnedly as Lukas rushed up to him, barely having any time to react before he was slammed against a wall by a furious blonde.

"The heck are you doing near Jessica?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?!" He shouted, not caring that he was starting to draw attention to himself. The two of them stared for a few seconds before Ocelott stood at the table, staring at them, not with her usual gleeful face, but with a savage, focused straight one. Ivor noticed this and turned to face Lukas.

"Let go of me."

"Ha! Nope!" Lukas shouted, a rage-owned grin on his face. "Didn't I warn you?!"

"Guys! Calm down, can't we just talk about this?" Itscartooncookie shouted, not sure at all what they were even about to fight for. Gill rushed up to Lukas and tried to pull him off of Ivor.

"Gill! What are you _doing_?!" Lukas shouted, resisting his friend's grasp.

"Keeping us out of jail. Look!" He pointed a finger at a security official who was slowly making his way to Itscartooncookie's table to respond to a report of 'a creepy staring-girl and a short-tempered blonde-dude'. Thank you, telephones. You've been such a help today. Gill snagged Lukas off of Ivor, the blonde staring daggers at the other male.

"You just got lucky." Lukas grumbled. Ivor only sneered, stoking the flame within Lukas quite intentionally.

"I did, did I? You sure can talk courageous, but I'd like to see you carry out your words, Lukas. You wouldn't touch me if it'd save that girl's life." His words, hot coals, burned into Lukas's gaping wounds, literally making the blonde's eyes twitch in mad fury. Gill grabbed Lukas by the arm.

"Okay, we're leaving now." He said, trying to jerk the blonde away from, well, the jerk. He started to walk away, but flinched and looked taken aback when Lukas rudely swatted his hand off. He'd never seen Lukas acting so... hostile. "Lukas, we need to leave." Gill whispered, seeing that the officer was starting to lose interest in Ocelott who had seemed to snap out of her trance. Lukas completely shut the voice out.

"You're a fake."

"OH! _I'M_ A FAKE?!" Lukas suddenly screamed, getting everyone's attention right before he slapped Ivor across the face. Hard.

POV Switch

The loud thwack that emitted from Ivor's face wasn't enough to set off a bomb, but it was a bit too strong to keep a hybrid out of a trance.

((Le flashback!))

"Then, and only _then_ you can pounce on people, but only if someone's in danger."

"So if someone's going to start beating his ex-friend up, can I pounce on him?"

"Yes...?" Itscartooncookie stared at her quizzically.

((Le present, brought to you by the gift))

"YAAAAYYYY!" Ocelott squealed, glad to be getting back to her roots.

"NOOOOOOO!" Itscartooncookie screamed as Ocelott quickly prepared to let her instincts run wild, pun intended.

"..." LonelyWhistler could only stare back in shock as Ocelott leapt clean off the floor and onto the table. Screaming with amusement, she leapt onto Aiden's face for some boost. Luckily, she only weighed twenty pounds, so this was great relief to Aiden who was the least expectant person at that moment. Eh, he could've been better though, thanks fo Ocelott's claws. Ocelott sprinted over a good seven blocks, her jumping skills reverbating through her muscular build before she slammed into Gill, knocking him and Lukas to the ground. Her claws dug into ther leather jackets, scratching their skin as Ocelott proudly smiled down on her prey.

"Yayy! I wooon!" She shouted like a four-year old before standing on their necks with a sense of accomplishment. Then, she glared at Ivor, her harsh eyes softening into a look of sympathy. "Whyyy?" She said before crying uncontrollably. Then she stepped off of Lukas's and Gill's necks, patted herself off, grabbed LonelyWhistler and Itscartooncookie by the hand and walked away. Itscartooncookie's mouth was in a perfect 'o'.

Once she was gone, Lukas, with surprising strength and vigor, leapt to his feet and landed another on right on Ivor's jawbone. The other male recoiled, clearly not expecting such a bounce back from the blonde. Ivor instantly slammed a right hook to Lukas's eye. Lukas lunged for Ivor, trying to knock him over. Somehow, the older man (read, older, not straight up old) stood fast. Lukas, however, got a better idea and started pulling him to the ground. Ivor, not seeing that coming, fell onto Lukas before the blonde rolled over, onto Gill.

"What?! No! Nonononoo!" Gill shouted before his cries were choked out by the doubled-weight on his chest. After a few seconds of more blind-rage, Lukas felt two hands grab both of his arms and pull him up. He immediately began fighting that grasp, not noticing Gill push Ivor off of him and gasp for air.

"LET GO OF ME!" He screamed before a hot jolt of pain flashed through his body and he felt to the floor.

"Don't move!" The officer shouted, holding the tazer to Lukas's sides. Lukas, still panting from that and his previous scuffle, glared as Ivor stood to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Oh crap." Gill muttered as he was grabbed by officers and pulled to his feet, handcuffed no later.

Lukas barely heard a door swing open, followed by a loud gasp. His blue eyes shyly traced up Jessica's figure before landing on her frightened emerald eyes. He formed his mouth to speak about the issue, but the blackheaded girl beat him to it.

"What's going _on_ out here?!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. Lukas was about to speak before a rough hand landed on his shoulder, dragging him back onto his feet.

"Let go of me-" He growled before another jolt of electricity shot into him.

"Stop resisting. You have the right to remain silent." He demanded, causing Lukas to sigh in annoyed defeat. A rough shove jerked him out of Jessica's eyesight as he, Aiden and Gill were corralled on the path to jail.

Again.

"Well, despite all of this, at least Ocelott didn't get captured." Aiden whispered lowly enough so that the guards didn't hear him. Lukas and Gill nodded before Ocelott rushed up to them, screaming wildly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! THE HUNT, THE HUNT, THE HUNT! NUUUU!" She wailed, obviously still excited to have gotten back to her ocelot roots. In an instant, she too joined the guilty party, smiling gleefully as she awaited the celebration.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hehe, sorry to tell you this, but the times have gotten confusing as whack! I will try to get that straightened out soon, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Who will win? Ivoressica or Jesskas?**

 **As for the Gillott ship, that's turned off. Bai, Gillot! Say 'bai', Crisper.**

 **Crisper: Bai, Crisper!**

 ***rolls eyes* Well, sorry for the unprofessional time-swap thingy.**

 **Crisper: Professional?! Gamer, you're an indie-writer. This isn't supposed to be professional! It's supposed to be fun!**

 **Me: Well, I guess, but that's no excuse to be confusing. So we're setting the clock. Just assume that the other ships are like they were since you last saw them. In fact, we may even do away with time altogether! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

 **(everything freezes)**

 ***Ten years later***

 **Me: Okay, maybe doing away with time wasn't such a good idea. Just reset the clock, Crisper.**

 **Crisper: (hits the clock-reset button)**

 **Me: Yesss... YAAAAASSSSS!**

 **Crisper: Calm down, Gamer!**

 **Me: Sorry. Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	49. Axlivia Fixed?

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, time for another installment for TCoaL. Let's focus on... on Axlivia! Remember, the ships are all stagnant, so the ones you haven't seen in awhile are just the way they were when you last saw them. I know that may sound inconsistent, but with all the drama going on it seems this is the best solution.**

 **Crisper: Yes. See our sources!**

 **Sources: I am The Sources. How do you do?**

 **(stunned silence)**

* * *

Me:... Hit it, Crisper!

Crisper: (hits it)

Sources: Goodbye! I am The Sources!

"Hey, Axel!" Came a small, yet eager voice from behind Axel. The young griefer flinched slightly at the familiar voice that interrupted his mid-morning stroll, but instead of turning around, he merely slowed his suddenly panicked pace, allowing his smaller girlfriend to catch up with him.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" He asked, his care only going skin deep.

"Axel, you ask me that every time I say 'hi'."

"Oh, uh... yeah." He rubbed his neck and Olivia noticed that the usual, bashful grin that would've accompanied his actions and remark was replaced by an almost stoic frown. Feeling her inquiring eyes on his face, he looked away, making her quickly regret her choice to stare. A few minutes of silence passed, and Olivia's urge to cut to the chase and ask Axel her many questions was becoming more obvious in her eyes.

"Would you stop staring at me?"

Olivia hadn't caught herself staring at him and instantly blushed, but this was no romance. She muttered a quick apology under her breath and continued with, or possibly without, him.

They continued walking for some more time before Olivia decided that it was time to get on to business with her taciturn partner.

"So... um... the weather's nice, isn't it?" Axel eyed her out of the corner of his barely twinkling eyes as a cool wind caressed his black hair. Olivia tried hard to keep her neat smile, though she would be sure to beat herself up for her wonderful way of "getting on to business".

"Sure, if you like the cold." He replied with a shrug. She nodded, but of course not on the inside.

"Okay." Silence made like a third wheel and quickly rushed at them, sliding in with ease and disrupting their romance. Olivia was itching to kick it away, but she couldn't. Lately, silence had become Axel's best friend. In fact, they were such good friends that Olivia didn't really matter much.

"I've, uh... I've gotta go." Axel suddenly declared, quickening his pace. Olivia watched him start to leave and discouragement replaced him instantly, but she had grown somewhat used to its company, though that isn't to say she exactly _enjoyed_ it.

"Where are you going?" She decided to ask him.

"Uh, places." He yelled back, not even caring to turn around. No longer was silence the third wheel. Now it was _behind_ the wheel. But not for long, Olivia liked to hope.

"You mind if I come with?" She asked hopefully, seeing him come to a complete stop before turning around to face her with unsurety written across his eyes and lips.

POV Switch

Axel had three choices, and he needed to make them fast. He could say 'yes'. Or 'no'. Or he could ignore her altogether. So few choices, but so many consequences, including the fact that pondering his decision was kind of like choice three.

Why did he need to think about this? Wasn't Olivia his girlfriend? They were _supposed_ to be together, weren't they?

But would she be safe around him?

'As long as you stay away from cinnamon and other things, right?' He tried to convince himself, another nagging extension of himself reminding him that he was taking too much time answering the question and probably damaging Olivia's self-esteem. Now was not the time for thought. Now was the time of haste.

He needed to make a quick decision. That _was_ what griefers did. But wasn't that the thing about him? Naturally, griefers tended to put themselves _and_ other people (and animals and the general public and anything made of blocks) in tremendous danger. Reckless behavior _was_ a thing of selfishness and the inconsideration of others' safety. So he knew what he needed to do.

Not being a griefer for ten or so minutes? Piece of cake!

"Um, sure, I guess..." He replied, finally looking at her as he spoke. With a large smile, she rushed to his side and he actually smiled. Being so close to her after a short while made him feel warm, joyous even. As they walked aimlessly, he happened to glance down at his girlfriend Olivia. A musing frown lined her features and her eyes weren't on him like before.

"Axel," She finally spoke, still avoiding eye-contact.

"Yes?"

"The... the reason I wanted to go with you is because, well..."

POV Switch

"I hope I'm not offending you," She prefaced, her bold-offensive a little bit on the soft-defensive side. "But, lately you've been acting... distant."

"Distant?" Axel asked, his tone a bit more than just hinted with insecurity.

"Yeah. You've been avoiding me lately, and it's like you don't want to be near me."

"Of course I want to be near you, Olivia. It's just... hard to sometimes."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes piercingly inquisitive-looking. Axel quickly looked away, fumbling around in his head for a temper-soothing answer.

"It's... it's complicated, okay?"

"I know that, Axel. And, to be honest, I think know why you've been avoiding me."

"... you do?" Axel asked, stopping to stare at her. Olivia turned around, taking his hand softly in hers before looking into his black, fearful eyes. She gave his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze before continuing.

"Yeah… you're afraid of hurting me again, aren't you?" She asked. Axel sighed hurtly, looking away from her. "Axel, what happened the other day wasn't your fault. It's not like you knew I was allergic to cinnamon, and look! I'm better now! See?" She gestured to her own face, only getting a small, fearful glance from him before he quickly turned his head. "You don't need to be afraid, Axel."

"But… I mean, what if I _do_ hurt you again? I don't want to lose you, okay?"

"Axel, you're not gonna lose me! I love you too much for that, okay?" Axel sent her an unsure look, feeling her small hand in his larger one. "Besides," She sent him a knowing grin, "I'm tougher than you may think." That made the griefer chuckle a bit as he remembered how strong she was during the unforgettable Witherstorm. Wasn't that one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her in the first place?

"Okay, Olivia." He replied before pulling his smaller girlfriend into a warm, pleasant hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Axel."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, Axlivia is the first ship to get officially fixed? Maybe…. Anyways, more to come from the wonderful world of TCoaL! I was just on a lil' vacay in the wonderful world of Writer's Block, but I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this little tidbit of an update, and look forward to more in the near future! Hope this doesn't seem too rushed... Leave reviews, and close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	50. A Very Short Talk

**Author's Note:**

 **So sorry for the long time with no updates. How long has it been, four months?! Just about. If you'll see my homepage, you'll know why. But I'll just state here that it was a combination of writer's block, disinterest and a huuuge schedule! But enough excuses! It's time to get to this! Crisper! Turn on Bonetrousle! I need inspiration! Hit it, as well!**

 **Crisper: Undertale?**

 **Me: Not quite. I haven't joined the fandom (parents, man), but I enjoy the tunes!**

 **Crisper: Okie dokie! (hits Bonetrousle, and it as well.)**

 **(good Notch, I've been away from this story for so long I forgot what time it is. Just assume it's daytime… sometime not so later than the previous chapter… sorry for any confusion)**

* * *

There was a soft knock at Ellegaard's door. She looked up from her iBlock on which she was watching cute cat videos. She knew who it would be, and that made her scowl as she turned her attention back to her phone, trying to focus on cuddly kittens instead of her painful state of mind.

But the knocking kept persisting, like the pain in her heart was.

After some more minutes of trying to ignore it, she finally gave up and walked to the door. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"What do you need, Mag-" She stopped short, her eyes met with denim blue hair rather than a shiny, bald head. She glared down at the woman whom she knew as Nohr. "Okay, what do _you_ want?" She asked, not caring to be particularly polite.

"I just want to talk. Mind if I come in?" She answered, her tone of voice and demeanor matching the Redstone engineer's.

Ellegaard stared at the other girl with skepticism.

"Talk about _what_?"

"Magnus." She said nonchalantly, staring right at Ellegaard with powerful, yet subtle confidence in lieu of the shying away Ellegaard had expected. "I think the conversation would do you some good." Nohr added, seeing Ellegaard about to object to the proposition.

"Fine. You can come in." Ellegaard said rudely, walking inside rather than ushering her unwelcome guest inside. As if knowing to do so, Nohr closed the door in her own way of griefer etiquette.

The two girls went to the room's small kitchen, each sitting in one of the table's four chairs.

"Well?" Ellegaard asked impatiently after a few seconds. Her ebony eyes were fixed on Nohr's, herself annoyed by the other girl's relative coolness in regards to the situation.

"So, you figured out about it… _me_ , I guess."

"Yes."

"... well, I'm sorry he d-"

"Don't try to apologize for him. I don't want your sympathy." Ellegaard said with a glare, making Nohr widen her eyes the slightest bit, but not in fear. More so in… admiration.

"Heh, figured you wouldn't want that… Well, just thought I'd let you know that he and I are finished, if that's what you're so upset about. Considering you didn't even know about my existence, he's not talking about me anymore. It'd been about… four years, yeah…." She looked away, a weak smile spreading across her face. Ellegaard was silent, watching the other girl closely.

"That's not what's making me upset." She said, laying down the fact as if to stun and discourage Nohr.

"Well, what is?" Nohr asked. Ellegaard glared at her. This girl was unshakable, wasn't she? Just unshakable.

"He'd been hiding it for so long. I thought he'd trust me more than that." Ellegaard looked away, getting lost in her thoughts as she spoke. "Why didn't he just tell me? I don't see why that was such a hard thing to do." She grumbled. She looked up at Nohr, curious to see if the blue-haired girl had anything to say about that.

"I know. I know you're really mad about that. But, you know he was probably only doing it 'cos he was too scared to tell you the truth. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but I was just thinking… _maybe_ if you'd understand you'd feel a bit better…?"

Ellegaard looked away again, deciding on her response. As she thought, she felt like Nohr was right in the least. Knowing that he just didn't want to hurt her lessened the blow, but only the slightest bit. It _did_ hurt her when she figured out that he had another life, another family, even! The questions wasn't how angry she'd stay at him. It was if she wanted to deal with the garbage that came with not only having an ex, but also having a child. The emotional damage done to both herself and Nohr was enough trouble to deal with, let alone the insecurities of the child.

Ellegaard sighed, trying to stop herself from overthinking the situation and worrying herself any further.

"I think you should go." Ellegaard said stiffly. As she expected, the cold tone of her voice did nothing to faze the blue-haired girl who simply nodded and stood to her feet, modestly walking over to the door to see herself out.

When Ellegaard was sure that Nohr was gone, she stared at the floor and let herself truly wander freely in her imagination.

She had some thinking to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow, such a long time gone, and I still only manage to give you guys a short chapter. Once again, I'm REALLY sorry for the long time I've spent away from this fanfiction. It's just that life, art and other things came up, so I didn't have lots of time to write. If you're reading this, I'd like to let you know that Minecraft: Ocelot Mode will be getting some updates, too. More on that when that chapter actually comes out (it'll be soon, though).**

 **Thanks for bearing with me! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Okie doke! (closes it)**


	51. A Daring Escape

**Author's Note:**

 **We haven't seen Weirdo or Odd in ages, so we'll see them now, and… and that's all I have to say. Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

"Alright… almost… got it!" Weirdo hissed with determination as she tried to pry the locks off her body with her hairpin. Women these days. Hairpins all around. She thought she wasn't like them all, but then she thought about how useful hairpins were for jailbreaking! Tots sweet, huh?

She flinched when the chains popped off with a loud click. Instantly, she leapt and hid behind the bed, sure she could hear heavy footsteps making their way towards her room… or was that her heart hammering in her chest from the fear?

After waiting around for a few minutes, she stood up and stretched her short, slender arms and legs. When she decided that wasn't enough, she dropped to the floor for some good ol' push-ups! Those made her feel really great! In fact, she then decided to do some weightlifting with the nearby, random barbell that somehow showed up.

"One… two… three…." She grunted as she lifted the very large, heavy weights above her head and lowered it to the floor. After ten or so more of those, she felt she was ready to take on the day and its many, many challenges.

"Alrighty… gee, it's been so long! A week really felt like two and a half months!" (that's because it _was_ two and a half months!) She looked around her room quickly. There was next to nothing in it. Only a nearly empty plate of food she had been feed, a nightstand and a few drawers and a lamp. She sent the lamp a mischievous grin, slowly sauntering towards it.

"I know just what I need to do." She said, reaching out and grabbing it with a soft hand.

POV Switch

"Well, Odd. I must say that this is the best work you've ever done." Admiral Odium said, sneering at his younger colleague who looked back with an even prouder grin.

"If we can keep all the couples this way until the end of the cruise, think about how much _more_ land I can-" He stopped short, hearing the other hater giving a low, angered growl. "I mean… think about how much more land _you_ could gain, w-with me at your side, of course." He rephrased with a nervous chuckle. "So, Magnus and Ellegaard are giving each other the "big break", but we all know how _that's_ going to end." He said.

"Yes. And I must say it was very wise of you to wait before disclosing the young cupid's mistake on putting… what was his name? Ivor and Jessica together. The damage you've produced is vastly more massive than what I expected you to do."

"Why thank you, rude sir." Odd chuckled, looking back at the multiple monitors in the cockpit. "Let's see… ah! The stuff going on with that Ocelot couple is pretty nice, isn't it?" He asked, expecting admiration to come from the older master of hatred. The trained admiral glanced at Odd out of the corner of his eye, the eager smile on the younger boy's face irking him to the point of yelling. He hissed through his teeth in an attempt to control his anger.

"If by 'pretty nice' you mean entirely cliche, then yes. It was PRETTY nice!" He shouted, making the younger boy flinch back.

"I'm sorry, sir! I was, uh, y-you know. I was so focused on just getting them apart. I didn't want it to be _so_ glamorous-"

"You _didn't_?!"

"N-no! I _wanted_ to, b-but, uh, I just didn't… care to?" He explained, Admiral Odium staring back with a disgustedly deadpan face.

"You didn't _care_ to." He repeated, making the younger boy gulp. "Odd, you amaze and infuriate me all at the same time."

"Why thank you, sir!" Odd shouted back, not at all expecting such a compliment from someone as esteemed as he. The sound of rushing feet made them instantly go quiet, both of them staring at the door curiously.

"Did you hear that?" Admiral Odium asked.

"Yes… wait, what was I supposed to hear?"

"Footsteps, you fool."

"... oh. Then… _yesss_ …." Admiral rolled his eyes at Odd's failed attempt to sound diabolically evil, especially about something so potentially mundane! This kid had lots to learn, but at least he was progressing.

"How's that… girl?" He asked, making Odd stop to think. "The cupid. Have you checked on her at all today?"

"Well, actually I-"

"HUZZAH!" Came a loud voice from the door, and out jumped the little girl, riding her lamp horse with the ultimate flair!

"What the juice?! What are you _doing_?!" Odd shouted, shocked to see her acting so strange and immature in the face of a romantic meltdown.

"By the power of Love and Lamps, I hereby END this maniacal session of breakups and scandals! Love, I say! LUUUUVV! Charge, Lampy!" She shouted, rushing at Odd as the two males just stared back in shock. Odd soon regretted his decision to stand around like a brick when (be it on purpose or by some luck) Weirdo's Lampy hit him right where the sun didn't shine! He immediately doubled over and cried out like a baby cat, making Weirdo feel kind of bad for hitting him so hard.

"Sorry." She said, instantly backing up. She cleared her throat, turning to angrily address the admiral who slowly approached her like a hungry wolf cornering an innocent, small lamb. "Listen here, ugly! This little sad-spree's gotta stop! I won't have it! _I_ started this cruise and _I'm_ gonna finish it! _With_ some kissing!" She declared.

"Really? Listen. All the couples are breaking up, slowly but _surely_. What can _you_ really do about it?" He asked, his voice low and demeaning. Weirdo felt her back against the wall, flinching when he only got closer.

"I… I'll…." Her eyes darted around the room, seeing the large console, the slightly opened door leading to the hallway, and Odd whimpering to himself on the floor like a little mouse. Then she looked back at the angry admiral who was just about ready to grab her and stuff her back in that boring as heck bedroom. Seeing the blinky dials on the console filled her with…

DETERMINATION!

"I'll press those buttons!" She shouted, slinking right past him to dodge his strong arms. She raced to the console and slammed her entire arm across it, sliding all over the buttons hoping to conjure some kind of effect for the better.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" But before the Admiral could get to her, she had rushed out the door, screaming with joy and happiness. While she swiftly bounced down the halls, he clambered after her, falling over potted plants and fazed cruise goers. Her slim, small figure gave her a great advantage to her taller enemy.

She quickly rounded a corner, a slightly opened door catching her attention. She rushed inside the room, swiftly and quietly shutting the door. She dove behind the nearby couch (she was a very good diver), and listened as heavy footsteps thudded down the hall. They stopped a bit at the door, but then he plodded on, assuming she had run off somewhere else. Weirdo breathed a sigh of relief, but flinched at the sound of someone clearing her voice.

She quickly looked up to see a dark-skinned girl with glasses staring back at her, a notebook and a pencil in her hand.

"Excuse me, but what're you doing in my room? I'm trying to finish this story up!" She asked, sounding a bit upset to be interrupted from her writing session.

"Oh, just hiding. Sorry, I thought this room was empty." Weirdo said, standing up to leave.

"Okay, bye! Happy hiding!" She said as the young cupid-in-training left the room.

Weirdo dashed down the halls, looking for somewhere to hide. There were no conveniently shaped lamps sitting around, and she was sure she'd be an unwelcome guest in someone else's home. Think about those stalking fines they'd have to pay. Just think about them….

She just needed to linger around for as long as she could to try to get the couples back together, or at least the ones that she could fix.

She simply hoped her random button pressing from earlier was to some avail as she wandered in the shadows.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, guys. Another (relatively) short chapter, I know, but I'm just glad to be getting updates out for you guys. Well, that's all, and thanks for reading and reviewing! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	52. Bailed Out!

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the postponing of last week's update. Long story short, my computer broke down and I had no access to FFN, but here I am! So, without further ado, HIT IT, CRISPER!**

 **CRISPER: OKAY! (HITS IT)**

* * *

Lukas Cage was going to become a fiery hot Internet meme as long as Lukas and the TMK were in jail.

"Well, I guess Maya chose right in not coming with us that time." Gill said, smiling playfully at the other two men, Lukas and Aiden, who glared back. He slowly, awkwardly looked away, only to see Ocelott sitting in a corner, her back facing them. Upon listening closely, he could hear that she was crying. Frowning a bit, he stood and approached her. "Ocelott, why are you crying?" He asked quietly, watching her jerk slightly with sobs.

She turned around to face him and he was surprised to see her smiling with no tears in her eyes.

"I was laughing at the bugs!" She told him happily.

"Oh." He said. She turned around, focusing on her "pets" and he decided to sit next to her. She didn't seem to notice and he slowly reached out to stroke her soft, brown hair.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly turned around and asked curiously, making Gill flinch almost wildly.

"Oh… nothing." He said, putting his hands in his laps and smiling at her. She frowned at him for a moment.

"It's okay. I can pet you, too." She said. "See?" She softly patted his short, black hair with a smile.

"Oh, uh… thanks, Ocelott." He said. She nodded before turning back to play with her bugs.

POV Switch

Aiden sat on the bench next to Lukas, frowning and staring at his feet.

'What am I gonna do about Maya?' He thought to himself, frowning he thought deeply.

"Something bothering you?" Lukas asked, making Aiden sigh. Aiden sat up and faced Lukas, looking away from the blonde's eyes and focusing on his jacket instead.

"Yeah." He admitted, kind of glad that Gill was occupied with Ocelott at the moment.

"What is it?" Lukas asked.

"Well, it's about… y'know." He said. Lukas thought for a second.

"Maya?" He guessed making Aiden give him a surprised look that hardened into a glare.

"How'd you know?"

"She was pretty specific about who was bothering her when she said she wouldn't go for ice-cream unless you did." He said quietly, making Aiden sigh again.

"Fine, whatever."

"So, what's going on?" Lukas asked again. Aiden paused, looking Lukas in the eye trying to find a reason to distrust him. The blonde's blue eyes and true heart didn't seem to waver under his close inspection and he knew that Lukas onnly had his best in mind for him and everyone Lukas knew and loved.

"So, we had gone on a date or whatever, and… I really thought we were both going for it, so… I tried to kiss her."

" _Tried_ to?"

"... no, I guess I _actually_ kissed her. She got really angry. Like, blew up on the spot! Like a Creeper!" He added, making Lukas snicker at his comparison. When Lukas looked at him again, he took a second to think before continuing. "She said 'if I wanted a slut, I could buy one'." He added, wiping the small grin clean off of Lukas's face, revealing a distraught frown.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. _And_ she threw some money at me. See?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up dollar and some spare change. "That's messed up!"

"Oh wow. That's… I'm speechless." Lukas said shockedly.

"No! Now is _not_ the time to be speechless, Lukas. I need help! What am I gonna say to her?" Aiden hissed worriedly.

"Calm down, Aiden. Have you tried talkin-"

"Of course I have! She won't _let_ me!"

"Before that, though. Did you give her time to cool down?"

"Ye-... not exactly, no." He rephrased. "But what do I do then?"

"Just… I don't know, give her some time to cool off and, um… apologize, first of all."

"Right."

"After that, try to talk things over with her." He said.

"Anything else?" He asked eagerly. Lukas shook his head. Aiden quietly reclined in his seat, nervously tapping his foot. A few moments passed with Aiden occasionally glancing at Lukas, the other returning the gaze before it was quickly, awkwardly broken. It continued like this, accompanied by the slow whirring of the ceiling fan and the leaky sink's drip-drops. "Sooo…." Aiden began coolly.

"I don't know when we're getting out." Lukas replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Alright, geez!" Aiden whispered back, folding his arms to himself and slightly turning away with a bored sigh. A small grin curled up his lips and he glanced at Lukas out of the corner of his eye. "And thanks."

"Welcome." Lukas said with a smile. The two men looked up at the door when they heard it open, a very familiar woman walking inside.

"Jessica?" Both of them asked. A loud squeal resounded across the room as Ocelott bounded across the small room, pressing her face against the bars like a cat in a kennel.

"Jessica, what're you doing here?" Gill asked as she went to the front desk.

"What's it look like? I'm getting you out." She told them briefly. A loud meow from Ocelott grabbed their attention and the guard shrieked in surprise when Ocelott managed to squeeze her way through the bars.

"AAAAAAHH!" She screamed as she ran right out the door. Before the guard could stand up, Jessica raised a hand, stopping him.

"It's alright. I'm bailing her out, too." She explained making the guard ease up a bit and sit back down. Within minutes, the paperwork was finished.

The guard stood up to unlock the gate. The three boys stood and Gill brushed past Aiden and Lukas to be the first one out.

"Thanks, Jess." He said quickly before he rushed out of the room. Guessing he was probably going after Ocelott, none of them made any remark on his curt departure.

"Um, thanks, Jessica." Aiden said shyly. He gave Lukas a short nod before quietly seeing himself out.

Jessica looked him over, seeing his scratched up face from Ocelott's sharp claws and black, bruised eye from the scuffle he had earlier.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded, grinning to brush off any doubt she might have had for his answer.

"Thanks, Jessica." Lukas said, smiling at her. Instead of returning a warm smile like he had hoped, she just stared at her, her face blank and unreadable to the blonde. He frowned a bit, thinking briefly about what might have upset her. "I'm… sorry about what happened." He told her, meaning the words he spoke though they were few.

"I don't want your apology, Lukas. It's just…." She took a moment to think before nervously eyeing the officer who didn't pay much attention to them. Though he seemed focused on whatever it was on his iBlock, she didn't quite want him to know about her personal affairs. "You think we should talk somewhere else? Maybe my room?" She asked. He nodded, feeling anxious to know what was bothering her.

Pushing all of his questions out of his head enough for him to function normally in front of her, he followed her out of the prison.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew! Update, complete! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though in this story I seem to have lost the concept of time itself. Oh geez… well, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENTS: I am an online college student as of Tuesday the 17th! Yay! And, also, tomorrow's the weekend!**

 **Crisper: Yay! The weekend!**

 ***confetti explodes***

 **WARNING!**

 **SPOILER ALERT! IN**

 **FIVE…**

 **FOUR...**

 **THREE…**

 **TWO…**

 **ONE…**

 **You really want the spoiler? Okay.**

 **FIVE…**

 **FOUR…**

 **THREE…**

 **TWO…**

 **ONE...**

 **I won't be able to respond to all of the reviews (because by the time I realized I should've, we were up to 93 reviews), but for all you Jestra fans out there who are reviewing and asking for me to fix the ship, Jestra will be getting fixed! I'm just not telling when or how. So whoever was worried about that, worry no more!**


End file.
